Every Time We Say Goodbye
by eravalefantasy
Summary: In the Kingdom of Lucis, a chance meeting twenty-five years before the fall of Insomnia introduced the Callidus family to the Royal line. The deep friendship forged brings their children together. Ava and Gladio, childhood friends, follow a similar path. Serving the Crownsguard her life's goal, Ava's troubles stem from her stubbornness and the almost constant distraction of Gladiol
1. The Very Thought of You

M.E 756 (Five Days before the Fall of the Crown City)

 _Damn jacket's uncomfortable_ , Gladiolus Amicitia thought rolling his shoulders. _Going to be hard enough as it is._ He checked the bouquet of white flowers clutched in his right hand from Insomnia's best florist, thanks to Ignis. Dressing up hadn't been his plan; the suit had been Ignis' idea, too, but Gladio skipped the vest and tie. "She will think the worst," he muttered, stretching his neck, a futile attempt to relax. He knocked on her door once, thinking on the events of his day thus far.

Before sunrise, he'd sat with Ignis through a briefing. His father, Clarus Amicitia, had not attended and instead asked to see his son in private.

The early morning sun cut through the windows in the east parlor; Clarus still wearing his robes from the meeting the night before. Had Iris not called Gladio's cell, he might have assumed an early morning for his father. _A King's Shield knows no rest,_ he thought, recalling the endless list of expectations in Gladio's future. His sister's assertions that their father hadn't returned home reignited Gladio's concerns. The war with the Niflheim Empire deepened wearing the resources of Lucis and its King; even Ignis had expressed quiet concerns when Prince Noctis wasn't within earshot about the King's declining health. Gladio assumed the meeting might fill in what no one seemed willing to share.

Waiting at the door for permission to enter, the events over the past few days took a visible toll on the man Gladiolus assumed unbreakable, his father's blank stare looking out over Insomnia as it woke, revealed disturbing changes in Clarus. His father had always been imposing, standing at the King's side. Gladio understood being the King's Shield meant more than just protection; Clarus shouldered the burden for his King. For the first time that Gladio could recall, the price of service showed. Shoulders bowed, heavy with the weight of some unknown burden, Clarus closed his eyes and sighed.

An uncomfortable weight settled in Gladio's chest, and he coughed for his father's attention.

The sound broke Clarus' reverie, and a practiced smile greeted his son. "Gladiolus. Thank you for meeting me, I know the Marshal has spoken with you and Ignis but I wish to make a few comments before your departure." Gladio rarely took notice of his father's moods, there weren't many of them, this seemed off . . . even for him.

 _Typical Dad. Why be warm when you can be direct?_ "Yes, father." Gladio learned years ago, that this was the best he could hope for and he waited, holding back the impatience growing in the silence.

"I have made assurances for Iris in your absence. Jared will have help, rest assured." Clarus explained, not quite meeting his son's eyes. Gladio hadn't considered Iris needed special care, at fifteen she was more self-sufficient than most adults. Jared their family steward, slowing because of his years, often deferred to Iris in the running of the Amicitia household.

"No offense, but Noct is expecting me. There a point in here somewhere?" Gladio hadn't meant the disrespect that fell, and by the narrowed look he received from Clarus, it wasn't appreciated forcing a quick apology. "I'm sorry. This little trip doesn't make sense. I feel there's more to the story, and I thought you might have asked me here to explain. If I'm to help Noctis, I need to know everything."

Clarus couldn't explain further. It would be better not to burden his son and compromise the mission. "You're right, Gladiolus," his father agreed, "it means you must put Prince Noctis first in all things."

 _Here it comes_ , Gladio thought, holding his tongue.

Unaware of his son's sour expression, Clarus continued. "Before you leave, you must end your . . . _dalliance_ with the Callidus girl. You can't afford distractions, Gladiolus."

"Dalliance? Really? That's what you call it?" Bringing up Ava added to Gladio's frustration. This was the third time since he woke that one of his superiors mentioned his relationship. It wasn't public, only a select few knew. All pretense of politeness gone, Gladio fired back. "Since when does it matter? Cor told me the same thing, but my private life has no bearing on this trip."

"Your life is not yours, Gladiolus. We Amicitia are the sworn-"

Frustration forced Gladio's rudeness and interruption over the same tired speech he'd grown up with, "-sworn shield of the king. Yes, I know. Noctis is not the king, but I have yet to fail him, even with my _distractions_ , father. You do your job without interference, let me do mine."

Stubborn met its mirror, the two facing one another. Clarus relented first. "Gladio." The softness in his voice, the use of the familiar both foreign to Gladio's ear. "This is as much for her protection as yours. The Empire arrives and make no mistake they will look for weaknesses. The Callidus family has strong ties to the royal line. Niflheim must not learn of any possible pressure points."

"Pressure points? Ava is a member of the Crownsguard, not some girl I picked up in a bar." Ava answered directly to Cor Leonis, she along with a small group of operatives served as an intelligence core for Lucis. "She's hardly a weak link, father."

Clarus swallowed his retort and continued. "Both of you must focus on your respective tasks. Unless there is a need to discuss this further, I should not keep you from Prince Noctis."

"Right." Jaw set, Gladio said nothing further and turned toward the door. "If that's it then."

An attendant arrived announcing King Regis reconvened the meeting pending Clarus' arrival. Clarus joined his son and paused, placing a strong hand on Gladio's shoulder. "I trust you. If you hear nothing else in my words, know I trust in you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Gladio leaned back, sticking his boots on the coffee table.

Chuckling softly at Gladio's disregard for the furniture, Noctis called to Ignis. "Hey Specs. Check it out."

The final boxes containing Noctis' personal items would likely be stored in the palace and the apartment- owned by the royal family- would remain unoccupied, yet Ignis could not allow the space to be left cluttered and unkempt. His expression showed no annoyance, but the slight displeasure in his tone grew as he spoke. "Would you kindly remove your boots from the furniture, and what does _what_ mean, Gladio?"

With a grumble, Gladio complied and stood. " _You must focus on your respective tasks._ That's what my father said. This whole thing is just bits and pieces. Come on Iggy, you understand all this political crap. What's the deal?"

Ignis didn't reply immediately, the truth of the matter troubled him. He'd been tasked to stay with Noctis and supervise the packing of the apartment, rather than attend the usual docket of discussions and meetings. The pointed request still seemed odd, given Ignis' expected attendance daily. Messages from his Majesty King Regis had altered in their delivery, rather than the King's preferred direct communication, requests and questions funneled through the Crownsguard. The oddity resonated for Ignis, but without understanding the reasons behind the changes, he followed the King's orders without fail.

"The _deal_ , Gladio, is that we are to finish this and then prepare to depart in two days' time. If more exists to those orders, I assure you I know as much as you. Did you think to inquire of your father further?" No matter how logical Ignis' explanation, it never failed to irk Gladio.

A gruff laugh and glance at Noctis showed Gladio's thoughts on his father. "Oh, I thought of a few things, but was dismissed before I could _inquire further_." He pressed Ignis. "Iggy, it's obvious to me there's something going on, and I'm not the brains of this group. So, no bullshit, what do you see?"

Noctis didn't bother to hide a grin, Gladio and Ignis were usually good for a few rounds of verbal sparring, all in good fun, but Noctis wondered what had gotten into Gladio. Nothing ever seemed to bother him, but before he could ask, Gladio's phone vibrated on the empty table.

Watching the phone go unanswered, Ignis and Noctis pointed out the buzzing. "Yea, I hear it. I'll deal with it later."

Seconds after Gladio's phone stopped, Ignis' phone rang. Looking at the display, he held up the cell. "Gladio, it's Lady Avis." Ignis always referred to Ava in the formal. Her mother, Lady Juno Callidus, served on King Regis' council.

"M'yeah. Figured it might be. I'm not here," he said sinking back into the couch.

Ignis, never one to give in to rudeness, answered. "Lady Avis! Lovely to hear from you." Ignis listened. "Of course . . .Ava, apologies."

Brow furrowed, Noctis wondered why Gladio didn't want to talk with Ava. She'd gone to school with Ignis and Gladio, and she'd been around the Citadel for as long as he could recall. He leaned over toward Gladio and whispered. "You two have a fight?"

"Let it go, Noct." Gladio whispered.

Ignis continued his conversation. "Splendid idea, what time?"

Turning their attention to Ignis, the two listened as he made plans for the evening. Noctis, seeing Gladio's confused reactions waited until Ignis put the phone down. "So, Specs. You and Ava going out tonight?"

Ignis stared at Noctis without a hint of emotion. "Hardly. Gladio, you have been invited to dine with the lady. I suggest more appropriate dress and flowers. Plan to arrive at her apartment at six."

"Iggy, I'm not doing this. We won't be gone more than a few weeks."

The cell phone slid easily into Ignis' hand and his desired number dialed- he waited. "Crown City Florist? Ignis Scientia. Yes, pleasure to speak with you again as well. I have a bit of a rush for you," he explained outlining in detail what he hoped to have prepared in a few hours.

"Doing what, Gladio? What's the big deal? I thought you two were-" Noct raised his eyebrow, a friendly tease.

"Were being the operative word. I'm supposed to end it. My father, Cor, even Monica ordered me to break it off." Gladio grumbled. "It's not like I have a choice. Not about to stop following orders now."

"Wait, what?" Disbelief crossed the Noctis' face. "You can't just. . .Gladio, you're not seriously considering this are you?"

"Yea, Noct. I have to. No matter what, my duty is to King Regis and to you. Even if it means I tell Ava we're done." Slapping the top of his thighs, Gladio stood. "She'll understand. At least, I'm almost sure. What's the worst that could happen?"

Noctis scoffed. "She'd kick your ass, that's what."

"She could try." Gladio fired back.

Arms crossed Ignis waited for their conversation to break. "The bouquet waits for you, under your name, I suggest you get moving. Gladio, consider a suit, or something other than your usual choice of wardrobe."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Gladio's leather pants and combat boots along with his Crownsguard tank comprised his usual wardrobe.

Snickering into his hand, Noctis agreed with Ignis' suggestion. "Oh yea," Noctis nodded as he spoke, "definitely a _suit_ Gladio."

Pointing toward the prince Gladio silenced him, but Noctis' wide grin didn't fade.

Gladio hesitated before knocking a second time, but before he could, Ava Callidus opened the door.

"Hey. Tough guy." She smiled, leaning on the door. "Nice _suit_ , Ignis must have twisted your arm."

Her playful tease and bright eyes coaxed a half-smile from Gladio. "Yea, well. Here," he said, holding out the flowers to her. "Ava, we need to talk."

Seeing his discomfort, she tried to lighten the mood. "Just like that? No, nice to see you Ava. Sorry I didn't take your call. You want to talk here in the hall? Come in, lose the jacket and relax. We'll talk."

She'd left him standing in the open doorway, calling over her shoulder about a vase and water. A sigh carried him inside. "Damn, real smooth," he said shaking his head as he shrugged off the jacket. On the end table sat a picture of the two of them, right after she'd joined the Crownsguard. "Must have gotten this from Iris." It hadn't been the best day, Gladio surprised she'd want to keep the photo.

 _Gladio and Ignis searched for Ava, she'd been led to pick up her uniforms; assigned to the Marshall, she'd hardly have need of them, but it was the last step to joining the Guard. Raised voices caught their attention in one of the side salons._

 _"Don't lecture me about my father!" Ava's voice rang out from the left side. "You know nothing of him!"_

 _Stepping into the salon, Gladio's brow creased seeing her anger directed at Clarus Amicitia, his father._

 _Clarus kept an even voice, but there could be no doubt to his displeasure at her remarks. "Avis, I'll overlook your tone. Allow me to start over." He handed her a long, wide box. "These were to be a gift to your father from a group of us; the members are not of any consequence. Your father was. . .my friend; his loss- I kept these hoping one day I might have the opportunity to honor him." Without another word, Clarus left the room, a simple nod his only recognition to his son._

 _A vague excuse carried Ignis from the room leaving Gladio unsure what to say. He watched her place the box on a side table, lifting its cover. She gasped reaching inside, pulling out a curved dagger. The handles had been wrought in a shape and design to a large black wing, and the blade's etched design was that of a black bird. "Corvus," she said, "his symbol. It's like a signature on everything he owned, rather than a name, he put this symbol." She laughed once, wiping the tears from her cheeks._

 _He'd never seen Ava cry, not even when they were kids, but unsure what to do, he tapped her on the shoulder. Turning to face him, tears still falling, she apologized._

The picture was taken just after that moment, he'd lifted her chin and winked. Picking up the picture frame, he wandered into the small kitchen. "I remember this," he said, lifting the frame in his right hand. "There you were, all emotional over these little knives. Gotta love a woman who tears up over weapons."

"Is that right?" The way she tilted her head back and laughed relaxed him. Gladio's glazed expression drew her closer, until she kissed him, a simple gesture of affection.

Gladio hummed in response, but his firm but gentle hand pulled her back to him. "Hey," he said, lips hovering over hers. "I did bring flowers."

"Mmm. So you did," she said before he covered her lips.

There was something in the way he kissed, never tentative, not once in the years they'd been together. Hand pressing against her back he stopped, inhaling her scent, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers before finding her lips again. Resisting the urge look to his eyes, his stare fixed and wanting he lifted her chin to meet his. A third time he claimed her lips, tongue slipping inside her mouth, and guiding her in slow careful steps toward her room.

Ava pulled away. Heavy breaths failed to calm her heart exploding in her chest. "Gladio. . .I can't. I swear, there is nothing I want more than to follow, but there's something I need to say." Unsteady steps carried her away from him to return to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Shaking his lust filled thoughts away, Ava's sudden change concerned him, a heaviness sitting low in his chest. Following and yet still giving her space, Gladio watched her hand shake as it reached for a glass, troubling him more. "Ava, talk to me."

Without facing him, she held her hand up. "Give me a minute," she said, filling the glass with water from the kitchen faucet.

Seeing her fully, searching her person for any hint of an explanation a marked change caught Gladio's attention. "You cut your hair, sorry- I should have noticed." She'd worn it long and had since they were younger, but kept it so because he mentioned once how he liked it. Ava's hair, dark like his, had been cut to the nape, showing the slender curve from her neck to her shoulder.

"Yea. About that." She swallowed hard, and her usual strength of voice disappeared. "I've got a new assignment . . . and. . . if it were up to me. . . Gladio, I'm sorry."

Concern moved him to hold her, gently rubbing her arms in support. "What is it?"

She exhaled, stiffening her stance in an effort to pull strength. "We can't do this anymore."


	2. That Sunday, That Summer

Crown City of Lucis, M.E. 731 (Twenty-five years before the Fall)

Heights never bothered Cor; peering over the edge, he realized this idea probably wouldn't end well. At only twenty years of age, Cor Leonis feared little and took calculated risks. Shaking his head, he glanced over to Machaera Callidus before looking back to Regis. "He's nuts."

Clarus Amicitia stood glaring; the taut muscles of his jaw and neck expressing his displeasure of Cor's breach in protocol. Ten years older, Clarus took on not only his responsibilities as the King's Shield, but as friend and confident to the small group gathered on the roof.

The two often sparred in words, but Cor swept his hand out, showing their location. "We're on the roof of the Citadel who's to hear?" Seeing no change in Clarus' expression, Cor rolled his eyes, adding, "I was speaking to the collective, not solely to His Majesty."

Regis suppressed a smile. "No offense taken Cor. I agree wholeheartedly." The King stepped closer, his bodyguard Clarus keeping pace. "As your King, you know I cannot ask this of you, my friend."

A small park somewhere down below would serve as Machaera's destination, and despite his earlier convictions, Mac took a long look over the edge. He wasn't sure how high the Citadel rose, but this was to be the final test. "Final test," Mac said, feigned laughter masking his concern, "either we've perfected the link or you'll be looking for a new test subject."

Only those in the royal line wielded magic. There was much written about the gift of Lucis, that is extending the magic to others, but discovered little on how to establish the link until Mac met King Regis. An orphan from Galahd raised by a family in Lucis. Remaneo Callidus served in the Crownsguard under King Mors and groomed his adoptive son to do the same.

Two years prior, Machaera eluded the city guard and snuck outside the Wall in a delivery van to test his fighting skills. He'd saved money from various odd jobs to purchase potions and a set of daggers; expecting his time outside the Wall to be easy, Mac's miscalculations introduced him to his friends. 

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

 _King Regis stared at the stark landscape, the car speeding toward the Crown City of Insomnia. The carnage outside their reach, troubled him. He'd hoped to avoid a lengthy conversation with Clarus and Cor, the two argued over swords and shields. A flash of metal in motion caught his attention. "Stop the car, please." Regis tried to focus on the blurred image of a person under attack from two flexitusks. "There's someone fighting, to the left! Stop the car."_

 _The raised voice of their friend and king prompted Cor to order the car to the side of the road. "Stay in the car, your Majesty. I've got this."_

 _"I don't think so," Regis replied. "Clarus, I see only two beasts. There are likely more." Clarus stepped from the car and rolled his shoulders, his broadsword and shield appearing as he ran._

 _A man close to Cor's age fought alone; long dark streaks of sweat mixed with dirt covered his face and arms fending off the two creatures. Nearing exhaustion, his motions missed and reactions slowed with each slice._

 _Clarus arrived first, yanking the weakened man away before slamming his shield into the flexitusk, allowing Cor to finish the beast. Cor and Clarus worked together to take out the second, both circling the area searching for others; the flexitusk traveled in packs, there had to be more nearby._

 _Resting his hand on the man's shoulder Regis offered an elixir. "Use this." Nodding, he allowed the elixir to do its work, Regis waiting as the man caught his breath. "What is your name?"_

 _Before the he could answer, his eyes widened at an approaching beast at his benefactor's back. With no time to call for help or think, the man put himself between his benefactor and the creature, raising his hands to distract it. "Run, I'll distract him!"_

 _The tusk reared back and charged, ramming into a clear wall between the two men and the charging beast. "By the Six!" Regis exclaimed, knowing the wall of protection had not been cast by him. "Who are you?"_

 _The beast tried once more to attack the two and failed, giving Cor the opening to slice through the tough hide and end the threat._

 _"King Regis!" Clarus called out, shocked at the shield holding strong around his king._

 _The young man dropped his hands, his confidence waning with the disappearing transparent shield. Fear gripped the young man's face. He'd endangered the King of Lucis. There'd be hell to pay. Stumbling backwards, he apologized, "Your Majesty! I didn't mean it! I don't know how that happened." Unsure of what to do, he bowed and dropped to his knee._

 _Cor touched the kneeling man's shoulder. "Easy there, no one will hurt you. Tell us your name."_

 _"Like hell we're not!" Clarus yelled, helping Regis to stand. "How can you use magic, who are you?"_

 _Refusing to rise, the young man kept his head bowed as he answered Clarus. "Machaera, sir. Machaera Callidus. My. . .my father Remaneo serves in the Crownsguard."_

 _Silent glances and a single nod from Clarus confirmed the name known to him. "You're the Galahdan orphan." Clarus' tone carried the same distrust Mac had heard his entire life. He was an outsider. One of those people who lived in outside the Wall and yet expected Lucis to protect and shelter their lands._

 _Eyes darkened at the distaste in Clarus' words. "No, sir, I'm a citizen of the Crown City and a Callidus. I will serve as my father and his father before him."_

 _Cor chuckled as the slight against the King's Shield found its mark. "That's right Mac, don't take crap. I'd say you earned a shot."_

 _"How did you know I go by Mac?"_

 _"Easy, with that mouthful of a name, I guessed." Cor winked and faced Regis. "Without speaking out of turn, this is an opportunity that requires examination, your Majesty."_

 _Nodding to Cor without saying more, Regis's turned a gentle smile to Mac. "I believe your family may chastise you for your excursion outside the Wall, but I am indebted to your quick thinking, Machaera. For now, we return; Clarus will speak with your father."_

 _Jaw set and clenched, Clarus Amicitia disagreed, but propriety held his disapproval. Cor, on the other hand, often pushed Clarus' for the fun of it, no matter how serious the situation. "Better sit on this side Mac, the King's Shield is a bit hostile in his old age."_

 _Ten years older than Cor, Clarus' age and overbearing manner afforded Cor perfect fodder for friendly teasing. "I'm not old." Clarus said grumbling, as he settled into the back seat. "Oh, and I'll give you hostile, Cor. Just keep pushing."_

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

The discovery of the link between Machaera and Regis' magic had given Regis the opportunity he'd been searching for before his father, King Mors had passed. The gift of Lucis. A rare gift to extend the use of magic to others of the king's choosing, the problem had been that none in the Crown City seemed capable. For two years, the group trained and tested the link to discover its range, learn what abilities might be utilized and for how long.

Regis could warp, a movement allowing him to exact pointed attacks, escape from danger or travel short distances. Mac could move from one end of the hall to the other in short bursts, but to be effective, warping would have to cover a wider range.

Clarus continued to argue in opposition.

"Mac, you don't have to do this. The other tests worked. The magic link is strong well outside the city. There's no reason to think otherwise."

Sighing, Mac tired of fighting. Jerking his hand to his right, he appealed to his friend. "You explain it, Cor. I'm done."

Regis stepped in, hoping to soothe the nerves of his closest companions. "Clarus, a king's shield protects but one and _our_ reach proved limited. The people of Lucis need more - the sword of the king–a king's glaive that will see to their safety." Regis stared off into the distance. "This war continues and no matter its ebbs and swells, it is the people we must protect. I fear I cannot travel as before."

Something in the way Regis spoke, although a mere twenty-five years of age, carried the weight of years and its burdens. Clapping a hand on Mac's shoulder Regis met the younger man's eyes. "You will be that sword, my friend. Jump if you must, but the king's glaive is yours to command." 

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

The ringing in Mac's ears stopped after a full night's rest. Waking to find Cor and Clarus keeping watch, he tried to speak, his throat burning from the effort. When he reached for the water glass on the nightstand, his body screamed in rebellion against the movement.

A steel grip caught Mac's hand, easing him back to the mattress. Wincing from the pain, it took a moment to realize Clarus looked over him, his face drawn, concerned. "You're a fool. A shorter distance without the fall would have proven it." From his spot against the doorframe, Cor smiled. "You made it, by the way. Landed almost right where you'd planned. Next time, mind the concrete fountain. Your body will thank you."

Regis' plan had worked; using the dagger as a focus for his warp destination; multiple throws had slowed his descent. "But what happened?" He tapped his chest, calling attention to himself. Mac couldn't understand the origin of all the pain he felt.

This time, Clarus took over the explanation, sending Cor to wake Regis. "You probably should not have eaten before the attempt." Patting the younger man's hand he attempted to smile, but the sight was anything but consoling. "You. . .vomited; for . . .well a long time after reaching the ground. Consider shorter distances for a while." Clarus checked the door before continuing, "I'm proud of you. You may think I'm too harsh, but you gave it your all, and it showed. I can think of no one more worthy to find the right hearts and will to serve King Regis and the people of Lucis. If you need my help, I am here for you, my friend."

"Well said, Clarus," Regis offered, leaning against the doorframe. "We will search for those who might wish to serve."

Hidden from view, Cor's voice carried into the room. "And by we, Mac, His Majesty means you and me."

A light chuckle from Regis confirmed Cor's words. "Precisely; when you are well enough to begin your search and travel, you may do so." Regis moved to leave, and turned back, a smile widened reaching his eyes. "I almost forgot. Juno Adsedo inquired after your well-being. She worried you might have injured yourself." Regis looked to Clarus the mischievous twinkle in his eye clear as he finished delivering his message. "I assured her of your good health and promised to carry the message to you personally." Regis left the three together, returning to his rooms.

Cor entered the room, dragging another chair to the bedside. "Juno Adsedo? You like to live dangerously, friend."

Clarus searched his memory for the name. "Wait. _Lady_ Juno?" Clarus sat back in his chair. "For once I agree with Cor, she's a viper." Lady Juno Adsedo had assumed her father's place as one of Regis' advisors. She'd taken the opposite position no matter the topic under discussion. "You'd do well to stay clear of her."

Sipping his water, Mac stared ahead without looking at either. "It's a little late for that," he grinned, "I guess this means neither of you want to come to the wedding."

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

M.E. 733, 25th July

The joy of his son's birth nearly four months prior diminished when Clarus arrived at Crown City Hospital with King Regis. Cor met them at the private entrance, hoping to avoid the curious. Lowering his voice, Cor explained the doctors held little hope Mac's newborn daughter would survive the night. "She's not breathing well on her own, but Mac refuses to let go."

Regis frowned at the idea of giving up. "Nor should he, lead the way and quickly." Clarus led Regis through the halls, Regis growing impatient. "Clarus, damn propriety and move!"

Their pace quickened until the private room revealed their friend sitting next to a tented infant's plastic crib. Two small machines ticked away, the rest of the room empty and dark while Mac sat, head hung low, quiet prayers whispered on his lips.

Regis shook his head. "Cor, find me a doctor-now." A silent nod of assent sent Cor on his mission. "Clarus, open the curtains, the lights are too harsh, but let the night look in on her." Joining Mac at his vigil, Regis touched a hand to his shoulder. "What is her name?"

Mac started to speak, but stopped and cleared his throat. "Avis," he said, "it hardly matters now."

"It matters a great deal," Regis offered, "she is no doubt as determined as her father and as stubborn as her mother."

A light laugh from Mac turned his head toward Regis. "I wish that were true."

Cor returned with several doctors; one of whom attempted to clear the room. A gentle warning that the group addressed the King of Lucis proved enough of a deterrent. Taking quiet command of the physicians' attention, Regis listening to their explanation and requesting their best theories on how to cure the ailing newborn.

Subtle shifting brought Cor closer to Clarus. "If I remember right, the ring cannot heal any but its bearer." Neither could ever claim to understand the ring of the Lucii, other than to accept Regis knew of its gifts.

Clarus hummed in response. "That's not what is being discussed." The two continued their discussion until King Regis spoke in a clear voice.

"Remove the machines, if you would." He nodded to the physician closest to him.

A cry of alarm followed as Mac knocked over his chair, seeking to shield his child. "No! You can't!" Even with Regis' assurances, Mac struggled to keep all away until Regis moved beside him.

"As I have put my trust in you, I ask for that same now for your child. If we fail, Avis will be cared for until you say otherwise." Regis' strong gaze held Mac's attention.

Neither man spoke, Mac relenting into silent nods before stepping outside the room. He would not remain while they worked. A glance to Cor sent the Marshall after him.

Slumped in a chair, Mac sighed burying his head in his hands. "I keep thinking this is my fault somehow," he explained rubbing his face. This wasn't new. Magic wasn't benevolent, it could harm the caster as much as the enemy. They'd all seen Regis age. Barely thirty and yet there could be no denying the toll on Regis' health. It was true Clarus did not share the same link as Mac, and Gladiolus proved to be exceedingly healthy and strong, home with Althea within two days of his birth.

Avis had yet to cry, she could not fill her lungs with air to announce her arrival. Her eyes refused to open, as if she still slumbered, but it was the weariness in her limbs, an almost unexplainable weakness that made them all wonder if perhaps there might not be even the smallest bit of truth to her condition.

Unlike the other two, Cor remained unattached. He preferred to keep to himself. The missions he undertook could lead to long periods of time away, and an inability to share any of his day with another. The affinity for both of his friend's families sustained any need for a family of his own. Clarus, the proud father, already was declaring his son to be the perfect Shield as soon as he could stand without aid.

Mac had refused to engage in comparisons or boasting. He waited patiently for Avis' arrival. Shifting his head toward Cor, Mac whispered. "I'd give whatever years I have left to hear her cry."

"Don't make oaths. You never know who is listening." Cor didn't talk about faith. It wasn't about belief for him. He'd stood before the impossible and somehow, despite his failure lived. The experience proved sobering, altering Cor's carefree and wild approach into a more direct and focused life, his defeat forever of a reminder of his arrogance.

Mac had yet to fail, and pride often clouded his decisions. "Avis will need her father," Cor offered, surprised at the severity of his tone, Cor quickly resorted to a half-hearted jest. "We can't have another Juno running around. I'm not quite sure any of us are ready for that." A subtle wink coaxed a chuckle from Mac.

"You have a point there," Mac agreed, "but it doesn't change what I said. I meant it. I'd trade everything-"

The sound of infant's cry carried through the door, pulling Mac to his feet. "That was. . .that was her," he said, looking to Cor, "wasn't it?" Mac hurried into the room.

Regis held a tiny babe swaddled tight in his hands, his soft words drowned in fitful cries. Stunned, Mac stared as his daughter's lungs filled with air, allowing her to bellow with such intensity Clarus winced with each cry. Joining Mac, Clarus smiled. "I regret to inform you that your family now houses two of the _loudest_ women in all Lucis."


	3. My Kind of Girl

M.E. 739 (Fifteen years before the Fall)

Weeks stretched to a year, then two, and the fact remained only those of Galahdan birth showed any promise with the link to the King's magic, and even then, the pool of candidates proved limited. One out of twenty exhibited the ability to link to the magic, but even fewer could call upon it with any strength and success. His first search had taken two years and yielded only fifteen candidates. It had taken King Regis' appeal to the people to help the initiative gain interest despite Lucian removal from the intense fighting, leaving Galahd as a constant battleground between Niflheim and any who still sought to fight.

When Mac returned to Insomnia at the end of his second candidate search, he'd identified twenty-five additional men and women talented enough for training.

"Forty in total?" Clarus repeated the total several times shocked at the low numbers. "We have that many in the Citadel alone, Mac! What will you do with forty?"

Reviewing the dossiers of the candidates, Mac didn't meet the questioning eyes of Clarus. "Three, once trained will continue recruitment and point of contact locations for those with the desired skills." Mac looked up to make a request. "I've got fifteen combat ready. Lend me a few of your best to train in combat techniques, in return, the Kingsglaive will answer to you."

Disbelieving in Mac's words, Clarus pressed him. "The King's glaive, you understand His Majesty meant glaive in the metaphorical sense, right? What will I do with undisciplined, untrained magic users?"

"Clarus, you're being an ass." The scowl should have urged Mac to apologize, but he kept talking. "Sorry, but you are. Kingsglaive. One word. Fifteen have solid skills and experience. The rest, given intense training and teaching them to work with the link, they will extend the reach of the King out where your Crownsguard can't or won't go. So, are you going to give me the trainers or not? I can always get _Marshal_ Cor there to give me some of his group, but you command some of the best."

"Keep it up Mac," Cor's feet rested on an empty desk, "Clarus, just agree already, my ass hurts from sitting here and we're late."

Crossing his arms, Clarus settled on his feet. "Fine. Put the work away. It's your daughter's birthday, Mac."

A long stretch and groan from Cor carried him toward the door. "By the way, Cid delivered the bike." Without turning around, Cor talked over his shoulder. "You know she's six years old, right? When you said you had Cid working on a bike for Avis, I pictured a child's toy. I didn't realize what you meant."

Surprise caught Clarus' face. "Wait. You went to Cid? You're giving your daughter a motorcycle? No, no. no. Maybe when eighteen, but six? Just because you ride that ridiculous contraption?"

"No," Mac scoffed, "she's too small, the one I requested will suit her when she's older and it's purple." Mac shrugged unsure what else to say. "Cid's often busy, but he had time. I'm preparing for the future. Outside the city, he's the best and you both know it. Without Cid's help, my bike wouldn't have withstood the journey."

Mac had relied on Cid Sophiar and his skills. Between the dust bowl in the Leide region, the thick humidity through Duscae and its winding roads, and the unpredictable weather in the Cleigne region- Cid's unmatched skills with machines guaranteed Mac's ride never broke down.

"Hardly a reason to trouble the man for some bike ten years before she'll enjoy it." Cor offered. "He's got better things to do."

Something had driven Cid away from Regis and the others, Cid had refused to discuss it and Mac didn't press for the story. Instead, they'd talked more about Mac's motorcycle, Cid offering explanations on how to maintain and adjust the bike to keep it running. Ava's bike had started off as a joke.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

 _"Your girl. How old is she now?" Cid asked, looking down the hollow exhaust tube. He'd had an idea to swap out a few systems for efficiency and Mac had been only too happy to oblige. Smiling at the thought of Ava waiting for him, Mac answered with a contented sigh._

 _"She'll be six in July; already a handful."_

 _Cid's laughter carried him deeper into the garage. "That's young'uns for ya. She'll be after one of these for herself soon enough," he said pointing at the disassembled cycle._

 _Mac's wife hated the bike. She refused to ride for even short distances. He'd taken Ava along only when Juno spent longer hours at the Citadel during the week. "She wants her own. Purple. I don't think my wife would go for it."_

 _Cid looked over the rack. "Purple, huh? I could do that. 'Course, she couldn't ride it for at least," he paused, looking up to the ceiling, "nine or ten years. But yea, I can do it. Won't cost too much, but I'll do it right. I'll make it ride smooth and so balanced, she could take her daddy with her."_

 _Shaking his head at Cid's confidence, Mac followed him deeper into the garage. "Cid, come on, she's too young."_

 _He scoffed in response. "See, that's the problem with you fancy Crown City boys. Teach them young, don't coddle the girl." Returning to the workbench Cid continued. "July. Yea. I can do it," he said kneeling before the frame. "Get over here and learn something useful. You'll be able to care for this bike and that little girl's ride on your own."_

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

"Sounds like Cid all right." Unconvinced in the appropriate nature of the gift, Clarus pressed on. "Does your wife know?"

Cor's laughter carried him out into the hall, leaving Clarus to wait for a response. "Not exactly, but I'll keep it for Ava until she's older."

As the weeks passed, Mac buried himself in two areas of his life, preparing the Kingsglaive and caring for his daughter. The latter his motivation for seeking the King's counsel with his daughter in tow. When Mac asked for the private meeting, Clarus balked at first, stating his duty to remain a part of all discussions. It had taken assurances from Regis, and the selection of a secured space to put the mind of the King's Shield at rest. "Clarus, the meeting concerns the girl, I believe, and as such should remain private."

"Avis? Let me speak with Machaera, you should spend time with Noctis, Your Majesty." Clarus meant well, Regis understood the sentiment behind his words, but Mac insisted on privacy.

"Prince Noctis sleeps," Regis explained, "I have time for any of you." Regis' half smile and guarded words carried the slightest hint of a warning. "Your concern is welcome, but unnecessary, Clarus."

Waiting outside the room Clarus had to hide his grin seeing the girl's open-mouthed wonder at the Citadel. She walked, albeit much like his son, some even steps, the occasional clunk and even a stumble, but upon seeing him, she straightened and gripped her father's hand tighter. "Am I so frightening to your daughter, Mac?"

To Clarus' surprise, Avis responded before her father. "No sir. I'm not scared." Mac said nothing, allowing Avis to speak. "I know you. Gladiolus' daddy." She had no trouble with Gladiolus' name and seemed rather proud of her response. Althea Amicitia took care of Avis when Juno's presence at the Citadel kept her away.

"That's right." Clarus said, still not moving from the door. "What brings you to the Citadel today, Avis?" Pressing her lips together, Avis huffed through her nose. The annoyed reaction elicited a raised brow from Clarus directed at Mac. "Have I offended you, Lady Avis?"

"No, sir." She replied, her voice timid. She looked up at her father once before answering Clarus. "You don't like me."

"Ava!" Mac turned his daughter toward him. "Apologize."

Clarus stooped to meet her eyes. "That is not true, Ava. Your father is one of my closest friends and you are my son's friend. That means you, Ava, are very important to me."

Shaking her head, the little girl's eyes teared. "Not after today." Confused, Clarus' eyes asked for an explanation. Mac, seeing Ava's distress, lifted her into his arms.

"Clarus, I've never questioned our friendship, but I need to know I can trust you without question." The concern covering Mac's face prompted an immediate response.

"Of course."

Holding his daughter, Mac nodded toward the King's chambers. "Then join us."

The slow procession to Regis' rooms caught Regis' attention, but it was the tears from young Ava that pulled him from his chair. "Is the child unwell?"

Mac tried to pull her arms from around his neck, only to have her grip him tighter. "No, Your Majesty." Mac responded, trying once more to lower her to her feet. "Little bird, please." Mac's gentle tone and pet name for Ava helped relax her and stand on her own. Facing the King she wiped her tears with her hand.

Regis reached into his suit and pulled out a handkerchief handing it to Ava, tentative hands reaching out unsure. "The first time we met you cried." The king offered, smiling. "You were brand new." Offering his hand, Regis waited for Ava to accept. Looking back to see her father's assent she accepted and followed the King to a bench near his own chair. "Tell me, why do you cry?" The silence from Ava pushed Mac and Clarus into stepping closer until the king raised his hand in a subtle gesture. Once more Regis met her eyes and soft words hoped to put her at ease. "Avis, have you ever seen snow?"

Shaking her head, Ava's eyes widened as the king raised his hand. A pinpoint of white light swirled in a tiny perfect sphere. She stood rooted as the brightness intensified tendrils of tiny flakes swirled in sweeping patterns around the sphere. Earlier sadness forgotten, Ava stepped closer.

Meeting her wondrous gaze with a smile the king held out his other hand. "Your turn, Avis."

Without hesitation, Ava placed her hand in his. "It's warm," she said, as the king moved the ice sphere to her own. Not wanting to drop the sphere she cupped both hands together, a wide smile filling her face.

Mac looked to Clarus and Regis neither reacting to Ava's ability to sustain magic. "You knew? Both of you knew?"

Clarus nodded. "I was in the room that night in the hospital."

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

 _With Cor and Mac outside the hospital room, Regis removed his jacket. "Clarus, Mac is too close, he can't see it."_

 _"See what?"_

 _The King continued. "There will be little time. She's too weak, when the time comes, I will need several items." Regis requested the most potent curatives in their arsenal. The doctors protested, claiming an infant could not withstand their use. "Clarus. You must trust me," he said, rolling up his sleeves._

 _Pulling the items, Clarus laid them on a cart. "Without question, Your Majesty."_

 _"Good. Then if you would please," Regis gestured to the doctors, "turn the machines off." The monotone hum of the first disconnection met with small gasps and a cough._

 _Hearing the desperate sounds, Clarus could not help but think on Gladiolus. As a father, he could not continue. "Regis, she won't live, we can't."_

 _"She will. Be ready." Regis warned, as the second machine ceased. Coughs wracked the newborn's chest, tremors slowed along with her breathing until the rise and fall nearly imperceptible. A large vial glowed a bright teal, Regis clasping it; the very tip touching the newborn's shoulder._

 _Clarus stepped closer, silent prayers floating through his head. A quick inhale met with a labored exhale, the infant's chest fell still. Grabbing the bright red and orange plume, Regis placed it within the infant's grasp. A wave of red and orange tinged light moved outward from her chest. "Breathe, little one."_

 _A louder gasp of air sent relief flooding though the men in the room as the gasp turned to a piercing wail. Clarus marveled at the marked change in the infant. "How did you know?"_

 _Regis gestured to Clarus to join him, turning from the doctor's view. "The babe is like Mac, only she cannot use magic at her age. With time, perhaps she will, but for now, we remain silent. There is a trinket given to the royal heir if the babe exhibits a strong link to the Crystal at birth, a small metal band that slipped around her wrist until she is well. While the situation is different, it may sever the link for a time. Make it a gift, the Lady Juno is sure to allow it without question."_

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Staring at his daughter, relief filled Mac's worry, a sigh taking his concerns. "I didn't know how to explain. The bracelet grew too tight, we had to remove it. When Ava mimicked a training move -I thought-"

A strong hand clasped Mac's shoulder; the gesture affirming their friendship and support. "Perhaps she will take your place in the Kingsglaive when she is older."

"No," Ava said, surprising those gathered. "I want to help you." Ava looked up at Regis.

The King's eyes creased as he smiled, a slight struggle carried him to his knee. "Thank you, Avis. I would expect nothing less from a Callidus." A quick glance to Mac and back did not diminish Regis' delight, "Perhaps a little growing up is in order first."


	4. The Party's Over

M.E 756 (Four Days before the Fall of the Crown City)

Waking in Ava's bed, Gladio took a moment to remember he'd stayed the night after all; the empty bed and faint light in the hall along with the muffled sound of water confirmed Ava had woken early. The clock on the large dresser read a little after three.

"She never could sleep well before a mission," he muttered, stretching his limbs. Any other day he would have joined her, teased her–but it was go time for Ava. Gladio knew better than to intrude. He lived his mission every day, there was but one goal; protect Noct.

Ava wore each mission focus like a mask, she had to prepare to be whomever the guard required. Once she found that place, Ava-his Ava-would fall away. They were different in so many ways, but together -always felt like home. "Get your head straight," he said aloud. One day, maybe, but not now. Gladio's thoughts wandered.

"We can't do this anymore." Ava didn't face him. She never could when she lied.

Wrapping his arms around her, Gladio rested his chin on her shoulder. "That was my line." Taut muscles relaxed, Ava leaning back against him. "I'm coming back, this isn't over."

"You don't get it, Gladio. Orders," she said stepping out of his embrace. "Your father reminded me-"

At the mention of Clarus, Gladio stiffened. "My father had no business saying a word to you. Ignore him." Jaw set, Gladiolus took the news as a sign of his father's mistrust.

"Clarus Amicitia is as much my superior as Cor," Ava's darkening expression served as a warning to Gladio, "but I see the both of you still believe me incapable of functioning before the brilliance of the Amicitia bloodline." Crossing her arms, she glanced at him before continuing. "Clarus believes me so enamored of his perfect son, that I forget my responsibility to the line of Lucis."

Gladio held up his hand. "You want me to go, I'll go." Once he left Insomnia, it would be at least several weeks before they could return. Gladio couldn't leave Ava with this as the final conversation. "No fighting tonight, all right? Let's start the evening over again. When does your assignment start?"

"Tomorrow. I'm supposed to meet Cor at the Citadel in the morning," A small knot formed on her forehead trying to follow Gladiolus' point. "What are you suggesting?"

His face brightened, "I'm saying, let me ditch the suit, you get changed. Let's go to Maia's. You and me. I'll even let you drive." He grinned knowing Maia's Noodle Bowl, her favorite restaurant, and offering submit to her driving might appeal.

His words spurred her spirit as expected. Ava cocked her hip. "Let me drive? Without a running commentary?" His expectant look and widening grin coaxed a laugh. "Deal, tough guy. You've got stuff in the closet; you should stop using my place as a second home for all your crap or just move in." Shifting around him, Ava headed into the bedroom.

He waited, but her muffled voice calling to him from further in the apartment showed she expected him to follow. "Gladio, I'm talking to an empty room. I hate when I do that."

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

The annoying buzz of his phone halted the memory of the previous night. His phone illuminating with a Crownsguard insignia on the screen could only be one of two people. Cor or Monica. Snatching the phone from the nightstand, Gladio answered. "Yeah."

The unemotional voice of Cor Leonis launched into a series of short phrases. "Change of plans. You're leaving today. Say goodbye. Get to the Citadel before nine." Silence prompted Gladio to stare at the screen revealing Cor had ended the call. "What the hell was that about?" Gladio cursed, he'd have to interrupt Ava to get going. He'd need to stop home, talk with his sister and then get to the Citadel.

His loyalty to Noct pulled Gladio to his feet pulling on the clothes he'd worn that evening. He tried to quiet the clunking sound of his shoes on the wood floor, but Ava must have heard him, opening the bathroom door to face him. Nothing ever elicited such pride as seeing her in the formal Crownsguard uniform. She earned her place, one of the best. Whatever assignment awaited her, she would serve with honor.

"Is it wrong to say how beautiful you look?"

She smiled, pushing his shoulder in a playful manner. "Stop. I need to go."

Sighing, he rested his palm against her cheek. "Me too, something's changed and we're leaving today. Guess this is it for a while."

She frowned, the circumstances, last minute changes and secrecy troubled Ava and her concern took hold. "Do me a favor and come back in once piece." She stepped aside, turning out the light. In the darkened hall, the soft glow of the hall night light illuminated her face in shadows.

"Ava." The tightening in his gut disturbed Gladio, Ava wasn't teasing, he read the worry in her eyes and worse-he shared it. "Listen. Do the job; don't try to save the world."

Rolling her eyes, she pecked a quick kiss on his cheek. "Nope. I leave the heavy stuff to you, tough guy."

"Ava, I'm serious." He realized she'd yet to meet his eyes. "Look at me Ava, what aren't you saying? Don't shut me out."

She straightened her formal long coat. "Promise me. Promise me this is nothing."

Gladio understood. He was there when Mac left her with his parents and then never returned. The one thing that undermined her confidence- loss. "I'm not like your father. Something pushes me, I'm taking it out. Fuck diplomacy." Lifting her chin, his confidence stared into her eyes. "An important lesson I learned from someone special."

Shrugging free, she tried to make a point. "Gladio, listening to me isn't always the right thing to do. Don't call attention to yourself, don't be a hero and don't trust a word from the Nifs." Seeing his wide grin at her words, she stopped. "Sorry."

"I've got this. A few weeks, a month tops. Get Noct to Altissia, watch him get married." Gladio's eyes widened in another playful tease. "When I get back, you and I will have a serious conversation."

"Gladio, we've been over this." Dread rising at what he intimated, Ava couldn't have this floating in her head.

"M'yeah, I know. Later. So do I get a goodbye or just that look of annoyance you do so well?"

She hugged him. "I'm not annoyed. It's. . .not the right time. Head in the now, remember? It is better to leave behind that which binds you to the past. Only then is the future within your reach."

She'd given him the eight volumes of Silence of Knowledge several years ago to stop him from borrowing her copy. "I'll save the debate on that for when I get back," he said, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I'll call you so you can lecture me all you want." He winked, walking with her toward the door.

She paused, turning to face him. "One last favor?" She asked waiting for his nod to continue. "Watch out for the others, keep them focused and above all, get them home."

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Opting to walk to the Citadel, Ava hoped to clear her head. Whatever her assignment, Gladio could not invade her mindset. He would be the King's Shield. There would be no room for her on that path, no matter what Gladio thought.

"Get your head clear. Focus on what you know." The necessity to appear in formal uniform revealed she would stand either before the King's Council or Regis himself. Her chief concern lay with the possibility she might have to deal with the Nifs; with so many of the Empire soon to be guests within the protected walls, Ava would have to set aside her hatred and fulfill the assigned task. She'd never stopped blaming them for her father's death and the lies spread about his loyalties. Years ago, she'd proven Mac's devotion to Lucis and his innocence , but Ava could not forget the Empire had taken her father when she needed him most.

Taking in the pre-dawn chill, Insomnia was a marvel. Her apartment near the city center allowed Ava to walk or ride the subway within the sprawling metropolis. Despite the early hour, Insomnia's lights blazed in blinding white and brilliant colors. Several citizens out for a morning run nodded or waved in her direction. Had it been a normal morning, Gladio would have dragged her from sleep to accompany him on one of his grueling morning runs.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

 _"Ava, get up."_

 _Pulling the sheet over her head, she mumbled a few choice words at him._

 _"We did that last night, come on. I've got a full day. If you don't get up on your own, more drastic measures are coming." Gladio chuckled at the slew of curses directed at him. "Love it when you talk that way, Ava."_

 _Her muffled voice pleaded with him to let her sleep._

 _"If that's what you want? All that braniac work and no training is making you soft. Not that I'm complaining." The mattress moved as he joined her once again, trying to pull the sheet away._

 _She pressed her lips together at his tease. Ava knew Gladio would try to irk her into moving. "Go," she whined, "I need to sleep," she paused, the need to counter his tease too strong, "and I am not soft."_

 _Winning the tug of war with the sheet, Gladio rested on his elbow, whispering his challenge. "Prove it."_

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

She stopped, letting several delivery trucks through the intersection. Exhaling, Ava had to clear her mind before her meeting. "Get out of my head, Gladio."

The more she thought on the circumstances and nature of the meeting, she concluded her assignment had to come from Clarus or King Regis. She feared the former might press to confirm she'd ended things; the truth- nothing had changed. A final push to bury her feelings sent her hurrying through the city square and down the steps to the guard entrance.

At this off-hour, even the Kingsglaive remained mid-shift, leaving the halls and elevators empty. Attendants moved in silence, the occasional nod of acknowledgement their sole interaction. Being a member of Cor's team sometimes afforded her a recognizable presence; in most cases, those who knew her yielded the way as she passed. Never comfortable with such treatment, Ava preferred to defer to those she believed kept the Citadel running.

Breezing through the lower level, Ava stopped at the shared control room for the Guard and Glaive. Not recognizing the four on duty, she asked for the Marshal's location. A curt dismissal of her inquiry irritated her, but not enough to confront the guard. Instead, she requested an earpiece. The rude guard turned once more, but upon seeing her altered his demeanor handing over the requested equipment. A mumbled apology hung without recognition as she returned to the empty corridor.

Once her unit activated, Ava reported her active status. Within seconds, Cor's voice filled her ear. "East salon." This was it, she would learn what had prompted the timeline changes, the early departure for the Prince, the increased numbers on duty and her reassignment from the Intel project in concert with the Kingsglaive.

Anyone in Cor's group knew the most direct routes through the Citadel; Ava could cut through the service corridors to the east side elevators with minimal interruptions. Swift steps allowed her to review protocols for royal audiences; in uniform she had to bow, not curtsey, and any time addressed all acknowledgements required a formal response. Her sense of obligation to King Regis hadn't waned from the time she was eight until now. King Regis never stopped believing in her father, and his loyalty had cemented hers.

When the doors opened on the floor, Cor's stoic expression greeted her. "Your phone, Ava."

"Sir?"

Cor, still showing no emotion, repeated his request. "Give me your phone, please."

Sliding the Citadel issued cell from her pocket; she unlocked the screen and handed the sleek black phone to her superior. Producing a similar device, Cor tapped the phones together before handing the newer of the two back to her. "This is secure, use the built in message encryption when our guests arrive. The additional security is necessary."

"Understood, Sir."

Shaking his head Cor motioned for Ava to follow. His slow pace allowed them time to talk. "No, Ava, you don't. I had hoped to avoid this conversation, but neither of you comprehend the situation."

Gladio, she thought, wondering how far she'd set herself back by not following through. "Sir, I-"

Cor held up his hand. "I need to know where your head is Avis. When this meeting is over, we will talk." Stopping at a closed door, Cor knocked once before directing her inside. The poorly lit room, the lack of attendants and a single figure standing near an open window changed her perception.

A tall figure rubbed his face, vulnerability reflected in gesture and posture. Ava stepped further into the room and stood at attention. Only when Cor pulled the chain on a lamp did the figure of Clarus Amicitia reveal himself. "Avis. . .Ava. Thank you for agreeing to meet."

"Of course, Sir." She fought to keep her expression blank, the emotion on Clarus' face out of character for the man she'd known all her life. "You sent for me?"

Nodding once, Ava listened as Clarus explained the predicament facing Lucis. She'd followed much of the reports and understood a fair amount of the political difficulties. Ignis, too, had added his own interpretations when the Empire first made their demands, Ava shared Clarus' concerns. Within the Citadel, coersion remained a possibility through family and loved ones. This left Insomnia vulnerable to a systematic weakening.

". . .so you see, I am appealing to you to guard the one thing I cannot send away." Clarus continued. "Iris. She trusts you, Ava. Anyone else, she would push back. But you? With Gladiolus leaving to protect the Prince, there is no one I trust more with her safety."

Ava understood his declaration required a response; she answered with total honesty. "I am honored, Sir. Iris is a friend and I care for her as if she were family." The words Ava spoke carried no falsehood. "I must ask, why the precaution, surely in the wake of peace-" she stopped seeing the two men glance at one another.

Cor interrupted Ava's question. "Prepare for an extraction, Ava. We hope it will not prove necessary, but should it be so, Iris could be a target," he explained. "Dustin has secured another location within the city; you will move Iris this evening and wait. If the order comes, take Iris to Hammerhead and on to our location in Lestallum. Jared and his grandson Talcott are already in Lestallum visiting relatives." Knowing the Amicitia family and Jared's insistence on remaining with Iris despite his advancing years, Ava saw through the story. The mistrust of the Empire was far greater than she expected.

Cor carried over a large folder. "Funds, supplies and transportation are being arranged by Dustin. Maps, intelligence and scenarios for your planning are inside the folder." She knew Dustin Ackers; he worked alongside Monica Elshett, reporting to Clarus. Gladio and Ignis answered to her as well.

She'd not worked often with Monica or Dustin; her assignments fell under Cor's direction, but Dustin had a talent for reconnaissance and mission planning and knowing he was on her team helped.

Ava reached for the folder, but a shift in Clarus' tone caught her attention. "Before you accept, this is not an order. I am requesting your help. Knowing Iris is under your care will. . ."

His voice trailed off.

"I understand and accept. The line of Lucis must endure," the unspoken motto of the Guard seemed most appropriate.

Clarus stared at Ava for a moment, nodding once. She watched in admiration as a father's concern melted away giving rise the hard lines and harsh gaze of the King's Shield before he exited without speaking. Standing in silence, Ava waited until Cor addressed her. "We might be over thinking this."

He'd often lead her through conversations by offering an opinion. Here, she disagreed. "No, Sir. You're not. The Empire offers a pretty package, but I'd guess you don't buy it."

She'd grown used to his expressionless conversations, but the knot in Cor's forehead answered before he did. "That's not important; what is important is an unburdened Shield."

"Yes, sir. And my other assignment?" Ava had been perfecting infiltration techniques thanks to the collective efforts of the Glaive and others in the areas outside the Wall.

"Get it packed and let Dustin handle it." Cor said, leading Ava back to the service elevator. The two entered. "Ava, not a word to any in the Kingsglaive nor are you to share with the Prince's party either. You're on leave and the details are need to know. Pack your locker and return home when we finish here. Dustin will call you with further instructions."

Questions threatened to fall in succession, but she knew Cor would answer none of them. When the doors opened, he motioned for her to follow him. Unlike Ava, Cor moved through the corridors knowing others would allow him passage without shifting and Ava moved in his wake until they reached his office. He gestured to the chair opposite his desk.

The two sat across from one another, Cor staring through her. "You wanted to know where my head is?"

Leaning back in his chair, Cor broke his usual stoicism. "You're far more like Mac than you realize. If it were my decision, I'd say take Iris and get out now."

"Sir?" Ava had never heard him talk like this.

He stood; a few deliberate steps carried him to the door. She heard the latch slip into place. Whatever he planned to say, Cor wanted no interruptions. "Ava, the King expects you to leave Insomnia as soon as the treaty is complete, see to Iris' safety. Keep her away from the Nifs, they'll look for Noctis as soon as they realize he's gone."

Noctis, she thought, this isn't about Regis and Clarus. "Sir, shouldn't focus on the King?"

"Ava, you'll watch over Iris and leave as soon as the treaty signing concludes. Your mission is not open to interpretation, are we clear?" No anger permeated his words.

"Of course, Sir." Once more her head flooded with questions and clarifications, but as he unlocked the door, Cor stepped out into the hall, signaling the end of the meeting. "One last thing-whatever assignments come your way, whatever we ask of you- do not compromise yourself as Mac did."


	5. Too Young

M.E. 742 (Fifteen years before the fall)

The mission to Tenebrae, a simple reconnaissance, would take Mac far into Niflheim territory. The Oracle believed the Empire's overtures were gaining momentum and suggested a closer look of mutual benefit. Mac volunteered for the lone mission despite the strong objections from Clarus and Cor. The two suggested delaying until the Kingsglaive better able to deploy.

Clarus spent most of the day attempting to delay Mac's plans, fearing the solo mission too dangerous. "Mac-I'm asking you to wait. Teach these kids well and then take a small group with you. Tenebrae is occupied territory, only the Fleuret family holdings are left unoccupied."

Mac didn't want to wait. The King expressed deep concerns about the Empire's fixation on Tenebrae; protecting the blood of the Oracle was as critical as the young prince Noctis and his safety. "It can't wait," Mac said, leading the conversation. "You worry too much Clarus, I'll be back before you know it. As for the Glaive? They're ready. You can deploy them to the battle areas immediately; they don't need me to hover."

Cor leaned against the wall of Mac's office, his voice low and even. "And Ava?" Juno spent so much time at the Citadel, Mac proved to be Ava's sole guardian most days.

Clarus responded. "Ava will stay with us. Althea insisted; she's home with Iris and offered to watch over Ava until Mac's return."

The tightness in Cor's neck and jaw a clear sign of his disagreement. "Your wife has a baby to care for, and given her difficult recovery, you're both assuming a lot."

"Althea is fine," Clarus countered, "I wouldn't have agreed otherwise."

Rubbing his face, Mac sat at his desk fidgeting with a pen. "A few weeks, maybe a month. Juno hasn't been the same with Ava since. . ." Mac's voice trailed off into silence.

The two understood the problem. Juno had yet to accept Ava could tap the magic link like her father. She'd asked for ways to sever the link, and when none was found retreated from her own child.

The opposition continued later in the evening when Mac and Ava arrived at the Amicitia home. Ava refusingto stay behind. "I want to go with you."

"Ava, I promise I'll be back before your birthday, but it's too far for you to travel. When you are older, I'll take you wherever you wish to go. Be good." Mac kissed her forehead before leaving.

In the weeks that followed, Ava withdrew from any efforts to include her. Despite repeated attempts from Gladio to play outside, Ava often spent her days staring blankly out the window of her room.

Sixteen days after Mac's departure, Althea appealed to her husband, afraid that without a speedy return, Ava might fall ill. "Clarus, Ava refuses to eat and she won't attend her classes, she insists her father might return while she is away. You must reach out to him. She is six years old, Clarus, Mac is everything to her."

Clarus couldn't share his concerns. Mac had not arrived at the Oracle's home as expected and operatives around Tenebrae and Altissia had yet to confirm any sign of the missing man. The Kingsglaive readied to deploy to search for their superior, but King Regis, unwilling to expose the Oracle to further scrutiny rescinded his order. The King trusted in Mac's ability to maintain diplomacy and still find a way around the Niflheim occupation, justifying the silence as a sign of his caution in the wake of deep concern.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

The Accordo Coast

The roar of small Magitek transport circled the area close to Mac's hiding spot. "That's the fourth patrol today," he said, checking the makeshift tie line. The small alcove hid the boat well enough, but Mac had to decide soon. He couldn't get within one hundred yards of the coast near Tenebrae. Weskham had been right; the Empire waited for him. A handful knew of the mission briefing. The King, Cor, Clarus and three in the Glaive, _three he trusted implicitly_. Cid provided access to the boat. Mac replayed Weskham Armaugh's conversation in his head to see if he missed anything that might help him get to Tenebrae.

 _"Your friends are worried."_

 _Mac kept a blank expression, despite the odd opening dialogue. The darkened bar and restaurant had been Mac's shelter while he refueled and restocked after sixteen days of failed attempts to reach Tenebrae._

 _"I'm Weskham Armaugh. The Maagho is my refuge and now yours." Mac recognized the name, Weskham served Prince Regis and been one of his companions years prior. When the Lucian-Accordo initiative failed to drive the Empire away, Regis returned to Insomnia and Weskham retired to Altissia. "The Empire is looking for you, my friend. You should leave tonight; stick to the coast and then cut across to Cape Caem. The hidden dock in the rock face is your goal. From there you can return to Insomnia."_

 _Weskham explained he kept in contact with Cid and Cor, the younger of the two received updates on the Empire's movements across the area, but it had been Cid who reached out to Weskham. "I believe his exact words were,_ if you see that Crown City fool pokin' his nose where it don't belong-tell him to get his ass back home. _" Weskham leaned back in his chair. "Cid means well, even if he never mastered the art of tact. He's right. Try again another time."_

Refusing to give up, Mac untied the boat. The absence of engines roaring or airships overhead ignited his determination to complete his mission. "I can do this. It's less than an hour from here." Mac pushed the throttle in a slow and even motion, pulling out under a moonless sky.

Whispers of collusion and treason filtered through the halls of the Citadel, no other explanation could be found for the disappearance and complete silence of Machaera Callidus, until pictures were received by Cor after a month of no communication.

The grainy photos captured the sleek black speedboat Mac had used, smaller than the royal family's conveyance, this too held no crest, no marks identifying its ownership; the boat nameless, making it all but unforgettable. The final two photos left no doubt to Mac's fate. A figure lay prone on the deck, chest stripped bare, Mac's tattoo- the raven's head over his heart identifying the body.

Flipping through the photos, Cor saw no items on the deck. No sign of Mac's identity other than the tattoo. Four of the Glaive arrived in secret to retrieve the boat and body with careful attention to gather any personal items and deliver them to Cor. The mission set in motion, Cor would wait to share his information with Juno and Ava.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

M.E 749 (Six years before the Fall)

The unsolved and mysterious death of Machaena Callidus nearly nine years earlier led to his daughter Ava's near isolation in the Crown City of Insomnia. The Lady Juno Callidus schooled Ava at home, an attempt to safeguard her daughter keeping her away from the same influences and sense of duty that had claimed her husband. But it was Ava's sense of duty that led her to the Citadel, knowing her mother's schedule would prevent discovery.

Cor Leonis received an urgent message in the early hours of the morning, one he could not ignore.

 _I have my father's journal._ The short and simple text message surprised him. If Ava had found the journal, then he could prove Mac's innocence and erase all doubt. While the King never questioned Mac's loyalty, rumblings still passed in careful whispers. The journal contained a detailed collection of notes and observations on ways to improve security of Insomnia and most importantly of the Citadel.

The assumption had been Mac carried the book with him to Tenebrae. Most concluded the Empire had taken whatever he'd brought with him.

Cor wondered where the book had been hidden as Juno insisted Mac had entrusted nothing to her. Waiting for Ava's arrival, Cor expected the King would appreciate putting the issue to rest.

A frequent visitor to the Citadel, Ava often accompanied her mother during long meeting sessions. Juno Callidus' position on the King's council granted the Callidus family entry with identification. At sixteen, she was recognized on sight, but still allowed the Crownsguard their protocols.

She waited for an escort to take her through to Cor's office, sitting off to the side. Ava laughed hearing the scuff of shoes and a familiar voice. "Hey. Someone waiting for me?" Gladiolus Amicitia leaned on the podium, until the guard on duty pointed toward the chairs.

Their interactions had been sparse over the past nine years, but whenever Gladio and Ava saw one another, both slipped comfortably into friendly conversation for a short while. Only a few months older than she, Gladio's upbringing and time spent at the Citadel guaranteed the occasional meeting. If he wasn't in a basic uniform as the Prince's guard, Gladio wandered around in Crownsguard sweats and a ball cap, meaning he'd arrived not long before meeting her.

"It's the tough guy," she said, grabbing her bike helmet, "would you mind helping a lady out?" She held out the helmet for him to grab, her arms burdened with a wooden box.

"Sure, where is she?" He smirked, the two had been friends since they could stand and often fell into friendly taunts.

"Thanks a lot, Gladio." She laughed, huffing the hair from her eyes. Shoving contents of her arms into his, she fixed her hair. "I should just cut it, drives me nuts."

"What like when we were younger? You looked like a boy, leave it long. Looks better on you."

Snatching the helmet and box back, she narrowed her eyes. "Can you ever just compliment without it coming out as a negative comment?"

Laughing as he answered in the negative, Gladio followed as Ava's brisk steps pulled her ahead of him. "You know, you're supposed to wait for me."

She turned. "Hurry Gladio. This isn't a social call; you can go back to holding up the wall whenever you're ready." She hadn't meant to be rude, it slipped out.

"Hmm. That was a record, what was that almost five minutes?" Gladio was used to Ava's directness; unlike others, he pointed out her poor manners.

She stopped, shoulders sagged before she turned to face him. "Sorry. That was rude. It's no excuse, but I think I have a way into the accelerated program and Crownsguard."

Ava never stopped thinking of ways out of her mother's exile and into the Guard. Gladio had heard every crazed idea, but none of them ever worked. "Maybe this just isn't for you, besides isn't your mother planning your life as we speak?"

Heaving a sigh, Ava couldn't help herself. "Look, not all of us received a Crownsguard track suit at birth and a lifelong destiny, Gladio. I will do this, and prove to you, my mother and anyone else, that I have just as much right to wear the uniform. Thanks for your help, but I know the way from here.

"Ava, that's not what I meant! Come on!" Gladio followed.

She left him in the corridor, hurried steps carrying her toward the far end and the Marshal's office, closing the door to shut Gladio out. Cor sat at his desk flipping through large photographs. "Where's your escort?"

"I left him, I don't need a babysitter." Ava said, placing the box on his desk. When she sat without direction, Cor's lips pressed together. "Avis, you do not have free reign in the Citadel. If I assign an escort, you remain with that escort. Are we clear?"

She realized ditching Gladio would earn him a reprimand, and she'd need to apologize. "I was wrong, Marshal. Please don't blame Gladiolus, I take responsibility." She hoped it would be enough.

The stoic expression on his face relaxed only enough for him to continue. "Ava, I promised your father I would look out for you, but if you can't follow the rules, I will not allow you to return." She opened her mouth to reply, but he held up his hand. "The only proper response is that you understand."

"I understand." She waited for Cor to continue.

"Ava, it hasn't been easy for those of us who knew your father well. The Kingsglaive was his creation. But a traitor to Lucis that's not who Mac was."

"My father was no traitor." Opening the box, she pulled out a brown hide bound book. A silhouette of a bird's head and beak adorned the bottom half of the cover. Cor chuckled accepting the book from her hands. "That damned bird." The half-smile on Cor's face was something she hadn't seen since she was a little girl. "You know he put it on everything he owned." Running his hand along the top, he continued his story. "I once embarrassed him by asking if he could read. I'd assumed the picture was his way of hiding that." With quiet reverence, he turned the pages. "I remember he glared at me but without slowing down he told me that putting his bird on everything was a quick and easy way to see who had taken his stuff."

She sat in her chair and chose her words with care. "He wouldn't have given the book to the Empire. It was in this box in my room, along with an envelope addressed to you. That's why I had to bring it," Ava explained.

Cor pulled the box to him, lifting out the large brown envelope. Slicing the folded seal, he poured the contents onto the desk. A mess of items fell in a small pile: a watch, keys and ID cards and a cellular phone, an old model the first issued in the guard. "Dammit, Mac," he muttered, realizing Mac had left behind anything carrying his identity; explaining why they'd had no communication. "Ava, stay here and lock the door when I leave. I'll send someone for you and this time promise me you will not stray."

She'd never seen Cor show emotion of any kind, even when he'd delivered the news of her father's death.

 _Arms crossed, Marshal Cor leaned against the wall of her mother's study. Ava smiled and waved as her mother led her by the hand to sit in a chair. "The Marshal has something to tell you Avis. I will return this evening, but you are to remain in your room once the Marshal leaves." She couldn't hear what her mother said as she left the room, but the slamming door told her it wasn't good._

 _The Marshal only visited her father to talk in private before leaving for the Citadel. It always meant her father would leave again. "Daddy's not here, Marshal Cor. He'll be back soon."_

 _Ava always liked Cor, he never spoke to her like a little girl. "No, Ava. I. . .I'm sorry. Your father is. . .it's my fault. I should have stopped him."_

 _She'd be nine in three months and expected her father back by then. "He said he'd be back before my birthday." She noticed he didn't look at her, he stared out the window as he talked._

 _"Ava, your father isn't coming back. He. . .we found him on a boat and he won't wake up."_

 _She frowned. Ava knew he lied. Her father always said the truth travels a straight line and lies look away to lessen the pain. "You're lying." She understood what death meant; Mac kept no secrets from his daughter. He warned her that serving the line of Lucis was his duty; Mac hoped that one day she would do the same. "He's dead; that's why mother is so angry."_

Letting the memory fade, Ava picked up the watch on the table, remembering the feel of the heavy metal. Ava never saw the inscription before. _To the King's Glaive, May the Light never fade._ A firm knock on the door pulled her attention away from the watch; a muffled voice addressing her by name.

"Lady Avis, the Marshal asked that you accompany me to the upper floors, please be so good as to unlock the door."

She recognized the voice, Ignis Scientia, a friend of Gladio and the Prince's tutor. She'd had little occasion to speak with him, recently he'd been helpful in recommending her for the accelerated program for her final year, she'd guessed at Cor's urging. Unlocking the door revealed Ignis as she'd remembered him, fair skin, light brown hair and green eyes hidden behind glasses. "The Marshal asked that we bring the contents of the envelope and the box." She complied, placing the strewn items inside the wooden box and lifting it from the desk.

"If I may?" He asked, holding out his hands; reluctant to comply she hesitated. "I assure you, Lady Avis, the box will arrive to His Majesty as will you." Stepping out into the corridor Ignis waited.

Shaking her head, Ava took several steps backwards. "Thank you just the same, but I've angered two people so far in the short time I've been here, perhaps an audience is not the best thing for me." She stepped back once more into the desk. "I'll wait here. I trust you'll take great care."

He exhaled. "I see. I must insist. These are my orders." Seeing the concern his words wrought, Ignis tried to reassure her. "Please follow me. Perhaps I might have a solution. You are likely to hear very direct questions from His Majesty," Ignis explained, walking in calm measured steps. "The best way to prepare an answer is to take a breath, count to three and then respond." His advice delivered, the conversation ceased until they entered an elevator. "Lady Avis-"

"Please, Ava or Avis. I am not a member of the council." Using the title never made sense to her, it carried no weight, no privilege and denoted her as something more than who she was.

"Apologies. Ava, have you prepared your application as I instructed? Time runs short, and given your scores, if you wish to serve, completing your final year within the program would be most beneficial."

The slow climb of the elevator allowed them to finish their conversation, when the doors opened, she realized they were not on the floor of the audience chamber. "Wait, where are we going?

"Ava, these are the private quarters, you will meet with His Majesty, Clarus Amicitia and the Marshal." Standing before a closed door, he stopped, "The Marshal will see you back, just remember to breathe."


	6. Looking Back

Ignis knocked once and opened the door, returning the box to her waiting arms and ushering her inside before withdrawing. Ava's nerves threatened. Her throat, dry and hoarse prevented her from speaking. She wobbled in her attempt to greet the King.

Without a change in expression, the King directed Cor to assist. "If you would." A silent nod carried Cor toward her, leading Ava to a bench, taking possession of the box.

Regis leaned forward. "Tell me Avis, do you remember this room?" The softness to his tone, the hint of a smile as he waited for her response helped calm Ava's nerves.

She scanned the room for any familiarity. Running her hand along the soft-brushed fabric of the bench, the feel against her hand seemed familiar. Light poured from towering windows behind the large wooden chair where the King sat. An image took shape in her head; her six-year-old self and that of a perfect sphere of white. "Yes," she said without thinking, realizing her mistake. "Yes, Your Majesty. This is where I first saw snow."

The memory filled in her head. So worried had she been that the King and Clarus would punish her for using magic like her father – it had taken the King's kindness and a small sphere of ice and snow to calm her fears.

Regis' smile widened and then disappeared. "And now this is where we will honor your father. Is there nothing that you require?"

She glanced at Cor, the lean of his head in the King's direction a sign she could ask for help. "I want," she began, once more curbing her usual words for kinder ones. "I hope to serve in the Crownsguard, Your Majesty, but my mother might not allow it." Juno Callidus would need convincing to allow Ava the opportunity to reach her goal.

The King's brow creased, looking to Clarus for an explanation. A few whispered moments met with a sudden realization. "I see we have a most _unusual_ obstacle." The king offered, tapping his lips. "You will need to of course move closer to the Citadel." Regis nodded to Cor, "and will require an escort to your classes for a brief time." Regis leaned toward Clarus. "I believe you have two who might volunteer if asked." Clarus excused himself to use the salon phone.

Ava's ears rang listening to the king set her dreams in motion. Her mother's opposition would be the worst of it. Her mind reeled, racing thoughts pulled her to her feet, and carried her away formulating the necessary words to convince her mother.

"Avis?"

She froze, realizing she'd turned her back on the King without being dismissed. A string of apologies and rapid-fire sentences of gratitude attempted to cover her disrespect. When the King stood, his raised hands served to calm her. After several reassurances, the conversation shifted to her father.

Freeing the journal from box, Cor handed it to the King. Ava watched as the King offered the same respect as Cor, admiring the strange leather patchwork that comprised the cover. Clarus, returning from his call, offered a few whispers to Regis' ear; Ava looked away not wanting to intrude.

"Your father's belongings will be returned to you," Clarus explained, "but understand, the release of these findings clears Machaera of all accusations. There will be opposition and it may be directed toward you, Ava."

She nodded holding her words, if any dared speak against her father, she'd be ready. She felt Cor's eyes on her. "Ava. I know you'll want to speak out, but you will need to keep level, no matter how difficult. If asked anything, you will direct them to me. Do you understand?"

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

It had taken a personal guarantee from King Regis to reach an agreement with Ava's mother. Juno insisted Ava leave home as soon as it proved possible, further straining the relationship between mother and daughter, and the addition of the media frenzy centered around Mac Callidus' personal effects necessitated a new level of isolation for Ava.

While grateful for the support of Cor and the Amicitia family, Ava held no illusions to her standing. The daughter of a council member would have helped her somewhat, but the motivation of the King and his advisors to set Ava on this path arose for one reason-her father.

She'd read portions of his journal. Her father lived and breathed to see the line of Lucis free from harm and worked to that goal; meeting his end on the mission to Tenebrae proof enough to Ava of her father's devotion.

She spent her days studying; entering the school session halfway through, she'd had to work harder than expected to catch up with the courses. Sitting in the near empty apartment, Ava buried her loneliness in her studies.

The Marshal saw to her training, but after the first few sessions he decided Ava's talents leaned toward disciplines better suited to others, enlisting the skills of Monica Elshett's small team.

Craving any interaction other than empty walls, Ava called the one person who might talk with her.

Gladio's voice answered on the third ring. "Yo."

"Hey. . . tough guy." Ava cringed realizing her usual greeting fell short.

"Well, that doesn't sound good." The pause made her wonder if the call disconnected. "You called me, remember? I'm kind of in the middle of something- everything all right?"

Unsure what to say, Ava apologized. "You're busy. It's nothing."

"Give me a minute." She could hear him talking away from the phone and then return. "No, it's cool. Spill."

Ava didn't have friends; her mother had made sure of it. Gladio was the closest thing but she didn't want to assume; their interactions were few despite the familiarity. "Never mind, see you tomorrow."

She heard him say something, but ended the call.

"Nice work," she said aloud realizing how lame she must have sounded. Gladio and Ignis had offered to help her if needed, not entertain. She'd have to learn to deal with being alone. Even under her mother's thumb, there had been people in the house, and they always made time for her.

The idea of living free had been her goal until realized. Almost two years before she could join the Crownsguard saw her alone and unsettled. Being ignored for the better part of nine years by her mother had been easier.

When the land line rang, the jarring sound caught her unaware. She' hadn't realized the line was active; lifting the handset certain the caller had misdialed. The soft-spoken caller asked immediately if she needed assistance before identifying himself. "Ignis?"

Answering in the affirmative, Ignis explained he'd received a concerned call from Gladiolus. "He's currently," Ignis paused, "out for the evening, but asked that I _check in_ with you."

A feigned laugh and a weak excuse fell as she tried to cover up the real reason she'd interrupted Gladio. "I wanted to ask for a ride tomorrow, but decided I can manage on my own. Sorry for the trouble."

Ignis' sudden burst of excitement startled her. "No trouble at all! Allow me to make arrangements, if you don't mind sharing a ride, that is."

Realizing she'd have to follow through with her lie, Ava tried to dissuade him. "No, I don't want to add to your day, the schedule you sent has a training session for us in the afternoon, that's too much of a burden to cart me around as well."

She could hear the soft chuckle through the phone. "Nonsense. All the more reason. You have quite the task ahead of you, and if I am able to assist and make your transition less daunting, it would be my pleasure. Shall we say half seven?"

Ava couldn't say no. To refuse would be rude. "Yes, thank you."

"Splendid! Until then."

The handset slipped into its cradle; Ava cursed. Her original intention-a break from her solitude-had compounded into an elaborate arrangement. Frustration and embarrassment drove her out of the apartment; at a little before nine in the evening, she knew the east side restaurants and shops would be the best place to get lost in the Thursday night crowds. At most she'd need four hours of sleep, giving her plenty of time to unwind.

Her motorcycle key hung round her neck and a quick check of her funds told her she'd be fine. Grabbing her helmet from the closet, Ava's anxiety lifted locking the door behind her. The knots loosened further descending the steps into the garage and once seated on her bike, Ava took a deep breath before sliding the helmet on.

Maia's place stayed open late, the Noodle Bowl a favorite hangout for Glaive and Guard alike, but it was cheap and Maia always looked forward to Ava's visits. She'd be fine in Maia's company despite Cor's rules not to venture out alone.

Small clusters of patrons took advantage and of the mild weather, the outdoor tables occupied. Inside, the constant steam and heat from the kitchen made it less desirable. Pulling around the outdoor area in front, Ava ignored the few snide comments directed at the color of her motorcycle. She'd grown used to the strange looks. The metallic orchid color and black raven's head near the tank often led to questions she didn't want to answer. Keeping silent, she walked her bike around the back, hearing Maia's demonstrative voice carried in plumes of steam from the kitchen.

Maia never seemed to age, she'd arrived almost thirty years prior from Galahd when her the fiancée did not survive one of the many invasions by the Empire. Pushing the swinging doors aside, Ava stood back until Maia saw her waiting.

Hurried words and faster steps ushered Ava through the tiny kitchen into the restaurant. The diminutive woman pushed Ava into a chair before returning to the kitchen and unleashing another long string of orders. Several minutes passed before Maia carried out a large covered bowl and several bottles of water, giving Ava a quick hug before disappearing once more behind the kitchen doors.

She noted several men laughing in the far corner, by their age and demeanor she guessed Glaive. The veterans had all been recruited a little younger than she was now, most at fifteen or sixteen years old. Her father wanted men and women he could train, not fix old habits. She noted the increasing laughter as one of their group approached her table.

"You're her, right? Baby Callidus? Eve?"

Glancing up at him, the man a vague reminiscence of her father, his complexion several shades darker than her own, the same deep brown eyes and dark hair. "Ava," she replied.

"Right. . .sorry. Ava." He looked back at his friends and then thrust out his hand. "I'm Pelna. Pelna Khara." Not rising to meet his greeting, Ava met his offered hand with a tentative reach.

Her eyes locked on him as he sat down. "You do know I'm a lot younger than you. Right?"

"Give me a little credit; I'm paying my respects-not asking you out." Pelna looked back at his friends. "They bet me I wouldn't say a word." He laughed. "Mac recruited a bunch of us, except those two." You singled out two of their number. "Nyx and Luche." Pelna fell into easy conversation as if they'd known each other a long time. "Nyx? Well, his story is too long, and we're all sick of hearing it. As for Luche? Captain Drautus brought him in, but he's an ass. Ignore him-we all do." The longer they talked, more of the group gravitated adding more stories and sharing parts of her father she never knew.

Pelna took the lead coaxing smiles and light laughter until Maia burst through from the kitchen, dragging Ava from her chair. Trying to understand the spill of words at the same time Maia pushed her through the kitchen to her bike proved impossible.

"Maia, stop. What's wrong?" Ava asked. Maia pointed over her shoulder.

Ava turned to see Cor Leonis, standing within steps of her bike, his face expressionless but his rigid posture and clenched fists revealed she'd bought a mess of trouble in her quest for relief. "This evening is over. You will follow me," Cor gestured toward her bike.

 _At least he's letting me take my bike_ , she thought.

A firm squeeze from Maia sent her on her way. Ava's hands shook reaching for her helmet; she'd broken her promises and Cor's trust. The consequences of both could change everything. Easing the bike through the alley, Ava sat, balancing on the seat. She noted Pelna and few of his friends raised their hands in a slight farewell from the large window. Ava nodded once in return. She didn't need to give Cor anything more.

When Cor pulled the Crownsguard vehicle toward the east side highway, Ava hoped his choice of direction would lead her back to her apartment. She kept a safe distance, cautious not to add any other infractions, but noted Cor slowed allowing her to keep pace. Her heart sank as Cor signaled a mile before the Crystal Gardens exit. _He's taking me home_ , she thought her spirit crushed, _that's it, it's over._ She couldn't go back to her mother, back to being ignored, but running from Cor the Immortal in a walled city wasn't an option either.

Resignation and defeat compounded with each revolution of her tires, until they pulled up to her mother's house. Darren, her mother's steward, waited at the end of the drive; his sympathy evident in eyes refusing to meet hers head on. She sighed, putting the kickstand down before climbing off the bike and stowing her helmet. Gripping the handlebars, Ava started to push the bike up the incline.

"Where do you think you're going? Give Darren the bike key and get in the car." The sharp edge to Cor's voice startled her, but Ava complied without speaking. Once seated, Cor climbed into the driver's seat. "You will listen and say nothing," he began, turning the vehicle toward the highway. The even tone to his voice disturbed her. If he'd yell, Ava could gauge the extent of his anger "This is your one mistake and the cost is your freedom. You will be driven to your classes and your training until you can be trusted. You disappointed me today, Ava."

His words hung in the air, the heavy silence weighing on her. A quick glance revealed the tight grip on the steering wheel, Cor's hands unable to hide his anger. "No matter what you see around you, protecting the line of Lucis is not a joke. Discipline and logic are critical to your training, but it's not enough." He stopped as they reached her building. She wondered if there was more to his statement, but didn't dare ask. "I need to know where your head is. You have two weeks to show me."

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

In the morning when the car arrived, her phone buzzed with a message from Ignis. _The car is outside._ Had Ava considered the message, she might have realized it was not Ignis who waited for her. Without giving it a thought, she quickly climbed inside the car.

"'Sup," Gladiolus said, removing his Crownsguard cap and tossing in it the back seat.

"You're not Ignis."

Running his fingers through his short hair, he laughed. "Nope. Iggy's got an early meeting; you're stuck with me, Ava."

"Let me guess, you're going to give me a hard time about last night, too," she snapped back.

"Nope." Shaking his head, he backed out and turned the car in the direction of the academy. "So, do you want to tell me what your call was about? I probably could have talked you out of your little side trip." He paused. "You should know one of your Glaive buddies there turned you in."

A passing thought as to who would have done so wasn't important. Gladio must have overheard what happened and thought enough to share with her. Clutching her bag in her lap, Ava knew she'd misjudged him. "I owe you an apology," she offered, her voice soft. "I don't need a sitter, and I'm sure you have better things to do than watch out for me."

"No, you don't need a sitter, but I watch out for who I want. Got it?" Seeing her discomfort, Gladiolus changed the subject. "We were friends once, you know."

"We were little then, Gladio." _Nine years_ , she thought, _he's right though. We were friends_. Staring out the widow Ava offered, "it wasn't my choice to pull away."

"Yea well, first Mac and then mom," Gladio coughed, "wasn't easy for any of us."

The traffic slowed, leaving the two to conversation. "You speak of my father like you knew him."

Easing the car forward, Gladio waited for an opening to take them off the highway. "He was the one who called me _tough guy_ remember? You kind of picked that up along the way." Keeping his focus on the road, Gladio continued. "I remember the day he left. The way Mac looked at you. I never saw that from my father. Mom? Sure, but never from my father. Still haven't. Guess I was a bit jealous, even then." A quick look to his right and he shook his head. "Wow, I can't believe I said that."

Without losing a beat, Ava blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Your mom. She used to try to smooth your hair and then tapped your nose. I always wished that mine would. . .she loved you."

"Yeah." They fell into a comfortable silence, Gladio finally breaking through. "I guess I should warn you about those training sessions with Iggy- Noctis will be there. Just fair warning, he's not really into talking so don't take it personally, all right?"

"Are you sure? I can ask for another trainer, I don't want-"

"Relax, it's cool. Noct remembered you; said you were quiet, but he also told me you were always nice, at least that's what he thought. He said you stopped coming around the Citadel a few years ago."

It was true; her mother had stopped taking her to the Citadel. Hesitant at first, Ava guessed Gladiolus likely knew the story and was making simple conversation. She didn't see the harm in telling him. "When I was younger, I used to sit outside the council chambers. Prince Noctis never really talked, he just sat with me, while we waited." A hint of a smile crossed her face at the memory. "I remember he never quite acted like a prince, but then I really didn't know what a prince should be like either."

Gladio laughed. "Sounds like Noct all right." He glanced over to her again, a gentle prod to keep talking. "So you were friends with Noct?"

The guilt built in her chest, realizing Gladiolus really was listening to her, not just humoring her. "If I think on it, I guess in some strange way, we were. Then when I turned thirteen, something happened to the Prince, and my visits with him ended."

Nodding, Gladio didn't offer information. Noct was eight and injured severely during a directed demon attack. The information had been kept from almost all. Ava would not have known what took place.

Ava continued her story. "On one visit, I wandered through the halls of the Citadel. I'd strayed too far, when Cor, I mean the Marshal found me." An unobtrusive hum let her know Gladio listened, but didn't wish to interrupt.

"The Marshal had me wait in the Crownsguard offices until the meetings concluded. I have this recollection that he sent a messenger to alert my mother, but when she finally arrived-"

"All hell broke loose," Gladio said. "Yea, I heard about that. I never put it together what started the whole thing. I overheard bits and pieces at home."

She sighed, guessing at the horrible things said. "I'm sorry. My mother changed after-"

Interrupting her discomfort, Gladio offered his thoughts. "My father has his issues, trust me, I'm not about to judge." Watching the influx of students, Gladio promised to take her to the Citadel in the afternoon.

"Thanks," she said, "I'm sorry it took so long. I'd have liked to remain friends."

"Hey. Nothing changed." He smiled. "Besides, saves me the trouble of having to impress you. It's hard work being this charming all the time."


	7. You're Looking At Me

Gladiolus spent much of his time reading in the library. In his final year with only two classes to complete, daily sessions with Prince Noctis and his promise to look out for Ava, his schedule kept changing from day to day. Gladio tried shift his attention to his training time with Noctis.

The Marshal had asked him direct questions about Ava and if she should continue. The questions made sense, but Gladio answered as diplomatically as he could; not wanting to undermine all her hard work. Knowing at seventeen he couldn't be an authority on anyone, Gladio felt he answered honestly.

He'd left Ava in Cor's office before heading to the training rooms.

Changing from his usual school attire of Crownsguard hoodie and sweatpants, Gladio prepared for his afternoon. Despite his young age, Gladio enjoyed the recognition he received, and found it easy to slip into conversation with almost anyone he met while in the Citadel. He'd accepted the good-natured taunts about his lack of facial hair and boyish appearance, resolving he'd need to toughen up his physical appearance once free of his school obligations.

Ignis waited with Noctis for Gladio to arrive. "So, Ignis, how goes the _assignment_."

"If you are referring to Lady Avis, she is doing quite well in her studies, and I believe there is little else I can assist with until transferred to the program. She has a particular aptitude for-"

Rolling his eyes, Noctis sighed. "Not what I meant. Gladio is late . . .again."

"Ah, yes. Gladio." Ignis offered nothing further.

"So, is she as nice I as remember?"

"Noct, if you wish to know more about the lady, extend an invitation." Ignis explained as Gladio entered the large room.

"What? Noct's got a girlfriend?" Gladio chuckled as he approached. "A little young there, eh Noct?"

Leaning back with his arms crossed, Noctis replied, "actually we're talking about _your_ girlfriend."

Ignis cautioned Noctis about politeness.

"It's fine, Iggy. There've been a few, Noct. Who we talkin' about?"

The long silence in the room set Ignis to speak. "I believe Noct is referring to the Lady Avis."

"You two are funny," Gladiolus grumbled, "she's not my girlfriend. I'd like to think we're friends–known each other since we were little." Grabbing a wooden practice sword, Gladio stretched as he talked. "Ava spends all her time alone. I know she's not shy, but it makes no sense."

Straightening his glasses, Ignis paused planning his answer. "There's nothing wrong with Avis' behavior, Gladio. She spent years in isolation, and it's a comfort. Thrust into a social environment without having experienced it as a child? She's likely overwhelmed."

Gladio scoffed. "Or she just hates people."

"You mean she seems to hate you," Noctis offered.

Pointing at himself, Gladio shook his head. "Avis talks to me–sort of." Gladio explained Ava carried on conversations in private with ease, but ignored him otherwise.

"First time a girl wasn't falling over her shoes to get to you," the prince quipped, "must be quite the shocker," he said with a slight grin.

That wasn't the point. Gladiolus appreciated the fact she talked with him, who he was and his family didn't matter- it never had. "Look, she gets it. Her mother squares off against the King and my father all the time, but Ava doesn't do that with me. It's cool."

"So it's Ava? Not Avis?" Noctis looked back to Ignis. "Ignis, did you crack a smile? That's a first."

"Hmm. Not quite, but I find it curious. You do seem to enjoy her company, Gladio," Ignis offered.

"You two forget, I've known her for a long time, and _Ava_ is what she prefers." Gladio stretched, raising his voice, "enough yakking, let's go!"

The prince's slow gait carried him to the training space. "Yeah, yeah."

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

When Gladio had walked Ava through to the Marshal's office earlier, she feared the outcome. The two weeks Cor had given her had expired. She'd lost track of time as Cor reviewed the reports he'd received, including the opinions of Monica and Ignis regarding her physical training. His silence distressed her. She could follow a fair amount of Ignis' direction despite her dislike of the lance; Ignis proved to be a far more patient instructor than Cor and far more accessible than Monica, who would often get called away leaving Ava to wait.

"What is your opinion of your instructors?" Cor asked, not looking up from his work.

Ava wondered if the question's vagueness served a purpose. She remained neutral in her assessment of her coursework; while somewhat challenging, she had yet to develop a sense of ease with any of her instructors. "The tasks are more than I expected, but I will complete the required work by the entrance exam deadline."

He leaned back, glancing at her before picking up a slip of paper. " _Ava exhibits a high level of comprehension and intelligence, but lineage and presence makes her a constant target for other students. It would be beneficial if you would lift the restriction of no interference without her consent as it is often painful to watch her endure taunts and interruptions without relief_."

Putting her in school was a test itself. "You wanted me to speak up after you'd made it clear to remain quiet?" She'd endured a month of constant scrutiny, biting back scathing words all because she took Cor's words and followed them precisely.

"No, Ava. You followed my direction, and that was part of the exercise. Enduring the horrible treatment of others was not. Did you not think to ask for help? This instructor would have intervened if you'd asked for his help." Shaking his head Cor continued. "And Gladiolus-did you tell him what had been happening? He seems to think everything is fine when asked you never complained."

She bit down on her lip, remembering Ignis' direction to count to three to prevent curt responses. Taking a deep breath, she counted down the seconds. "I didn't complain. Gladiolus is not my keeper, and the instructor is not responsible for the behavior of others. I can handle it."

"Learn to ask for help. Work with those around you to achieve your goals and conquer obstacles." Cor picked up a canvas bag from behind his desk, placing it near her feet. "Those are for you, it's a collection of books for you to read." When she reached for the bag, Cor instructed her to leave it. "Training first."

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

"Lady Avis, may I present His Royal Highness, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. . ." Ignis continued his introduction. Ava kept a straight face watching the Prince sigh as the formal words continued.

When Ignis finished, the Prince waved once, cocking his head to the side. "Hey."

The prince was as she remembered, older now, but no less informal. Not wanting to upset Ignis, Ava responded as propriety demanded first, then returning the prince's greeting with a wave.

After a few traded quips between them, Ignis pointed to the weapon rack. "Lance, if you will."

Stifling a groan, Ava lifted the requested practice weapon. She'd never disrespect his choice of weapon, both Gladio and Ignis possessed a greater proficiency than she could hope to have.

"Hurry up, Ava." Gladio complained. His unexpected presence lessened her confidence.

Releasing the wooden pole from its rest, Ava tested the balance in her hands. "Don't you have a wall getting lonely somewhere?" Remembering her audience, Ava apologized.

Gladio stood, rolling his shoulders and neck. "Oh sure, Noct gets an apology." To her surprise Gladio crossed the training floor selecting a practice sword for himself. "Time for a little payback," he said grinning.

"Wait, you want me to fight?" She not squared off against anyone yet, her training time comprised learning techniques and proper wielding.

"You can try, but I'm guessing this will be a short lesson."

Without warning he rushed towards her; not wanting to back down, Ava charged. Ignis' training had prepared her for this.

 _"It's not a difficult maneuver, but requires perfect timing," Ignis explained. "When you rush your opponent, you close the distance and the time allowed for a defensive action. Judging the size of your target will tell you when to plant the end of the lance. The vault over your opponent will distract him, but when you land, use the lance to land two sharp blows to the back."_

 _Pulling a chair to the center of the room, Ava studied Ignis' movements as he showed the maneuver to her several times. "Now, your turn."_

Gladio's height might be too much for her to clear, but she had to try, he wouldn't expect it. She pushed her legs harder to sprint towards him, planted the lance within two feet of Gladio, pushing herself up and over.

"What the hell?" Gladio exclaimed, giving Ava the time she needed to land, striking him twice, first on the left and then the right.

"Excellent!" She heard Ignis say, "don't lose your advantage! Gladio is distracted!"

The horizontal twirl of the lance over her head forced Gladio to step back. "Ignis! Who's side are you on?"

Noctis chimed in, "hers."

Ignoring the conversation, Ava continued her advance, using the lance to push Gladio further away from the center, her confidence waned, the long pole often unbalancing her-she needed to switch weapons to continue. A quick glance toward the weapon rack gave her aim away.

"Not a chance, Ava. You're unbalanced, learn to use what's in your hand."

He was right; Gladio preferred a longsword to the small practice sword in his hands. Gladio had talked about wanting to work his way to a broadsword, something more menacing, but he'd need to build his strength to reach his goal; she would build proficiency in the same manner. Not wanting to lose, Ava tried to shift her hands for a better grip, but in her concentration she neglected to keep focused on Gladio. Her mistake realized, she had seconds to decide before he would take the advantage.

"Sorry!" She yelled out her apology, catching Gladiolus off-guard. When he invaded her space, she lifted the lance and gripped it, tossing it toward his face, hoping the force light enough not to injure him.

"Ow!" The long edge caught Gladio across the nose.

"Time!" She called, hoping to stop the fight. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't think of anything else. Are you all right?"

A resigned grumble from Gladio dissolved when he nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. That was a dirty trick."

Swift steps carried Ignis between them. "But no less effective. Ava, we try not to injure one another if at all possible."

Gladio waved the concern away. "It's fine, I should have seen it coming. No harm done."

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

After her missteps in the training session, Ava had hoped Ignis would drive her home, but once more Gladio took the wheel. "I'm so very sorry." She apologized half a dozen times pulling out of the garage.

"Look, I said it's fine."

She heard his words, but Gladio's mood revealed the situation to be anything but fine. "Maybe I should see if anyone in the Glaive will let me train with them. I understand they don't hold back. I don't want to hurt you or Ignis if I mess up again."

"No. You're learning the right way. Everything you used today could be use in defense or as an attack," he explained. "Relying on the king's magic to fight? That's not the way you learn. You're better than that-besides the Kingsglaive isn't appreciative of the Guard or those who can't use magic," Gladio said.

One of Cor's requests had been to keep her skill with magic a secret. Ava realized Gladio had no knowledge she shared the Glaive's magic abilities. By his words, he didn't seem to respect them. "Right," she agreed half-heartedly, "better to learn how to fight the right way."

"Listen to Iggy, you were great-even if you cheated." He glanced at her with a hint of a smirk.

Grateful Gladio had moved on, she challenged him. "Cheated?" Ava huffed, shifting in her seat to face him. "I won! It wasn't a cheat, you just said everything I did could be defense or attack, right?"

"If you say so." Gladio stopped outside her apartment. "Don't forget your books," he said, "before I forget, here." He held out a long chain, at the end hung her bike key. "Cor had the bike delivered, it's waiting in your space. Looks like you won't need me driving you around."

She smiled wrapping her hand around the bike key. "Thank you for putting up with me, Gladio. I really did. . .do appreciate your help."

Returning to her apartment, Ava resolved to thank Gladio properly as an idea took shape in her head. She'd need a little time. The upcoming break in classes would provide the perfect timing.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

"Gladdy! There's a pretty purple motorcycle outside." Iris Amicitia stared out the window to the street below.

"That's great, Iris. Seen my keys?" Preoccupied with finding his keys, Gladio checked the entry table and his jacket pockets.

"Try the hooks on the wall," she offered. "You're going out?" The week-long break from classes ended with the coming weekend. Noctis would spend the next two days with King Regis at the Citadel under the practiced eye of Gladiolus' father, leaving Gladio the weekend to himself. He'd planned to drive out early toward Silent Creek Woods, and scout out a new camping site, but nearing midday, he'd yet to leave.

There were still a few sections of the walled city with open woods and although Gladio hoped to head outside the city walls, his obligations to the royal family prevented it.

"Iris, I'm heading out to Silent Creek. Are you up for a hike in the woods?" He asked, locating the missing keys right where Iris had suggested before running back up the stairs.

She giggled. At ten years old, it seemed a perpetual state for his younger sister. "No way. Have fun!" Iris turned back to the window. "Jared's back! He'll need help." Iris hurried to the door, pulled it open and stopped seeing a woman she didn't know. "Um, Gladdy?" Iris yelled, "there's someone at the door."

His resonant voice carried below. "Who is it?"

"Iris," the visitor said holding out her hand. "I'm Ava. I. . . should have come around sooner."

Seeing the black motorcycle helmet gripped in the girl's right hand, her eyes widened. "You're Ava? That motorcycle! The purple one is yours?" Iris smiled, shaking hands with their guest. "I'm so excited you're here! Gladdy didn't tell me you were so cool! Can I. . . would you let me ride with you?" She said tentatively, then her questions and speech picked up speed. "We don't have to go far, just a few blocks! Could I wear a helmet? Maybe steer?"

Gladio's steps down the stairs slowed. "No, Iris. You'd have to get father's approval." A halfhearted wave in Ava's direction met with an exaggerated sigh from Iris.

She stepped closer to Ava and whispered. "You must excuse my brother, his manners haven't come in yet," she said, adding a wink to show she was teasing.

"Iris," keeping his tone light, Gladiolus looked to Ava to explain her arrival. "Did you need help with something?"

Iris invited Ava inside.

"No, it's all right, I didn't mean to interrupt," Ava said, noticing the keys in his hand, "I needed a break today and thought I'd thank you for driving me around, but I can see you already made plans." She handed him a square box, fitting to the size of his palm. "This is for you, I made it." Offering her hand to Iris once more, Ava said goodbye. "I'd meant to come around sooner Iris. When you're not busy, maybe we could talk sometime?" She waved and headed down the hall.

Iris wheeled around, a scowl on her face. "Gladdy, you can't let her leave. She came here to see you, silly. Go!" Iris pulled him out into the hall. "You can look for a stupid camping site another time."

Slipping the box inside his jacket, Gladiolus caught up to Ava, outside. "Ava, wait a minute." He'd never been shy or at a loss for words, but her arrival caught him off guard. "You could have called, but I'm glad you stopped by." After a moment's pause, Gladiolus continued. "I planned a trip to Silent Creek, if you wanted to go–or we could do something else. Your choice."

She pursed her lips, contemplating her response. "I'm not up for a hike, but let me ask you a question, Gladio. Do you trust me?" The hint of a smile on her face intrigued him.

"Yea. I trust you," he replied, "but how much trouble are we talking?"

She unfastened her spare helmet. "I think it'll fit. It was my dad's." She handed the metallic silver helmet emblazoned with the image of a screeching bird.

Gladio studied the helmet. "This was your dad's? Damn. There's a few guys in the Crownsguard that'd love to see this."

She took time to explain everything, the pegs she'd unfolded where his boots should rest, how to get on and off the bike and how to avoid the exhaust pipes. She even explained the simplest way to stay balanced with her. "Don't help, when we turn right, look over my right shoulder and if we turn left, look over my left shoulder. That's it. You ready?" Once he agreed, she told him to wait until she was settled. Straddling the seat, she planted her feet and called to him, "have a seat, and hang on."

He'd wanted a bike, but it wasn't practical, Noctis' safety had to come first, and if Ignis wasn't available, Gladio had to step in. The long seat ended without a metal bar behind it. "You don't have one of those seatback things?"

"A sissy bar? Seriously? Gladio, you have my permission to put your arms around my waist and hold on. It's not a lifelong commitment, we're going to the east side shops." She waited until he sat. "Never took you for a wuss," she said, starting up the bike and waited.

He took a few seconds to realize she waited for him and when he hesitated to sit behind her, she grabbed his hands where they hovered at her sides and pulled them to her waist, shaking her head.

The ride through Insomnia's streets wouldn't take more than an hour. After he'd gotten the hang of riding as a passenger, the ride smoothed and Gladio took time to look around. Ava led them through tight streets and alleyways. She stopped the bike outside a small shop, steam pouring out of the rear windows with a small cluttering of tables and chairs outside. She waited patiently as he climbed off looking around the area.

"I've never been here before," the neon sign had no discernable words, a large white bowl and wavy lines blinked on and off.

"You eat that Cup Noodle stuff, so yes, I figured you'd never been here." Climbing off the bike, she walked it toward the rear, waving and exchanging greetings with someone in back.

Gladio watched in wonder at the bright smile she wore joining him. "What is this place?

Gesturing toward the entrance, Ava replied, "Welcome to the Noodle Bowl." The unmarked store front opened into a large restaurant, most of the tables full. "We're heading to the rear, it's a little hot back there, so you might want to lose the jacket," she said, shedding her own, and carrying it as she walked.

He followed her example, remembering the small box, and sticking it in his pocket. "You planned all this for me?"

Ava waited to respond, as a rosy cheeked woman hugged her, showing them to a curtained booth. "This is Maia, and after I explained your unnatural love of Cup Noodles, she insisted I bring you." Before they could sit, Maia scurried away.

As he tried to sit, the box dug into his leg. "I should have left this at home, sorry." A careful hand placed the box on the table.

"Well, open it!" She said. "It's nothing extravagant, something I thought you might like." A slight frown crossed her face. "When I realized what you and Ignis did, I mean, I knew I'd been assigned to the both of you, I should have understood that you gave far more of your time than needed."

Opening the box, he found a long strand of black stone beads separated by small golden skulls in a repeating pattern. At the center, two larger golden skulls led to a wood pendent of two intersecting lines. "You made this-for me?"

Ava nodded. "It's lame, I wanted to get you something, but nothing struck me as something you'd wear. So, I came up with this." She laughed, "took me a few tries to find something that really said _Gladio_."

He slipped her gift over his head, letting it fall against his chest. "No, Ava it's not lame at all. It's. . .I . . .thank you."


	8. You Stepped Out of a Dream

The summer session ended, leading Ava and Gladio in separate directions. Gladiolus, his studies complete, committed his time to intensive training under his father's strict regimen.

Ava and Ignis, spent the final year of studies in a highly focused intensive learning program. Ignis had a skill for devising scenarios, protocols and instructions. Conversely, Ava could commit data to memory easily, giving her an advantage over others. Seizing the opportunity, the two worked so well together, Cor allowed Ava additionally leeway to study with Ignis.

Since she'd transferred, Gladio had to go out of his way to talk with Ava, most of his attempts met with curt rebukes and rain checks. Wondering what had changed in Ava's behavior, Gladio sought the one person who might know.

"Iggy!" Gladio waited at the motor pool, knowing Ignis' schedule. Noctis' school day had nearly ended. "Could you drop me off on your way?"

"Of course, Gladio. Give me a moment." Careful steps carried him around the car, the cursory inspection part of his routine before leaving.

Gladio waited until they'd exited the garage and turned onto the surface roads. "Sorry I haven't been around, how's Noct doing?"

"His Highness is well, and if you refer to his training, still as reluctant as before." Ignis explained, "Lady Avis has helped somewhat, as I'm afraid some of our projects often spill into the allotted training time."

"Ava? She's nowhere near ready to train anyone, let alone Noct."

"Quite right. However, she gives Noctis the chance to practice thus-"

Nodding, Gladio couldn't help but appreciate Ignis' methods. By sparring with the Prince, Ava added to her own skills. "Smart."

"But she is terribly so. Lady Avis has made these courses far more interesting. I must admit some of her solutions are not only a bit brash even unorthodox, but the scenarios have worked." Ignis continued, lost to Gladio's stunned expression. "We worked late into the evening on several infiltration techniques, and I must say I enjoyed our study sessions immensely."

Tension sat firmly in Gladio's jaw. "Huh. Imagine that. Sounds like you two are hitting it off then. That's great, Iggy."

Pulling up to Gladio's building, Ignis stopped the car. "Here we are."

"Thanks. Could you get a message to Ava for me?"

A small knot in Ignis' forehead answered for him. "I hadn't realized you weren't in contact," he continued, "during the break in classes, you may find her at City Eats. Do you know it?"

"Yeah, I know it. Thanks, Iggy."

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Ava's preferred luncheon spot was a café near the Citadel. With a particular task in mind, Gladio resolved to talk with her. When he arrived, he found Ava sitting alone, and as he expected, she'd taken a table near the windows with her books spread out. Ordering something to eat, he grabbed a few extra items. Gladio carried his tray to Ava's table, moving books and papers with a sweep of his hand. "Hey, Ava."

"Hey, tough guy! Imagine that, you found me when a phone call would have been quicker." Not looking up at him, she continued to write her paper. "Don't you have things to do?"

"Sure," he said, slurping soup. "Right now-I need to be here." He slurped louder, knowing she'd react.

Dropping her pen, she stared at him. "Now you're messing with me," she said, the large cup emblazoned with a red and yellow logo catching her attention. "I still don't understand how you can eat that stuff or why every place seems to cater to your obsession." With all the food and options available to them, Gladiolus and his addiction to Cup Noodles defied logic.

"What's wrong with Cup Noodles?" He continued to slurp until she closed her books.

Gladio placed a covered paper cup in front of her. "Here. Tea, plain. Did I get it right?"

Accepting the cup, she thanked him. "You're never this thoughtful. What's the catch?"

"The catch is, I need a favor," he said, adding, "that is-Iris does, too."

She leaned back seeing the self-satisfied grin on his face. "So, you thought to torture me into helping with slurping and then ply me with tea?"

"Something like that." His eyes glanced away as he spoke. Shifting in his chair, Gladiolus turned away from her.

"What aren't you telling me?" She waited as he pointed to her tea.

"Tea's getting cold," he said.

Folding her hands and placing them atop the table, she stared back. "And you're a terrible liar, Gladio. You might keep the girlfriends longer if you tried a little honesty."

"Not having this conversation."

Rolling her eyes, Ava reached for one of her books. "Gladio, this is not a judgement, just an observation."

He sighed. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I don't want to talk about. . .that."

Ava shook her head. "You're too much sometimes. Fine." Her eyes widened in mocking. "No more bugging Gladio about his crappy taste in girls or his inability to stick with one more than a week. All right?"

He feigned a pain in his chest. "That hurt," he said, leaning closer. "Come on, you know what I mean, it's not right. You're important to me, it'd be rude-you being a girl and all."

Midway through her final year of studies Ava had to admit she missed talking to Gladio as they had before. For now, she enjoyed teasing him whenever the opportunity arose. "I'm a girl?" She asked, pretending to be shocked at the revelation. "When did that happen?"

"Ava," he said, annoyance lacing his response.

She didn't have time for relationships. The short window afforded to Ava couldn't allow her time to relax beyond the occasional outing. The truth was, she bored easily. The few dates she'd had were miserable, and it solidified her belief in completing her training. "You need to lighten up. If you're like this now at eighteen-you'll reach full Clarus status before you can grow a full beard."

Trying not to laugh, Gladio failed at keeping a stern face, throwing up his hands in defeat. "All right, I get it. I thought you might want to help me and Iris, okay?"

"You could have just said that. How can I help?"

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

 _Next time I must remember to get all the details before I agree to anything_ , she thought, tying the bedroll to the back of her bike. "Camping," she said aloud, "I don't know the first thing about camping." She'd packed a small bag as Gladio had instructed. Essentially, Iris refused to go along without Ava's company, leaving Gladio no choice but to either postpone his plans or invite Ava along. Their father had further insisted on an additional chaperone for Iris, should Gladiolus be called upon to report to the Citadel.

Finding the campsite proved easy enough, Gladio's map had been precise. The sight of the two tents and camp kitchen setup were far more than she expected and seeing Iris waving while bouncing on her feet lessened her apprehension.

Ava envied how unburdened Iris seemed to be, always happy and always having the best time no matter the situation. She couldn't help but join in Iris' excitement.

"Ava! I'm so happy you're here!" The girl almost skipped to Ava's bike. Standing across from her, Iris admitted her concern. "I almost thought you weren't coming and would stick me with Gladdy for the whole weekend."

Gladio stepped out from inside one tent. "I can hear you Iris."

Turning away from her brother Iris rolled her eyes and whispered, "see what I mean?"

Iris talked non-stop, the endless questions rolled effortlessly while Gladio continued to set up a portable camp kitchen. Iris stopped long enough to reassure Ava. "Don't worry, no soup cups. I promise." Iris pushed up from her camp chair, bumping into Gladio purposefully. Ava watched as brother and sister teased one another until Iris escaped with water for them both laughing as she dropped into her chair. Leaning closer, Iris whispered. "Gladdy's up to something, but he won't tell me what." As Iris finished, Gladiolus pulled a chair over and joined them. "All set, your turn Iris."

"Right!"

Ava waited until Iris started her work, singing to herself as she pulled small bags from the coolers. "She's amazing, you know."

Nodding absently, he agreed. "Yeah, I know. She's having fun, and that's what matters." The two turned their attention to Iris, Ava suspicious of Gladio's silence.

"Iris knows you're up to something, and I'm inclined to agree," Ava wondered why he'd brought both of them along, when Gladio was usually content to camp alone. "It's better just to say whatever is on your mind-"

Gladio blurted out his question, cutting her off. "What's the deal with you and Iggy?"

"Wait, what?" Shocked, Ava wasn't prepared.

Lowering his voice, he continued. "He's been talking a lot about your time together. Iggy doesn't know you as I do. I don't want . . .either of you to get hurt."

Anger quickly took the place of surprise, but a quick glance in Iris' direction forced Ava to remain civil. "Nothing. There is _nothing_ going on, not that it's _any_ of your concern. Our _time_ together _?_ We're partners on a few projects, that's it." Another look toward Iris confirmed her attention focused on her task and not on their conversation. "Is that what this little trip was about? You wanted to tell me to stay away from Ignis? Unlike you, I don't date someone new every week; I'm trying to get into the Guard, remember? Unlike _you_ , I have to work for it." Her faced burned. "Thank you so much for showing me what you think of me." Pushing up from her chair, Ava ignored his calls to her, refusing to listen.

Crossing to Iris, she mustered a smile and lied, telling her she wanted to check out the lake and would be back before Iris finished. Once clear of the small campsite, Ava grew confident Gladiolus would not follow, needing to watch over his sister. As she walked, Ava fought the urge to return to the camp and leave.

"I can't leave, it would ruin Iris' weekend," Ava sighed, knowing she'd have to pretend. _I can do this_ , she thought, like Cor said- _stick to the mission, finish it._ Resolved to continue, Ava turned back toward the campsite; Gladio waiting just at the threshold. Steeling her nerves, Ava attempted to breeze past where he stood.

"Will you at least let me explain?" His voice carried a sincerity she didn't expect. "Please don't go."

"I'm not leaving, but I really can't listen to you make me out to be this horrible person when I'm not." She waited a moment, still refusing to face him. "I'm staying for Iris."

"I messed up; Ava I didn't want to hurt you. Do me a favor and listen."

"Fine. Say what you need to, but then it's my turn. If I have to sit through your excuses, then you have to sit through my response."

He agreed shifting around to keep Iris in view, Gladiolus tried to explain. "You know there's that one someone you meet? That one girl that can always make you smile even on the worst day. You expect her to be there every day, and you figure there's time. So you wait. Others come and go, but not her."

"Gladio, whatever is going on between you and this _girl_ , is not justification for the things you said." He'd hurt her; talking about some misplaced feelings for someone else hurt. She'd accepted they'd be just friends. Gladio continued to go through a parade of girls even after Ava had thought they'd connected at Maia's.

"Ava, wait." Scrubbing his face with his hands, he sighed. "I'm so not good with words," he said throwing down his hands. "The hardest thing is when you wake up and realize. . . she," he held her eyes with his, "won't be there anymore. She's gone, and you waited too long. You know nobody knows her like you, nobody sees her like you and then one of your friends starts talking . . .about her."

Something in his words caught her attention. He really cared for this girl -whoever she was- and pushing jealousy aside, Ava wanted to help him, but couldn't follow what Gladiolus tried to say. "I don't understand."

His face contorted in frustration. "Dammit Ava, I'm talking about you. All right? You gave me this," he pulled out the gift she'd made him, surprising her that he even wore it. "I tried so many times to talk with you but you brushed me off, and then the next time I'd see you, it'd be normal again. Then all of a sudden you're spending time with Iggy and he's talking about you and all these things -I get it; I'm not smart like Iggy. I can see why you'd like him."

Not knowing where to begin, Ava stood stunned. It happened again. She'd misunderstood. Her face numb, Ava tried to respond, words failing her. She shook her head, trying to tell him Ignis was a friend. Finally able to speak, Ava tried to explain the mess of thoughts in her head, her racing heart distracting her from the calm she'd tried to build. "I don't," she said, realizing it wasn't enough. "Ignis is. . .a friend. I like him, but not," face burning, the sensation something so new she couldn't push it away, "but not like you."

"You don't have to say that, Ava." Gladio said.

"I meant what I said. I'm just. . . a little confused." Iris waved calling them both to return. She'd finished her preparations. "So all of this, was for me?"

"Yeah. Didn't quite happen as I'd hoped." His shoulders hunched over as he walked.

Had it been someone else who'd hurt him, she'd been ready with the right words, the right joke to see him laugh, but this time, Ava was the problem. Once more, her racing mind ran through various responses, looking for the right thing to say. What happened hadn't figured into her plans. Tapping him on the shoulder, she waited for him to stop walking. "Gladio?"

A long, low sigh preceded his half-hearted reply. "Huh?"

She held out her hand to him. "I know this little place, just up ahead. The food is supposed to be pretty good. If you're not too busy, maybe we could-I don't know-check it out?"

Confusion crossed his face. With a slight tilt of his head, the hint of a smile took the place of his uncertainty.

Ava, hoping to salvage the weekend, shared a broad smile. "I can promise the company will be better, if you'll allow it."

Taking her hand in his, he nodded.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

 _Had it not been for the street signs and the city center ahead of her, Ava would not have recognized the Crown City. Black clouds covered a midnight sky, suffocating all light. She walked alone on an abandoned highway, not a soul in her line of sight._

 _Even the sounds were wrong. No cars, no people, not even the once constant hum of the city lights filled the strange silence. And then it happened. Concrete blocks stumbled as though forced aside; something emerged down below. To the west a beast growled, its thundering steps jarring the street beneath her. Hot winds hissed beneath the elevated road, her body shivering from the sound. Buried in the layers of looming danger all around her, a voice called out for aid._

 _Timid at first, unsure if the presence real, Ava answered the cry with a question. "Where are you?"_

 _"Oh no," the voice said, its familiarity filling her ears. Older and male, she'd heard it countless times but still couldn't place where. "Anyone but you, Ava."_

 _"Who are you?" She ran to the guardrail, peering over the edge, unable to see any sign of life._

 _"Little Bird, don't you know me?" The voice settled into her father's familiar cadence. "It's Daddy."_

 _"Daddy? No, this isn't real, you're. . .not here." unable to finish her denial, Ava backed away from the guardrail, distracted and troubled._

 _The unnatural sounds encroaching on her position terrified Ava. Despite knowing Mac couldn't be calling to her, Ava still urged him to join her to no response._

 _A sudden cry from below cut through her. "Hide, they're coming!" In that moment, she heard the chattering behind her, not human, but creature. "Run, Little Bird!" The impossibility of hearing her father's warning and his voice growing louder and louder urging her to flee forced her to leave him. Hunted and alone Ava tried to find a place to hide. Frantic searching revealed a building to her right that might offer shelter._

 _She looked back to see how much time remained before the creatures found her. Mac stood arms outstretched his clothes tattered. Even though he stood far away, she heard his voice whisper in her ear. "I'm so sorry Little Bird."_

 _"Daddy! No!"  
_  
l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l _  
_

Eyes opened to unfamiliar surroundings, a light sheen of sweat covering Ava's body, her thundering heart and tight muscles confirming shed dreamed it all. _I'm at Silent Creek with Iris and Gladio._ She'd had nightmares about her father before, Ava guessed it must have been the strange surroundings that set this one apart. Hearing Iris stir, Ava hoped she hadn't woken her.

Disoriented from what she'd seen, Ava waited before leaving the tent, closing her eyes and working on the techniques of focusing she'd been learning from Cor. He'd insisted she could put aside hunger, thirst and pain but it would take years of practice. Here, she'd hoped to push aside the fear that followed her from dreams into waking.

Checking her watch, the prospect of sunrise and light would be hours away. If Gladio slept, she could light the fire and wait outside the tent, allowing Iris to sleep. The tent flap gave way with little noise, Ava stepping out to see the fire burning and Gladio stooping in front of one cooler. Without speaking, he handed her a bottle of water and sat in a chair. Still concerned about disturbing Iris' rest, Ava picked up a camp chair to move closer to him. "Thanks."

A weak smile appeared for a moment. "Don't worry about Iris. She can sleep through anything." His eyes flicked towards her and then away. "You all right?" Seeing her nod, Gladio continued. "I couldn't hear what you said, but was it nightmare?"

"Did I wake you?" She asked, the strained conversation between them disturbing.

"I thought I heard. . .you were calling out for Mac." Not a question. "You know he told me to look out for you."

She laughed, thinking Gladio teased her. "When was this?"

He leaned toward the fire, the glow stressing how young he was. His smooth cheeks pulled her gaze up, his amber eyes fixed on the firelight. "It started after that awkward kiss."

She coughed "Kiss? What kiss?"

"We were four. I can't remember why you and your Dad were around, but you were."

Intrigued, she wondered if the story was a fabrication, but the way Gladio stared out beyond the fire, it appeared to Ava that he was attempting to recall a memory.

Gladio explained he'd kissed Ava's cheek, and Mac had interrupted them. "The only reason I remember his words is because your dad told me the same thing every year." Gladio leaned back. " _Easy there tough guy, save it for when you're older. If you want to look out for my Ava, you have to grow up first."_

Ava couldn't remember that far back, her recollections of her father disappeared with every passing year. Hearing what she assumed to be disappointment in his voice, she wondered how to make it up to him. "I don't know how to fix this, Gladio."

"Yeah. Since I've already made this damned awkward between us. . .why stop now, right?" He stood. "So, here it is: I like you. A lot. I mean, think about it, Ava. Nine years went by with not a word between us and then, there you are and nothing's changed. You're still you." He inhaled, a long pause allowed Gladio to settle once more. "Iggy started talking about how smart you were, and how the classes were more enjoyable with you, and I thought. . .I thought I'd lost you. But I never really had you. I should have said something sooner, I should have asked you to spend time with me, hell, I should have at least kissed you once–to make up for all those years ago. Point is I messed up and now?"

"What's stopping you?" She challenged him. "I'm here now. Ask me."

"Ava, you don't have to do this," he said.

"I don't have to do what?" He was giving up without giving her a chance. "You can't unload all that and then push me away." Rising to her feet, Ava felt every barrier she'd worked so hard to maintain fall away. "I'm right here. Do you have any idea how _improper_ this whole thing is? Had I still lived at home, you'd likely been the target of my mother's wrath. Think about it. I'm in the fucking woods with you, Gladio. Why? Because _you_ said, _you_ needed me."

Startled at her admission, Gladio attempted to reassure her of his motives. "That wasn't–Ava, I would never take advantage of you. Believe me. I only wanted to see if-"

"See if?" She'd cut him off. "Gladio. I've made two mistakes I regret so far, and I know I have a long way to go, but give me a chance-don't shut me out."

Ava felt certain she'd have to risk more to salvage what remained between them. He wouldn't be her first real kiss that sadly given to someone she regretted. Ava pushed aside her insecurity and shifted closer to him.

"What are you doing?"

A good head taller than she, Ava hands touched the sides of his face. "Fixing this," she said, guiding him closer. Tipping her head back, her lips touched his. The lightest touch she could muster, tentative, so unsure if he'd pull away from her. He didn't. Gladio, unwilling to let it end pulled her closer.

Before she could think, he'd joined her, uncertainty dissolving in their kiss. Heat filled her cheeks, her heart thudding louder when he pulled back. Her name whispered on his breath, everything changed. Tucking her loose hair behind her ear, he gathered her face in his hands and closed his eyes meeting her lips with a renewed confidence.

Ava's reluctance to move apart compelled her to rest her head against his chest. This was where she needed to be, she'd worry about the consequences another time. "You still haven't asked me."

Gladio's soft chuckle sent another wave of warmth through her. "So, will you go out with me?"

She sighed her response. "Yes."


	9. With You On My Mind

"Have you considered what you will specialize in?" Ignis asked, reviewing Ava's final application to the Guard while Gladiolus and Noctis trained in the large room.

Ignis and Gladio, exempt from the standard procedures, hadn't needed to undergo the same scrutiny. Her eighteenth birthday in a few weeks would see Ava accepted into the Guard or relegated in service depending on her discipline of choice.

"You will need to choose a core discipline. You've shown aptitude in both the civics and the research programs, perhaps one of those?"

Hearing Ignis' suggestions, Noctis scoffed, "Yea right. Not going to happen."

Ava ignored the comment. "I want to join the Crownsguard. Intelligence. Like my father."

Gladiolus stopped and joined them. "There's no way, Ava."

Replacing the practice sword on its stand, Noctis disagreed. "She can do it if she wants, Gladio."

"You some kind of expert, Noct?" Gladio countered. "I'm all for anyone who wants to join the Guard, but Intelligence is more than just numbers and data."

Her stubbornness took over, pulling her to her feet. "You still think I can't fight?"

"Ava, come on, that's not what I said. You need real training." Gladiolus' attempt to diffuse her growing frustration failed.

Ignis cautioned her to back down. "Lady Avis, the sparring sessions time spent with me is not adequate. If you truly wish to join the Crownsguard, then you should add combat training to your schedule."

"My father didn't have combat training." She fired back.

Without thinking, Gladiolus escalated the argument. "Your father died on a mission. That's not a reason to join."

Her head throbbed and eyes hurt, lashing out at Gladiolus would prove only that she was emotional and weak. She couldn't beat him, he was too strong, Noctis too fast, and Ignis could read tactics from the slightest hint. Pulling up her sleeves, Ava moved to the middle of the empty floor. "Let's go, tough guy. You land one hit-one hit-and I'll go play politician like a good little girl."

He backed away hands raised. "I'm not fighting you when you're like this. I'm sorry for what I said."

She would prove she could do it. They _were_ right, but the Marshal's direct order forbade her from talking about magic with any of them. She couldn't tell them about her evening sessions with the Glaive. All Ava had to do was avoid getting hit. "Afraid you'll lose?"

"Ha! Not likely."

Ignis attempted to stop the two before things escalated. "Gladio, this is not a good idea."

"Too late Iggy," Gladiolus said, "school's in session." Noctis groaned. "You're next, Noct, so watch it."

Throwing out his right and left hands, a longsword and shield appeared.

Seeing him call on his regular weapons, Ava realized Gladio wasn't playing around. "Time to get nasty, right Gladio? Fine, let's do this."

Ignis raised his voice, concerned. "Enough both of you!"

"Not a chance, Ignis." Without a weapon set, Ava would have to face Gladio with wooden sticks.

Noctis stood, "Ava wait!" Noctis stood, mimicking the same motion as Gladio, he called out his own set of daggers and handed them to her. "Kick his ass."

Scoffing, Gladio couldn't belief the Prince handed her a set of weapons. "Thanks _a lot_ Noct."

She'd worked on threat assessment with Ignis and together they'd studied the fighting style of a few in the Citadel. Clarus conserved his energy, each strike calculated for maximum damage and little exposure. Cor shared the same minimalist approach, holding back his strength for a devastating burst before retreating to guard, all without a shield. Trained by both, Gladio emulated neither in his fighting style. Gladio charged like a tank, hit the target hard and fast and then pulled his shield to deflect the oncoming blows without moving. Unlike the others, Gladio didn't retreat leaving his back unguarded.

Ava noticed something more. Gladio's shield must have been heavy, his shoulder drooped slightly. He hadn't built enough strength to wield both, giving her a weakness to exploit. Despite Ignis' protests, Ava needed to goad Gladio into rushing her. "That shield looks a little heavy, did you take the training wheels off?"

"Not funny, Ava."

"Actually, it was kind of funny." Noct offered.

The smallest tinge of pink crept to his cheeks. _Damn it_ , Ava thought, _now he's embarrassed. I need to get him to move._ "Care to wager? Loser buys dinner."

The ring of Ignis' cell silenced the room. "Yes, sir," Ignis answered. He listened, dragging a flattened hand across his neck. The fight ended before it began. "When?" He pointed to Ava. "Shall I-" the person speaking cut off his question. "Understood." Stowing his phone, Ignis offered a perfunctory smile. "I'm afraid this battle of the ages shall have to wait. Avis is expected at the Reservoir."

She'd forgotten. Cor had planned this demonstration with Titus Drautus, Captain of the Kingsglaive. The Glaive had agreed to assist Ava in strengthening her use of magic until inducted into the Guard. She spent two nights per week in the control room freeing up the Glaive who'd sit watch. With the increasing activity in the outlying areas, the additional help in the Citadel was a much-needed exchange.

"What's the Reservoir?" Noctis asked, looking for an explanation.

Weapons stowed once more, Gladio's stare bored through her. "Yea, I'm wondering that myself."

Ava had hoped Gladio and the others wouldn't find out so soon; Cor had warned her to remain silent on the agreement. Not wanting to lie, Ava hurried from the room throwing a half-truth to the others. "The Marshal is expecting me."

Unwilling to accept her answer, Gladio followed. "Ava, wait a minute."

She couldn't turn around, he'd know she hid the truth. Ava didn't like keeping secrets, but until Cor lifted his gag order, she couldn't say a word. "I promise I'll call you later," she called back, heading in the wrong direction. Gladio never took the service tunnels; he didn't know how to navigate them as Ava could. Ignis might have understood her destination, but he'd never be able to explain the path to someone who wasn't familiar with the unmarked areas.

The Reservoir wasn't a working part of Insomnia's waterways; an abandoned cistern and water collection tower provided tall structures and stone architecture best suited to withstand the Kingsglaive magic training. Training outside the Wall wasn't an option. Ava arrived almost twenty minutes later than she'd intended. Cor waited with Captain Drautus and his men, and by the scowl on the Captain's face he wasn't in a good mood.

Titus Drautus had been one of her father's best. One of the few he trusted, Mac supported the now Captain of the Kingsglaive as an example for those who followed. Drautus hated Ava. At least, that was her assessment. Every word he barked at her dripped with disdain.

"You're late, Avis!" Drautus called out. "If you spent half as much time training as you do following the Prince's bodyguards around, maybe you'd worthy of our time." The snickers from those gathered on the wall only added to Ava's discontent. "Well? Go!" He gestured to the top of the wall.

She knew from the moment he'd started; the Captain would not let up through the session. Hurrying up the steps, she peered over the edge, warping dagger ready.

"Glaives! The challenge is- without touching the ground-traverse across to the far wall." The collective groan from those gathered was not a complaint. Warping to and from set points was one thing, but long distances relied on multiple throws, timing and balance. Ava hadn't mastered it, she fell too fast and even from the three-foot height of the practice runs, the fall hurt. The walls here were at least fifty feet, if she fell, it would be more than just minor pain.

No one took on the challenge. Closing her eyes, Ava tried to apply the skills she learned with Ignis in class. _Survey the area._ The challenge was impossible, even with a running start, there was no way to get across and remain high enough to reach the far wall. Then she saw it. The center of the old water tower split the area, if she could throw high, then to the tower and then repeat the same. _I could cross in four movements, not losing ground_ , she thought, _Drautus said traverse across without touching the ground-the tower is not the ground._

Moving toward the center of the wall, Ava cleared the congregating Glaives _. I can do this, I can do this_ , she repeated the words as she walked as far back as the wall allowed counting paces. _Ten steps, that's all I get. I'll have to sprint and throw at the exact time. Don't fuck up, Ava._

Checking the group to her left, only one watched her. _Nyx, I think. Doesn't matter._ Then she saw him smack another on the arm. The second man peered through the crowd. His wide eyes and shaking head were a warning for her not to try. Recognizing Pelna, Ava realized she was out of time, seeing the two move toward her. A quick exhale sent her sprinting toward the edge counting off in her head.

 _Three. . .two. . .one. . .throw it._ Releasing the warping dagger into the air, the rush of air and crackle of magic pushing her forward ended violently as her hand gripped the dagger in midair, voices calling out for her to stop. Without a breath, she chucked the dagger down, another push from the king's magic sending her crashing to the tall stone tower. Ava couldn't stop, she'd made it halfway. Three quick steps, and the dagger carried her higher than she'd intended. Panicked, Ava couldn't gauge the distance needed for her final leg and hurled the warping dagger toward the opposite wall. It stuck to the stone at the edge of the wall, leaving her to scramble, clutching for the edge. Her bare hands scraped on the stone, Ava's attempts to use her feet for advantage failing.

Voices called up from beneath her to let go, Ava's will refusing to let her give up. She heard Cor's voice, calm and steady take control. "Ava, just breathe." Listening to his voice, she inhaled despite the growing pain in her hands. "Let it out." Instructing her to repeat the action once more, Cor gave her one final instruction. "Use the dagger, Ava."

In her panic, she'd forgotten the dagger could help. Prying it loose, she jammed it into the top of the stone wall, giving her the leverage she needed to pull herself to safety. The cuts on her hands were superficial, and once she'd climbed down the ladder, she was offered a potion.

"No," Cor said, pointing toward the center. "You've got to work through the pain. Let me see the rest."

She'd been working with a few to apply focus to her magic use. She'd exchange time for strength, but listened to the warnings to understand how focus could be the key to survival. _Daemons won't go easy on you; the stronger the spell the longer you live._ The Kingsglaive had only one female in their ranks, and she was young, like Ava, but her advanced aptitude for magic had been what Ava needed.

Crowe Altius pushed her way through the group enduring friendly opposition to her preferred goal. Her sprite like appearance, and mess of dark hair piled on her head gave no sign as to the strength beneath her outward appearance. "Ava! Let's show them how it's done!" Jeers and comments to the contrary filled the area. "Ignore them, you've got this."

Lightning was Ava's weakest, she couldn't quite reach a deeper focus to hit the higher attack level, but all she had to do was one attack per discipline. Cor had insisted.

Crowe stood behind Ava. "Here we go. Show me Thunder, Ava." Grateful Crowe chose her weakest first, Ava turned her attention to her task.

Mimicking the actions Crowe had shared, Ava threw her hand down, a bolt of lightning striking the ground. From somewhere in the group, one of the Glaive laughed.

Turning on her heel, Crowe crossed her arms. "Next one who laughs gets to play target." Returning to the task, Crowe called out the next test. "Give me a second level attack, but keep it small."

Nodding, Ava went with the Fira attack, she'd practiced this with Crowe for a few weeks, and it proved more reliable than her thunder magic. Holding up her hand, a small flame blinked to existence. Using her hands, Ava pushed and pulled the flames into a compact ball, seconds ticked away, the fireball growing in size.

The direction from Crowe, precise. "Send it toward the back wall."

The rush of magic leaving her exploded in shards of stone and flame as it impacted along the far wall.

Crowe laughed giving a little nod to the right. "A little smaller next time, all right?"

Ava agreed, her widened eyes staring ahead. She'd only tried the Blizzaga spell once and failed; Crowe had stepped in to complete her task the last time. A quick glance at Cor offered no reassurance or support; his expressionless face revealed nothing other than his attention remained fixed.

Crowe stood at attention addressing the Captain. "Sir, requesting permission for a third level attack."

Drautus looked to Cor, both men agreed through a simple nod. "Granted. The rest of you back to the arches! You too, Crowe."

"Sir!" Acknowledging the order, Crowe hurried to a piled of crates, "somebody give me a hand with one of these." Four of their number stepped forward picking up a crate to place near Ava's position.

Pelna offered his hand. "Up you go." A quick flash of a smile and Ava climbed on top of the crate.

If she succeeded, she'd encase the ground in ice, and getting stuck was not part of her plan. Ice magic had always been the easiest for her, without effort, she breathed through the focus, feeling an icy chill surround her. Crowe's explanations during their sessions led her through her next breath. _You won't see it, but if you're locked in, the cold will fall around you, hold onto it, build it._ A haze settled, thick icy clouds hung low. _Almost there_ , she thought, _one more time_.

"Gladio, we should not intrude. Let us return." Ignis followed Gladio's stalking steps checking back to see that Noctis hadn't fallen behind.

"I want to see it too," Noctis said, "Kingsglaive, right? I should like. . .be aware, or observe. . .or something."

Ignis had tried polite, he'd tried reason. Gladiolus and his reactionary responses to everything were not helpful with Noctis. Swift steps carried him to block the corridor. "I must insist. It is not our place to interfere." Glancing beyond Gladio to Noctis, he continued. "Our responsibility is to see to Noctis, not to chase after the girl."

"Not cool, Iggy." Undeterred, Gladio stepped aside. "No one is making you come along. Take Noct and go back." He repeated Ignis' earlier directions. "Down this hall and to the left, right?"

Bitter winds filled the area, Ava shivered from the biting cold, her fingers numbing.

Crowe's voice, barely audible through the howl urged Ava to retreat. Glaives who wielded the highest level of magic wore a ring that negated the damage to the caster. Ava was not a Glaive. She panted, any attempt to breathe sent stabbing pains through her chest. Her eyes teared, forcing them closed. Unable to see, Ava's balance wavered, and the slowed movements of her limbs kept her rooted in place.

Numbed, she didn't feel the rush of air when someone grabbed her from behind. Another vague sense of pressure and warmth flooded through her skin, taking the pain and clearing her senses. Spoken words held no meaning; the hiss of static in her ears dissipating as she warmed.

"Ava, open your eyes." Hearing the words but unsure, she shook her head. "Another, please." The voice directed. "Ava, I need you to hold this." The touch of skin on hers burned, but hoping for relief, she complied. Accepting the gift, another flood of warmth and relief spread and Ava inhaled without pain. "She's clear."

Well past midnight when Ava returned to her apartment, she sent a vague message to Gladio asking to meet him in the morning. Despite having several more weeks of coursework to complete, she'd been given an assignment.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

The following morning, City Eats proved far more crowded than expected. She'd arrived an hour before she'd asked Gladio to meet hoping he could help her work though the apprehension building in her head. He always seemed so sure of his responsibilities and didn't want him to see her as she was. Milling around until a table opened near the windows, Ava sat waiting. The hour passed, Ava deep in thought. The display on her phone illuminated reminding her to report to the Citadel; the Glaive on duty in the control room expected her. _Gladio must have had an early day_ , she thought, sending him a quick message.

 _Sorry I missed you, could use your help. Let me know when you're free._

Most citizens never could comprehend the choreographed discord that encompassed the Citadel daily. Service corridors flooded with stewards and staff, shifts turned over, and all of it flooded through the control room. Images, papers, requests and orders passed through the four on duty. Each had to be prepared for unannounced visits: Monica often sifted through documents; Clarus Amicitia hand delivered any changes to the King's schedule, as would Ignis should Noctis plan to leave the Citadel other than for his usual daily classes.

With a final look at her phone, Ava turned it off. For the next six hours, her complete attention required no distractions. After, she'd be on her way to her first real assignment.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

"You knew?" Gladio questioned Ignis waiting for Noctis outside his school.

Sometimes Gladio only spoke pieces of his thoughts leaving Ignis to follow as best he could, based on Gladio's unnatural silence, he guessed the topic likely Ava's association with the Kingsglaive still troubled him. "I suspected, given her lineage and the Marshal's keen interest. When the pattern of unavailable time began, I assumed some other obligation. Knowing her," he paused glancing to Gladio, "social engagements with you, I concluded she'd likely been receiving additional instruction elsewhere."

The buzzing phone on Gladio's hand coaxed a grumble. "I kind of missed a meeting with Ava this morning, she sent me another message but I didn't answer."

"Rather rude, even for you." Seeing Noctis walk out alone, Ignis stepped from the car to open the door.

"Hey," Noctis sighed climbing in to the back seat.

Gladio's phone buzzed again. "It's Iris, give me a minute."

"Gladio, where have you been? I called like six times!" Iris' voice rose as she talked, he could tell she was upset.

"Slow down; tell me where you are and what's wrong."

"I'm fine, Gladdy. Ava called looking for you. She's heading to her first assignment. But she sounded wrong."

Ignis asked in a quiet voice if they Gladio wanted to be dropped at home. Shaking his head, Ignis turned the car toward the highway allowing Gladio to answer his sister's concerns. "It's fine Iris, everyone gets a little nervous. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Glad-dy! I'm telling you, something is wrong. Where's the Wall gate?"

The Wall Gate-the last checkpoint- would mean that Ava was heading outside the protection of the Crown City. Iris had to have misunderstood. "You mean the West Gate. That's an easy assignment."

She huffed, Gladio picking up on his sister's frustration. "Wall gate, not west, _wall_! Ava said they took her outside the _Wall_ Gate."

No one would send an untested candidate outside the Wall. Only Glaives and veteran Crownsguard pulled that kind of detail. Telling Iris he'd look into it, Gladio ended the call. He leaned closer to Ignis. "Think they'd take Ava outside the Wall?"

Ignis stiffened, trying to keep his reaction neutral and his voice low. "I would guess it possible-if they'd wanted the Lady Avis to observe, but not without suitable backup and certainly not to assist if the situation called for it."

Noctis leaned forward straining to listen "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Gladio said, mentally preparing for his training session with the Marshal. Any other eighteen-year-old could let his mind wander, but any break in concentration, Cor would spot and exploit. Leaving Ignis and Noct to their afternoon, Gladio met the Marshal in the training room.

Stowing his gear, Gladio headed for the weapon rack, wondering how he might ask about Ava. He'd tried to call a few times, but it kicked to voicemail.

"Is there something on your mind, Gladio?" Cor asked.

"I'm good."

Cor waited for Gladio to pick up a practice sword. "I see. So, you've taken a step back and returned to the training weapons?"

Cursing under his breath, Gladio gripped the longsword as it appeared. "All right, I'm ready."

Relaxing his stance, Cor responded to Gladio's confusion. "No, you're distracted. Distraction invites mistakes. A Shield cannot afford distractions in his task."

Even his admission didn't carry the usual conviction. "I know. I mean, yes, Marshal."

"If you truly understood, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Crossing his arms the Marshal continued. "You get one question. Once answered, you'll resume your session."

Gladio couldn't find a polite way to ask; Ava wasn't ready for assignments, she wasn't tested. He'd seen that as Cor had administered potions and curatives in the aftermath of Ava's failed session in the Reservoir. "How could you send Ava outside the Wall, knowing she collapsed during that test?"


	10. A Blossom Fell

"It's the uniform, kid. That's the problem." One of the three in her group confessed. "We know who you are." He continued, "rolled out of bed and they handed you a uniform because daddy did one good thing before dying." Finishing his preparations, he turned to face Ava. "Look, I don't like it, but unlike those other asses-I follow orders. We needed to stick together, they messed up. So stay behind me kid and learn something."

Despite the fury building in her chest, Ava remained silent. They had less than five hours to complete their task. Each had three colored flags to retrieve in the area- a simulated extraction exercise. Ava's task included one other piece-observation and assessment. Monica pulled her aside before she'd left.

"Ava, the flags are just a decoy for you. We need to know how this group functions. Do they work together, communicate, do they fight together and would you trust them?"

These three hoped to pass from civil duty to Monica's group. They'd have direct access to sensitive areas, including the King and the Prince. Hoping to engage the man in conversation, Ava "What's your name?

He grumbled before answering. "Look, we won't be out here long enough. Just call me Sir."

Frustration mounting, Ava turned his attitude back on him. "No, I don't think so. I'm not here for schooling or judgements-understand?" Ava took control of the conversation. "If you want to be formal, let's be formal. My name is Lady Avis Callidus as is my right of birth. Remember that. Now, I'm being civil. I asked your name. If we are to serve together for even an hour, it's necessary."

The guard, realizing he'd overstepped apologized. "I apologize Lady Avis. Mika. My name is Mika."

"It good to be working with you Mika, I'd like if you called me Ava." She stepped aside. "I'll defer to you as we search."

They'd retrieved Mika's flags and found two of Ava's when he yanked her arm and stepped in front of her firing two shots. "Stay back!"

Remembering Ignis' training she stood with her back to Mika's. A defensive posture protected them both. From Ava's perspective, two Sabertusks stalked them. "I've got two at the rear," she called out.

"Three here," Mika replied.

She'd started her studies on the wildlife of Eos, the most she remembered about the Sabertusk was the beast's resistance to ice magic. "Incoming!" Ava unleashed a fire blast, the beast to her right tumbling away.

"Here they come!" She heard him yell, just as she knocked the second beast with a stronger blast. Ava wheeled around, her magic shield appearing in time to cover them both. 

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

"How could you send Ava outside the wall, knowing she barely made it through that test?"

Gladio's question hung in the room.

"I see," Cor said, stepping back, "so this is the source of your distraction."

Not wanting to disrespect the Marshal, Gladio tempered his words. "I watched her almost. . .fail," Gladio remembered the urgency of those around her, Ava hardly breathing, lips blue. "Had Captain Drautus not pulled her out-she's not ready for this."

No change in tone revealed Cor's reaction, each word void of inflection. "Your years of experience allowed for this assessment after attending a meeting you lacked the clearance to attend."

It took a moment for Gladio to comprehend he'd revealed too much. "I. . .yeah."

"Gladio, allow me to offer advice. There will come a time where you may have to decide between duty and what matters most- this is not that time."

Nodding, Gladio conceded; Ava had become a distraction. Gladio thanked him for the reminder. "I guess that means you're not planning to answer my question."

"You're correct," Cor agreed, staring as Gladio attempted to hide his disappointment. "I will say this, I don't waste my time with anyone who isn't worthy of it."

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

The last Sabertusk fell at their feet. Ava crouched and straightened, knocked over several times, she set a mental reminder to ask Ignis about defensive maneuvers. Ava turned to her companion. "We good?" Stowing his gun, Mika's disbelieving stare directed at Ava surprised her. Responding to his stunned silence, she prodded. "Is there a problem?"

"You're a Glaive?" He asked. "But I thought; only those people could use magic."

Those people. She'd heard it before, although never directed toward her. "I'm not a member of the Kingsglaive, I happened to be fortunate sharing their gift and benefit from training. They are an exceptional group of warriors for Lucis, deserving of respect."

"I meant no insult; I've never seen the Glaive in action. What you did-thank you."

A slight embarrassment crept to her face. "I have a long way to go, but you're welcome." Needing to deflect his praise, Ava's attention shifted to the two others in their party. "We should find the others before we lose the light."

Two hours of sweeping searches and several more encounters with local wildlife yielded the third member of their party, injured but alive. Mika suggested they abandon their search and return to the Haven. Weighing their options, Ava agreed. The waning light troubled her, thinking on her responsibility. "Mika, I can't let it go, I have to try. The map said there's another haven about three miles away, if I can't find anyone, I'll head there."

Despite the protests from both men, Ava could run. A calculated guess drove her to the opposite side of the road, hoping she'd find evidence of recent travel. She considered using the earpiece, but it was only in case of emergency. She'd had to surrender her phone, she guessed it a common practice on missions, but feeling cut off and alone-the isolation she'd worked to combat inside the city invaded her thoughts.

Long shadows cut her searching, and the nagging thought she'd have to give up pushed her to seek higher ground. She hated warping. The action wasn't painful, but it wasn't natural either. Spying a large boulder, she sent the warping dagger above the plateau. The force of magic pulled her up, her hand clasped around the hilt once more. Within minutes, she found their fourth. Bloody pools and tattered clothes proof he'd not survived. Risking the return to the ground, Ava sought to clear the area using her warping dagger instead of running.

A simple extraction exercise, she thought, work together. "Yeah right." The sun disappearing from view, Ava could not remain out in the open. The thin line of smoke rose high into the sky marking the Haven. I'm a fair distance away, she thought. The longer she delayed this far away from the lights of Insomnia and Hammerhead, she'd risk a daemon attack. Ava waited to call in the casualty until she reached the safety of the Haven.

"Move it," she said aloud. Darkness fell far quicker in the wastes here; Ava needed her body light within minutes. The faint glow of the runes along the Haven revealed she was still too far away from safety when she heard the sound of liquid bubbling and straining groan of metal.

She turned; an immense metal fist emerged impossibly from beneath the road, the impact shaking the area. Frozen, she watched in awe, as the creature lifted its bulk from the void. Mother of Eos, she sighed, I'm in trouble.

 _Daemons. I don't know if I can fight a daemon._ The earpiece resting in her ear a reminder of help, Ava tapped it once, whispering. "Ava Callidus reporting."

"Go ahead," came the response, "you need to speak up, it's hard to hear."

Ava took slow steps, retreating from the rising bulk, unsure what to do. "I'm outside the Wall and need help."

Suddenly the line cut and several beeps in hear set her heart thumping. She'd lost the connection. A long beep and Ava heard a voice once again.

"Ava, it's Pelna. You're with me now. What's your location and situation?" She exhaled- the connection had transferred not disconnected. Pelna must have heard her name when she called in.

"I'm about four miles west of Hammerhead, one in my party is dead, the other two safe at camp," she whispered. Another bubbling sound and louder groan behind her set her further on edge.

Pelna remained calm for his part. "Why are you whispering?"

Inhaling, she tried to steady her voice. "There's a very large metal-like creature in front of me, and I think another is rising."

"Listen Ava, those are Iron Giants and you cannot fight them. Get out of the area, they can only follow short distances, where is the nearest Haven?"

Fear shook her hands and weakened her resolve. "Two maybe three miles, maybe less-I don't know."

"Run, I'll see if I can get help for you." Pelna's calm helped her focus. "Ava, do not disconnect, I'll be right here." She heard the shuffling of something and muffled voices. She couldn't make out the words, but Pelna called for the Captain and the Marshal for an extraction.

Taking several more steps to her left, she backed into a large boulder, her right escape blocked by one daemon, before her the other rose to the full; she'd cut off all but a small space. "Pelna, I'm boxed in," voice quivering, Ava had never faced real danger, this wasn't a classroom scenario, "can I warp through them?"

Her vision field narrowed, eyes focused tight on the small spaces separating the obstacles.

"Ava, you can't warp through any solid object. Get away by any method open to you, we're getting help."

Her hands shook, both daemons lumbering closer. Options raced through her head each as unlikely as the last. "Pelna! Can I hurt them with magic?"

The short silence once more worried her, unprepared Ava found her muscles refused to obey, leaving her dangerously close.

"Ava, there's no time, forget fighting, get out of there now!"

She'd waited too long, the daemon on her right raised his right arm, and a colossal broadsword cleaved the air impacting the ground short of her position. The sword stuck, leaving the daemon to neglect Ava in favor of yanking the sword free. Urging her legs to move Ava stumbled seizing the chance to move.

Iris chatted with her father, one of their rare times together. Gladio sat preoccupied, thinking on Cor's words when the table vibrated from a cell phone. Gladio looked to his first, the screen dark.

"It's yours, father." Iris offered.

Clarus stepped away from the table. "Marshal." At the mention of Cor, Gladio's attention shifted wondering if they discussed his session. As his father listened, the pointed glance in Gladio's direction concerned him. "Whatever is necessary. I'm returning now with Gladiolus."

Their quick family dinner ended more abruptly than usual. "Gladiolus, you're with me." Iris didn't react, used to being left at home with Jared on many evenings.

Climbing into the car, Gladio knew better than to ask. Whatever called them back to the Citadel was important.

"Gladio," Clarus' use of his familiar name told him something was wrong. He sat silent knowing his father would continue. "A mission outside the wall has seen a loss, and the surviving team requires an emergency extraction."

Catching the gasp before it escaped, Gladio swallowed his thoughts. Ava, its Ava, he thought. I knew she wasn't ready. Staring out the window, Gladio refused to let the hollowness within take over.

Clarus talked unaware of his son's sadness. "The Marshal asked for your help, Gladiolus. We'll know more when we arrive. I've allowed a small contingent of the Glaive to extract the group."

Despite her effort, Ava could not break free of the force pulling her back toward the Iron Giants. Struggling, she tried to warp free losing her warping dagger in the attempt. When the large fist closed around her body, Ava screamed. Pressure mounting, Ava tried to wriggle free or pull an arm loose, anything to stop the crushing force exerted on her body. Any movement tightened the giant's grip.

Gunfire and shouts from below cut though her screams as she waited for the last of her strength to leave her, the throbbing in her head fading. Unable to see, Ava's vision spun faster and faster, forcing her eyes closed.

"Behind it! Get behind it!" Ava heard someone shout. "Do it! Ready. . .now!"

The creature pitched forward releasing her from its grasp. Falling to the ground, the impact stole the air from her lungs leaving Ava exposed and vulnerable. Several bottles shoved into her hands helped, Ava's attempt to rise eliciting excruciating pain preventing any further movement. She yelped when hands grabbed her.

"Ava, it's Mika, we've got you." Turning his head, he issued an order. "Take her left side."

"Something cracked," she wheezed, "when I fell."

"I'm Nicol, and yes you may have. Can you walk?"

Even with both men supporting her weight, Ava cried out when she tried to move. "No, leave me here, get back to the camp." She heard Mika relay the information.

"Not a chance, Ava. We all go or nothing. The Kingsglaive is five minutes out, we have to get you away from here." Mika reported their predicament, responding to a private conversation. "Sir, I'm trying but she can't move, I can't tell what's broken and we're out of curatives."

The man on her left shifted dragging her with Mika catching up. "They're moving this way, we're out of time." Mika conceded, the two lifting Ava despite her protestations. "I know it hurts, kid. You didn't leave me, so I'm not leaving you. I promise it will get better." Every step they took gouged its way through her, teeth grinding against the agony.

The roar of vehicle engines and piercing headlights cut through the darkness converging on the three. Shouts and orders flew around them, familiar voices filling her ears. Another bottle shoved into her hand spread through her, relieving some of her discomfort. Lifted onto a stretcher and loaded into a vehicle, Ava waited. She'd failed her first mission. Ignoring the attempts at conversation, Ava closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.


	11. Take A Fool's Advice

Eyes closed, Ava had ignored all visitors rotating through her hospital room. Broken ribs, bruises and cuts held Ava's attention, her ears hearing echoes of the daemon's rise and groaning metal movements. Beneath the wishes and kind words, Ava felt the scrutiny of failure and whispers of incompetence.

The sound of the door latching a final reprieve, allowed Ava to exhale thinking she'd been left alone. And then it happened.

A chair scrapped against the tiled floor, jarring and loud Ava cringed. A soft apology in a familiar deepening tone set her heart faster; slow steps of boots carrying her guest to her bedside. She couldn't face embarrassment and disappointment, breaking her silence Ava tried to send her guest away. "Please leave me alone, Gladio."

The chair shifted as he sat. "Not a chance."

"Please. You were right. I don't belong in the Guard." Refusing to meet Gladio's eyes, Ava asked him to leave once more. Attempting to shift in the bed, Ava whimpered.

"Cut the crap, I'm not leaving." She felt his hand slip under her knees and back, helping her adjust. "If I'm hurting you, tell me."

Eyes tearing, she lied. "No, I'm fine." Retreating to her thoughts, Ava questioned her actions outside the Wall; every step taken dissected and analyzed pointing her to the same conclusion. _I failed._ She guessed Gladio and everyone else believed the same. Attempting to cover her frustrations, Ava wondered if Mika and Nicol had returned safely. "The other two men, Mika and Nicol, are they all right?"

"Mm hmm. They're fine and couldn't stop talking about everything you did. You're getting quite the fan club." Gladio explained he'd overheard the two men recounting the events to Cor and his father. "Cor will return soon, he twisted my arm to keep you company."

Seeing the hint of a smile on his face coaxed one of her own for a moment. "I'm sure I disappointed him," she said before her expectant eyes met his.

Gladio's soft laugh carried him closer to her, taking hold of her hand. "Ava, you really can't see it? You earned their trust. Two men who've been in the guard for years argued you kept them safe out there."

"Gladio, I messed up. Had I stopped looking and gone to the Haven, none of this would have happened." She exhaled in a slow stream before pushing the words out. "The daemons," she said, her eyes glazing over remembering, "I couldn't fight and when it grabbed me -I'm not strong enough."

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he offered the first words that came to mind. "Then we get you there. Work harder, train more and keep pushing. Both of us." He paused, amber eyes meeting hers. "It'll give me an excuse to annoy you even more."

A firm knock interrupted their conversation. "I don't want to see anyone."

"Hey, I told you I'm not leaving. I'll be right here."

The defeat and timidity in her demeanor worried Gladio, he didn't know the full story, only the parts he'd overheard before his father sent him to Ava's room ahead of Cor. Gladio pulled the curtain separating Ava's bed from the entryway.

Opening the door, Cor 's pointed stare and raised brow preceded a quiet warning. "Your father is right behind me, so latching the door not the best idea, Gladiolus." Cor continued cutting off Gladio's response with a raised hand. "How is she?"

Gladio looked back for a moment before sidestepping into the hall, the door falling closed behind him. "She's convinced the Guard isn't for her. It's one setback; she's convinced we are all disappointed in her."

"Thank you, Gladio. Would you wait out here while I speak with Ava?" Cor moved toward the door to Gladio's outstretched hand blocking his advance.

"With respect, Marshal? I can't. I promised I wouldn't leave her- at least for now."

A long heavy sigh trailed into a grumble. "Fine. A word of warning, Drautus and your father argued heavily over the order to extract Ava and the others, he will not be understanding to see you hovering over her right now. Grab a chair and sit against the wall. Before you think to argue, this is not the time for personal revelations."

Entering the room, Cor announced himself before pulling back the privacy curtain and Gladio did as instructed; Ava's widening eyes following him as he sat in her field of vision against the wall.

Seeing her mentor, Ava tried to sit up, but the sharp pain sent her eyes searching for Gladio. His first instinct to move to help met with Cor's outstretched hand. "Why haven't you called for a curative Ava?"

"Called for a . . .you mean I could ask?" Her frustration overtook her pain, Ava turning her aching body toward him. "Is this another lesson? You let me sit here because you wanted me to ask for help? If you're going to release me from the program, what is the point of all this isolation?"

"The point, Ava, is that you learn from your failures and speak up when you need help. This isolation falls on you. Not every mission we undertake is a victory-most end up successful failures, the goal missed, but the players return. If you continue in the Guard, you must learn to accept that fact." Instructing Ava to call the attendant, her request met with a guarantee of relief within minutes.

"Marshal, you said if I continue? I thought. . .but a man died!" Clarus Amicitia's brusque steps carried him into the room during Ava's speech. "The Glaive had to extract us; the entire mission was a failure." Ava couldn't comprehend how so many things had gone wrong and Cor hadn't demanded her withdrawal.

Clarus spoke over Cor. "This wasn't your command. The man who disobeyed orders and left the company of his party chose his fate. You directed the retrieval of the second man and led the two to safety. For one so young, you performed well. I expect with more effort and study you will do your family name the honor it deserves."

Ava stared at Gladio, unsure of how to respond, but Cor accepted on Ava's behalf. "Thank you, Clarus, no doubt Ava will endeavor to do what is best."

Nodding once, Clarus spied Gladio. "Good, you're still here. I've arranged with Jared to allow Avis a few days recovery in our home. If you would return in the morning and assist?"

"Yes, father." Gladio understood the warning Cor had given. Ava would be alone in her apartment once released. The arrangement gave Ava a chance to recover from her ordeal with others around her. A nod of thanks in the Marshal's direction met with a creased brow.

"Aren't you forgetting something Clarus?" Cor called over his shoulder.

"Yes, thank you. Gladio, until Avis returns home, you'll move to the Citadel. I'm sure you understand."

Biting back his grin, Gladio agreed. "Sure, no problem. Would it be acceptable if I remained a little while longer?"

Hasty agreements allowed Gladio's father to leave the room, Cor clasping Gladio's shoulder. "I see everything." He said, raising a single brow before leaving.

A soft laugh escaped Ava grabbing her side. "That was a warning, Gladio."

"You heard that too, huh." Gladio shrugged. "He acts more like your dad than a mentor-just sayin', not that's it weird or anything. I get it." Pulling his chair back over, Gladio reached for Ava's hand. "I'll let you rest, but I'll be back in the morning." Brushing the hair from her eyes, Gladio met her eyes. "I give it two days before Iris talks your ears off, and you'll wish I was around."

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

"Gladdy!"

Ava covered a smile as the boundless energy and laughter from Iris even in the early hours of the morning seemed unwavering. She talked even faster than Ava thought possible given the time of day, and she hurried them toward guest room. As they approached, Iris pulled Ava inside a room. "Look, Ava! My room is right next to yours! This will be so much fun!" Iris twirled around finally stopping when she realized her brother waited outside the room. "Oh. Put that stuff over there, Gladdy, then you can go. No boys allowed."

"Sure thing, Iris. Anything else miss?"

Iris turned Gladio around pushing him out into the hall. "Ava needs to rest. Go." Iris followed, Ava listening to his protests as Iris closed the door leaving Ava alone.

Her phone vibrated once, indicating a message. Unlocking the screen, the tiny blue envelope on the display confirmed it. Swiping the screen, the message from Gladio sent seconds earlier.

 _I give it one day._

Much to Ava's surprise, Iris left her alone. Thanks to the use of a few powerful curatives, the previous night's discomfort dulled into a slight ache when she moved. At midday, familiar aromas from her childhood led Ava down the stairs into the kitchen. Iris hummed to herself as she pulled trays from the oven.

Ava watched as Iris lifted one of the cooled loaves closing her eyes are she inhaled. "Your mother did that too. I remember watching her when she baked."

A slight tinge of pink crept to Iris' cheeks. "Jared told me mom baked all the time." She giggled. "I took such a long time to get it right."

 _A long time_ , Ava thought, _she's ten_. Seeing a chance to talk with Iris, Ava sat on a chair out of Iris' way. "You're not lonely with everyone gone?"

"Nope! I'm fine on my own." Picking up a bowl, Iris dropped a strange looking mixture onto a sheet. "These are Gladdy's favorite. A bunch of healthy stuff; I added the chocolate without telling him and it tasted a little better." Her preparations complete, Iris slid the tray into the oven. "Gladdy seems to like them, I thought when he stopped by later I'd have something for him to take back."

Not wanting to seem too eager, Ava apologized for pushing Gladio out of their home. "You two are close; I think you're both so lucky to have each other."

Iris hummed in response as she cleaned. "You know Gladdy likes you. Like he _really_ likes you, right?"

Ava stifled the laugh building in her chest. "Possibly." _I'd say that's it's a definite_ , she thought.

Huffing, Iris turned around to face Ava. "Well, why else would you be here and Gladdy have to go somewhere else?"

Iris was fishing for answers. Rather than play the game, Ava decided the only way out of the conversation was to give Iris something. "You're right and I'll let you in on a secret, but it's just between us, all right?"

Watching the expectation in Iris' widening eyes and clasped hands, Ava looked around the room and whispered. "I really like him too, Iris."

She clapped her hands, "I knew it!"

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Ava returned to her courses and with Ignis' help resumed the accelerated pace on their projects; she'd had to trade much of her free time to coursework and the Marshal's training schedule. With a few days until completion of the session, the two worked late on one of Ignis' ideas for their final project; to prove it would necessitate Ava securing permission from the Marshal. With little to no time to spend with Gladio, she'd thought to invite him to their final planning session.

"Let me get this straight, you and Iggy plan to break into the Citadel?" Gladio laughed. "No offense, but not gonna happen."

Adjusting his glasses, Ignis did not look up from his paperwork. "Thank you for that terribly learned and helpful assessment, Gladio."

Ava shifted in her chair. "The whole point is I'm betting I can get past various checkpoints all the way to King Regis. We've been working on this security detail for the better part of a year, and there are huge flaws in security measures that need to be addressed."

Gladio scoffed. "You're known, Ava. How do you expect to get through without being recognized?"

She stood; confident in their plan facing Gladio her arms crossed. "They'll never even notice me." The plan had come from Ignis' study of Mac's journal. Her father had planned to tighten the security of the Citadel and wrote every detail he'd observed and how he'd resolve each deficiency. Mac's findings in Ignis' hands devised an almost simplistic series of events; it would take Ava's ability to sell it as she moved through each of the outlined points.

"I get it," Gladio said, following her to her bedroom. "Iggy maybe, he excels at hiding in plain sight. But you? Ava, come on. You greet everyone you pass, even if you don't know the guards by name, you talk with them. There is no way for you to move unseen." He balked when she closed the door, leaving Gladio to return to the living room dropping to the couch.

"The end of this session approaches and with the coming year, and our obligations to His Highness change."

Ignis' reminder served a deeper purpose. Noctis would turn sixteen the following year, both of them would be expected to be available at any time, "I know. For now, it's fine."

His attention fixed on the papers in front of him; Ignis meticulously gathered the materials on the table before addressing Gladio. "Forgive the intrusion, but for how long? You perhaps can look beyond this attachment, but I assure you, I see what even a simple message does. Gladio, Lady Avis is not to be toyed with, she has a greater potential and a goal to serve the line of Lucis."

Even though Ignis had a tendency for bluntness, a delicate line existed between them and Gladio didn't like the direction of the conversation. "If you've got something to say, just say it."

Ignis lifted his jaw, staring direct into Gladio's darkening face. "I shall be very put out if you disrespect the lady."

The quieter of the two, Ignis' direct words surprised Gladio. "Iggy, I didn't know you had it in you. Believe me; I have no intentions of disrespecting the lady." Gladio leaned forward, "so my free time is your business now?"

No outward sign of annoyance crossed Ignis' face, but his words rang clear. "If your free time has even the slightest potential of putting His Highness at risk, yes, I'm afraid it does."

Gladio trusted Ignis- he had to. Noct's safety fell to them both. If Ignis had cause for concern, there was reason to listen. "You've got me there. Then I'll rely on you if I don't see it. You good with that?"

Considering what he'd heard, Ignis agreed. "Apologies if you feel I've crossed a line. I did not intend to intrude."

"Relax, Iggy. We're cool." Stretching while they waited, Gladio changed the subject. "This exercise of yours could put her in a tight spot." Gladio hadn't heard the details, but the idea of sneaking past Guard, Glaive and any number of attendants would be near impossible. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm afraid the lady faces more than one tight spot, Gladio. I assure you; I plan to monitor the test personally and gain the Marshal's full approval prior to the attempt. As long as proper protocols are followed, the risk should be minimal."

As their conversation continued, Ava emerged from the hall. Gladio noticed first. "What the hell?" He understood Ava's plan. She'd altered her appearance, long dark locks hidden under a short wig of sandy blonde hair, she wore identical glasses and contacts changed her eye color to green. The attire of an attendant, white shirt, dark pants and a long red apron, showing her access to the kitchens and personal quarters all cut for a man hid a fair bit of her femininity. She lifted Ignis' brief case, perfectly mimicking his hand movements. Looking toward Gladio, Ava adjusted the glasses on her face as Ignis often did.

Ignis sighed. "The likeness is far from perfect, but for those used to passing me; Ava's swift appearance should not raise questions, unless of course the person in question requests a moment." Nodding once to Ava, she returned the gesture and disappeared down the hall once more. "Ava will have several changes of costume, should a swift exit be necessary, we have plotted a few escape routes."

Watching Ava's retreat Gladio whispered his concerns. "Escape routes? Iggy, what if all this is mistaken for a real infiltration? What if the Glaive sees her as a danger?" Turning away, he rubbed his face before facing Ignis once again. "So maybe you tell Cor. What about Drautus? My father? Either one of them would see this as a threat to Royal family." Shaking his head Gladio continued. "Invite them all: Drautus, my father, the King and Noctis to the test. Figure out a way to get them all in one secured room."

Contemplating the suggestion, Ignis spoke aloud. "The idea has merit, perhaps even further the proof of what we present to show the ease at which the Citadel could be breached. Even if someone along the route would question, it would be reported in through the ranks to those gathered, thus negating any immediate harm." Facing Gladio once more, Ignis offered his thanks. "An excellent suggestion and I shall discuss all with the Marshal." Ignis straightened his papers and placed them inside his briefcase. "Please extend my regrets; I have much to plan."

The truth in Ignis' earlier concern surfaced while Gladio waited. There had to be a way for him to spend some time with Ava and still meet his obligations. Once Noctis reached his next birthday, he'd likely have more freedom in the city, and that would extend Gladio's responsibility. This test of Ignis' would see Ava inducted into the Guard, and once done, her time would belong to Cor.

Ava called out from the hall; Gladio guessed she'd heard the door close. Rounding the corner, her face brightened seeing Gladio waiting. "Sorry about that, Ignis left?"

"Yup, I should go too." The instant disappointment blooming on her face threatened to change his mind. "Would you be up for a run early? I'll call when I get here. Between my schedule and yours, that might be a good way to spend a little time, but only if you're up for it."

She agreed walking him to the door. "I've been so busy with the coursework I've not been around. I'll make it up to you; just give me a little time to finish all this." Something in the way he looked at her echoed the concern that had built over the past few weeks. They were moving further apart, and not by choice, his suggestion to spend time in the early morning an attempt to hold on. "I know it's unfair, you've been so patient, but I'm almost done."

Sighing her name, Gladio stepped closer resting his forehead against hers. "For you, I'll wait."


	12. Impossible

M.E. 751, July

Thanks to Ignis, all but Captain Drautus had agreed to observe the security protocol demonstration. Drautus, outside the Wall at the urging of the King's Council, wouldn't return to Lucis in time; his absence left the Kingsglaive to the King should a need arise. Of those gathered in the auxiliary security room, Ignis and the Marshal understood the Citadel was not under attack, but only Ignis-one half of the partnership with Ava-comprehended the full scope of what would take place.

Gladio remained outside of the secured area; Clarus watched over both Regis and his son. Cor sat apart from the others, an unobstructed view of several monitors allowing him to change the view using a series of switches and dials.

"The morning tour waits in the entryway." Ignis' calm voice stated the facts for those present in the room and for Ava's benefit through her earpiece. "Lady Avis are you in position?"

A quick glance through her bag confirmed her readiness. "Yes," she whispered, "am I clear?" Even in the early morning, the influx of visitors took little notice of her.

Ignis confirmed they could hear Ava's response; testing the low volume served as a sensitivity check for the communication device resting in her ear.

Inside the security office, Ignis watched as the first tour of the morning left the main hall heading toward the audience chamber. "My lady, the Citadel is yours." Ignis' words prompted laughter from the King and Clarus.

Earlier Ava had watched the eager visitors gather on the steps of the Citadel, seeing the large number of children; she opted for the lost toy scenario as a means of entry. She'd waited just outside the main entrance doors until Ignis' declaration set the mission into motion.

 _Here we go_. Entering the main hall, frantic swivels of her head locked on the two guards on the far left. "Approaching the first gate." Hurried steps echoed on marble floors, her heels drawing the guards' attention. Dressed as many of the typical visitors, her shoulder bag sported the art museum's insignia, suggesting she'd been sightseeing in the Crown City. She'd been only once with her father, and couldn't remember much of it. The bag a remnant from her past now held everything she'd need to infiltrate perhaps the most guarded location in all Lucis.

 _Inhale. Relax and smile_. "The tour, have they left?" Ava waved the stuffed toy. "My nephew dropped his bear, is it too late to catch the group?" Seeing the guards exchange a glance one giving the other a quick shake of the head, Ava approached turning to a soft plea and slight pout. "Please? It's his birthday, I would hate to miss any of this all because Darren here got lost." The slightest hint of understanding crossed one guard's face.

His earlier stoic expression fell as he shook his head, perhaps in understanding. "Hurry. Down the hall and to the right. If they've moved on, you will return here to wait." The guard tilted his head toward the hall entryway.

A broad smile crossed Ava's face, thanking them both for their help. The tour would have moved on minutes prior, Ava counting on the empty hall. Ducking into the rest room, Ava reported in. "First gate cleared." Locking the door, Ava prepared to venture further pulling out her apron and wig from her shoulder bag.

"First gate cleared?" Clarus asked. "Why would they let her pass? Because of a toy?"

Concerned the exercise had singled out the guard as a risk, Ignis cleared his throat buying time to plan a proper response.

Cor responded before Ignis could. "A pretty girl, a sweet story who would suspect anything other than what she claimed?"

Ignis agreed. "No protocol exists for those on the Citadel tours, no ticket, no pass no means of verification of any kind. The visitors gather at the appointed time and the group, regardless of size passes through with no scrutiny." He faced the King and his advisor. "The Citadel guards have no measures to follow and it is not reflective of the guards themselves." He hoped the explanation would lessen the sting of any potential shortcomings their exercise might reveal.

Sitting next to Ignis, Noctis pointed to the monitors. "The tour is in the audience chamber, but Ava isn't with them."

"Quite right," Ignis replied, "the hall where Ava turned is a blind spot for the cameras. From there, she will access the service passageways, which are unlocked and not connected to the Citadel's security." Reaching into a folder Ignis extracted floor maps showing the locations of the service corridors.

Clarus leaned closer to the monitors. "Any patrols or camera views?"

"None, Sir." Turning back to his control panel, the audible displeasure from Clarus and hushed whispers to King Regis underlined hidden deficiencies within the Citadel. Ignis believed Ava would illustrate the target .

Checking her appearance in the mirror, Ava adjusted her apron. _It will have to do,_ she thought. Indifference and preoccupation the keys to her success in the service passages, confident steps carried her into the hall toward the service entrance. Assuming Ignis' appearance and mannerisms required practice, his methods exacting and precise, never a wasted step, word or action. Ava saw the flaws in her portrayal, but hoped others could simply pass without

Eyes focused on the floor, she hugged the wall. _Sixty paces to the service elevator, two floors up, first right and then left to the kitchens._ Several acknowledgements met with a curt nod or raised hand, Ava biting her tongue to prevent a slip in speaking. Most knew better than to engage Ignis as he moved through the passages, knowing his responsibilities, none wished to interfere.

Ava counted down the steps nearing the elevator. When a solid mass impacted her shoulder, Ava stumbled, but recovered continuing on her way. She heard the apology and waved it away, despite the questions to her well-being. Waiting for the elevator would bring her too close to discovery. Without quickening her pace, Ava turned down a secondary hall.

"A16. Path blocked. Heading for stairs." Keeping her check-in brief, she couldn't risk being overheard. The stairwell would add time, but she doubted the group would follow her. She would take the two flights and still reach the second gate.

Exiting into the stairwell, Ava slipped off her shoes and raced up the stairs. She'd reached the first landing when the door below burst open. "Hey, hold on!" Ava slowed her steps but continued moving, hearing the call carry up through the enclosed space.

"Pelna, it's Nyx and Libertus. That test with the Prince's guard? Is it happening?"

 _Nyx. Anyone but Nyx_. She couldn't be sure why, but Nyx didn't like Ava. Crowe dismissed it as a warped sense of duty, but Ava wondered if Nyx wasn't among those who still believed Mac had betrayed the King. He'd been polite, almost too cautious in any conversation, even when those around him joked, she couldn't help but feel judged. He'd questioned her once, asking why she'd choose the Crownsguard over the Kingsglaive, but Crowe had intervened and pulled Ava from the discussion.

She couldn't risk exiting-not with the two men searching, Ava needed to climb higher. Opening the door to third floor, she let the heavy door close and continued up the stairs, hoping her pursuers would assume her destination. Heart racing, she closed her eyes and inhaled to calm her rising heartrate. Continuing in a slow and cautious climb, she listened.

"Yea, well. I just passed _him_ near the service elevator. Whoever it is just entered the third-floor hall. Call it in, we're following now."

Ava pulled the apron and tucked it into her waistband. _Damn, now what?_ She couldn't stop, Nyx and Libertus would discover her ruse in seconds. _Four more floors, exit left and take the service elevator up._ She could alter her plan to any of the upper floors.

Ignis demanded a response; Ava unwilling to give her position away remained silent. In seconds, her objective shifted away from the planned test to the need for an escape plan.

The urgency of Nyx's voice confirmed the worst. "No target on three, can you reach the test location?" Even Pelna with his skills wouldn't have the means to override Ignis' protocols. Ava hoped the Glaive would delay until reaching a superior; the words that followed fed her ever increasing dread. "Then find the Marshal, Pelna. There aren't two of them. Until we hear otherwise- call it a drill not a lockdown-check IDs, rooms, everything."

The shouts from below revealed she had become an active target. A sudden burst of acrid smoldering scents assailed her senses. _They're warping to and from the floors_. A thin but pungent burning smell lingered in the stairwell. The rise in panic set her to push harder her muscles stinging from the effort to climb higher. Nyx had called for a recon throughout the Citadel. Unable to stop to free her warping dagger, Ava rushed on.

The need for an exit intensified as Ignis' voice–cut through her racing thoughts. "Ava, I need your location, the Glaive is searching for my likeness, you _must_ abort." Ignis did not raise his voice, but his call to end the exercise proof enough of his agitation.

Reaching her secondary destination, Ava murmured a single word. " _No."_

Clarus' icy glare fixed on Cor. "She refused? I understand her desire to prove the point, but this is no longer a study of deficiencies or her capabilities Marshal, you will order to her to stand down."

Now that the Glaive had issued a search for the unknown intruder, the King and Noctis would not leave the secured room until the search completed.

Constricting his fist in a repeated motion, Cor responded. "Ava must choose an exit strategy. This is Ava's final test under my supervision. Ignis, the order is-complete the mission, by any means necessary." Cor met Clarus' stare without retreat.

A tense silence filled the room, leaving King Regis to speak. "I believe an order given must be relayed."

A pointed glance between Ignis and King Regis preceded his response. "Yes, Your Majesty."

***  
 _Any means necessary_. Hunted by the Glaive, Ava's choices were few. Taking advantage of the lack of surveillance, she searched her memory for the seventh-floor design. Only a few rooms might have occupants, but she could use a storage room to shed her disguise and continue.

Entering the storage area, Ava secured the door before checking in. "I'm secure. Seventh floor storage. Ignis, new plan is _up and out_." Stashing the wig and glasses, Ava had to remove the contacts without a mirror; to leave them in would be too painful. Underneath her clothes, her Guard training gear would not offer as much protection as she preferred, but a Crownsguard trainee wandering the halls would not appear threatening. Her pack held the slippers she often wore in her strength training. _Not the best choice for pursuit, but it should help quiet my steps._

Hands slick with sweat, Ava tried to shake off her mounting fear. _You can do this._ She crouched hugging her knees. _You could stay here, too._ Both sides of the argument flipped her confidence over and over until she stood checking her back harness under her tank. Her warping dagger, a replacement for the one lost in Duscae, sat snug in its sheath. Whispering to Ignis once more, Ava confirmed her plan. "Up and out, I'll try to stay within the rotunda, but-"

Ignis dropped the volume to his voice, secrecy impossible, but he hoped to impart some level of sense into Ava's decision. "Your conclusion is inadvisable, Ava. An amusing theory is not a viable exit."

She fired back the only argument within reach. "It worked before." Listening for signs of searching on her floor and hearing none, stepped toward the main elevator; when the doors opened, Ava pressed the button taking her to the top floor.

Noct scribbled away and tossed a scrap of paper in front of Ignis asking a simple question.

 _What is going on?_

Attempting a subtle hand gesture to assure Noctis all was well, the King interrupted the silent exchange. Ignis turned to face King Regis to a stern look and creased brow. "Noctis posed a valid question." A nod to his son's curiosity showed Regis of the same mind. "Please, if you would."

Curious, Noctis asked his questions. "What did Ava mean up and out? What worked before?"

Sighing, Ignis pulled out Mac Callidus' journal. "A few scribbled notes. Machaera Callidus planned to use his warping ability in an extraction. He tested the theory, but discovered he could not carry another. The final _test_ , as he called it, was to set an escape from the roof of the Citadel."

"We know of this test." Cor's attention remained fixed on the monitors. "Mac succeeded."

Steadying her nerves riding the elevator, Ava recalled her lessons with Cor.

 _"The unexpected is not an obstacle, with no time to think your reactions must be deliberate. Faced with an ally, distract. Faced with an enemy the decision is yours to flee or to fight, but know when it is time to withdraw."_

 _"Withdraw," she said, blocking his advance, "but what of the goal?"_

 _Circling around her, he responded. "What of it? If the most direct path is blocked you adapt." Relaxing his stance, Cor lowered his sword. "Well? Why don't you attack?"_

 _Ava remained at the ready. "You expect it. I'd lose."_

 _"Would you? Or did you only see the direct path?" Cor shook his head, returning to the center of the room. "Again, Ava."_

The final ding announcing her arrival carried Ava within reach of her goal -the access stairs to the roof. Stepping out of the elevator, the way blocked by one of the Glaive. She gasped. Fearing capture, Ava hoped her thundering heart wasn't audible. She clenched her hands; maintaining control the first step to distracting the obstacle standing before her. A slight smile on her face, Ava lifted her head to see a friendly face.

Libertus Ostium, one of those who'd help with her extraction weeks earlier smiled down at her. He'd always seemed good natured, always a friendly word. She hoped Libertus wasn't expecting her, and that her shock at seeing him hadn't registered. Slipping into a casual stance, Ava grinned. "Slumming? I see you forgot to shave again, Libertus."

"Hey Baby Callidus! This is what real men look like," he said rubbing his face. He stepped aside to let her off the elevator. "What brings you up here?" She read no animosity, his smile genuine.

Ava shrugged, exhaling in feigned frustration, but the action steadied her rattled nerves. "I had to complete one of the Marshal's endurance exercises. But you guys are everywhere; and I can't reach him on this thing." She tapped her earpiece, bringing it to life, knowing Ignis would overhear her conversation. "I figured I'd wait up here until whatever drill you're running ended."

"Yeah. I'll call it in. Try to stay put." Libertus turned away, giving Ava a chance to tap her earpiece off without alerting him. The access stairwell at the other side of the hallway required moving from her position. He stood several feet away, carrying on with someone in his earpiece. A quick gauge of the distance to the access door set her resting spot against the wall. Dropping into a chair, Ava weighed her options. She'd added a few more feet between them. Hearing his conversation end, Libertus faced her; revealing a different demeanor. Approaching her in slow steps, his brow creased as he spoke. "Hey, Ava. How come you're not with the Prince's guard?"

Ava tucked her legs underneath her, suggesting she meant to stay put. "I'm not part of the Prince's guard, I'm still a trainee; my birthday is in a week." It wasn't a lie, Ava hoped her reply satisfied him. From the far end of the hall she saw another enter from the stairwell; Nyx-his determined walk and pointed stare in her direction a sign of trouble. Seeing an opportunity, Ava tightened her pony tail and pointed down the hall. "Looks like the boss is here."

She had one chance. Libertus shifted around, checking to see who'd arrived. Ava reached back and pulled her dagger free. The warping dagger revealed, Nyx broke into a run, shouting for her to stop. A swift throw and the force of magic propelled her toward the exit door. Wrenching it open, Ava tapped her earpiece and ran up the two final flights to the rooftop.

"Two Glaive on me, taking the express. I'm sorry Ignis." Ava tapped her ear once more and started running. Hearing the shouts to stand down Ava sprinted across the roof diving over the edge.

"Ava, are you there? Ava, please respond." Ignis refused to cease his calls to her even after ten minutes turned to twenty, and twenty to thirty with no response. Ignis insisted the evacuation had not been part of the plan, offering to search for Ava outside the Citadel. King Regis instructed Ignis to return the Prince to the private quarters and called for the Glaive to stand down, shifting their efforts to a search.

When Noct and Ignis departed, Clarus turned on Cor. "She was far too young for this, and you still allowed her to continue. This rests on you."

Cor did not argue. "You assume she failed." Holding the door, Clarus stepped out first, checking the hall and nodding to Regis.

"Not a word until we reach His Majesty's rooms." Clarus led Regis through the halls with Cor following at the rear. As they walked, Cor called in several requests to Monica, including the presence of Gladiolus and Ignis. Upon hearing the request, Clarus paused, turning around. "There is no reason to include Gladiolus in this discussion and Ignis has his responsibilities."

Cor ignored the complaint, and followed falling silent.

***

Even after finding Gladio, Ignis could not move beyond self-blame. "She did what?" Gladio quieted his voice. "Iggy, don't mess with me, it's not funny." A long low sigh from Ignis only irritated Gladio more.

The elevator stopped at the third floor, allowing several attendants to enter. From his place against the back wall, Gladio's attention drifted to an attendant standing close to him. Seeing her eyes rise to his more than once, Gladio offered a weak smile before pressing Ignis to continue.

"I am not _messing_ with you." Ignis said, pinching the bridge of his nose-his words delivered no louder than a whisper. "I tried to dissuade her, but once more, she ignored logic and dove head first-quite literally this time-without considering an alternative." He exhaled. "Forty minutes have passed with no word."

The elevator opened, ending the conversation once more. An influx of bodies jostled those inside, pushing the attendant into Gladio; her hand gripping his arm for balance. Apologizing, his eyes widened feeling her hand trace down his arm, until her hand touched his. _Ava_ , he thought, _no one else would be that bold._

Gladio leaned closer Ignis, unsure what she had planned. "You don't know Ava."

"There is no reason for this audience-unless-" Ignis sighed. "I accept responsibility, I should have been forceful, insisted she listen and now. . .an apology is meaningless, my friend." With three floors to go, only Ignis and Gladio remained with Ava in disguise.

"Iggy. She's fine. Trust me." Turning his attention to Ava, Gladio whispered a suggestion. "Come on, he's upset, end this."

A frown deepened into a scowl at Gladio's insensitivity; his admonishment clear in a harsh whisper. "Ava is likely dead thanks to this travesty of an operation and you carry on in this manner?"

Unfazed by the display, Gladio crossed his arms not backing down. "We're almost there. Enough, Ava."

Ava pulled the hairline of the wig revealing her dark brown hair matted underneath. "Ignis. Gladio's right, I'm fine. A little bruised, I didn't quite get the landing, but I need to get into the king's room and finish what we planned."

"Ava?" His voice raised in surprise, Ignis stared at her unsure. Grabbing her hands, he looked over the scrapes and cuts, careful in his scrutiny. Without another word, Ignis pulled Ava into his arms hugging her. "When you didn't respond, I feared the worst." Ava, uncertain how to respond, returned the hug.

Upon reaching their destination, Gladio checked the hall. "As touching as this is, we're here, and Iggy–you can ask Iris-I never learned to share so . . . how about letting my girl go?"


	13. No, I Don't Want Her

M. E. 752 (Four Years Before the Fall of the Crown City)

-April-

 _She's late._ Gladio had waited for almost an hour and Ava still hadn't shown after they'd planned to meet for dinner. Thinking on their conversation, Gladio realized Ava had merely agreed. When she called from Hammerhead in the early morning, Gladio had responded with the anger he'd carried in her absence.

 _His morning weight training complete and Cor's earlier cancellation of their training session left Gladio with time to himself. Deciding to head home to check in on Iris, he'd stepped outside when his cell chirped. The silly bird sound had been a joke Ava stuck on his phone, but she hadn't called since she left eight months prior. Swiping on the display to answer, Gladio wondered if the phone had malfunctioned. A simple hello, while not his usual greeting, slipped out without forethought. He hadn't been prepared to hear Ava's voice._

 _"Hey, tough guy." The weariness in her greeting didn't diminish the flip of his insides. He hesitated, angry at his reaction to her. A quick mental kick helped him get control of his feelings once more._

 _"Ava. Where the hell have you been?"_

 _Two months after Ava officially joined the Crownsguard,_ _she'd left a vague message on his phone and then disappeared._

 _Hearing no response on the phone, he continued. "Nice to see you remembered how to use a phone," the tightness in his jaw and growing tension fueled his next words, "but I don't have the time to listen to excuses." Gladio heard the sharp intake of breath through the phone, but his unanswered anger refused to relent._

 _She paused, and the strained silence forced Gladio to press the phone against his ear. He was sure he heard her take several deep breaths before responding. "Well, that answers my question, so I'll make this short. I'm in Hammerhead and I'll be back in a few hours. I'd like to see you, but I understand. No excuses. Take care of yourself." She sighed, and with the simplest of sounds he couldn't let her go._

 _"Ava, wait. Meet me tonight at Maia's at half-six."_

 _"Maia's at half-six. See you."_

Checking the phone display once more, the read of half-seven and hunger drove him inside, dismissing Ava's absence. Still early for the usual late-night rush, Gladio sat at the side counter and waited, knowing Maia would step from the kitchen before long. Ava had dragged Gladio along more times than he could remember to The Noodle Bowl, so much that in her absence, he'd become a more frequent visitor.

When Maia stepped from the kitchen to the counterspace, recognition and delight brightened her face. "There you are!" Gladio mustered a smile hearing Maia's greeting "Come on, I've been waiting for you to get here." Arguing with Maia often proved pointless, it would be easier for him to follow; Maia directing Gladio to one of the curtained booths. "Happy birthday," She offered, giving a light pat on his arm. "She fell asleep a few hours ago, and I didn't have the heart to wake her. Sit. I'll bring you your favorite and then, you take her home."

Pulling back the curtain, he realized Ava had arrived as promised; several wrapped boxes resting on the seat next to her. _Damn_. He'd not cared about his birthday, but the wrapping paper depicting cars and trucks with elaborate blue and yellow bows revealed she'd planned to celebrate it with him even if it was a week late. Ava's head lay against her arms on the table, her breathing slow and even; seeing the serenity in her expression, guilt at his anger and frustrations shamed him.

Maia returned with several bags and another for the boxes. "The food is for you, just heat it when you're home. Let's get her up and help you get everything to your car."

He wondered how long Ava might rest before waking and decided it better not to disturb her. "Let her sleep," he said, leaning back, "when she wakes, then I'll get her home. It's my fault I waited outside."

A quick nod and a promise to return sent Maia back to her work. Watching Ava sleep, Gladio noticed changes in her appearance. Deep dark circles had taken residence under her eyes, and her face had thinned. He guessed she'd not slept nor ate well for some time. _Where the hell did you go, Ava?_ She'd been so cryptic, not even bothering to say goodbye to his face. He'd deleted the message, but recalled every word.

 _"Hey you. So, I'm leaving. I'm already outside the city - I can't say where I'm going or when I'll be back, but I wanted to tell you. . .Gladio . . .I'm sorry._ "

A wave of protectiveness filled him, and instinct drove his hand to reach toward Ava despite his earlier wish to let her rest. Even if the relationship ended, he couldn't turn his back on her. Agreeing to the meeting had been a mistake, but he'd see her home.

"Ava," he said patting her arm, "time to wake up and get you home." A series of gentle shakes saw her eyes blink several times in succession; Ava taking in her surroundings before he spoke to her again. "Come on, I'll give you a lift home."

Gladio's heart clenched seeing the wave of sadness cross her features. He didn't have the heart to add to it with a long discussion. She fidgeted, lifting the wrapped boxes to the table. "I missed your birthday, among other things." The phony smile she wore troubled him. "These are for you, Gladio." She slid towards the curtain. "Thanks for the offer, but I can get myself home."

Unsure what to say, Gladio asked, "so how about training tomorrow?"

Turning from him, he almost couldn't hear the reply. "No, I don't think so." She hesitated, facing him once more. "You've done well, Ignis told me a lot. He can talk when he wants to, you know. For what's it worth, I'm happy for you."

He realized Ignis talked with Ava without realizing what it might mean for her. They were young. That didn't make her leaving less painful. No matter how his day went, she'd be at the other end of the phone; until she wasn't there anymore. He'd left messages morning and night, daily at first; as the weeks passed Gladio's persistence waned until he stopped altogether four months into her absence.

Ava couldn't have known the intensity of his training and his need to unwind. He'd met Lia only recently, the latest in a parade of women. After three weeks, she'd hung around the longest and Gladio had started not to care; taking the distractions wherever he could find them.

"Ava, I'm dating someone not getting married." Gladio's expression soured. "You disappeared, remember? What was I supposed to think? I waited for a phone call, a message . . .anything." Once he started, Gladio couldn't stop. "A few days, sure. Maybe even a week, but eight months with nothing. What did you expect?"

The rest of her careful mask fell away. "I don't know. Maybe I thought we. . . doesn't matter." Ava pushed the curtain aside and headed into the kitchen. "Goodbye, Gladiolus."

 _I wasn't the one who left damn it._ Unwilling to let it drop, he followed Ava outside. Her back to him, Ava stood, head bowed before climbing onto her bike. He called after her, his words thick with frustration. "Tell me one thing! Did you even bother to listen to the messages I left?"

Lifting the helmet over her head, she stared back at him. "Every day, Gladio. Every damn day." The helmet slid into place, shutting him out.

***  
-June-

Imperial bases neared completion or stood ready to receive soldiers in the Leide and Cleigne regions of Lucis and it would take more than just a mild infiltration to gather intelligence on Niflheim's movements; Cor needed an insider.

He'd organized a joint recon outside the Wall, sending Ava and a backup force out into the exposed areas of Lucis. Lenta Cordis, the only member of the Glaive to accompany Ava had delivered his reports to Cor. Ava's association with the Glaive, severed due to their captain's insistence, necessitated King Regis' intervention to reinstate the alignment. The assignment she'd undertaken depended on the Glaive's assistance.

The receiving hall held only a handful of witnesses. Lenta Cordis stood at attention guarding a large black box positioned near the entry doors. Standing at seven feet high and four feet wide, the object's presence served little purpose other than to raise curiosity. Clarus and Regis sat at the far end of the room, waiting for Cor to begin his briefing. Ava had requested Ignis' presence at the meeting knowing the King would not object. They waited for Ava's arrival.

After twenty minutes, Clarus insisted they could not wait any longer. "Your protégé needs to work on her punctuality, Marshal. We start without her."

Cor deferred to Lenta for an introduction, leaving to search for Ava. Stepping forward, Lenta dropped to his knee and bowed his head. "Your Majesty, before the demonstration begins, I assure you on my life what you are about to see poses no threat to you or any in this room." The king nodded, urging the Glaive to continue. "Through the collective effort of a select few, Niflheim's movements can now be monitored-from within."

Regis leaned forward, eager for better news. Reports of the outlying areas showed increased air patrols over the waters and the Accordo Coast, with reports the Empire ventured closer to Lucis intending to encroach on her lands. Uninhabited areas had become potential battlegrounds.

Lenta disengaged the latch on the outside of the box. Moving aside, the Glaive continued. "This is a Magitek Assassin. We captured this one near a base currently under renovation in the Leide region." The object inside pulled Clarus to his feet, shield and longsword at the ready. "Is it. . .is it dormant?"

"Full disclosure, Sir. It is not, but no harm will come to you."

Pushing up from his chair, Regis' cautious steps took him down the stairs despite Clarus' continuing objections. A raised hand from Regis quieted his guard. The Empire had construction these creatures long before Regis assumed the throne, they knew little; the infantry, more daemon than human abhorred light, and their lightproof armor allowed these daemonic creatures to travel regardless of time of day. If Lucis could learn the infantry's weaknesses and adapt, the risk would be worth the outcome.

"How is it so docile?" Curiosity over vigilance, Regis proceeded even closer.

Ignis scrutinized the creature from his vantage point, between it and where the king stood; he assessed what he could with limited exposure. The body, a strange configuration differed from his studies. Magitek infantry, constructed with optimal attack scenarios often appeared with one arm articulated in metal, whereas this creature did not; both arms seemed to be full size and armored. Dismissing the difference as a possible design preference, Ignis focused his attention elsewhere.

Even within the darkened space, the greenish gold tint to the assassin's face drew his attention. The helmet, complete with a visor stopped just below its eyes, open even in rest. Had his attention been elsewhere, the slow illumination of the assassin's eyes from dark to a glowing crimson might have escaped notice. Crossing the room, Ignis put himself in front of the king. "It wakes!"

A single step from its rest forced Clarus and Ignis into action. The assassin's arms flung out to its sides as if freed from unseen bonds.

Calling out his lance, Ignis instructed the king to retreat just as the Magitek creature attacked. A swift and crouched run brought it within inches, swirling its swords in a macabre twirl connecting with the lance. Meeting him strike for strike, neither gaining ground over the other, Ignis and the assassin battled.

Several swift steps pushed the assassin away from the king, giving Ignis the advantage. Instead of following, the assassin turned its attention to Regis, vacant glowing eyes seemed to study the king; the metal creature's head tilting as it stood still.

Letha saw it first, both Clarus and Ignis rushing toward the king; he couldn't allow the assassin to be injured. "No!"

The creature turned its head in response to the cry drawing Regis' fixed stare. Raising a domed shield, the king blocked the pincer attack, shielding the assassin. "Either I am a great fool or you are not what you appear. Which is it?"

Swords fell to the ground, conceding the battle. Fluid and organic motions touched the side of the helmet, the faceplate springing open to reveal a human within; dark eyes gleamed through a sweat-slicked face revealing the individual missing from the meeting-Ava.

Recognition earned an unexpected curse from Clarus. "Avis, you risked much for a demonstration," he said gesturing to those waiting outside the shield.

She bowed. "Your Majesty's concern is welcome, but the ruse proved necessary. As your Majesty has fought the infantry, I had to be convincing." The shield released, Clarus and Ignis converged, holding their reactions while the king spoke. The doors to the receiving hall opened, Cor returning to the room.

"Convincing? It was until your companion called out. Without ears to hear, the action and the fluidity of motion along with your marked absence showed something was amiss."

Avis lifted her eyes to see amusement rather than disappointment she expected. The king sighed, shaking his head in her direction but addressing Cor. "Unexpected Marshal, but effective. Well done."

Disagreement in the form of a scowl, Clarus stepped closer to the king glaring at Ava. "Of all the reckless, grievous and ridiculous stunts Avis-any of us could have killed you."

Ava disputed his final remark. "With respect, Sir, the armor is well constructed, repeated blows or a powerful magic attack might countermand the armor's defensive capabilities. Letha's cry was a warning; if you damaged the helmet, we'd lose the transponder. We think it's how the infantry communicates, but we're still a fair amount of time and research from deploying with this technique. We have but three complete sets: this one, an axeman and a standard trooper."

"Deploying?" Clarus looked to the king, "Absolutely not. Your . . .zeal is commendable, but we cannot ask three to risk their lives in this manner."

She'd already contradicted the King's Shield once, Ava did not wish to levy any further disrespect and held her retort. Seeing Cor stand next to her lessened her concerns hoping he would explain. "Clarus, these suits will not fit most and been modified to fit a single person. Ava spent eight months in Leide and Cleigne looking for these things; she studied them, and with the help of others, the group is learning what they can, but any deployment will fall to Ava alone."

Unwilling to argue outright in front of others, Clarus ordered the group from the room. Ava offered her hand to Letha, thanking him once more. "I'll return the suit to the lockup, thank you for looking out for me-again."

A short wave and a wink set Letha on his way, leaving Ignis to walk with Avis. "You might change sooner rather than later. I'm not sure how a good deal might react to an Imperial weapon wandering the halls of the Citadel."

She nodded, explaining the staging area nearby. "I'll be all right, Ignis."

"I find that hard to believe, as all evidence points to the contrary. We. . . that is, I am concerned." Ignis offered.

"You mean Gladio." Ava said, reading into Ignis' words. "No need for concern, I promise you. I'm guessing the argument behind closed doors has put a temporary pause on this project." Ava continued through the corridor alone, surprised when Ignis called after her.

"Now just a moment! How unfair to assume that I carry anyone's concern except for my own. Perhaps the friendship we shared was a misperception on my part."

Ava apologized; facing him once more. The tight knot forming between his brows and pronounced frown a clear sign of his displeasure. "We are friends, I meant no disrespect."

He nodded once. "Then allow me to make amends for attempting to kill a friend." His raised brow Ignis' attempt at levity. "I would very much like to hear more of your discovery and I will assume my presence at this demonstration would allow you to discuss your travel in detail?"

Sighing through her words, Ava appreciated his interest. "I'll bore you with the long and tedious process, but there is nothing secret."

"Excellent. I shall drop by this evening."

Ignis had lied to her. When he arrived with Noctis, Gladio brought up the rear carrying pizza boxes and bags. Seeing them inside, she pulled Ignis back into the hall. "Why is he here?"

Knowing Ignis' preference for civility, the long pause revealed he searched for a diplomatic answer. "Gladiolus is, regardless of personal feelings, His Highness' sworn guard. Surely you would have understood with Noctis outside the Citadel, Gladio would follow."

Lips pursed, she could not argue. "It's unlike you to use subterfuge. Whatever you hoped to accomplish, won't happen."

A tilt of his head acknowledged her words, but Ignis hadn't finished. "It baffles the mind how both of you rush without thinking into every situation-except the one that offers the greatest reward." He paused. "We can say good night and talk another time, if you wish."

From inside her apartment, Noctis called out to Ignis. "Ignis! Pizza!"

There was truth to his statement. Noctis could not walk around the city without Gladio and Ignis. Considering the laughter inside her apartment, to Gladio and Noctis, this was nothing more than a night out. She had to believe Ignis couldn't have decided on this deception earlier in the day. In a breath she pushed her concern away. "What kind of loyal Lucian would I be to prevent His Highness from pizza?" Still unconvinced of an underlying motive, Ava planned to watch her guests.

Ignis hummed in response. "Indeed."

Stepping inside, Ava counted eight boxes on her counter. "When does the rest of the party arrive?"

Noctis, eyes fixed on his phone, responded. "Prompto bailed, something about his parents, but the big guy here can finish a few on his own."

Gladio between bites, fired back. "I heard that."

"Like I'm lying, Gladio." Noctis shook his head before returning to his phone.

Looking to Ignis for an explanation, Ava wondered who Prompto could be.

"A friend from school, rather inseparable of late," Ignis said, before sitting at the breakfast bar. "Shall we begin?"

 _So he still wants to hear about the mission_ , she thought. "I should tell you the project is on hold, Clarus killed it," she said, leaning on the counter. "To be precise, Clarus raised serious concerns and King Regis agreed, I can continue to work on the suits, but no deployment for now."

The mention of his father earned the prince's attention. "Suits?"

Ignis shifted to face the prince. "Yes, I witnessed a demonstration this morning. Ava and a small group have collected three full armor sets of Magitek infantry and within the suit, not only was I caught unaware, but she nearly bested me."

"So that's what my father kept ranting about." Gladio stood moving closer to the counter. "It was you who attacked the king. What were you thinking?"

Surprise and shock caused Noctis to drop his phone. "What? No way."

Holding up his hand, Ignis clarified. "Your information is not correct. Ava-in the guise of a Magitek Assassin attacked–yes, but she and I fought and not King Regis." Seeing Gladio's displeasure, Ignis refused to back down. "If Ava succeeds, and we have the means to infiltrate within their ranks, it could give Lucis an unprecedented edge. Think on it, we could dismantle securities and discover deployments to turn the tide in our favor."

Ava felt Gladio's stare. Unwilling to meet his eyes to discern his opinion, her eyes remained fixed on the countertop. "If only Clarus believed as you do. Unfortunately, I forgot my place and said a few things I regret. I'm suspended from duty to decide if I wish to continue in the Guard."

A stunned silence fell for a moment until Gladio laughed. "I'm sorry, but I have to know, what did you say to piss him off?"

Ava sighed, but shared the end of their argument.

 _"On hold? We're so close! Think on it, please! I can get inside their bases with no one the wiser! Don't you want to get the Empire away from Lucis?" Ava had to sit on her hands, she feared pounding on the table or gesturing too much._

 _"Avis, I should not have to remind you of proper behavior." Clarus left no room for argument, but Ava could not let her project die._

 _"Proper behavior? Can't you see I am trying to do what you wanted? I found you an option and you want to think about it?"_

 _"Ava, that is enough." Cor had remained silent through most of the meeting, but his attempt to silence her drove Ava further._

 _"I was wrong; the Empire didn't kill my father." Ava clenched her fists. "You did. You left him with no options, no choice but to die rather than disappoint any of you."_


	14. It Happens to Be Me

Ava had pushed too far, it was one thing to question an order, but to accuse King Regis, Clarus and Cor of even indirectly causing Mac's death, Ignis concluded Ava's forced leave had been lenient. Eager to change the subject, Ignis asked Ava what she planned during her break.

"Break," she laughed as she spoke, "how diplomatic. Well, I've put in for a pass to leave the city. I'm not sure I want to stay and I'm positive even the king will approve." A quick glance revealed Noctis and Gladio arguing over a game. "I haven't spoken to my mother in a few years, not even in passing; you and Iris are the closest thing I have to friends."

She watched as a practiced and unobtrusive glance from Ignis toward Gladio met with Ava's faint smile. "That's done and no longer worth mentioning." The facts were unimportant. Since April, Ava hadn't spoken a word to Gladio; she hadn't tried, but neither had he and it was easier to let everything slip away and direct her attention elsewhere. Ava had convinced herself the end happened at the best time, allowing Gladio to commit to his responsibilities and allowing her to start the removal from Noctis' guard. "A few more months and even we won't have opportunities to talk, my friend."

Ignis disagreed. "My schedule is full from waking until rest and has been for several years and yet I find time. Perhaps it is you who limit your opportunities and not those around you." His eyes flicked toward hers. "I would miss our more lively conversations if they ceased."

"Noctis is very lucky to have such a learned and diplomatically gifted advisor."

"Stop, it's nothing out of the ordinary. You might shift your attention to diplomacy, I still believe you would do well politically." Ignis' words were sincere.

Gladio stood joining in the conversation. "Iggy, that's just not Ava."

Ignoring Gladio, Ava responded to Ignis. "I'm not cut out for diplomacy. If something pushes me, I fight back."

A playful sideways hug ended as quickly as it began. "That's my girl. Don't take any crap."

A weak excuse and a promise to return removed her from her growing discomfort. Standing in her bedroom, she realized the starkness of her existence. The bedroom held no sign of its occupant; no pictures hung on the walls, no mementos of precious times or people to remember existed in her space.

A light knock on the doorframe interrupted her thoughts. "I'll be right out, Ignis."

The low laugh turned her head. "So, Iggy in your bedroom; that a normal thing?"

Gladio's words were nothing more than a playful tease, but she wasn't in the right mindset. "Gladio, you know what I meant," she said rubbing her arms, "give me a minute."

Instinct moved him, seeing Ava hugging herself. Two strides to meet her and arms pulled her close; Ava shrugging free. "Not cool. I'm sure your girlfriend might complain."

Somewhere between a sigh and a groan, Gladio responded. "She already did," he said looking out into the hall. "It seems I'm stuck on someone else and she'd had enough. So, there it is."

"Oh," hesitating to find the right thing to say, Ava managed a weak smile. "You'll be all right, but it might be a good idea to figure things out." He watched the careful mask slip into place as she talked. "It'll be a matter of time, I'm sure."

From the living room Ignis' voice declared the hour late, needing to get the prince back to the Citadel.

Another look down the hall and Ava's practice smile appeared. "It sounds like it's past his bedtime, or Noctis fell asleep. Let's get back."

He reached for her arm, a gentle squeeze of his hand. "Run with me tomorrow," he said, before adding to his request. "I want to hear about what happened and I've got a few hours until I meet Cor in the morning, so. . .please?"

Knowing Gladio's usual pace, there wouldn't be much room to talk, allowing Ava to agree. "Fine, but just the run, all right?"

He sighed. "I'll take what I can get."

After eleven days of meeting Gladio before dawn to run, Ava hoped he'd skip any mention of her birthday. Her request to leave the Guard and the city met with an emphatic denial, and with no insight when she'd return to duty, the boredom forced Ava to find ways to occupy her time.

She'd met Gladio earlier in the morning, and parted ways just before his training session. Seeing his number on her phone display, Ava answered with more caution in her voice than she'd intended.

"Relax," Gladio's voice sounded through the speaker. "Where are you?"

"You're on speaker, so behave." She heard his familiar chuckle. "I'm at Balamb Ink on the East side highway." The lack of a response drew her attention back to the display. "Still there?"

A slow start to his words drew a smile from her. "Yeah, I'm just trying to wrap my head around why the hell you're at that place."

The tattoo artist asked Ava to get off the phone, prompting another gruff message from Gladio. "That's it, I'm on my way." He disconnected the call.

"Boyfriend? Husband?"

"It's complicated," Ava said.

Clucking his tongue, the man continued his work. "Complicated I don't need. It's a pain to get the city guard here."

Resting her head on her hands, Ava smiled. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Hope not," he said, "so how long until Mister Complicated arrives?"

Thinking on the location, Ava guessed not long. "We're not far from the city center, so if he called near the Citadel, not long at all. It's not like I tell him everything. My . . .friend likes to think he's a badass, but I'll bet you a case of Ebony, he'd never even consider ink."

The artist disagreed. "I don't know. I've seen what happens when someone comes in here. Are you sure you want to make that bet?"

Ava considered Gladio. The perfect son, the perfect Shield, he'd do nothing to upset the peace between father and son. "Yes, I'm sure." Hearing him turn off the equipment, Ava wondered if Brennan needed a break. "Are we stopping?"

The artist rolled his chair toward the head of the chair. "Well, with Mister Complicated, I thought I'd ask."

"Let's keep going, last session right?" Ava didn't mind spending hours talking with Brennan, taking her mind off her suspension. "Besides, Mister Complicated made it clear he'd moved on. All this over protective nonsense is just guilt."

"Right," he said, wheeling back to his equipment tray. "Fair warning, these few parts will hurt, you tell me when it's too much and we'll stop all right?"

He'd been warning her of the pain since they'd started, but Ava could tell him that even at her age, she'd felt worse and had the scars to prove it. She moved to change the subject. "How does it look? Could I see before we start?"

"Sure, let me get a few pictures and you'll see the detail and shading we talked about." Standing over Ava, the artist took several photos just as Gladio walked through the door. He handed the phone to Ava and waved Gladio to the back. Leaning close to Ava's ear, he whispered to her. "Last chance to back out of the bet, Mister Complicated has _ink me_ written all over him."

Gladio's pointed stare at the artist set Ava's head shaking. "Is there a problem?"

He snatched a chair from along the wall and sat close to her. "Yeah, there's a problem. You're half-naked in a tattoo shop, and this guy has his hands on you. You don't see a problem?"

"Gladio. This _guy_ is Brennan, he's working on my tattoo, not grabbing my ass. A sheet covers me."

The artist tried to allay Gladio's concerns. "She's safer with me than with you. I know what I'm doing."

"I doubt that," Gladio responded.

Sighing through her words, Ava delivered her ultimatum. "Gladio, if you want to stay, please be nice. Why don't you take a look? I know you'll be honest, tell me what you think."

Fixing Ava's coverup, Brennan invited Gladio to step to the rear of the table. A sharp intake of breath and a soft muttered curse concerned her.

"What's wrong?"

Gladio stared at the images on Ava's back. Two folded wings, not mirror images. Natural imperfections in each caught the eye. The tiniest hint of color and light on the feathers, shades of blue reminded him of the fish crows near the woods. "Ava, it's beautiful." He eyes followed the image inked on her back, wrapping her side and culminating somewhere beyond the cover, some of the plumes twisted away, showing even more imperfections.

Brennan watched the wonder reflected in Gladio's expression. "Ava didn't want perfect, she'd wanted a bird who'd seen things, experienced life. So that's what we did."

Gladio agreed. "It suits her." The wing on the right side took an odd curve.

"Good eye," Brennan offered. "She'd a few tender wounds; I had to avoid the new scar tissue."

"Huh," Gladio wandered back to face Ava, "is that so? Wonder where those came from? Something you neglected to mention, I guess."

Reluctant to get into any explanation, Ava asked Brennan to resume. She hoped Gladio might find the process boring and leave. Instead he sat in silence, watching. His presence upset Ava's usual detachment, and she held her breath gripping the reclining bench. Ava's eyes closed, trying to block out the sound and move away from the pain. She'd hadn't felt more than an annoyance through all the hours spent until now. The scrape of a chair and displacement of air in front of her, and a warm grip on her hand pulled her eyes open.

"Hey," Gladio said, leaning close to her. "So, about Saturday."

Another grimace and Ava exhaled. "You want to talk now?"

Shifting his chair Gladio whispered in her ear. "Ava, I'm staring at your bare back while some guy is tattooing your skin. It's intense. How about a distraction?"

His admission relaxed her, even if it wasn't true, she thanked him. "Why don't you see if anything catches your eye? Maybe something small and cute, like a kitten or a puppy?"

He laughed, loud and full. "If I get anything, it'd be epic."

She rolled her eyes. "Epic might not be the best start, Gladio," she offered, "my first was small compared to this."

His eye widened. "Your. . .your first?" Keeping a grip on her hand, he leaned back in the chair. "What other secrets are you keeping from me?"

Brennan switched sides to Ava's right. "Not everyone is as badass as they think, right Ava?"

"That a challenge?" Gladio countered.

"A fact, but if you see something _epic_ , we'll set you up."

Brennan's words had been enough to get Gladio up and moving toward the image books, but his attention strayed to a pencil drawing on the wall. The drawing depicted a man's figure arms outstretched; on the front, a bird of prey's screeching maw reached around from the back; its open wings wrapping around his arms to the wrist. The bird's body stretched across the man's back covering from his neck to just below the waist. Moving closer, Gladio tapped the picture. "This. That's what I want."

"That's not a tattoo available to the public, I'm afraid." The other artist in the studio called over to Brennan. "He wants the raptor, Bren."

Brennan dropped his voice almost to a whisper. "Someone owes me a case." Keeping his attention on Ava's final changes, Brennan called Gladio over. "Not that I'm trying to turn your business away, but the raptor is reserved. It's a sigil for one family."

Crossing his arms, Gladio faced Brennan. "Yeah, I know. Mine."

Brennan crouched near Ava's ear. "It might have been good form to mention that Mister Complicated was the Shield. I would have raised the bet." Turning back to Gladio, Brennan explained the verification process and what Gladio could expect.

"Well, in that case you're looking at multiple sessions over a fair amount of time. That said, you have the right build for it, but you'll have to keep toned."

"No problem. I took the better part of a year to work my way here. Not about to let it go."

Ava hid her head; Gladio's preening always made her laugh. She had noticed the change in his physique months ago and guessed it all part of his goals. Lifting her head to speak she asked the question he expected. "I take it you can use that beast of a broadsword now?"

Meeting her question with a wink, his bravado responded for him. "You better believe it. Its boss."

The surrounding conversation focused on setting up appointments and time for Gladio; Ava grateful she'd avoided the dreaded birthday plans. Lost in thought, her phone's vibration caught Ava's attention, but the name on the display caused her to hush the room. Lifting the phone to her ear, Ava answered the call. "Captain Drautus, Sir."

Quieting his steps, Gladio crossed the room, Ava held him off with a raised finger as she listened.

"Avis, I've learned of your suspension and believe I may have a solution of mutual benefit. Can you be in my office in an hour?"

"Your office in an hour, Sir?" Ava's widened eyes met Gladio's concern. "I believe so, Sir."

Drautus answered in the same cold manner she'd grown accustomed to during her training with the Glaive. "You'll wait at the guard station for an escort. One hour."

Ava grabbed at the sheet covering her. "Sorry Brennan, I'll reschedule for the rest. I've got to go."

The two artists exchanged a pointed look, but it was Brennan who spoke to Ava. "I get it, Ava. Duty calls and all that, but you're risking a lot with the work I've done."

His partner coughed. "What my brooding partner meant to say, is that you shouldn't go running off like this. That's why we tell you to keep your day clear, Ava. You know better; it's a critical thing caring properly for your skin _and_ Brennan's work."

Apologizing, Ava explained she couldn't ignore the summons.

"It's your ass, not mine." Brennan shook his head

Surprised Gladio hadn't chimed in, Ava could see by Gladio's crossed arms and furrowed brow, the captain's call disturbed him. "What does he want?" Gladio asked no one in particular. "Get changed, and I'll drive you."

She needed look presentable; walking she'd never make it in time, leaving Ava no choice but to accept. "I need to change clothes; can you drop me at home? I'll have enough time from home to walk."

"I said I'll drive you, let me get the car." Gladio's long strides and determined steps moved him out of the shop, leaving Ava to rush. Emerging from the changing room, she apologized to Brennan.

"It's fine, Ava. Just call, I'll need maybe an hour or two." He walked her to the door in time to see Gladio pull the car to the curb. "Not that you asked, but I think you should know, you need to figure out Mister Complicated, because he's definitely into you."

Waving away the comment, Ava heard a snort and laugh from across the room; Brennan's partner agreed. With another promise to reschedule, Ava rushed out and toward the waiting car, buckling in before Gladio cut into traffic toward the highway.

Ava chewed on her thumbnail running through reasons Captain Drautus wanted to see her. It made little sense. Drautus had long showed a sense of contempt throughout Ava's training and induction into the Guard. "What changed?"

Ava hadn't posed the question to him, but Gladio still offered his response. "Maybe thinks you'll leave the Guard and join the Glaive."

She wouldn't leave the Guard; not like this. "I've worked too hard; I don't want to quit. Although, maybe this is what Clarus and Cor want, push me to the Kingsglaive." Ava had apologized, she'd accepted the leave without arguing, she'd respected the terms Cor set forth and hadn't returned to the Citadel as instructed. "How long will this continue? Maybe this is what they want?"

Gladio stopped the car in front of Ava's building. "Make it fast and skip the uniform. Trust me." She agreed, leaving Gladio to wait.

Slipping his phone out he punched in a number. Gladio's eyes followed Ava enter through the door as he held the phone to his ear. When Cor answered, Gladio shifted to watch the door as he spoke.

"Gladio." Cor's uninterested greeting annoyed him.

"You asked me to make sure Ava didn't do anything stupid."

Almost sure he heard a sigh from Cor, Gladio waited for the response. "Not what I said, what's the issue?"

"The issue, Marshal, is that I'm about to take Ava to the Citadel to meet with Drautus. That seems damn strange. She thinks you're pushing her off to the Glaive."

"Untrue. Continue with your plans. Thank you." The long pause of silence that followed meant once more Cor had cut him off and disconnected the call.

Still staring at the display, Gladio realized if Ava learned of Cor's request to look out for her, she'd be furious. Gladio agreed partly because he couldn't understand the point of the suspension. A reprimand made sense, he'd seen a few pull crap duty for mouthing off, but nothing this extreme.

When Ava returned to the car, he hummed in appreciation. "You look great." She'd chosen her Guard pantsuit without the vest. "So, can we get back to Saturday?"

"Gladio, really? Just drive." Ava didn't want to talk about the weekend, she dared to hope if ignored, Gladio might forget. Birthdays never sat well with her, almost always alone. Gladio's fixation with this birthday troubled her. "Saturday is . . . not important."

In a Guard issued vehicle, Gladio could bypass the checkpoint and get Ava directly to the entrance near the motor pool. "Made it with fifteen to spare."

"My hero," she laughed. "Thanks, I mean it." She shifted to climb out of the car, Gladio's hand catching her arm.

"I'll call you later, but if you need me-"

Giving him a soft smile, she cut him off. "Thanks, tough guy, I'll be all right."

A forced exhale settled the thoughts still churning in her head, with a feigned confidence she opened the Guard entrance door to find Luche Lazarus from the Glaive waiting for her at the desk. "Didn't think you'd show." He pointed outside. "See you still follow _him_ around like a lost puppy." He motioned for her to follow. "You don't get it do you?"

She disliked Luche, always had. He disrespected his fellow Glaives and the Crownsguard. "You know what Luche, just get me to the Captain like the good little errand boy you are. Your jealousy is showing."

His sardonic laugh stopped the procession. "Jealous? Listen up Baby Callidus, you don't belong here-some _half breed_ ends up able to use magic and we're supposed to accept it? Go play with the kiddies in the Guard and stay the hell away-"

Ava saw Captain Drautus striding toward them before he barked out Luche's name. "Luche! That's enough!" The Captain pulled Luche aside; Ava turned away not wanted to witness the dressing down Luche endured waiting until the Captain asked her to follow.

The Captain's office surprised her. Maps covered the walls, photos of daemons, beasts, Magitek infantry, ships and transports covered every open space. A crudely scratched message on a metal plate hung near the door.

 _for hearth and home_

Directing Ava to sit, Drautus pointed to the sign. "That was from the first transport we took down, Mac didn't want it, so I kept it."

She held her tongue. Her father didn't gloat. He hated sending out the Glaive, but to secure the peace he wanted for Lucis and King Regis, the Glaive had to even the odds. Keeping a trophy? Not him. "I see," she replied without inflection.

"Do you know what the words mean, Avis?"

Ava turned, pretending the to study the words, she disliked being led. If the Marshal led the meeting she'd have learned the reason within seconds of sitting across from Cor. _Tell me what you want_ , she thought. Instead she played along. "What do they mean to the Kingsglaive, Sir?"

"What we fight for," he answered, "is the end to this war and a return to those we left behind."

She understood the sentiment; with Cor, Ava would have pressed for more, but her instinct warned her to remain silent.

Watching the captain, she noted he would not look at her, staring at the maps along the wall. "When I returned a few days ago, I learned of your suspension." Drautus offered. "We've trained you, helped you. You belong here."

 _I belong here? Called a half breed by the others_ , she thought, _my name twisted into an insult_. Inside, she seethed, biting back her words. "Thank you, Sir." The words fell out, Ava's hands folded tight, the only sign of her struggle to remain controlled.

"You've never been to Galahd, have you?" Drautus knew the answer to that question, she wondered why he'd even ask.

"Sir, respectfully, you know that to be true." The challenge was subtle.

Observing his reaction, Ava noticed his clenching jaw. "Mac planned to take you one day, to show you Galahd."

The words didn't fit the tension she witnessed. Ava searched her memory, pages of documents and lessons looking for an answer. Everyone had a goal in a conversation, Drautus had an end game and Ava needed to find it. _He's trying to establish rapport, and that's not his character_ , she surmised.

"Oh? I don't remember, maybe I was too young." His shoulders squared, revealing she'd not answered as he hoped.

"Avis, the point is, you belong here. The Guard? You're better than they are, better than you realize. You're one of us." Drautus finished and faced her.

Her father had spent years telling her the link was a gift from King Regis, and it was to him she owed her respect and her allegiance. Mac's words spoken on her lips meant so much more than they ever had. "No Sir, I am a Callidus and I serve the King as my father and his father before him." Knowing her response would anger the Captain, she continued. "Sir, I could never live up to the Glaive nor the expectations my father envisioned." _Because neither have you_ , she thought, eyes staring beyond the Captain.

"I see," he said, displeasure showing in the corded muscles of his neck, traveling to his jaw and lips. "Then there is nothing left to say. You know the way out."

"Sir. Thank you." She turned toward the door, Drautus delivering a final thought.

"I'd expected more from you Avis, Mac died at the hands of the Empire. How can you do nothing, playing games and pretending to be a soldier?"

 _Don't do it_ , she chided herself, _he wants you to react._ So many possible answers floating through her head pushed her to fight back, call him out, do something other than take it. Taking a deep breath, she responded. "May I leave now, Sir?"

Turning from her once more, Ava seized the opportunity to leave, hurrying down the hall and back through the corridors.

Drautus knew exactly where to strike. Targeting her self-doubt, Drautus cut to her core. He'd spoken of her father, questioning her loyalty and love for him. Calling her out as a joke, the captain challenged her successes and failures as nothing more than a game. She needed to get out, feeling the unfamiliar sting of tears in her eyes.


	15. Three Little Words

Growing up, Ava had learned the belief that when life ended, the dead departed and returned to the Crystal. She wanted to believe the stories of an afterlife, a place of infinite beauty and serenity; but life with her father had left little room for such beliefs.

Drautus' words the day before haunted the rest of her day and night. Each time she reached for the phone, Ava grasped how encapsulated she'd become. Had Gladio not canceled their run due to obligations to Noctis, Ava had planned to do the same. She'd ignored his phone call and responded to his message with a simple text, knowing he'd not have time to reach out to her.

Her destination at dawn set for Covenant Gardens, tucked away on the far west side. The walled gardens a place of commemoration and reflection, those who'd lived a life of service to the line of Lucis rested in this honored space. Ava had not visited the memorial for her father; she'd not wanted to think on it. The meeting with Captain Drautus drove her to seek even the smallest possibility of truth. Somewhere, her father watched over her.

A member of the Guard checked her identification at the gates allowing her to pass, the heady scent of flowering hedges greeting her careful steps. The guard had given her the signpost directions, and she found the plaque and bench.

Taking a seat on the bench, Ava didn't know how to begin. Mac had hidden much from her; taking care to be honest about the expectations he faced, the dangers he'd meet, but he'd promised her his time when she grew older. Instead, he'd left her. Her nineteenth birthday in two days would mean eleven years without him; eleven years of nightmares, seeing him left to impossible odds and the worst the Eos could send to her in sleep.

Sitting without moving, one of the Crownsguard on duty checked in with her at midday, finding her sitting, he left Ava to her thoughts. The hours moved on without her, waiting for a sign of Mac's presence until she talked aloud.

"How many did you ask? _Look out for my Ava._ That's what you said, didn't you?" Gripping her neck with both hands Ava leaned her head back, pushing the mounting tension away. "Gladio? Cor? How many and to what end?"

Closing her eyes, she couldn't picture his face, only his deep brown eyes and messed hair. "I can't remember it." She laughed. "What kind of daughter can't remember her father's face?" Recalling Drautus' words, she answered her question. "Playing games and pretending to be a soldier. You should have taken me with you and saved everyone the trouble."

The soft lights along the path flickered on, giving Ava her first real sense of time. "I tried," she said, rubbing her arms. "I'm just not good enough," she sighed. "Drautus was right about one thing. I don't belong. I'm clinging to a life and to people who don't need me."

The familiar voice of her mentor cut through her self-loathing. "Ava," he said his words strong, but delivered softly, "that's enough." She stared at Cor, wondering how he'd appeared. "The duty guard reported you'd not left since dawn, Clarus let me know."

Her eyes closed, heavy with the weight of once more being a burden. "I'm sorry."

Cor sat next to her. "Titus is an ass."

Her head turned towards Cor, surprised. "Sir?"

"Ava, we're not at the Citadel." He added without looking at her, "I'll deny I ever said those words, so don't repeat them. I rarely admit mistakes, but when Gladio called, I should have intervened. I expected you'd seek Gladiolus or Ignis once your meeting concluded."

Instead of hearing support, Ava shook her head. "How much longer will everyone carry me? The early mornings? The calls? That was all you. You directed Gladio to watch me-again!" She pushed off the bench, moving away.

"Gladio volunteered, I didn't have to request his help. I asked him not to hover although I'm glad he did." Cor stood, slow steps leading him to the memorial plaque. "Have you read this?"

"No," she replied, "What does it say?"

"The reasons." Cor stepped aside allowing Ava to see the words etched deep into the stone.

 _A task without measure,_  
A life to be treasured.  
An oath, once spoken,  
shall never be broken.

"I don't understand." She turned to him for an explanation.

"An oath is a promise that never fades, haunting both the living and the dead." A heaviness she'd not seen in Cor passed through him for a moment.

"Is that why I'm here, and why I'm tolerated? An oath to my father? To have asked his friends to watch over me. . .I'm sorry."

Glancing over his shoulder, he spoke. "Mac asked none of us to hold your hand, Ava. You've worked hard and succeeded on your own merits, no matter what Drautus said." Facing her once more, he crossed his arms. "That said, speaking your mind-when asked- is one thing, but you crossed a line in the king's presence, and to continue in the Crownsguard you will not repeat what took place." His hard stare softened. "You'll return to your duties the first day of the coming month." She guessed the personal discussion had ended by his shift in direction.

"Thank you, Sir."

Gesturing for her to follow him, Cor stared straight ahead while he spoke. "You won't thank me when you see your assignment docket."

To know she could return, Ava would accept her assignments without complaint. Accepting his offer of a ride back to her apartment, she remained silent, until he spoke. "Tell me what you learned from your meeting with Captain Drautus."

Ava resisted the urge to smile. Even now he taught. "Observe and analyze, Sir?"

"Let's see if you're actually listening to our discussions. Yes, Ava. Analysis, please."

There was one conclusion based on his demeanor, words and need to belittle her. Drautus commanded the Glaives, he chose the teams, the missions and in the field, made the decisions, he didn't like interference from Cor, Clarus or anyone else. Ava's project would mean a piece Drautus couldn't control. "It's more likely he wanted control of the infiltration project; accepting me into the Kingsglaive wasn't his goal."

"You're right. Titus believes it too dangerous and limiting for the Glaive and has argued against continuing the project. He contends your work will limit their deployment. If you had accepted his offer, I believe you see the problem."

"He would have terminated the project," she said, "I know the risks. It's my choice and my responsibility to get out before any mission begins. I stand by what we've discovered, I can make it work."

"Agreed, but the King has requested a delay. The program will be reviewed again in 2 years-and before you think to argue, you're being asked to continue your work, but you will not deploy or activate the armor within the city. You're not ready for single combat outside the Wall. That's our goal. Survival."

Ava hadn't celebrated a birthday since she'd turned eight. Only in recent years had those closest to her taken an interest. Ignis sent flowers. They'd arrive the day before, a simple card wishing her the best for her day, and this year had been no different. Cor added books to her collection. Gladio had never remembered, but given their inability to stay together, she'd never faulted him. She suspected his badgering this year to be part of his self-assigned surveillance.

Now that she'd be returning to active status, she guessed Gladio would return to his daily routine. "I hate to admit it, but I think I'll miss those early morning runs," she laughed, scooting back on her couch. Cor had added another volume to the Silence of Knowledge. She'd never believed her mentor to be so focused on such abstract thoughts, but much of what she'd read could be applied to everything from combat to diplomacy.

The tiny ping from her phone showed a message waited. Seeing Gladio's name next to the unopened message, she tapped the display. A single word stared up at her.

 _Incoming_

Staring at the message, Ava sent several question marks in reply. She'd gotten used to his one word texts, but only in greeting. Every exchange with Gladio started with either hey, yo or the one that irritated her most- sup. It never made sense to her, Gladio wasn't incapable of conversation, they'd had plenty of debates and arguments on various points. She knew he understood a great deal more than he ever let on.

This was new. His silence gave her another clue. "Why send that and then not clarify? He knows how-" She stopped. "Because he's driving." Realization sunk in. "Iris." Ava's mug almost toppled over in her haste, she'd not bothered to dress for visitors, expecting none. Halfway to her bedroom, the knocking began. Ava would let them in and then change clothes, hoping neither would notice her lounge wear.

Ava closed her eyes and inhaled before unlocking the door to see Iris' smiling face.

"Happy Birthday!" She yelled, throwing herself toward Ava giving her a hug. "We're kidnapping you! Ok, not Gladdy. I had to force him with a promise of cookies, but you need to get ready. Birthday Picnic!"

Ava returned the hug, looking to Gladio for help. Raising his hands in surrender he leaned his head toward Iris. She wouldn't get out of this. "All right, but I need to get cleaned up. I hadn't planned for a birthday . . .picnic?"

Standing aside, Ava let them enter. Gladio stepped close as he passed. "Nice sleepwear. Never took you for a King's Knight fan." His eyes traveled the length of her body stopping to point out the brightly colored leggings. "I like it," he said, meeting her embarrassment with a wink.

An exasperated groan from Iris interrupted Gladio's teasing. "Ugh, can you stop? Go sit over there and let Ava be." Iris apologized. "Sorry, but I can't drive, I had to bring him." Her face brightened once more. "I'm not trying to rush you, but . . ."

"It's all right, Iris," Ava said, leaving them both in the living room.

Gathering proper clothes, Ava hurried through her shower. Preparing to step out she reached for a towel and remembered she'd forgotten to hang them. She could dress but hoped instead Iris might hear her calling out several times. The light knock on the bathroom door sent a wave of relief through Ava. "Iris, I forgot a towel. If you go in my room, there's a basket. Grab anything, if you would?"

A few minutes later, another knock and Ava thanked Iris asking her to hang the towel on the wall hook. "Thank you! I didn't need to embarrass myself any more today." The laugh she heard in response wasn't Iris'. "Gladio?"

Confirming her question, Gladio continued. "So. I have your towel and I'm willing to follow your instruction . . . if . . . you let me take you to dinner tonight."

"Not funny. Just leave the towel."

Gladio took a step onto the tile. "Then say yes." Hanging the towel on the hook, he stepped back careful to make as little noise as possible. "You've been avoiding me for days. A simple _yes_ gets you a towel."

She couldn't believe him. "You're blackmailing me for dinner?" Their rapid fire conversation batted back and forth.

"Whatever it takes, Ava," he countered.

"I could just walk out, you know."

He laughed. "Go ahead. I'll wait right here. Come on Ava, we both know you won't."

"Fine. Give me the damn towel."

Stepping into the hall he called back to her. "It's on the hook, Ava."

l-l-l

The picnic, all planned and orchestrated by Iris, had been an amazing day. "I did. I think I needed this, more than I realized. Thank you for everything." Even the restaurant Gladio had chosen suited her. Blue Ginger, near the city center prided itself on a quiet and private dining experience. From the darkened space awash in cobalt light to the unobtrusive staff, the evening had been one of the best between them for a very long time. "Admit it," Gladio said sitting across from her, "you had fun today."

Ava nodded in agreement, but she couldn't help her curiosity. Gladio's extreme shifts in attitude towards her hung heavy in her thoughts. "At the risk of ruining the evening, since I returned it's been rough between us, what changed?"

He sighed. "That book I borrowed? It explained so much. _If you lose, it's not over, if you stop-it's over._ I'm not stopping, Ava."

"Gladio, that book? It's thoughts and ideas, not a roadmap to living life." She exhaled. "I don't think it's all literal meanings. Most of it reads like Cor's lectures."

He answered her with a smile so rich it grabbed his eyes and held her. She watched a deep inhale fill his chest, and the smile waned as he exhaled. "You're changing the subject. A subject _you_ started."

"Which was what, exactly?" She was teasing him. Gladio's little declarations of feelings were always hidden and wrapped in vague ideas. "You're not stopping. That's what you said, but it could mean anything."

He offered his hand across the table. "I'm not giving up. That's what I mean."

Ignoring the offered hand, Ava continued. "In April, you were done. In June, Cor had you watching my every move and now? It's all a little confusing." She'd expected this conversation months ago, but it never happened. Ava assumed it never would, and that suited her. Reaching for her hand, Ava crossed her arms avoiding the contact. She understood the need to remain civil and calm despite the hurt that never quite disappeared. "What do you want me to say? I left the city, I didn't leave you. I came back to find you couldn't wait." She stopped, rubbing her eyes before looking to him. "That was unfair."

"No, you're right."

"This is why it can't work, Gladio. What happens if an assignment sends me away? What then? How many more women like Lia will there be? How many more apologies?" Ava thought she understood the truth of it. Taking everything she'd pushed aside thinking to keep the friendship with him rose and fell in targeted words. " _Sorry Ava, I tried to replace you, but it didn't work, so here I am again_." She exhaled, shaking and stripped raw, she sought to drive him away. "This was fun Gladio, but it's time to stop." The lie tightened in her chest.

"You don't mean that." A gentleness covered his words, refusing to challenge her despite the things she said. "You're afraid."

Ava tried to respond but couldn't. Staring at him she realized Gladio understood. A strangled reply fell in a single word. "Yes."

"Do you trust me?" Gladio's question hung between them, Ava nodding her response. "Let's go."

She waited just inside the entry for Gladio to collect their jackets. Helping her slip into hers, Gladio clasped her hand. "Let me know if you get too cold." He led Ava through the streets toward the office park.

"Wait, where are we going?"

Squeezing her hand to allay her fears, he grinned. "To finish our conversation," explaining they had a little further to walk, Gladio steered them to the center office tower. "Follow me." He released her hand to open the lobby door.

Concern dropped her voice to a whisper. "Gladio, we shouldn't be here this late."

"All part of the evening, Ava. Remember-trust me," he said, heading for the security desk. The guard stood, greeting Gladio with a wave and then a handshake. "Here she is, as promised."

Ava looked to Gladio, eyes wide.

"Ava, this is Gale."

The guard stepped around the desk. "Galerius. Galerius Callidus. Mac was my cousin." Ava knew of her father's adoptive family, but met none of them. Galerius looked to be at least forty, his light hair and blue eyes nothing like her father's.

Shaking her head, she didn't understand. "How did you-" She tried to speak. "Why wasn't I told?"

The man responded with a shrug. "I'm not about to speak ill of your mother, but I believe that was decided before you were born. When Reman-your grandfather- died, a year ago the few remaining in the family left the city for Altissia and elsewhere. My wife and I stayed, and had it not been for your friends, I doubt we would have met." Galerius motioned toward the elevator bank. "We can talk another time, Ava. You both can go on up."

Gladio, rested his hand against Ava's back, a silent gesture to earn her attention. "Thanks, Gale."

"Thank you, Gladio and to your friends. We'll be in touch." Galerius offered his hand to Ava. "When you're ready, Gladiolus has my home number. We have little to offer, but you're welcome anytime."

Ava, barely able to offer her thanks and accept his promise of hospitality, nodded. Another press on her back, and Ava moved with Gladio's direction. When they entered the elevator, she found her voice once more. "I don't know how to thank you, I thought. . .I have family."

Watching the floor numbers illuminate, Gladio explained finding her family had been a collective effort with Ignis and the Marshal. "It took Ignis and Cor months to follow the trail and find Gale. Once they did, I reached out. They're good people, Ava."

Guilt at her behavior in the restaurant took control. "You've done so much, I was unfair to you earlier. You had every right to be angry when I left." Arriving at the top floor, they exited. "Where are we going?"

Gladio pointed further down the hall. "A little further." She wondered what more he could fit into her day, leading her up an access stairwell. They stopped, Gladio standing behind her. "Do you trust me?" He asked for the second time. Answering him quickly, Gladio added. "Close your eyes, I'll lead you."

The rush of cooler air as they door opened sent a shiver through her. Shrugging off his jacket, he placed it on her shoulders. Gladio's firm grip and gentle words guided her as she tried to decipher what more he'd planned. When he stopped and stood behind her, she felt his arms on her shoulders. "Open your eyes."

Ava gasped. From where they stood, the Citadel rose across the city center, tall and imposing. What drew her attention was the violet light of the Crystal rising into the night sky. "It's beautiful."

"Now for the rest of the conversation," he began. "That is where our duty rests. Me with Noctis and you with the Guard. That will never change." He turned her toward him. "This? You and me? It's for us and even if I-" He stopped, closing his eyes as he kissed her. "The Citadel still stands. Our duty remains unchanged and strong as it was before." Tracing his thumb across her lips, he continued. "When I say I'm not stopping, I mean us. You and me."


	16. Tenderly

M.E. 754 (Two Years before the Fall of the Crown City)

-July

 _She's weakening_ , Gladio thought, and his body's instinct pushed him toward the fight. Gladio knew better than to step too far; the Marshal wouldn't tolerate interference.

From his left, a hum escaped from Ignis watching Ava stumble as she blocked another advance. Shielding his words with a hand Ignis whispered, "she's done well, but refuses to yield. If the lady continues, injury could follow."

Attempting the same volume, Gladio whispered in return. "Yeah. I see it." He'd trained with Cor many times; and fallen to him more times than he cared to admit.

A training session with Cor was a privilege; he didn't teach-he tested. Cor didn't fight weapon drawn hacking away at his opponent. Unlike others, Cor kept his weapon sheathed-unless planning to strike.

Gladio watched the Marshal crouch, the scabbard for his sword clutched in his left hand. Standing on the periphery Cor's movements were easier to follow than when standing across from him. Cor always tucked his chin before advancing, drawing the sword before reaching his target. Had the target been anyone but Ava, Gladio might have enjoyed the session more.

Hunched over and panting, Ava tried to catch her breath as her mentor straightened. "Gladio! You're up."

Walking toward Ava, he stopped as Cor called out to him. "You misunderstood. You're in for me."

"No way. Ava needs a break."

"Questioning me, Gladiolus?" The smallest hint of a challenge hung in the air.

Jaw tight his response came, strangled and tense. "No . . . sir." Rocking back on his feet, Gladio's broadsword appeared in his hand. _I'll pull back a little, slow it down and give her time to prepare_ , he thought. Plan in place, he stalked toward Ava broadsword on his shoulder.

"This is not a tea party Gladio. Fight or get out." Cor's position clear, Gladio stepped back. "Ava. A reminder for Gladio this is a real fight."

A single nod to Cor preceded a bolt of lightning.

Cursing, Gladio had little choice but to engage Ava. A wide sweeping slash sent her scurrying backwards, and Gladio chased her slamming the sword just shy of her.

"Stop patronizing me!" Ava yelled. "Maybe you should put down that toy and get a real weapon." Her daggers appeared in each hand, flame igniting on the blades. Ignis had devised the skill with Ava in mind; she could charge her blades with any of the three magic disciplines. Sprinting toward him, Gladio had one move- a shield block. Just before contact, his shield appeared. Ava slammed full force into the metal shield, teetering back in a single step before she dropped.

l-l-l

The headache from her collision subsided after an hour, but Gladio had insisted she wait for one of them to help her home. Ava grew tired of waiting, seeking the Marshal before leaving the Citadel.

She knocked and waited to be invited into his office. "Good work today. You have my permission to use your magic if those two don't challenge you."

"Yes sir." Relief flooded through her, chasing away her concerns. "I'd like to go home on my own, rather than wait. Ignis and Gladiolus have the Prince's training sessions yet this afternoon. I'm well enough on my own."

He met her determination and agreed. "Fine. Have a seat." He pushed to folders toward her. "Two assignments, unfortunately only one can be chosen. Protection detail for an event. While I would choose for you, I believe your input necessary here."

Looking at the first of the folders, familiar face stared blankly up from his photo. Cassius. The son of another from King's Council, a grievous prior relationship mistake on her part. The truth was she'd been so bored they dated because Ava thought it might be fun. At first, Cassius was attentive, complimentary and held her interest. Had it not been for her curiosity, Ava might have been more cautious. She'd allowed things to go too far, turning Cassius more arrogant and demanding. Ultimately, she ended the relationship to put an end to his constant whining. She'd take the other assignment. "I'll pass, thank you."

"Before you answer, I should mention this detail is for the Prince's formal birthday next month. If you take the second assignment, you will not enjoy the event as an attendee."

She understood the second assignment would be more involved. "That's fine. I expected to be on duty." Sliding the folder toward her, she flipped it open, to see Iris' picture; her eyes closed as she smiled for the photographer. Watching over Iris would mean she'd be a constant shadow from the moment they arrived until Iris returned home.

Ava had to give Iris credit, requesting a protection detail was a great way for a thirteen-year-old to attend a royal event. "No problem, Sir."

Once dismissed, Ava relaxed. Twenty days into the month saw multiple training sessions, split shifts, night shifts, the worst detail Cor could throw at Ava all of it completed without a single complaint from her. She looked to the next three days as a chance to recover.

The worst of it - after everything Gladio had tried to do to bring them together once again, she'd been unavailable or too tired whenever his schedule opened. "And that-boys and girls," she said, climbing the steps toward the walkway, "is why you don't mess with a good thing; eventually, the gods take it away."

Cutting through the rotunda and across the walkway, Ava made a mental note to call Iris and discuss her plans. She smiled thinking of Gladio's sister; her solution quite the clever move finding a way around her father and brother's need to shelter her and still attend the birthday affair for Noctis.

As Ava turned from the Citadel Plaza, her phone vibrated, but he mid-afternoon rush of pedestrians and vehicles prevented her from stopping to answer the call. Continuing her walk the phone announced the impatience of others interfering on her way home. Ducking into a few stops along the way, Ava hoped to avoid errands for the rest of her break. The intrusive buzz of her phone interrupted once more, Ava stepping aside to answer the persistent caller.

Swiping the display, she realized she'd missed almost ten phone calls and several messages. Tapping the notifications two names repeated-Gladio and Ignis. Eager to finish and return to her apartment, Ava sent short messages to both: _Give me five minutes, almost home._

She guessed the barrage of messages and calls to be the aftermath of her run in with Gladio. Ava expected physical repercussions for her judgement to rush him. It wasn't the best idea. Gladio's hard work and perseverance had allowed him to develop to the tank he'd wanted to become.

She had to admit, the shift in his attention to his role and the expectations had surprised her. They'd always joked about Gladio going _full Clarus_ at a young age, but she'd always admired Gladiolus' father, even when Clarus turned his harshness on her. There were differences. Gladio loved to show off; his arrogance often baffled her considering how reserved Clarus remained in her memory. It was Gladio's softness that always surprised her, the way he and Iris interacted left small pangs of jealousy never having a sibling in her life.

Turning the corner toward her building, Ava held back a sigh seeing Gladio and Ignis waiting for her. Both moved forward, asking after her well-being.

"I'm fine, I checked with the Marshal before leaving," she explained. "Nothing a three-day nap won't cure."

Assuring Ignis he would look after Ava with a promise to check in later, Gladio ushered her up the stairs. "You could have waited," his words carried only the slightest hint of gruffness; Ava guessed it an attempt to avoid a confrontation. Noting the bag slung on his shoulder, she led him inside.

Having helped carry everything inside, Gladio left her bags in the kitchen and slung his under a chair. His lack of eye contact and conversation led her to the conclusion that once more, Gladio had something on his mind and she'd have to drag it out of him. Opting to see how long she could ignore the obvious signs, Ava overlooked his odd behavior, even as he sat at the breakfast bar saying little.

"I can see a lot more progress on the raptor, how much work is left?" She asked, curious about the tattoo.

Gladio lifted his left arm. "The wingtips and a few touchups on the side."

Ava shifted around him, pulling his tank aside to get a better look while Gladio blocked her from peeking "This is ridiculous, take the tank off, and let me see."

She pulled at the bottom, fighting with him to pull his shirt up while Gladio twisted away. "Ava, come on."

"What? Now you're going to be shy?" She laughed. "Gladio, you parade around in that leather jacket without a shirt all the time," she said.

"Yeah, well you gave it to me; of course I'm going to wear it."

She leaned on the counter across from him. "It's a jacket. You're supposed to wear something _underneath_ it." Gladio refused to budge; Ava tried another route. "You got to stare at my bare ass at Balamb. This is just your back." She laughed again, trying to move around him on the stool while Gladio blocked the way.

"I didn't stare. Besides, you were covered-sort of." He rested his arms on the counter.

Undeterred, she pressed him. "So, you didn't look? I'm hurt." Her hand touched her heart, eyes downcast, throwing in a pout for good measure.

His head ducked as he laughed. "You know I did."

"Didn't see anything you liked?" She tried to catch his eye again, head bowed as he sat.

Another slight turn of his head revealed a half hidden sly grin. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Turning from him to hide her own smile, Ava continued to tease him. "Gladio, if that's your idea of charming-you might reexamine your technique."

Shifting off the chair, Gladio stood. "I'd had a far better plan this morning. I'm free for the rest of today and tomorrow and getting that together wasn't easy, let me tell you." A few shuffling steps brought him closer. "Then Cor had to pull me into your session, and believe me Ava, I'm so sorry," he said, turning her toward him. "I'd planned to take you out to a nice quiet place and give you the perfect evening."

A sheepish smile took over as Ava filled in the rest. "But my body slam into your shield ended your plans."

He nodded. "I could always go with my original plan," he shrugged.

"What was your original plan?"

"Simple. Sling you over my shoulder and carry you into the bedroom," he said, his voice trailing off. "Now I think about it, I'm wondering what would be less likely to earn me a few bruises."

She suspected his admission a tease, but her heart thumped faster, regardless. Attempting to ignore the effect his teasing had on her, Ava played along. "You wouldn't," she said, trying to scoot around him. Gladio blocked the way, his arms outstretched.

"Now what?" He asked, raising a single brow and laughing.

Responding in kind, Ava sidestepped to his left and then rushed right, Gladio grabbing her in his arms. Gentle hands turned her around, the warmth in his eyes searching her face as he whispered, "Now what?"

Ava slipped her arms around him, marveling as he relaxed into their embrace; feeling the racing beat of his heart.

Words lost amid the brush of his lips on her neck; a deep rumbling from his chest and intake of breath signaled that Gladio spoke, but Ava could not hear. They'd been this far before, and each time she'd hoped for more it wouldn't happen. Summons, orders, and obligations interfered and this time Ava could not allow it. Subtle moves pulled them apart, his eyes questioning her. With precious little time left until duty would bring about the end of their private time, Ava acted.

Clasping his hand in hers, she tugged him toward the hall. His first steps tentative, with a single word from her, Gladio's eyes widened, and he followed. Ava released him slipping her shoes off. A light curse behind her quickly covered by a dull thud followed by another captured her attention. The sharp metallic hiss of a zipper and the rustle of clothes dropping in a pile filled the silence between them.

His earlier bravado replaced by growing tension, Ava offered him a way out. "If you want to wait, we'll wait." She sat back against the pillows, self-assured even in her state of undress.

He shook his head the words falling out not long after. "No, I don't want to wait." The mattress sunk as he joined her, his gaze holding hers as he smiled, resting next to her.

She wondered why Gladio stared at her. She'd never known him to be shy or reserved and yet, he hesitated. "What is it?"

His eyes took a slow path from her face resting near her heart. "Ava. . .is that?" He reached out to touch the image permanently inked onto her skin; a vivid image of a heavily plumed bird in vibrant hues of reds, yellows, and orange its head covered by a large wing. The path along her skin complete, Gladio shifted his attention to Ava's face, looking for an explanation.

"A sleeping phoenix," she said, her breath caught at the feel of his fingers tracing the bird. "It's a story for another time," she said, "unless you'd rather compare tattoos."

"Later." His eyes traveled down the length of her body, his appreciative hum eliciting a smile.

Reaching for his face, she turned his chin toward her. "Hey, tough guy, this would be a good time to kiss me."

He slid closer to her. "Is that right?"

She shifted to rest against him, Gladio's lips pressing against her neck, the softest trace of kisses wandered leaving almost no part unexplored. His path led close to her ear, leaving a loving nip before holding her eyes with his.

Ava in turn brushed her lips over his before whispering another plea. His eyes widened, lips eager to respond to her desire.

Their kiss deepened, but it was Gladio's wandering fingers tracing the curve of her breast that rippled through her. Her breath hitched; his thumb flicking across her nipple and Ava sighed into his kiss. She needed more, guiding his hand back to her wanting breast, and he in return covered the hardened peak with his mouth.

Holding her to him; his hand able to explore the swells and valleys of her body, Ava whimpered at the sensation of his fingers sliding between her legs, and a single finger parting her wet folds.

Gladio continued a slow teasing stroke, gradually adding magnificent pressure against her swelling nub. Raising her hips to meet his touch, a sublime heat escalated through her sex. Her chest heaved and heart pounded her body racing toward the edge.

He groaned as her body tightened, the first shudder of her climax spreading through her body, every muscle numb and yet undeniably alive.

Collapsing against him, Ava smiled into his chest; Gladio promising the evening far from over.

l-l-l

-September

The assignment-a restocking run to a few safe house locations across the regions sent Ava away once more. This time she'd had enough time to talk with Gladio before leaving and the transport mission allowed for phone calls outside the city.

The truck arrived in Lestallum just as the sun went down on the second day; the two guards she traveled with deciding to check out the city while she rested allowed Ava time to call. Answering her on the first ring, Ava heard Gladio's sharp bark and laughter around him.

"Hey, give me a minute," he said to the background noise of kissing noises and more laughter. She waited on the balcony of her hotel room, inhaling the dry warm air and the scent of grilling food and other delicacies hanging all around her. "Sorry about that. That kid has a short life ahead of him."

She heard the annoyance in his voice and resisted the urge to laugh. "Which kid?"

Gladio grumbled before responding. "Prompto, Noct's new best buddy. Everything's a joke, and he finds ways to annoy me."

"I see," Ava said. The elusive Prompto seemed never around whenever Ava was near. "He's fifteen, right? You were a pain in the ass, too, in case you've forgotten."

The light chuckle through the phone enough to understand Gladio wouldn't contradict her. "You more than me, Ava." The long pause between them filled with his exasperation. "This sucks."

Realizing this was the right time for levity, she laughed. "I miss you too, tough guy." The lack of response and another sigh left the conversation to Ava. "Lestallum's nice," she offered, changing the subject, "a little warm, but you might like it-at least there's food everywhere." They talked about the things she'd seen, Gladio asking questions about everything and nothing in particular just to keep her talking, until he was interrupted on his end.

"Huh?" Ava guessed Gladio responded to someone nearby. "Yea, all right. Gimme a minute." He returned to her apologizing. "Iggy says hi, but I've got to go. Call you later?"

She doubted Ignis had said anything less than several sentences of carefully chosen words, but she didn't have the heart to tease Gladio. "If I don't answer, assume I've gone to sleep. I've got one more stop before turning around, and I likely won't be able to call tomorrow."

"They can wait," he muttered before a strong warning sounded in her ear. "Ava, eyes open. Do the job and get out."

"It's a delivery, Gladio. Quick and easy and then I'm on my way back." Her light hearted assertion proved only a partial lie; it was a delivery- but for Cid. A few weapons modifications for the Hunters out of Meldacio, she'd gotten revised orders from Cor to help Cid with his deliveries. The Empire tested the boundaries as far out as they could reach, and the Hunters didn't have the firepower to meet the Imperial Infantry.

"Yeah, easy." The curtness of his reply a sure sign he didn't quite believe her, Gladio tried to soften his tone. "I hate when you lie to me Ava, I know you can't share everything, but don't lie." He disconnected the call, leaving Ava to silence.

She disagreed with the Marshal and Clarus. The unspoken rule of keeping the state of things from the Prince's guard felt wrong. Ignis comprehended a great deal and could benefit in his advisory capacity to the royal family with the additional intelligence they gathered on these trips-as could the Kingsglaive. Beyond the obvious, Gladiolus had never been outside the Crown City to face the worst of Lucis. He needed this exposure more than anyone. Training could only take him so far, Gladiolus needed to face those stronger than he. Ava didn't have that strength, that skill of Noct's guard and likely never would, but she understood where her limits rested.

She'd head out at dawn and hoped to sleep knowing the two she traveled with might not be ready to take the wheel so early in the morning. Knowing her schedule, she still answered the incoming call several hours later.

"I thought you'd be sleeping," Gladio's voice whispered through the phone, "I planned to leave you a message."

"About?" She hoped he wouldn't feel the need to apologize, she had hidden the full truth from him, but Ava couldn't quite understand how Gladio seemed to discern a lie from the truth.

"I didn't expect you'd pick up. It can wait."

Eyes heavy, she smiled into her pillow. "Tell me."

As he talked, she could picture his head bowed, fingers running though his hair-a tick whenever he wanted to be serious. "Well, I sort of complained to Iggy and pissed him off. After he'd finished, I realized he was right. You're out there without me. That's what bugs me, Ava."

Shaking her head, his admission the closest thing to affection she'd heard from him in a while. "I'd sneak you out if I could, but I think the Marshal might object."

"Head in the now, Ava!" He assumed a voice sounding nothing like Cor. "I need to know where your head is."

Laughing at both his impression and the phrases he chose, Gladio understood Cor as well, she countered with Cor's usual admonishments to Gladio. "Distraction invites mistakes. This isn't a tea party Gladiolus!" She sighed. "What is it with Cor and tea parties? Did we miss something along the way?" She heard a light chuckle from him. "What?"

"It occurred to me you're in bed and I'm wasting a real opportunity here," he coughed, "so what do we do about it?"

Despite the flood of warmth coursing through her, Ava couldn't meet his tease. "Goodnight, Gladio."

"I'm teasing!" He said, adding, "unless you want me to keep going."

"Goodnight, Gladio." She tried not to laugh.

"Hey. Miss you, Ava."


	17. For Sentimental Reasons

M.E. 752 (Four Years before the Fall of the Crown City)

-September

Another base had gained the attention of the Glaive. The initial claim set the base as a remnant of the Old War in the Duscae Region, its walls void of occupants. A small scouting party comprised of Glaive and Guard saw both Cor and Ava along for the drive. Ava elected to ride with the Glaive to find the only friendly faces in Lenta and Libertus. She'd endured a considerable amount of taunts from the others bent on pushing her to react.

Luche pushed the most, talking about Ava as if she wasn't there. "All I'm saying is that if my old man had half a brain, he wouldn't have ended up dead on a boat in the middle of nowhere."

Hunched over, Ava clenched her fists against her chest, saying nothing.

Lenta Cordis dropped a heavy hand onto Luche's shoulder. "Don't. "

"Defending the half-breed there Lenta? Got a soft spot for a traitor's kid?" Luche struggled as Lenta tightened his grip.

"Disrespect Mac or the lady one more time, Luche and find out." Lenta released Luche's shoulder and shifted back to his seat.

Stuck between Libertus and Nyx on the bench, Ava didn't dare look up. She couldn't show Luche he'd gotten to her. When the column of vehicles stopped a mile out, Ava pushed to the back and exited waiting for Cor, they'd work independently of the Glaive under direct orders from King Regis.

She had to lose the tension before joining Cor. He'd pick up on it immediately. Rolling her shoulders and stretching her neck Ava stood apart from the group. Luche, on the other hand made it a pointed move to join her. "So! I hear that you just couldn't stay away from the Prince's guard." He taunted her walking around to face Ava. "Is it just the one, or did you figure to hedge your bets and bed them both? Now, me? I'd go for the sister. She's probably a bit more pliable."

At the mention of Iris, Ava grabbed the clasp on Luche's cape and twisted her body to the left, her right fist connecting with Luche's jaw. "You so much as _look_ at her, and I will _end_ you," she spat, feeling arms pull her apart from him. She struggled for a moment, seeing Nyx and Libertus beside her. Recognition relaxed her enough for the two Glaives to release her, but her eyes, still stinging with the desire to stuff Luche's smile down his throat caught the attention of those nearest to them.

Rubbing his jaw, Luche laughed until Cor and Drautus arrived to view the aftermath.

Captain Drautus demanded an immediate explanation and to Ava's surprise, Nyx did not cover for Luche and instead explained the situation in straightforward detail.

When the mention of the youngest Amicitia child entered his report, Cor ended the discussion leading Luche aside with Drautus steps behind. By the gestures and actions of the two leaders, there was no question; Luche would answer for his comments.

Ava took several steps aside not wanting to see more. Luche had won. She knew it. Staring at the ground, Ava flinched at a touch on her shoulder. Turning to see Libertus and Nyx, she waited for the lecture.

Again, Nyx spoke first. "Luche's an ass; you should know that by now. He doesn't even know who he's talking about, it was all to get you to snap and you did. You might want to work on that temper of yours." Nyx nodded once and left her standing with Libertus.

Watching him leave, Ava looked to Libertus. "Well, that was unexpected."

"That's Nyx," Libertus explained, "you made it this far, that's worthy of respect-even by someone as perfect as my friend there." A flash of a smile and a quick pat on her arm left Ava to wait for Cor.

Still keeping her distance, Ava had to concede she deserved whatever reprimand awaited her. Gravel displaced behind her as someone approached. Closing her eyes, a deep breath served to tamp down any desire to argue with what would be a dressing down from the Marshal.

"With me, Ava." Cor spoke with no inflection, no hint of the disappointment or anger she had expected.

She followed his silent approach toward the rear of the base. Turning off his body light, he pointed at Ava to do the same. Crouching near a half completed pipeline, Cor held up his hand. "This is no remnant. Look at the construction on this side, Ava." The pipeline sat half-finished; large cylindrical pipes resting near metal framework. To prove recent construction, she'd need pictures showing the pristine quality of the metal. Most remnants of the Old Ward had rusted into hulking metal skeletons.

He handed her a camera. "We don't have enough satellite info to say if there are any occupants, but our best guess is no." Pointing through the unfinished opening he explained her objective. "You will bring me pictures of the best views of whatever you find that catches your attention. If anything moves, return here." Tapping his ear, Cor indicated for Ava to use her ear piece if needed.

 _If anything moves_ , she thought, with no lights, no power to hold back the daemons any surprises the Empire left behind were the least of her worries. She'd learned in her courses about adapting her eyes to darkness. Had Ava realized her task, she could have avoided bright light to aid her adaptation. Her main target of the pipeline construction required minimal vision; the camera would do all of the work.

Finishing her task, Ava tried to focus ahead of her. Metal containers hugged the walls, and as she approached the fence line, she found more proof of recent construction. Rolls of chain link fence stacked in neat piles lay hidden blocked from immediate view by the large containers. Ava disregarded her mounting concerns opting to venture further inside. Concrete walls and corners provided cover enough for now.

Crouched, she peered around a corner finding a metal outbuilding, its door open. Ava reached for her ear piece and hesitated. Thinking on Cor's reaction, Ava decided to continue without reporting. _He'll order me back. Just a few more pictures and then I'll go._ A guarded series of steps carried her inside the small building. Realizing she hadn't cleared it, Ava wasn't surprised to hear Cor in her ear.

"Return to the ridge, Ava. Now."

She'd heard his irritation, but Ava's discovery outweighed her common sense. The equipment was new and no doubt Niflheim gadgetry. Control panels and gauges, things Ava couldn't begin to explain. She photographed it, making sure to grab a picture of the metal plate stating its point of origin-Gralea. "Old War, yeah right." Turning, Ava spied a box with rolled papers and folders. _This is all new_ , she concluded, gathering what she could carry and still have enough control of her warping dagger, if needed.

"Ava! Now!" Cor's voice more urgent this time, meant she had been noticed and by the blue glow outside, it wasn't the Empire.

"Daemons." Risking the few precious seconds she had to escape, Ava stuffed the folders into her uniform, and folding the rolled pages in half and shoving them through the neck against her side. The camera strap tight around her left wrist left only her right hand free.

She couldn't fight this way. Willing to risk exposure Ava held her left arm tight and ran for her entry point, the glow followed her as she crossed the pipeline. Once she'd cleared the ridge, Ava noticed the daemons didn't follow, allowing her to meet Cor where she had left him.

Unable to crouch, Ava bent at the waist. Her awkward positioning drawing a pointed look from Cor. Unsure how to proceed, Ava believed the information she gathered should be reviewed by the Guard first. "Sir, is your earpiece off?"

He nodded, steeled eyes meeting hers.

"It's all new. There are machines inside, control panels all new construction," she explained, "I have the photos, it's as you suspected. None of this old, certainly no more than a year or two, not the 30 years of wear expected-and I found documents. I can't say if they're useful, could be nothing." She took a deep breath before pushing her agenda. "I think we need to examine these. Call it whatever you want, but we should review everything first."

Staring at her without speaking, Cor activated his ear piece. "I'm leaving, Drautus." He pointed toward the road and his car. Once on the road, Ava asked if they would return to the city.

"Yes. Tell me why you don't trust the Glaive."

It hadn't been her intention, but realizing how her request sounded she tried to explain. "It's not mistrust. When the Guard initiates anything, a mission, a project or anything outside the city walls, the Glaive claims encroachment on their objectives." Ava stopped. Continuing meant disrespecting the Captain. Ava had to find a way to speak her mind and keep her personal dislike out of the discussion. "Sir, His Majesty requested we investigate, and we need time to review the data. So we do just that." Staring straight ahead, Ava realized an opportunity for Ignis. The Old War and its aftermath remained a fascination for Ignis and he'd lamented the lack of information on the subject. "Give everything to Ignis; he has an affinity for this sort of thing, and would make short work of the documents and be able to prepare any information for review."

"I see." Cor's driving carried them the seven mile distance quickly, without a single daemon encounter. Once through the checkpoints, he continued toward the Citadel. "I thought the construction and equipment was new? How would Ignis be the best choice to review?"

She'd wanted to broach the subject numerous times, but hadn't. "With all respect? You're not preparing the Prince's guard." Ave waited for Cor's reaction.

"Is that right?"

Ava couldn't read the Marshal. Wondering if she'd pushed too far, the apology formed on her lips, but before she could deliver it, Cor surprised her.

"You're right. Neither has experienced real combat and neither has been tested outside the safety of the city." Pulling into the motor pool, Ava extricated everything she'd taken from the base and followed Cor through the corridors toward the Marshal's office. "Inside, please."

Placing everything atop his desk, Ava sat waiting for Cor.

"I won't keep you too long," he said sitting at his desk. "Clarus and Monica have requested field trials for Ignis and Gladio and Monica Elshett specifically requested you assist her. You will report to her through these trips and Monica will set the objectives and the schedule. I expect full unbiased reports from you, Ava."

She'd never refused a mission before; every assignment given by Cor had been completed regardless of her discomfort. "I can't accept. I'm not sure I can be objective."

"Because of Gladiolus?" Cor stared through her. "Don't think just answer. Gladio leads with his left when he attacks."

Without hesitation, she knew the statement false. "No, his right. But I don't see what-"

Cor cut Ava's question, firing off another question. "Ignis favors his right hand when wielding daggers."

Again, she knew this false. "No, he is right-handed but favors the left when wielding daggers, he sweeps right and stabs left."

The Marshal stood, leaning on his desk. "Ava, aside from Prince Noctis, you have watched Ignis and Gladio as you trained. As they have given their impressions of you, it's your turn. As for Gladio? Keep whatever there is between you out of the mission, are we clear?"

She nodded. "Understood, Sir." She watched Cor reach for the papers she'd discovered.

"You did well today, despite this tendency to disregard my orders in the field. As for the _other_ event," Cor started, not looking up from the desk. "Next time try throwing your elbow." She caught the slightest upturn in the corners of his mouth. "One more thing, Ava."

She stood, slightly confused. "Sir?"

"It's taken a few of us years to train Gladio. Best not mention your _disagreement_ with him. I'm not quite sure we have the time to train a replacement, and we'd be hard pressed to find a shield light enough for Iris to be effective. Good night, Ava."

In the time it took Ava to exit the Citadel, she realized Cor had attempted humor. _He's right though_ , she thought, heading toward her apartment, _better to forget this happened_. Ava's hurried steps carried her through the streets and by the time she made it to her bed, the sun peeked through the city streets.

Cor and Monica set the first of many training sessions to begin after the Prince's formal birthday affair the previous month. Noctis had expected to be allowed his own apartment, but the King's decision to delay one more year met with little opposition, citing proper readiness for the Prince's guard.

Ava's training time with Ignis had ended, but a final review of the training timeline sent her in search of Ignis. Arriving at the training rooms, she needed little guidance to find the proper room, hearing Gladiolus' barking directions at Noctis. Waiting until the session degenerated into laughter, Ava entered to see Gladio with Noctis in a headlock.

She knew the game to be a constant one, Noctis likely mouthing off and Gladio ended the lesson with a headlock. "Might I be of assistance, Your Highness?"

"Ava! Get the big guy off of me!" Noctis laughed, struggling to get free. "Kick his ass!"

Refusing to let go, Gladio tossed a wink in her direction. "Not gonna happen."

Ava played along. "What exactly are you referring to Gladio? That I won't be able to break your hold or kick your ass?

A soft chuckle from Ignis at the side table preceded a warning. "I believe we've been here before."

"Not this time, Iggy. She won't interfere."

A wide grin surfaced as Ava removed her jacket. "Let me understand this. I won't interfere? You have the heir to the Lucian throne in a headlock-against his will- and you think I won't interfere?"

Ignis chimed in. "The lady's point is quite valid, Gladio. It is the duty of the Guard to insure the safety of His Highness from any foe."

Noctis tried to wriggle free once more. "Told you," he said, the Prince's voice dropped in mock weakness. "Please Ava, won't you help?"

Gladio scoffed at the display. "Wuss."

Another bow from Ava and a promise to defend the Prince carried her towards the two with deliberate steps. A flick of her wrist saw a small flame ignite in her hand.

Nodding his head toward her hand, Gladio challenged Ava further. "That supposed to scare me?"

"Of course not, Gladio," squelching the flame in her hand, she winked at him, "however, the longer you continue, you'll delay my day and I had made plans for dinner, too." The two agreed to meet later that evening, and Ava took the opportunity to remind Gladio.

Finally letting the Prince free, Noctis gave Gladio a final shove before heading back to the side table, leaving Gladio to talk with Ava. "Anyone I know?"

Taking the opportunity to tease him, Ava's slow steps carried her toward Ignis. "Bit of a bore, actually."

Ignis adjusted his glasses. "Goodness. Me, boring? That was most unexpected. I'm hurt."

Gladio scoffed. "Real funny, Iggy."

Without thinking, Gladio rested his hands on Ava's shoulders setting a series of events in motion. A soft cough from Ignis saw Gladio step back with a quickly mumbled apology. Ava for her part shifted away, a gentle smile and a quick word of reassurance given to Gladio before joining Ignis at the table. Noctis, watching from his seat, shook his finger at Gladio. "You two are together."

Boots scuffed along the floor until Gladio reached the wall, leaning back. "Nope, we've known each other forever, Noct. We're good friends."

Disbelieving in the simple explanation, Noct turned facing his bodyguard. "Yeah, all right. Good friends . . . who are together."

A quick admonishment from Ignis about behavior halted the conversation allowing a review of the event. Through the course of their discussion, Noctis listened to the two talk schedules and arrangements. After minutes passed, he interrupted. "Do you two ever lighten up?" He looked over to Gladio. "You know. . .fun? I don't get it," he sighed.

Seeing the stoic reactions from his guard, the strange sadness still sitting on the Prince's face prompted Ava to push her luck. "A word of advice, Your Highness?"

"Sure."

Ava stepped closer, leaning toward the Prince and whispered, "the next time he tries a headlock, a quick elbow to the gut might loosen his grip, but you didn't hear it from me."

Hearing the Prince laugh, she wished the group a good evening and continued on her way.

l-l-l

Their scents mingled with the perfumed wax permeating Ava's room. Resting his head on her stomach, Gladio inhaled long and deep as her fingers gently raked through his hair.

"Gladio? Are you all right?" He'd not said a word after she'd explained the origin of the sleeping phoenix tattoo.

"M'yeah," he sighed. "So the King saved your life and now you'll risk everything to repay the debt. Seems like a wasted gift to me." Hearing her sigh, Gladio shifted to face Ava. "I've got no room to judge. I'm thinking out loud."

"I know." She hesitated. "I know your next question, too, and the answer is no, I couldn't walk away." Sliding from the bed, she dressed.

"Ava, I didn't. . .I'm sorry for bringing it up. Come back."

Shaking her head, she pulled a chair closer to the bed. "Noctis was right. We're supposed to have fun, but we can't. You're the Shield, Gladio. There will come a time where there won't be room for you and me. Something will happen and I won't be able to follow you. Until then? Let me pretend, all right?"

He watched the halfhearted smile fade from her face before Ava left the bedroom. Fearing he'd said the wrong thing, Gladio dressed and followed. "Pretend what? Ava, it doesn't have to be so difficult. Look at my father; he managed both his duty and family."

She faced him, a genuine smile directed toward him. "As will you, should you choose to." Seeing his scowl, Ava realized she'd said the wrong thing. "I upset you. That wasn't my intention."

"Dammit, Ava. Stop pushing me away," he said, pulling her to him. "Right now, we're good. I'll worry about the future when it comes."


	18. I Don't Want to See Tomorrow

M.E. 756 (The Day of the Treaty Signing)

Piles of photographs littered the coffee table in front of Iris and Ava. "I should remember to thank your father for these when we see him," Ava said, holding a photograph. "Look at how young they all were." Leaning toward Iris, Ava pointed at the group gathered. Clarus and Ava's mother, deep in discussion pointed at one another clearly engaged in some sort of disagreement. "There's my mother," Ava said, "even at a social gathering she'd pick fights with your father."

Iris laughed. "I think arguing is one of father's favorite activities." Behind the argument, stood Cor and Mac, each making ridiculous faces taunting the two in front of them. Iris tapped Cor's image. "I'm not sure that's actually the Marshal though. I've never seen him smile."

There was truth to Iris' observation. "It's a rare thing, but I've seen it." Cor had a very strange sense of humor; one never knew what he'd find amusing.

Reaching toward the table, Iris picked up another photo of two small children sitting on a blanket and squealed. "Look at Gladdy! You two were so cute!" She looked closer. "What is he doing? He looks like he's trying to eat something. There's a shocker, Gladio trying to stuff food in his face."

Her unsecured phone buzzed, and Ava extricated herself from the couch. Seeing Libertus' name on the display, Ava needed to talk in private. "I'll be back in a bit." Stepping into the hall, Ava answered the call. "Libertus, it's so good to hear from you. I'm on assignment right now, so I don't have much time."

At first, there was no response pushing Ava to move further away from the sounds in the living room. She called his name again, and this time heard a choppy sigh. "Are you all right?"

"Not really," he sighed as he spoke. "Listen. I need to tell you something, but I'm not crazy, all right?"

The sadness in his voice prompted the assumption that Crowe's death still weighed on his conscience. Ava twisted the ring on her index finger thinking on her friends. Crowe had died on a mission, one that was apparently supposed to be Ava's. "Of course you're not crazy. I think about her too and I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say."

He next words were inaudible, but the exasperation in his voice troubled her when he spoke again. "It's not about Crowe. Maybe it is, I don't know!"

Unsure how to proceed, Ava tried to calm him. "Where are you? There's a few hours to the signing, let me help you-"

"Hold on," he said. "I need to . . . I'll call you back."

From the living room, Iris shouted for Ava. "Ava! It's your Guard phone!"

 _It's going to be one of those days_ , she thought as Iris tossed the phone to her. Seeing Cor's name on the display, Ava answered. "Yes, Sir."

The distortion on the line made his words nearly incomprehensible. "Marshal, I can't understand you." She'd caught parts of words here and there, but the ambient noises around him drowned out any possibility of conversation. A loud wall of sound and mechanical thumping in the background covered any hope of hearing him. She tried several more times to listen before the call disconnected. "What the hell was that about?" Ava tried to return the call without success, a standard message about a disconnected circuit played in her ear.

Her bigger concern was Libertus. He'd been distraught since Crowe's death, and Pelna had shared the worst of it; Libertus had walked away from the Glaive. She'd tried to reason with him, but Ava suspected Libertus blamed Ava for the loss of Crowe.

She'd learned about the failed mission from Nyx when he offered her Crowe's resistance ring.

 _Ava couldn't allow Nyx to enter the safe house; no one could know who rested inside. "What do you mean she covered for me?" Ava tried to understand. "This assignment started three days ago. Nothing else was asked of me."_

 _Nyx stared through her. "Then you didn't turn the Captain down?"_

 _"_ _He never spoke to me. Perhaps the Marshal had refused?" Ava's heart sank. "I'm so sorry. I know . . . she mentioned that you were-" her voice trailed off._

 _"_ _It's fine." He held out his hand. "You should keep this. We won't always be there to help, Ava." The thick silver band etched with ancient markings protected the caster from advanced magic. "You could have learned a lot from her."_

 _A tentative hand reached for the ring. "It means little, but I wish I could have." She held the band in her hand for a moment and shook her head, holding it back out to him. "I can't take it. It's a Glaive's ring. You should keep it." Raising his hands, Nyx refused._

 _A slight smile crept on his face as he walked backwards toward the sidewalk. "You know what your problem is?" His voice grew louder as he backed away. "You don't know who the hell you are, Ava Callidus. I think it's time you figured it out."_

 _l-l-l_

Hours passed before her phone chirped announcing Libertus once more. Swiping the display, Ava hurried into the back bedroom. "Libertus, talk to me."

His behavior hadn't changed; exasperated sighs and groans accompanied his reluctant words. "I can't prove it, but I knew you would understand why I had to call. Mac wasn't a traitor. The Glaive. . .Ava. They've turned their back on Lucis and the king. At least, I think. Maybe." 

Ava could hear Iris calling to her from the living room, but her call with Libertus drowned out all other sounds. She hissed her responses into the phone. "What do you mean they've turned their backs?"

The half sob in his throat disappeared as Libertus gained control. "Not all, but Luche, Sonitus and a bunch of others. The Glaive have. . . what they plan to do. . .I'm sorry, Ava."

"Slow down." She refused to believe it; the Glaive would never turn on Lucis. "Libertus, _how_ do you know?"

He yelled into the phone, startling her. "Because Tredd asked me, all right?" Tredd Furia was a Glaive, but followed Luche's lead. "Look, you've got to get out of the city. Ava, you're a good kid, always were." He rambled on, but Ava had heard what she needed.

It wasn't possible. Nyx would never turn from King Regis. Lenta and Pelna like so many others believed in her father's vision. "Where's Nyx? Pelna? Does Drautus know?" Her heart pounded, surprised that her hand shook as she tried to send a message to Cor to protect King Regis.

"They don't know. . .Ava, I was angry." His voice trailed off and then suddenly she heard him again. "I shouldn't have. . . I'm sorry."

"Libertus, don't hang up, where are you?" She swore at the silence from her cell. "He cut me off." Quickly swiping the display, she pressed the speed dial for the Marshal. When it sent her to voicemail, Ava activated her ear piece. "Priority message for the Marshal or Captain Drautus, I need locations."

The response set her heart faster. "Neither is responding, what's your emergency?"

Her patience ran thin prompting Ava to use the little clout she'd earned. "This is Avis Callidus, I need the Marshal, now!" Stepping out of the bedroom to Dustin's concerned face led Ava to quickly recap the call with Libertus. Ava asked for suggestions. "If this is real? We can't sit and do nothing. We should take Iris to Cid and then I can come back."

Ava's earpiece crackled with a message. "Say again?" She tried to listen, but a moment of static gave way to silence until her secure phone buzzed. "It's Cor again," she said to Dustin, before answering the call. "Yes, Sir."

"Leave now, Ava. Monica is on her way to the West Gate; meet her there. That is a direct order and you will- _for once_ -follow it."

She had to tell him. "Sir, the Glaive."

Slow and even words carried a heavy weight. "There's no time. Go."

Ava realized the static had been Cor's communicator. _He's not in the city_ , she concluded. Plastering a large smile on her face, Ava hurried into the living room. "Change of plans, Iris. We're heading out right now, so grab whatever you wanted to take with you to Lestallum. It's time for a road trip." She watched Iris head off into the bedroom, giving Ava a chance for a last push. "We're good, right? Weapons, all the gear and my bike all set?"

"Everything waits in Hammerhead, we have what we can carry, and your immediate gear stowed in the vehicle." They'd leave behind one of the two Crownsguard transports, she'd return later once Iris was safe.

The hiss of static and shouting in her ear piece turned Ava away from Iris and Dustin. _"The Citadel is under attack! I repeat the Citadel is under attack."_ Even through the chaos she heard the call. _"The Empire is stealing the Crystal!"_ Ava couldn't leave. The King. Clarus. She had to try. "I can't go," she whispered.

The roar of an airship engine overhead caused Iris to shout. "Ava! What's happening outside?" A vibration in the walls heightened Iris' fear. "Ava!"

Holding out her hand to Iris, Ava spoke in a calm and even voice leading Iris toward the garage. "Listen to me, Iris. Dustin will take you to Monica and then on to Hammerhead."

"You can't leave me. What about Gladdy?" Iris had never shown Ava fear before, but her widening eyes and small fidgets showed some level of understanding that Ava wasn't going with them.

Ava pulled her bags and gear from the vehicle. "He's on his way to Altissia with Noct. The important thing is they are safe. Your brother and Noctis are safe." Looking to Dustin, Ava tried to offer some helpful words. "Drive like I do, if something gets in your way, go through it. With a little luck I'll see you in Lestallum."

"No, we're not leaving you." Iris shook her head. "We'll wait."

Taking a page from Cor's playbook, Ava ignored the comment and helped Iris into the front seat taking Iris' hand. "Keep your head down, and if you get separated, Hammerhead is just a few miles away. You can make it. Cindy is waiting for you." Ava handed Iris her secure phone. "You can reach the Marshal on this, but no calls until you're outside the city. I've got my old phone," she pointed the cell now resting in Iris' hands, "but I'll want that back when I get to Lestallum." Ava gathered her gear and climbed into the second transport to Iris' protests.

Without looking back, she drove the transport out toward the highway into chaos. Lights and sirens flashing, Ava had to stick to the shoulder to avoid the panicking motorists, but it slowed her progress toward the city center. She'd had to stop several times, placing calls to her family home, the Callidus family and to Maia, urging them all to leave. Promises given, Ava pulled off the highway toward the Citadel.

Plumes of smoke and screams ahead of her pointed the way. Securing her weapon harness to her back, Ava slid two sets of daggers into the sheaths and a short sword on her back. Cor had warned her to carry her weapons on her person when on assignments, leaving her without the lance. Her warping dagger at the ready, Ava ran toward the Citadel.

The first of three bullets grazed her left arm, catching the heavy fabric of her uniform. Raising her shield, Ava understood she arrived too late. High above, two patrol ships headed away from the Citadel toward a Niflheim airship; one carrying what could only be the Crystal. _The Wall is gone, and Niflheim has the Crystal._ Her magic still worked, a sign the King stood somewhere within the Citadel. 

Cutting across the sky, a lone patrol ship struggled on its flightpath toward the Citadel and four more descended slowly toward the rotunda. Niflheim had won and with the swift decline of the afternoon sun, Insomnia would fall to daemons. Removing the ear piece, Ava tossed it aside turning her back on the king with a silent apology. Niflheim would search for Noctis, Cor had been right. Ava had to find them first.

As she raced back to her vehicle, Ava remembered her phone. Calling any of the Prince's guard put them at risk, but she had to warn them. She'd have to maneuver the vehicle at the same time, the setting sun left her little time to reach Hammerhead before nightfall. Activating the speaker, she pressed the speed dial button for Gladio's phone. His voicemail kicked on and the message played halfway through before the signal dropped off.

She'd try from Hammerhead, Cid had a secure phone, she'd seen it once. Said it was a relic, but it's condition was too perfect to be just a memento. Surprised at the empty roads, Ava hoped those who remained behind were prepared for what might follow.

Passing the West Gate, Ava noted the lack of traffic. A hopeful sign people had made it across the access bridge highway. As she drove, Ava came upon people walking the length of the bridge. "They'll never make it out before the sun sets." Unable to leave families and citizens behind, she stopped. Quickly loading the small group into the transport before continuing, she stopped several more times finding two Guards from the West Gate accompanying the fleeing citizens.

The transport could carry eight to ten of the Glaive; at least twenty crowded together in the back without speaking. The guard in the front seat filled in what he knew. A blockade had been erected less than an hour ago, several Mechs and about two dozen infantry. _We have three of us, two rifles, and my weapons_ , she thought. "There's no way. I can't take them all down." With less than an hour before sundown, Ava had to decide. Up ahead, the bright lights of the blockade cut off their escape.

l-l-l

Galdin Quay  
The Quayside Cradle

Gladio and Ignis stood outside on the spacious balcony, speaking out of earshot of the two others resting inside.

"Any luck?" Gladio's hopeful look met with only a shake of Ignis' head.

"None, I'm afraid." Ignis said, "I've tried several times. It is not your phone."

Looking out on the water, Gladio wondered why Ava would have tried to call. "She's never called on an assignment. This is damn odd for her. If she was on a protection detail, Ava wouldn't break the rules and reach out to me. She thinks we're on the way to Altissia."

Ignis gripped the rail. "A protection detail is not a mission I'd associate with the Lady Avis. Are you certain?"

A shrug of uncertainty was all Gladio could offer. "I thought that's what Ava had said, maybe it changed."

Considering Gladio's words, Ignis turned gathering his thoughts. "That is a likely scenario, but even then, why does this seem so out of character for her?"

Gladio stretched. "I don't know, Iggy. She's the one that pushed me to set rules and get serious about all this, it's . . . not her."

A pointed look from Ignis carried the hint of a smile. "In all the years we've _crossed paths_ with the Lady Avis- perhaps at the risk of unintentional disparagement-when has she _ever_ done anything as expected?"

A short laugh in response from Gladio relaxed him. "No joke," he said. "You got me there, Iggy." Rolling his shoulders, Gladio looked back through the large picture windows. "Well, she can take care of herself. We need to figure out what we do next."

A quick check of the time preceded Ignis' response. "Rest while we can, tomorrow we'll gather more information and decide the best course of action."

Gladio remained where he stood. "Go ahead. I might take a walk before the sun sets."

An almost inaudible sigh passed from Ignis. "I believe now you might comprehend why the separation was requested. As the Marshal seemed to remind us often, _head in the now_ , Gladio," he said walking toward the room door.

"I'm working on it."

Before he left the balcony Ignis looked back over his shoulder. "Might I suggest working on it a little faster?"

l-l-l

Insomnia

Looking behind her at the terrified faces of her passengers, Ava explained her options. She could try to barrel through the blockade, but even the smaller Mechs could severely damage the vehicle and injure passengers, or she could leave them here and distract the Nifs. The two guards protested it was better to push through together.

Ava couldn't risk the small children. Giving the guards the safe house address, she instructed them to return there with the group if she failed. "You'll know if I don't." She switched places with one of the guards. "Get me as close as you are able, and then pull back."

 _Breathe_ , she thought, _lightning is the best to take them out quickly_. The transport stopped a half mile from the blockade and Ava climbed out, cursing her stupidity. "This is by far the dumbest stunt you've ever tried." Slipping her weapons into her harness, Ava pulled the lightning magic into her hand as she walked.

"This isn't going to work," she said. Focusing her magic, the charge in the air grew; tiny hairs on her neck and arms bristled with the increasing strength. If she could at least take out the two, maybe three Mechs, the transport was armored; they could escape with minimal damage. "You, on the other hand, are not." Ava didn't trust her skill enough to force the magic to the next level and released the lightning spell.

Those clustered at the center dropped as though a string had severed, releasing the body from whatever support held them up. One of the Mechs stumbled forward and then back until a crunch of metal and crash gave way to an explosion taking out several more of the infantry. Unsure as to how many remained; Ava raised her shield against the gunfire and advanced.

l-l-l

Hammerhead Garage

The cramped living space above the garage hadn't been meant for more than two people, but Iris sat with Cindy as Dustin spoke in hushed whispers on Ava's phone.

"Don't you worry, none," Cindy consoled Iris. "the Marshal will find Miss Ava," she said with a smile. "Besides, that girl's likely itching to get her bike back. You know she'll come for it."

Cid took to the stairs slowly. "That girl's a bigger pain than her daddy ever was," Cid complained, yelling as he descended. "And he didn't have much common sense either!"

Shaking her head, Cindy apologized. "You'll have to excuse, Paw-Paw. Before Miss Ava's daddy died, Paw-Paw and a friend had tried to help her daddy get back from wherever he went, but it didn't happen. Paw-Paw's still sore about that."

Dustin faced the two. "Lady Iris, the Marshal is nearing the city checkpoint. He'll find Ava."

l-l-l

She couldn't do it. Her thoughts, muddled and unsure, couldn't focus to count how many remained. The transport had broken through, Ava sure she'd seen it racing toward Hammerhead. The distant roars grew more frequent, and a chittering sound followed a cloud of winged creatures flying in from the east.

Pinned down with her magic shield weakening with every hit, Ava tried to move to behind a dividing wall. Two Mechs closed in on her entrenched position. Reaching for her warping dagger Ava shifted, running with only the thin metal divider as cover. Heavy rounds punched through the metal, until something sliced through her thigh.

She stumbled, searing pain spreading through her leg. Her breath in quick ragged gasps and thundering heart would speed her faster to death if she didn't calm down. Off in the distance, the dying gasp of the sun was heralded with the roar of a beast. Lifting her warping dagger, Ava would risk the pain and get away from the remaining Mechs. Her throw-weak and off target-clattered against a hard surface; Ava remained in her position-she couldn't warp. _No_ , she thought, _I must have done something wrong._

Pushing to her knees, Ava tried to move further along the divider. Fighting against fatigue and blood loss, she tried to slow her breathing and heart rate despite knowing there would be no rescue. With every push forward, numbness settled in her leg spreading outward. The clunking steps of the Mechs grew louder; they'd found her. Desperation grew as Ava planned one final attack. She flicked her wrist anticipating the flames to appear in her open palm. Nothing happened. Thinking her focus too scattered Ava concentrated and once more sought to pull a flame to her hand.

Heart racing, Ava stifled the sob threatening to punch free of her chest. The magic failed for one reason; King Regis no longer lived.

Eyes heavy with the weight of the King's death, Ava sank against the divider. In her mounting grief, Ava dismissed the approaching headlights as an illusion; the sound of familiar voices engaged in battle as hallucination and even when a soft voice called to her, Ava believed her father had arrived to lead her spirit onward.


	19. There Will Never Be Another You

In the time it took to drive from the city checkpoint to the Prairie Outpost, Ava realized she still lived. After receiving several curatives from Monica, Cor's lecture began. Even as the pain ebbed away, listening to the Marshal's dissection of her decisions darkened her mood further. Anger took the place of fatigue; unable to speak or respond to his accusations she stewed until they arrived. Resting in the back seat, Ava checked the wound on her leg; the gash appeared almost healed, an angry pink swath of skin remained-another scar to remember her failures.

Gravel sprayed as Cor pulled in to the outpost faster than intended. Even before the car stopped, Ava wrenched her door open. Exhausted and frustrated she wanted to be free of his judgements. At first light, Ava planned to walk or hitch a ride back to Hammerhead and collect her belongings. Despite a lingering tenderness from her wounds, Ava stalked away, the Marshal following.

"Ava, we haven't finished our discussion." He waited for her to turn around and return. Monica caught up with her first.

"You should rest, we'll talk more soon." Monica's attempt to steer Ava toward the large structure met with resistance.

"Where were you?" Ava spoke to no one in particular, but it was clear to whom she addressed her question. "Why weren't you in the city?"

The crunch of stone and gravel behind her stopped a few feet away. Turning, the lack of emotion on her mentor's face only sustained her anger, but it was his reply that ignited her rage. "It's complicated, Ava."

"Complicated?" Caring little for who might hear, Ava shouted spreading her arms out mocking a grandiose gesture. " _Cor the Immortal_! You left them to die! You knew this would happen, and you did nothing!" Taking a breath, Ava's face burned. "How could you leave your King? Your _friends_?"

"I followed my orders," the detachment in his voice cut deeper than a raised voice ever could. "A carefully orchestrated series of events to one end."

"What end?" Refusing to accept his explanation, Ava pressed on. "Do you even _have_ feelings?" She paced. "You left them alone against the Empire! What possible reason could there be?"

"Now is not the time."

Ava grabbed the back of her neck with both hands. "Please stop talking like none of this matters!" Frustration urged her on. "How can you be so cold? We've lost everything, and you don't feel a thing! King Regis is dead! Clarus is dead!" Fists clenched and raised, Ava found she could not stop. "The Kingsglaive helped the Empire! How can you stand there? We could have stopped it, damn you! Families and children all left to Empire and the daemons!" She stopped as reality cut deep. "Oh Gods. Mother." Ava pounded a fist against her forehead. No matter how the animosity between them grew, Juno had likely died at the signing.

"Ava, no one had the power to stop this."

She spun to face Cor once again. "I made a promise to Iris. What am I supposed to tell her? What do I say to Gladio?" Ava's realizations cooled the fires within.

"You will tell them truth, Ava. Niflheim took the city and the King. Tell me, why did you leave?"

Rubbing her face, Ava sighed through her words. "I wanted to warn Gladio and help Noctis."

"Yes," he said, straightening his posture, "and now you must decide. Will you run or will you help the King?"

Pressing her hands against her temples, Ava shook her head. "The King is dead; betrayed by those sworn to protect him and the city. All I had to offer died with him."

"The King's journey is only beginning, and He will need our help." Cor turned from her calling over his shoulder. "When you've finished your tantrum, come join the adults; we have a king to prepare and protect."

Stunned and unable to speak, Cor's admonishment hurt. Angry more with herself than with the Marshal, Ava had directed her frustrations outward, and he'd recognized it, allowing her the leeway to voice her emotions.

Hanging back, she'd not wanted to seem to eager, but in mentioning Noctis, Ava had to consider the situation. She'd understood Noctis to be a target for the Empire, but hadn't comprehended the gravity they faced. Cor and Monica discussed the difficulties ahead. If the four of them and the Prince's guard comprised the whole of their forces, every one of them would have to play their role to perfection. _Eight of us against the Empire?_ Ava hoped their cause had more than such a small group.

Under the bright lights of the outpost, Cor and Monica discussed the current situation. Listening to their conversation, Ava tried to follow the timeline. "But if they are still at Galdin Quay and the ferry has stopped, then how do we get them to Altissia?"

Cor motioned for the two to follow him inside the main building. Little more than an old barn, it held all manner of equipment. Despite training on various consoles in the Crown City, Ava's fascination took over. "What is all this?"

"It's a Hunter's Outpost. You've spent time out in the wilds, you've seen what roams in the day and the night. The hunters can track beasts, communicate locations and report issues through to other sites. The hunters gave us the first clues into the Empire's movements." Taking her time, Ava's curiosity led her toward the machines; she hoped to have an opportunity to ask the hunters more questions. Cor's reminder of their objective brought Ava back to his side.

"Apologies," she said, "for my earlier outburst. If I can help, please tell me what to do."

For a moment, his jaw tightened, and Cor pressed his lips together. "You can stop apologizing and give me everything you've got. This is no longer an exercise, Ava. Where is your gear?"

"Hammerhead," she replied, explaining Dustin had taken care of everything. At the thought of Dustin, Ava gasped. "Where is Iris?"

"Hammerhead, but at dawn, Dustin will move her to Galdin Quay, they'll stay there until we send for them." Cor handed the meeting to Monica. Pulling out a hunter's map, she pointed to several locations. "We're here, but there's an issue we have to deal with further into the area. Here." Monica tapped an area on the map. "The Norduscaen Blockade. The road to the west remains cut off until we can reopen it."

Reading the map on the table, Ava noted the route. "I don't remember the route blocked before. I remember the structure, but it was open."

Cor nodded. "Yes, the Empire had planned their coup well. There are possibly several other blockades along the route, but we'll take one at a time." He pulled out another map. "The Empire is using a few old structures to set up a base on the other side of the blockade. You will help us from the inside; the data you collect in pictures, estimates and firepower is what we need most."

Ava met Cor and Monica's expectant eyes. "You want me to use the infantry gear."

"Yes," Cor replied, "Will it work?"

Nodding before adding her response, gave Ava time to think. "It's possible the frequency has changed. The Glaive knew of the project, they helped me gather the armor, it could be compromised."

Monica's smile widened. "Doubtful. We'd passed on information that the project had been scrapped and the equipment destroyed about a year ago," she explained. "It was the only way to take the armor from the shared storage without raising suspicion. We couldn't have known back then the impact of the decision, but setting up that small storage for your gear eliminated one of the more volatile points between the Guard and Glaive."

Disbelief and confusion led Ava's thoughts as she tapped the table with her fingers. "Then you suspected the Glaive was corrupt all along?"

"The Glaive itself was not corrupted," Cor's convictions hardened his words. "I discovered the issue too late, and there is nothing to be gained from exposing what had been so well hidden from all of us." He raised his head to meet Ava's eyes. "At the risk of inciting another _impressive_ verbal attack, can you handle this, or will you wait with Iris at the Quay?"

"Marshal, I apologized." Ava met his steeled gaze with her own. "But if you think to dump me at some beachside resort, think again."

The corner of his mouth raised slightly. "Get some rest, we leave before dawn."

l-l-l

 _Hidden behind the barrier, Ava remained still. How long before they found her? All around, clanking metal creatures searched the strewn rubble. Pistons hissed with the effort of each step; metal feet crushing debris underfoot._

 _Her back pressed against the metal, Ava froze as one approached. Hiss . . . Clank. Hiss . . . Clank. Alone, the fear spread through her overtaking the pain. Acrid odors filled her nose, Ava covering her mouth to stave off the cough rising in her chest. Would they hear? She pleaded for intervention from death or divine. Unable to hold back the discomfort, Ava coughed._

 _All three machines turned in unison and fell silent. Closing her eyes, Ava waited. They'd found her._

Freed of her nightmare, Ava lingered around the outpost, not wanting to disturb Cor or Monica's sleep; the table and chairs sitting unoccupied at the early hour seemed the best place to avoid the hunters in their preparations. A few offered her something to eat, but Ava sat with her head resting in her hands.

She'd heard Cor's approach, steady and confident. Years of following him though halls, and on missions had made much of the Marshal familiar. Cor dragged his left foot slightly, he'd claimed it an old injury; almost imperceptible, but during Ava's training she'd noticed he favored his right. He offered no greeting, save two words. "More nightmares."

She nodded. "Not about my father, if you were wondering."

"And the injuries?"

She responded in the same cold manner as him. "No cause for concern," she said, "I can handle the blockade." She moved on ahead of him toward the car. "We need to get to Hammerhead."

Seating herself in the car, Ava clasped her hands together. She had to learn to push her emotions away like Cor could that was clear to her. She needed her bike, needed to clear her head and find a way to get into the blockade; she needed time.

The sound of the car door opening registered, but Ava gave no sign she'd heard. Silence covered them both until Cor pulled the car onto the road. "Even the mightiest among can fail to see the danger before danger approaches. Calamity and turmoil do not announce their arrival they arrive without warning. But heeding the signs, seeing the possible paths, there is where deep knowledge rests."

She'd read the books. Ava recognized the passages from the Silence of Knowledge. "Those are just words."

Ignoring Ava, Cor continued his recitation. "A warrior must train the body without carrying the burden of the flesh, challenge the mind without limitations of thought and face the world head on without being affected by the experiences. Only then will a warrior complete tasks without obstruction."

"I get it," Ava stared out the windows. She could see the large pylon sign for the station as they neared Hammerhead. "I never should have given those books to Gladio, he follows them too closely."

"At least one of you, as you said _, gets it_." He glanced toward her. "Have you spoken to Gladio or Ignis?"

Ava admitted to her attempt, but confirmed she'd not been able to reach Gladio. "I gave Iris my phone, I'm hoping to get it from her before she leaves."

"Then they don't know."

Thinking on his words, Ava shook her head. "Iris. She had to have called Gladio. They couldn't be unaware. I should call Gladio and explain."

"Let me handle it, Ava." Cor pulled in near the oversized garage to Cindy's waving hand. Ava tried to muster a smile as she exited the car.

"Hey! I know a few worried faces that sure will be excited to see you." Cindy greeted Cor in a similar fashion. "Morning Marshal, Paw-Paw's in the diner, and fair warning-he's in one of _those_ moods."

Ava swore she heard Cor mutter as he walked away. "Same as always."

"To be a fly on the wall when those two get started on one of their arguments," Cindy laughed. "I'll tell you what, it's quite the show." Cindy guided Ava inside the garage. "She's all ready, just as you asked, although I don't mind telling you I felt right awful for covering up that purple color, but I get it. You can't be too careful, considering."

"Thanks, Cindy." The change in color to her bike had been a necessary evil, otherwise too noticeable.

She uncovered the bike, stashed in the corner. "I had to hide it from those boys. Nosey bunch. I saw them poking around back here a few times." Cindy showed Ava the changes. "I saved the raven though, made the rest of the bike a matte color, hope you don't mind all the black."

Ava didn't react as she'd expected. The once brightly colored motorcycle carried a far different appearance; a matte charcoal finish covered its earlier incarnation. The sole reminder, the black raven's head, Cindy preserved in the original shine. "You have a gift, my friend. I like it."

"Oh good, I worried you might not." Cindy motioned for Ava to follow. "Let me get you to Iris. She slept a little, but keeps asking after you."

l-l-l

Ten minutes passed, Iris clinging to Ava. She'd cried for a few moments, Ava expected more with the loss of her father, but Iris' grief shifted without warning to concern. "You're hurt!" Iris pointed to Ava's damaged uniform. Iris launched into a series of orders, insisting Ava clean up and remove the damaged and stained uniform.

Trying to stop Iris once she had a task in mind proved impossible; the lightness of her personality had little influence over the Amicitia tenacity within her. Iris hurried down the stairs ordering Ava to get moving.

 _She's handling this better than I'd expected_ , Ava thought, ashamed at her outburst the previous evening. The small washroom, familiar to Ava from previous trips, didn't offer much in the way of comfort; the water was hot, and a bath was a bath. She didn't have time to relax, once ready, Ava planned to ride out as close to the blockade as she could.

Ava finished just as Iris returned. "All right. I hope you don't mind, I raided your bags," Iris said. "Clothes and a few other things for you." She handed a folded pile through the curtain, allowing Ava to dress. "Oh! I brought your phone too and added a few numbers-just in case."

"Really, Iris?" Ava's playful tone of warning met with laughter from Iris. As Ava stepped from the curtain, she smiled. "As your brother is so fond of saying, 'you did good'-thank you, Iris."

The sudden drop to her smile caught Ava unaware. "Ava? What about Gladdy?"

Holding out her hand to Iris, Ava clasped it tight. "Gladio will be fine. He'll look out for Noctis and the others. You'll see him soon enough, but you're supposed to be getting ready to head to Galdin Quay. Enjoy it, it's lovely." The downcast turn to Iris' eyes revealed Ava hadn't answered her concern.

"That's not what I meant."

The two stopped talking as heavy footsteps carried another up the small staircase. Ava stiffened seeing Cor and Dustin. She hoped neither of them overheard Iris' question. Dustin waited on the top step. "Lady Iris, we have to leave, Avis will join us once we reach Lestallum."

Iris met Dustin and Cor's expectance and still ignore them; turning to Ava she hugged her. "Hurry and we can hang out at the quay!" As she stepped back, Iris whispered. "Call him, okay? Please?"

A small nod, Ava's concession to the request, sent Iris out with Dustin. Within seconds of their departure, Cor asked Ava to follow him. "Radio and the papers reported the events already, some of it is correct, some speculation." Once outside, Cor continued. "I've received messages from Ignis, as has Monica."

Ignis woke early, a habit in his duties. "He's seen the papers," she guessed. "I could talk with him, explain what I know."

Leading them toward the diner, Cor thanked Ava for the offer. "I'll handle it. Cid's inside. When you're finished, get to the blockade. You have little time; clearing that blockade will open the road for those seeking to leave this region."

Through the window, she could see Cid Sophiar hunched over in the booth. Cid, much like Cor rarely smiled and if he did-it wasn't a good thing. "He will yell at me about something or another, right?"

"Probably," he replied. She stared at him for a moment, watching the harsh lines on his face relax. "Remember what I said about oaths? Here's a final chance to walk away. Once you commit to this path, leaving will be all the more difficult."

"I'm in." Ava nodded underlining her reply.

"All right. Don't wait to report in, send the pictures as soon as you get them, and keep your head clear, Ava."

She inhaled long and deep before expelling the air in her lungs, a futile preparation to face Cid's wrath.

Behind her, Cor's scoff confirmed her thoughts. _This will not be fun._

The interior of the diner looked like all the others she'd seen in her travels, what set this one apart was the size and shape of the building. Far more spacious than most, the round floor plan gave it less of a cramped feel like so many others. A quick greeting to Takka behind the counter had him pointing to one of the booths behind her.

"There'll be time enough for yakking later. Have a seat." Cid's gravelly voice did not indicate his mood. "See you had Cindy age that bike. Purple was good for the girl, but you gotta be smart out there now, and since you've got your daddy's blood pumpin' through you that ain't gonna be easy."

She liked Cid. There was something endearing about his crustiness, he had a huge heart but hid it behind gruff words and a surly attitude. "Thanks, Cid. I'll try."

He adjusted his cap, a stern glare catching her. "Not with that gear you're packin'." Cid shook his head. "Messin' around with the Nifs. Just like your daddy." He paused, tapping the table top, quieting his voice. "Stick to the assassin and the infantry, the axeman's transponder is dead, but leave it with me, if I can tweak it, I'll call." Cid slid a slip of paper across the table. "Instructions. I gave you a switch to shut the signal off."

Accepting the offered paper, Ava thanked him.

"Yeah, well. Since none of you have any brains, I thought I might as well help. Truck's full and ready for you, and Cindy loaded the bike inside along with a map. There are a few safe spots to park; you're better off on foot in the daytime, anyway. Now get."

l-l-l  
Galdin Quay

Noctis and Prompto ran ahead, giving Ignis time to talk with Gladio as they returned to the Regalia.

"You have my condolences, Gladiolus. Your father was a man of great courage and determination."

The thought of his father's inescapable death hadn't carried the impact he'd expected. "It was his duty to protect the King with his life. Whatever they faced took them both." Gladio quickened his pace to keep Noctis in his line of sight. "Come on, we need to stick close to Noct."

"Yes, of course." Ignis glanced over at Gladio several times.

"If you're looking for tears, it's not happening. Iris and me, we've been ready since we were small. Yeah, it hurts, but this is who we are, right?" Noctis sat in the back seat of the Regalia, head resting on the seatback with his eyes closed.

Ignis hummed in response. "Have you heard from Ava?"

"No. That phone call, she must have tried to warn us. I'm guessing she didn't," he paused, changing the subject, "it's not the time for this, Iggy. We've got to know what's going on . . . for Noct."

"Quite right. Another time, then."


	20. Somewhere Along the Way

M.E. 754 (Two Years before the Fall of the Crown City)

"Ava, there's been. . .an incident." The call from Ignis roused her from sleep. "Crown City Hospital, trauma room four."

Her instincts snapped into awareness. "Is the King aware? Is Prince Noctis safe?"

"Noct is shaken, but His Highness is unharmed." Ignis' choice of words led Ava to the unspoken reason for the call.

"Gladiolus."

His voice dropped to a whisper, "It's his eye, Ava. The physicians aren't sure of the extent. . .of the damage, we'll know more soon."

Despite her concern, Ava remained calm. "On my way," she said before disconnecting the call. The Royal family her main concern, Ava dressed in uniform, she'd encounter less resistance in her task. The expectation of assuming control dictated taking her Crownsguard issued car, anyone who worked under Cor tested various scenarios in the protection of Lucis' royal line-this proved critical. If the Prince's guard fell to attack or serious injury, the Guard had to think of Prince Noctis' safety above all others-regardless of her personal associations.

Ava sped towards the west side hospital. Reaching the private entrance, her phone buzzed announcing the Marshal's call.

"Monica explained the situation, and now I have a task for you."

Unsure what help she could offer, Ava answered without hesitation. "What can I do?"

"We expect you to learn what you can from the Prince and the Prince's guard; discern the facts: the names of those involved, what happened and why the attacker was not detained. Additionally, and this is critical, we need to know Gladiolus' status and viability, you must report if he is compromised and cannot perform his duty. Am I clear?"

Ava refused to believe Gladio would have compromised the Prince to protect himself; she hoped the insinuation a poor choice of words. Likely one of several who would assess Gladio's ability to serve, Ava expected a harsh line of questioning upon her return. Within seconds, several messages arrived on her phone from Cor, in case there was any doubt to the validity of her presence.

Brusque steps carried her through the entrance without delay; the sight of her uniform enough to move through restricted corridors and stairwells. Reaching the trauma center, Ava kept to the wall to avoid interrupting the hospital staff. The signs pointed the way, but two guards caught her attention standing outside the last room on the left. Noctis had to be inside.

Approaching the door, one guard moved aside allowing her entrance. Inside the room, the grim looks and silence spoke to the severity of the situation. Allowing her eyes to wander once toward Gladio resting in the hospital bed, Ava greeted Noctis as was protocol. She started with simple pleasantries checking on his well-being, his mood and promised he could leave soon. As expected, Noctis blamed himself for the incident, and his abridged version of what took place painted Gladio as the perfect Shield, leaning into the attack to protect the Prince.

A silent curse led her to her next series of questions. "Your Highness, I must apologize for what I am about to ask, but know it is necessary to eliminate all doubt. Prior to the incident had you or your guard parted company?"

Noctis shook his head. "We were together the whole time, even Prompto."

A quick scan of the hospital room showed only the three and Ava. "Where is Prompto?"

Ignis stepped closer. "As a civilian I felt it best to send Prompto home."

Prompto was not Guard. Ignis had acted appropriately in sending him home, but Cor would question the act. Ava resolved to work around the absence since she could not question a civilian without additional authority. "Thank you, Ignis." Ava returned her attention to the Prince. "Did you see your guard talk with the attacker prior to the incident?" She needed to clear all possibilities. Ava didn't believe either guilty, but in asking, she could clear doubt as long as the Prince responded.

Noctis pressed his hands against his temples. The prince closed his eyes several times, trying to steady himself. As he moved, Ava witnessed small tremors in his hands. His distress troubled her, and yet she could not stop, but Ava allowed him to answer in his own time. "No, it was the four of us the entire time, until-"

Once more Ignis stepped forward. "Lady Avis, His Highness is clearly distracted and upset, perhaps this can wait?"

With a deep apology carried in her eyes, she addressed Ignis and Gladio. "I'm afraid the Marshal has requested this informal inquiry."

"I see," he said, his face void of expression.

Ava returned for one final question to Noctis. "Your Highness at any time during the evening had your guard imbibed an excess amount of alcohol?"

Ignis scoffed and the derisive snort that followed divulged his annoyance at the insinuation. Noctis stared with widening eyes. "What? Are you crazy? Ava, you know them, Gladio would never and Ignis?"

Keeping her tone soft and respectful, Ava required a response. "Your Highness, please, I understand this is difficult-"

Ignis' irritation spilled out. "Answer truthfully, Noct, for it seems that we are to be judged incompetent otherwise."

Ava closed her eyes for a moment, releasing a soft exhale to settle her nerves. Ignis might have realized she had no choice, but his annoyance and disbelief at her accusations could not be dismissed.

"No, Ava, not one of us drank. We were out, that's all, wandering around the east side." Noctis stood, pacing as he talked. "This guy. . .comes out of nowhere, blocking the way and he yelled at me, I didn't understand half of what he said." Noctis rubbed his face and sighed. "Then it got crazy. Prompto yelled, and I saw this. . . flash of light or metal. . .the next thing I know Gladio is almost on top of me pushing me back into Ignis and lunging forward into whatever the hell was happening. I saw blood dripping on the stairwell and Gladio is holding the guy back with one hand and his face with the other." Looking past her at the hospital bed, Noctis spoke once more. "It's my fault. Leave them alone."

A sharp correction from Ignis directed at the Prince carried through the room, but Ava did not react. She met the Prince's discontent. "No, His Highness is within his right to protect you, but He is not to blame. I need to know the identity of the attacker."

Gladio spoke from his rest, his voice low, each word delivered in a slow and deliberate manner. "No. You're going to let this go."

Keeping her attention on the Prince, Ava disagreed. "I can't disobey an order, Gladiolus."

The way the Prince met her eyes, the vulnerability within and his plea touched her, but Ava could not disregard Cor's order. She tried to explain. "Ignis, you understand. There exists only one authority high enough to call for the end of an investigation, and until that order comes, the Guard must follow through." Ava couldn't outright tell Noctis he could end her questioning, her words to Ignis a veiled message to the prince. Hoping he'd catch on, Ava turned her attention to Ignis. "I'm afraid I must ask you to explain your actions prior to the attack, Ignis."

She heard a chair move behind her and watched Noctis stand looking from Ignis to Ava before speaking. "Is my authority high enough?"

Giving him her full attention, Ava bowed. "It is, Your Highness."

"Then, please, let this go. See that Gladio gets whatever he needs."

The exhaustion in his eyes and weight he carried touched her and despite wanting to offer more, Ava understood the limitations of her involvement.

Ava bowed again. "Yes, Your Highness." A few quick words with Ignis, including a hushed apology met with his appreciation. He left her with a promise to connect in the morning and discuss anything she required. Once the room had emptied leaving Gladio and Ava alone, she broke protocol and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Gladio complained. "Did you have to be so direct? Noct was really upset."

Giving his hand a light squeeze of affection, Ava would first need to explain to Cor what had transpired. "In a minute." The Marshal picked up almost immediately. He remained silent through her explanation, sharing what she had learned. "As for Gladiolus' condition, I'm waiting for the physician."

Cor asked additional questions, many of which Ava attempted to answer with the little information she had learned. Light touches along her arm and side prompted her to move away from the bedside to Gladio's deep chuckling until her call completed. Cor still insisted on a full assessment of Gladio's condition, conceding the physician's report in the morning would be sufficient until the Guard could assess Gladiolus, and instructed to take him from the hospital as soon as possible. Once free of her conversation, she pulled a chair up to the bedside.

"Now I'm concerned," she said taking hold of his hand. "I'm hoping all that stuff all over your face is just the doctors being too cautious." The left half of his head, covered in cotton and other bandages created a mound around his head.

"I can take it off tomorrow. What's the matter, afraid of what I might look like?" He teased, but Ava gripped his hand tighter and exhaled. "Hey, come on I can't see your face through all this crap, what's wrong?"

"Can you see at all out of your left eye?" She cringed as soon as the words fell.

He groaned. "Are you asking for the Marshal or out of this so-called concern?" His words, laced with irritation soured the air between them. Gladio released her hand. "Yeah, I can see. The blade missed my eye. I'll have a nasty scar." He pulled his hand from hers. "I wasn't drinking and I don't appreciate the accusation, Ava. You shouldn't have pressured Noct."

Gladio's words hurt; to push back, knowing she acted under orders. "As someone who cares for you, I'm sorry I had to ask, but if our roles were reversed-"

"You have no clue, you know? None. Ava, there's something to be said for loyalty and respect. You put on a uniform and forget what's important. You could have told Cor you weren't the right person for the job that you were too close. But no, you jumped the moment he asked and didn't care what it might do. You'd choose the Guard over us? Really?"

If she met his anger, Ava knew the argument would escalate. She'd wounded his pride and questioned his loyalty, both a critical piece of his being. Instead of arguing Ava turned his questions back on him. "Tell me something, Gladio. Do you remember the Citadel exercise? The Glaive prepared to detain me, knowing who I was. Would you allow me to harm King Regis or Noctis, just because I've shared your bed?" Keeping her voice calm, she wanted to make a point.

"I can't talk to you with all this crap on my face." He tried to pull at the bandages, but Ava reached for his hands and held them until he stopped. "No. All right? Is that what you want to hear? I'd have to stop you, no matter who you are." He sunk back into his pillow. "I'll tell you what happened."

"Later," she said, leaving his bedside. "First, let me see if I can spring you out of here."

l-l-l

M.E. 756 (After the Fall of the Crown City)

The Norduscaen Blockade

 _The elusive Prompto_ , she thought, seeing the younger man cross the open door and follow close behind Gladio, he looked back at her position once more before continuing forward. Ava's false corner had kept her hidden at the controls after the morning patrol. She had to open the door, allow Monica and the others to pass and then close it again; remaining out of sight, but the mechanism had taken the fabric covering and exposed part of her hiding space, and Prompto's curiosity.

She'd broken her character long enough to bring her hand to her chest and bow, hoping the gesture would show her allegiance. Raising her index finger to her face, Ava requested his silence before settling behind the protective curtain. Her appearance as an infantry soldier unsettling in itself had no doubt confused Prompto. His wide eyes and surprise carried him closer to Gladio, but Prompto's pointing and explanations were ignored.

The group advanced around the large storage containers and fuel tanks to prepare for their diversion, Ava preparing the magic flask. They had precious few in their arsenal; King Regis had given only a handful at a time to Cor's group, and thanks to the Marshal's foresight, the flasks survived.

A small explosion would signal the start of the operation and draw attention to Monica's group and away from Cor and Noctis. The two would rely on this diversion to carry out the real mission-the infiltration and destruction of the blockade from within.

Waiting for the party to move out of range, Ava tossed the flask to her right unleashing an explosion of flame. The resulting smoke screen covered her movement to the other side as she observed Monica and the others engaging the infantry.

From her cover, Ava studied the group's movements. Both Ignis and Gladio attempted to protect Monica at every turn, shielding her from the attacks. Ava wondered how long it would take before Monica evaded their efforts. Remembering their field excursions, Ava couldn't help the smile on her face. _Seems the two of them still can't believe Monica can hold her own in a fight._

The sound of gunfire slowly dissipated, and still Ava remained hidden until the doors to the barricade opened once more reuniting Noctis and his guard.

The seals in the armor made breathing more difficult, and after sixteen hours, Ava had tired considerably. When the airship transport descended Cor shouted for Monica to get behind the blockade doors. The voice of their foe, unfamiliar to Ava, promised a swift end. With the first round of artillery, Ava realized her cover behind the large tanks could prove a liability. One hit and she along with everything around her would explode. Without clearing the area, Ava ran across the road to find better cover. With effort, Ava unlatched the helmet freeing her face; but the fresh air forced into her lungs irritated her throat, and she coughed. The erratic scuttle of boot soles on pavement behind her could only belong to a human-she hoped. Peering up from her position, Ava met Monica's discerning glance and shake of her head.

"You look terrible, Avis." Monica handed over a potion. "It's not much, but here." Monica waited with Ava until the Regalia passed through toward the west.

A sharp whistle cut through the air, pulling Monica to her feet. With little more than a few curt words Cor requested a situation report, but Ava's labored breathing caught his scrutiny, and he crouched to face her. "You don't look well."

She conceded the armor had flaws. "Breathing. I'm guessing whatever rests inside need not breathe. I do. Maybe Cid can figure something out, but for now I should stick to the assassin. I can breathe easier inside it."

Cor and Monica helped Ava to stand. "Monica will help you to Galdin; once there, take Iris and Dustin to Lestallum. You're to rest."

l-l-l

 _You're to rest, Ava_ , she thought, _sure thing I'll just tell the daemons to stop pestering people as they make their way to the city._ A week had passed since Ava arrived. Iris settled into Lestallum's rhythm within a day needing little from any of them. The constant stream of refugees and others seeking to avoid the Empire made for treacherous crossings. After the first few days of stranded motorists and exhausted travelers, Ava slept during the day and patrolled at night. There were still too many refugees making their way from rest stop to rest stop and most never quite timed their arrivals right. Lestallum had its own hunters, but most of them worked to keep the Exineris plant running by clearing out beasts and Imperial patrols that might disturb the plant's workers.

Nearly two weeks into their arrival, the roads were clear of travelers. A steady rain to the southeast and north had kept them away, but Ava planned to extend her patrol for one reason. The Prince would arrive late in the afternoon.

l-l-l

 _Seeing Iris smiling face on her phone display, Ava laughed before swiping the screen to answer. "Tell me something Iris, how did you get your picture on my supposedly secure phone?"_

 _She giggled. "I guess you shouldn't use Gladdy's birthdate as your passcode. And," she paused another excited squeal carrying through the phone, "speaking of Gladdy. Guess who is on his way here today!"_

 _Ava hadn't tried to reach Gladio or Ignis at all; to Ava, staying away seemed the best decision. Iris, on the other hand, had been relentless. She'd reluctantly agreed not to call her brother, instead opting to let Noctis know that Iris had arrived in Lestallum. Gladio's sister seemed determined to push them together. "I don't know, Iris. Who could be arriving today?"_

 _"You're no fun, Ava," Iris complained. "Gladdy. They'll be here before nightfall."_

l-l-l  
Ava had given Iris the excuse of extending her patrol promising to return around midnight, hoping that Gladio and the others would be asleep when she returned. Lestallum had a pulse all its own; food and music flowed around the clock, and the streets almost always filled with people regardless of the hour. Despite knowing her conclusion likely a bust, she pushed herself to the point of fatigue.

She missed the Crown City, but found Lestallum to be just as vibrant. Iris would give Noctis the grand tour in the morning, and she'd enlisted Jared's grandson, Talcott to take the others and show them the sights.

Leaving her bike at the filling station, Ava walked without purpose toward the hotel. The Guard had a safe house in the city; hidden within the winding streets, the apartment rested above the weapons shop. It wasn't used often except for storing supplies, but when Cor passed through, he rested there.

Much like the Crown City, the lights never dimmed. Ava took the steps leading to the Leville's lobby planning a way to pay her respects to Noctis in the morning. Giving a quick wave to the night clerk, Ava stopped midstride hearing Ignis' voice.

"And so the phoenix rises from the ashes."

On her right sat the four, with only one Ava did not know personally. Ignis stood offering his hand. "When Iris and Dustin explained that it had been with your help first in their escape and again at the Norduscaen blockade. . .well, it is good to see you again, my friend."

She managed a weak smile. "I'm happy to see you all."

After introductions and a little light conversation, Ava reminded the group of their tour plans with Talcott in the morning. "It would be a shame to miss out on everything Lestallum offers before you continue your journey." All but Gladio left her in the lobby. Leaning back in the chair with his eyes closed, Ava assumed he'd fallen asleep. Deciding against waking him, Ava retreated toward the staircase.

Gladio spoke to her back, his voice carried a sadness she'd never heard. "I thought you were dead."


	21. A Thousand Thoughts of You

_"I thought you were dead."_

Gladio's words carried a sadness to them, she'd made a conscious choice to step back, despite how he crossed her mind throughout the day; Ava had to think of Gladio's obligations to Noctis. She'd gasped as he enveloped her in his arms. Holding her to him, Gladio buried his head in the crook of her neck.

His words hung between them, Ava unsure how she wanted to respond-if she wanted to respond. Gladio shifted closer, his tentative reach an unfamiliar change in his behavior. She'd been used to his directness and his strength of convictions. She'd never seen such uncertainty.

"Gladiolus." She'd avoided speaking his name, if for no other reason than to get used to his absence.

A long sigh broke them apart, Gladio stepping back. "I want to be with you. That hasn't changed." Throwing his hands down, she read the exasperation in his movements. "The thoughts running through my head; you're here and alive, but I can't stay and you can't follow." He rubbed his face with his hands before he laughed. She'd seen him laugh like this before; a serious thought crystallized and Gladio hid the frustration behind his laughter. "What happens now?"

"You rest and tomorrow when your tour with Talcott is finished, you'll go." She tried to smile and somehow reassure him this was what they both needed.

"No. I'm spending the morning with you." He offered his hand to her. "Talcott can take the others around as planned."

Ava understood all too well how the day would go, but the conflict between what she wanted and what was right. "It's not a good idea," she said.

A voice interrupted them. "What's not a good idea?" Ava turned, seeing Noctis at the top step. "Hey, we're starting a game of darts, you guys want to play?"

Gladio declined. "Pass." Staring at Ava, Gladio spoke to Noctis. "Hey Noct, do you mind if I hang out with Ava tomorrow morning? I'll catch up to you guys on your tour."

"Sure. Do whatever. I plan to sleep in, anyway." Noctis' heavy steps carried him back to the room.

Shifting on his feet, Gladio shrugged. "You heard His Highness, we should do whatever-that's practically a royal decree." The hint of a smile and a raised brow made his intentions clear.

"Oh no," Ava said, lifting her hands to hold him back. "I spent the last five hours patrolling the roads, I need a bath. I'll see you in the morning."

The desk attendant placed a room key on the desk. "Your key, Miss Ava."

With a faster, longer reach Gladio grabbed the key, stuffing it into his pants pocket. "I'm starving, how about a quick bite?"

The familiar way his smile grabbed hold of his eyes almost convinced her. "Gladio," Ava felt the flush rising in her face. "I need to rest; I'll meet you in the lobby at say eight?"

"Ava, wait," he said, the smile in his eyes no longer visible. He pulled her room key free and placed it on the front desk. "No games. Can we talk for a little while?"

"Compromise? Meet me here at sunrise." Closing the distance between them, Ava pressed her lips against his, but moved away before he reacted. "See you in the morning."

Calling after her, Gladio sought to change tactics. "I will be away a lot longer than we thought."

Based on the information she'd received from Cor, Ava understood the likelihood of seeing Gladio again would be slim unless Noctis required help. Ava looked back over her shoulder. "I promise, if I can get to you, I will. I'm a phone call away, wherever you go and whenever you need."

Despite her fatigue, Ava hurried up the staircase toward her room. When the Leville had first been built, the largest of rooms had been reserved for the wealthiest of guests. The large room now doubled as storage and stockpile for the Crownsguard; Ava one of many adding to the inventory for years. What Ava appreciated most-the oversized bath. Stowing her gear, Ava hoped to rest before meeting Gladiolus, but suspected she'd likely stay awake.

The vibration of her phone on the nightstand at the late hour sent Ava scurrying to answer, a call this late had to mean trouble and Cor. "Yes sir," Ava answered automatically.

"No, it's me." The voice that spoke wasn't Cor's; she knew it with the first word. "Ava," Gladio said, "I need you."

l-l-l

Waking before dawn, Ava opened her eyes to find Gladio sleeping next to her. _I need to work on my willpower_ , she thought, shifting slightly to rise without waking him. Before she could move, he rolled toward her, pinning her to the mattress. Another shift met with another movement from him; until she tried a third time-the smallest hint of a smile caught her attention. Any attempt to wriggle free, met with a stronger hold and a laugh.

Finally able to pull free, his gentle teasing ended as Gladio stared at her leg. The wide scar across her thigh grabbed his focus. "When did you get that-and please don't lie."

She'd hoped to avoid the conversation. "Insomnia." Unsure how much to tell him, she skipped to the end. "Cor and Monica came back for me," she said, "I was a mess after, but I still helped with the blockade."

"Ava." The exasperation and inferences carried in the way Gladio spoke lay with Ava's perception, she understood his concern, but in the inflection of her name she heard judgement, concern and disappointment.

Rather than argue, Ava assured him she'd learned not to mess with the Nifs and the MX series on her own. A quick change in subjects set Ava to remind Gladio of the limited time, urging him to get moving.

Once dressed, he blocked the door, the knot in his forehead and slight frown a clue to his mood.

"If I asked you to stop, retire-whatever. Would you?"

Turning his question around, she hoped to make her point inciting nothing further. "If I asked you to leave Noctis and the others, would you?"

Gladio shook his head. "You know I can't, it's not possible," he said, "and I guess that's my answer, too."

l-l-l

At midday, a final check of equipment and a few last minute instructions saw the prince and his party off toward the Vesperpool. Within minutes of departure, Ava received a message from Cid; he'd made the necessary adjustments to the infantry suit and expected her as soon as possible.

Iris had complained the entire time Ava packed a small pack; almost sure Cid would have more than just a simple pick up when she arrived. . "Ava, they just got here. Can't it wait?"

A quick look in Iris' direction met with a sheepish grin. "You mean your brother just got here," Ava strapped the weapons harness over her jacket. "I'll be back in a few days. _They'll_ be fine." The two walked to the filling station where Ava's truck waited.

"Oh." Iris shared Gladio's gift for implying disappointment in few words. "You're not taking the bike."

Using the quickest explanation possible, Ava assured Iris she'd return and reminded her of the hidden storage in the hotel and the safe house in the city. "Anything goes wrong, you go, all right?" Climbing into the truck Ava rolled down the window. "Rolling your eyes at me is not an answer."

"Ha! Busted. Sorry." Iris took several steps back. "What should I tell Gladdy when he gets back?"

"Apologize for the meat shield comment and be nice!" Iris didn't know Gladio had laughed about it when he shared Iris' advice to Noct. Borrowing a phrase from Cor, Ava met Iris' shocked look with a playful warning. "I see and hear everything, Iris."

She'd make it to Hammerhead before full dark and expected to return with a day or two depending on Cid's requests. Her thoughts wandered to Gladiolus. "It's never easy for us, but I guess it never has been."

 _Ava had a rough time acclimating to the academy; she'd spent years with private tutors. Despite her age, Ava joined those in the third year to immerse in as many classes as possible. A year older at seventeen, her presence made her a target for those around her._

 _At midday, the commissary filled with students; most took the period as a chance to goof around or stay on campus to eat. The one group of popular girls who paraded around, giggling behind their hands to seem demure, were in reality were extremely critical of their classmates. The group had two main goals, belittle their peers and earn the attention of Gladiolus Amicitia._

 _This reason alone is why Ava often found herself the object of attention for she served a useful purpose; her relationships made her a desirable acquaintance._

 _Finishing her school work carried more weight than usual; she'd been invited to Prince Noctis' birthday. The formal event wasn't a typical party, held at the Citadel due to the guest list. The fact buzzed around the campus for weeks, along with speculations who would earn invitations and how others might find a way to be invited. Now that the night of the party loomed, Ava's need for privacy grew._

 _From her arrival in the morning until the midday break, she'd been inundated with questions, most centered on who she planned to take. Ava ignored them all, her focus on her studies. A buzz inside her school bag grabbed her attention and in an effort to keep her conversation private, Ave hurried toward the exit. Pressing the speaker button she whispered a quick word and stepped out into the courtyard._

 _The trick -finding a spot to speak, with all the curious around Ava had little hope of privacy. Ducking behind one outbuilding, she answered. "Hello?"_

 _Ignis apologized for the disturbance and explained arrangements were in process for her to leave early. He'd been instructed to contact her and then arrange transportation to the Citadel._

 _"Ignis, I can't. I have two more classes and surely you understand I can't leave yet." Her studies were harder than being schooled by a tutor, she hoped to graduate early to attend the academy where Ignis studied for her final year, but in order to be considered her grades had to be exemplary. Leaving for a party, even for the prince, made little sense._

 _Even as she argued, the unmistakable voice of Gladiolus cut her off. "You ready?"_

 _Her call ended and phone dropped into her bag, Ava turned to face Gladiolus. He was a year ahead of her in studies, and most of their conversations consisted of one sided conversations or curt responses from him. "No, I'm not. I have two more classes and then I'll be ready."_

 _He crossed his arms and settled on his feet. Gladiolus' stubborn streak was no secret._

 _Unfazed she pushed past him, intent on returning inside. "I'll be ready after classes." Irritated and unprepared to face Gladiolus in a battle of wills, she hurried toward the commissary door only to be blocked by him._

 _"Sorry Avis. We've got to go. Leave your bike. I'm driving." He gestured to the courtyard exit._

 _She stared at him, lips pressed together. "Ava, if you please and I'm not leaving my bike," she said, turning her back on him again," besides, my mother is expecting me to stop at her home first." She hated the way every word he spoke always sounded like an order. "You can follow me or not."_

 _The scowl growing on his face a clear sign of Gladiolus' frustration, Ava ignored him walking to her bike, not wanting to get into an argument in public. By the huff and muttered words, she guessed Gladiolus followed her; she'd had enough by the time she sat astride the seat, turning her head to face him. "You know what? Forget this. I'll get to the Citadel on my own, thank you." Starting up the engine, she jammed the helmet with more force than she'd intended._

 _The helmet barely muffled his angry retort, leaving her no choice but to rev the engine to drown out his words and peel out of the lot._

 _Ava's anger fueled her recklessness, swerving in and out of traffic, to the constant blaring car horns behind her. The phone in her bag buzzed against her side, adding to her frustrations carrying her through the Crown City to the residences where her mother lived. Almost yearly, the prince's birthday turned into a diplomatic spectacle, Noctis often falling asleep long before the evening ended. Her invitation this year stemmed from the revelations surrounding her father. She was to be paraded around in a pretty dress and smile for the press._

 _Her mother's driver met her to take possession of the bike and gave a quiet warning about the storm brewing inside. "Good for you. Your schooling is more important than a party," he said, looking around before continuing. "Your mother, however, disagrees and is a little out of sorts."_

 _Shoulders sagged; she should have known this was not what it seemed. "How out of sorts? Are we slightly tinged or?"_

 _Darren offered a sympathetic sigh and managed a smile., "it's a red tide I'm afraid." Red tide. The code word used to show her mother's extreme anger. Ava squared her shoulders and braced for the worst. She'd climbed several steps before the roar of a car engine announced a visitor-another angry visitor._

 _Stepping out of the small black car, Gladiolus slammed the door. "What the hell were you thinking?" His voice, quieted to a whisper carried no less venom. "You're insane. If you've got some sick death wish, keep on riding like that. Now, we're late. So grab your stuff and let's go."_

 _His anger was nothing like what she expected to incur inside, but to her amazement, her mother's carefully controlled voice called from the door. Climbing the steps to face the disapproving glare of Juno Callidus, her mother thrust out several garment bags and a small suitcase. "We will discuss this later."_

 _Confused, she accepted everything, burdened as she turned to attempt the stairs. She couldn't ride with the items perched in her arms. A flurry of activity around her relieved Ava of the bags as Gladiolus took everything in hand. A wave of surprise captured her as Gladiolus apologized to her mother, assured her daughter's safety and even managed a slight bow before returning to the car._

 _Descending the steps in a daze, she stopped seeing him hold the door for her. "Give it here," he said, pointing to her bag. Still unsure of what she witnessed, Ava climbed into the car and sat staring ahead._

 _When Gladiolus sat down and turned the key, he spoke. "Had you stopped fighting me for five minutes, I could have told you what was happening. Noct wanted all of us to get together before the usual stuff started. Iris won't be able to stay the full night, so he's doing this as a little favor to her."_

 _Realizing her little tirade had been unnecessary, she apologized. "I apologize."_

 _"Yea, well I don't know how many more times I need to remind you I'm not the enemy." His attention stayed on the road, but he continued to talk._

 _The gentle tone in his voice added to her remorse. He was right. Being the daughter of Mac and Juno Callidus wasn't easy, everyone always asking about her father's death. She hadn't realized that the Amicitia siblings had likely dealt with the same scrutiny due to their father's role as the King's Shield and closest confident. "Yes. You're right. You have my apologies."_

 _"How about we start over? Enough of the formal crap," he said, turning the car toward the private garages._

 _Ava followed Gladio in amazement through the corridors as he offered greetings and polite nods as they walked. She hurried to match his strides. "I thought you had to be eighteen to join the guard?"_

 _He stopped. "Yeah. Well, that's what happens when your old man is the King's Shield. Your path is kind of set from birth, you know?" He led her through a seemingly endless series of turns and halls. It wasn't the Citadel that troubled her, but rather the endless babble coming from Gladiolus. She'd tuned out the one sided conversation until he mentioned her father. Another silent nod from Ava stopped him once more. "Hey. Are you even listening?"_

 _Moving off to an alcove, she sat. "You realize, this is the most you've talked with me ever. I'm a little overwhelmed," she said, almost disbelieving what she'd been a party to-Gladio had two notes, bossy and sarcastic, but this was different. She pushed her skepticism aside and tried to recover._

 _The two said nothing for a moment until another familiar voice caught Ava's ear. Gesturing toward the corridor, she explained. "That's Ignis I think, he's probably looking for you."_

 _"For me?"_

 _"You are Noctis' guard, aren't you? And you're playing valet for me? Of course he's looking for you." Ava hadn't meant to challenge him, but Gladio's nondescript grunt in response hinted she'd likely upset him. She heard Ignis call out once more, but Ava croaked out another weak apology._

 _"Lady Avis, at last. Young Iris has been quite excited for your arrival."_

 _Gladiolus joined Ava. "That's Ignis speak for Iris has been driving him nuts."_

 _She turned in time to see his face brighten when Iris called after him._

 _"Gladdy!"_

 _Iris took over the moment they arrived, pointed out places for Gladio to leave Ava's belongings; she dictated her orders with a directness that confirmed her lineage._

 _"Yeah, she's almost as bad as our father," Gladio whispered._

 _"I heard that! Hurry up, Gladdy!"_

 _Thoroughly embarrassed at the display, Ava hoped her discomfort wouldn't be too obvious, until Gladiolus caught Ava's eye, winked and managed a bow before leaving, closing the door behind him. The burn in her cheeks was a new sensation, Ava dismissing it as a side effect of Iris' infectious personality._

 _Iris sat on the window sill, legs dangling. "You should talk with Gladdy." She giggled. "He really wants to spend time with you; at least, I'm almost sure."_

 _Dumbstruck, Ava disagreed. "No, I don't think so Iris."_

 _An exaggerated sigh brought the ten-year-old from her spot. "Oh, I know it! See, here's what happened. Noctis realized that once the party started in the evening, he'd be stuck with all the other people. So, Ignis came up with this for us! Then, I overheard that Noctis mentioned that he wanted to invite you but wasn't sure if Ignis or Gladio would mind. Ignis said it would be a good idea, so here you are."_

 _Head buzzing from Iris' explanation, Ava tried to decipher how this all pointed to Gladiolus and her. "No, Iris, why do you say that about your brother?"_

 _Clasping her hands behind her back, Iris swayed from side to side as she thought. "I remember! Father said he would send Ignis to pick you up at school when Gladdy offered."_

 _"So?" Ava still didn't see how it fit together._

 _Iris shrugged. "So. . . Gladdy. He doesn't do something just to do it. Like take Ignis. If you need something and he can make it happen, Ignis takes care of it. Gladdy doesn't think that way. There was a reason he wanted to drive you and it wasn't just because of Noctis' party."_

l-l-l

Seeing the lights of Hammerhead up ahead, Ava realized Iris had been singing the same song for years. Always ready to remind Ava how her brother had an interest, how Gladio thought differently about Ava. She'd often wondered how much of Ava and Gladio had been the plot of a ten-year-old girl.


	22. Say It Isn't So

Something about the simplicity of Hammerhead appealed to Ava. Cid usually gave up most nights, and either slept in his lounge chair or spent the night talking off Takka's ear. It took five minutes of Cindy and Ava talking and laughing to chase Cid indoors. Both dropped into the chairs and stretched out, Cindy reassuring Ava she wasn't in the way. "It's slow most nights, a few calls here and there, if anyone shows I'll be fine."

Ava's phone had buzzed no less than four times in the hour the two sat talking. Each time the phone buzzed, Cindy laughed. "You can answer it, you know."

"He can wait," Ava said, letting the quiet calm of Hammerhead work through her until another buzz interrupted Ava's bliss.

Adjusting her cap, Cindy nodded at the phone. "That your fella? Persistent, ain't he?" She leaned back, waiting to see if Ava would pick up the call. "Which one is he?" She asked and then sat up, swiveling to face her. "I'll bet it's the fancy one," she said, "the one with the glasses."

 _Fancy_ , she thought. How Ignis would be mortified at the moniker. A light laugh and a shake of her head set Cindy to think again, but Ava wanted to change the subject. "Cindy. Iris' brother. Gladiolus, you remember. The one with the tattoo."

Eyes widened in recognition as Ava's phone vibrated again. "You better get that before that boy busts something." She stood, gave a half wave and wandered back into the garage. Ava swiped the display and answered.

"Hey, tough guy."

"There you are. Sorry about all those calls. Every time I dialed, one of these jokers would interrupt. You're not here."

She smiled at Gladio's use of his affectionate tone. Abandoning the harsher edge of his speaking voice, his delivery changed; he spoke differently, softer. She doubted he realized.

"I'm in Hammerhead, Cid had something for me to pick up." She explained she'd been chatting with Cindy when he'd called before. "Where are you?"

"Hang on," he said, his voice suddenly muffled. She heard laughter and Gladio pull the phone away to say _shut up_ to the room. "Sorry, none of them can resist making smart ass comments; I'm moving out onto the balcony." A few more ambient noises and sounds carried through the phone. "When we got back, you were gone-"

She cut him off. "You were expecting another night with me."

"No," there was a hint of defensiveness in his reply. She heard him groan. "Yeah, all right, you got me. I was hoping to see you. So, are you coming back tonight?"

She pictured the feigned pout followed by his usual sly raise of his brow. "Gladio, it's almost midnight; I'll be out this way for a few days at least. You know how it usually goes with Cid."

Laughing, Gladio mumbled something she couldn't quite hear, but without pausing he answered her. "Let me guess, after he bitched, he handed you a list of things he needed." A short silence halted the conversation.

Something troubled him. Gladio often talked her ear off, sharing funny stories or memories; most of the time he'd complain about the things the others would do to piss him off. "Are you going to tell me what the problem is, Gladio?"

"Noct," he whispered. "Those headaches I mentioned, they're getting worse. I can't protect him against something I can't fight."

Gladio's greatest weakness had always been that he might not be strong enough when the time came to do what was needed. "Then do what you can. Forget everything else and be the Shield. Until whatever this is passes, you must be an extension of him. Think for him, anticipate his moves and act if he falters. Do what you have sworn to do."

"Now you sound like Cor."

Ava's first instinct was to snap at him, but despite their connection she had no right to judge Gladio. Instead, she tried a gentle approach. "I shouldn't have been that harsh. You know who you are."

He sighed. "No. You're right. Thanks." A long pause between them made Ava wonder she'd killed the conversation. Gladio cut through the silence, with a whisper. "You _sure_ you can't make it back tonight? I'm kind of in the _mood_ for more lecturing from you."

"That has to be the worst line you've ever tried on me," she said, "and despite its terrible brilliance, I wish I could. I should go, and you need rest. Take care of Noct."

l-l-l

"This is the dumbest idea yet," Cid adjusted his hat before yelling over toward Cindy. "You can tell the Marshal I said so, too!"

He'd complained for the better part of an hour as Ava tested the adjustments to the Infantry armor. Ava had to leave if she planned to find where the Empire took the Regalia. "Cid, you're right. It's really dumb, but there's no other choice. Tell me if you can hear the air filter." Sealing the face plate, Ava stood still.

The loud grumbling from Cid never failed to make Ava laugh.

"Stop that so I can listen!" Cid continued his inspection until Cindy approached with the phone outstretched.

"The Marshal wants to talk with Ava," she said stepping back as Cid snatched the phone.

Ava reached up, unlatching the faceplate. Cindy helped with removing the rest of the helmet. "It looks a might bit tight still, you sure you want this one?"

It was too late to reconsider. Ava understood only bits and pieces as it came through the radio. One of the Six had awakened and attacked, leaving the Empire to vanquish the Astral alone. She didn't quite buy the official story, wondering if the truth involved Prince Noctis and the others. At some point, they'd lost the Regalia, leaving Cindy and Cid to ask for the Marshal's help.

Cid's one sided argument escalated. "No I will not put that girl on the phone! Stop using these kids like some damn army!" Cindy rolled her eyes and led Ava further into the garage.

"Come on, they'll be at it for a while and you need to get on the road." Putting up the screen for Ava to change, Cindy's questions carried a hint of Cid's concern. "I know I asked for the help, but are you sure you want to go sneaking around one of those bases?"

Ava searched for the best answer. _Do I want to go?_ She thought, quickly answering herself, _no, I really don't want to go, there are at least ten different things that could go wrong from the start of this._ "I don't think we have a choice, Cindy," she offered. "The Regalia? That was the King's car, and it belongs to the Prince, not the Empire. I can't let them keep her."

l-l-l

 _At least I can breathe_ , Ava thought, keeping pace with the other troopers. Two days had passed since she sent her pictures back to Cindy. Ava could hide in storage containers when she tired, but it took great effort to sneak free of the patrol lines. They never slept, ate or seemed to stop. Ava hid behind a container. If Noctis did not show, she planned to liberate the Regalia herself.

The near constant hum of the force field near her hiding spot ceased. She'd heard it shut down once before, but for a moment when a power flux moved through Aracheole Stronghold. What she heard could only be a total shutdown of the security gate. Shifting around her cover, Ava saw four silhouettes crouching as they ran through the first security gate.

She'd have to keep her distance. Ava couldn't be sure about Prompto's skills, but knew first hand that any of the other three wouldn't hesitate if they saw her. It would take time for the breach to be recorded and sent to the troopers, Ava's transponder remained silent; a clear sign the infiltration remained a secret for now.

Ava had to retreat several times as Noctis kept backtracking preventing her from advancing further into the base. Finally she heard a few sharp whispers and guessed Ignis had intervened, leading them through the second deactivated gate.

Instinct pushed her to follow, but Ava resisted. Climbing a vantage tower, Noctis' cautious approach toward the Regalia carried them within steps of their goal, until a sudden sharp whine from the transponder in her helmet disoriented her for a moment. The signal given, Ava heard the mechs and the muster of the infantry. _They know_. Hurrying down the metal staircase, Ava had to get out of sight; if the other troopers took notice of her out of formation, she'd become a target.

The strange relationship the infantry possessed had fascinated Ava. If one of their numbers acted erratically or out of step, the rest terminated the malfunctioning trooper. Ava likely would experience a similar fate the moment she turned off the transponder. When the battle began, she contemplated shrugging free of the magitek suit and joining the fight, but to do so, she'd be completely exposed to gunfire.

Instead, she kept hidden outside the second gate. Tucked behind a crate, Ava removed her helmet. Without the obstruction, a clearer picture of the prince's guard and the way they worked together became more evident. Each time one called for aid or backup, another appeared without fail. They worked well together, their cohesiveness fascinating to watch.

A shift in the air concerned her. The sun rose at least an hour prior, but the unexpected darkening of the sky and the unnatural violet tint set the hairs on her body to raise. _It's like a buildup of magic, but unlike anything I've ever felt._ Without warning, lightning filled the sky; strike after strike, thick violet streaks crossed the sky.

It had been her mother who believed in the Astrals, not Mac. He'd dismissed the stories as morality tales used to keep people in line. In that moment she realized her father had it all wrong. The Astrals existed. Ava stared heavenward at the immense figure of an old man, lightning striking the massive staff in his hands. A sudden awareness filled her; the combination of lightning, magitek and one of the Astrals descending from above told her one thing-she had to run. Ava couldn't wait, from her studies she understood Ramuh would unleash his judgement upon Aracheole and she, hidden among the Prince's enemies, would die along with them if she didn't escape.

As she emerged, Ava tried to cut behind the towers, drawing fire as she ran toward the entrance as full darkness covered the morning sky. Angry bolts of lightning cut through the darkened sky, the mounting danger echoing in each thunderclap; her fear so deep she no longer felt the sting of gunfire through flesh. Ava took refuge inside the outbuilding nearest the front gate, hands shaking as she tried to operate the console. Hearing the doors open, she accepted the risk of damaging the infantry armor to get clear of the base. _You need to get out of the suit,_ her inner voice warned and Ava, knowing she'd run out of time, sprinted toward the water tower. The force of a massive bolt of lightning inside the base shook the ground, and she stumbled. A Magitek transport ship descended outside the base, and several more approached from the northwest, but Ava's confidence in Noct's guard drove her away from the base toward her truck. Parked less than a mile from the water tower, she'd head back to Lestallum. There were a few potions in the truck, but they were useless for the treatment of bullet wounds.

Lestallum had gained several doctors in the evacuation of Insomnia, those who hadn't been inside the Crown City's hospital arrived days later. They'd gotten used to patching up Ava's little mishaps, neither asking questions as to her exploits. Once she arrived, the front desk or Jared would let the men know Ava needed help.

l-l-l

Had it not been for a kindness at the Cauthess rest stop, Ava would have taken far longer to return to Lestallum. Stopping to fill the truck with gas, another traveler noted her wounds and offered help. The woman had been a nurse in the Crown City and with the path to Altissia barred, she'd been traveling with a few others looking for a temporary home.

Ava guided the group back toward Lestallum and offered lodging at the hotel, but the small group declined leaving her to return alone. Still weak and exhausted from her mission, Ava failed to notice two people deep in a discussion.

"Miss Ava? You're injured! Shall I send for the physicians?" When the desk clerk expressed concern, the conversation stopped. She'd been on feet and active far too long. "I need to rest, I'll be fine." The verbal attack that followed nearly toppled her.

Gladio stepped in her way, hands gripping her shoulders. She winced when his hands touched a tender spot. "Where the hell were you!" The volume of his voice matched his anger.

Ava blinked several times trying to comprehend the situation. Her tentative answer seemed to anger Gladio more. "A mission, I've been away for-"

From the stairs called out, "Gladdy, stop!" Iris hurried down the stairs with Noctis and Prompto close behind.

"Answer the question! What was so damn important you left Lestallum to the Empire?"

Shocked, Ava didn't know how to respond. Ignis touched Gladio's arm in an attempt to interject. "Avis doesn't know, Gladiolus."

Her nerves already thinned and raw from Aracheole, Ava couldn't hide her fears. "Know. . . what? Iris?" Looking to Iris, the sadness resting on the young girl's face clutched at Ava's heart. "What's happened?"

Iris pushed between Gladio and Ava, separating her brother from her friend. "It's Jared, Ava. He. . .the Empire came while you were gone. . .he's gone."

Ava's hand covered her gasp. Jared. He'd never been harsh to her, treated Ava with kindness and respect from her earliest memories. "I'm sorry, Iris," she looked from Iris to Gladio, and despite the fury in his eyes, she apologized. "I'm so sorry. That must have been the transports I saw, I couldn't have known. . .I had to go." Exhausted and confused Ava rambled. "Cindy asked and I couldn't say no."

"I'd waited for two maybe three days inside the suit." She rubbed her face. "When the fighting started, I stayed away. It was only when he appeared I ran." Catching the motion of someone moving behind her, Ava turned to meet Ignis' concerned expression. "I had to stop at the rest stop, I couldn't see straight. Once I'd gotten help, I came straight here."

Ignis took Ava's arm. "She needs rest, Gladio."

Gladio refused to give up. "Jared's dead and I want answers." He'd controlled his tone but even then it was clear Gladio wouldn't back down. "What was so damn important?"

"The car," she said, "I had to find the car."

The one person she hadn't known well at all interrupted. "Guys, don't you get it? Ava found the Regalia," he said, "all those pictures and that information Iggy got from Cindy? That was Ava. She was _there_."

Questions exploded in her direction. Ava tried to answer them all until Noctis interrupted. "You know what? I think that's enough." After a few soft spoken words from Noctis, Ignis accompanied Ava up the stairs with the group watching until they disappeared out of view.

"Not Cool." Prompto shook his head. "She's been helping us since we left. I get you're angry, Jared deserved better, but blaming Ava isn't right." Glancing at Iris and Gladio, he continued. "I'm sorry about Jared, I didn't know him, and he seemed like a good guy." Prompto shrugged. "I gotta say, I'm kinda glad Ava's got our backs, you know?" Pressing his lips together, he nodded before taking the stairs up to their room.

Iris promised to be ready to leave in the morning before hugging her brother. "Gladdy, it wasn't Ava's fault, okay? If I'm going to Cape Caem, I want her to be there."

Gladio remained behind, watching the door to Ava's room. When ten minutes passed without Ignis exiting, he gave up and joined the others, thinking to speak with Ava in the morning.

l-l-l

Ava left at sunrise with Monica and Dustin taking Talcott to Cape Caem without speaking with Gladio or Ignis. She guessed the trip with Iris would take time and hoped to speak with Cor without interruption or distractions.

Monica's gentle complaints about Ava's driving speed forced her to slow down; the group arrived before midday. Cor never seemed to linger long wherever he went, but Ava's uncertainty necessitated speaking with him before Noctis and the others arrived.

Parting company with Monica and Talcott, Ava guessed Cor waited at the docks underneath the lighthouse. Her discussion with Ignis the previous night convinced her stating her position to Cor before the group arrived would be best.

l-l-l

 _"I fear it falls to me to offer apologies and-my sincere thanks," Ignis said standing near the door, "You've supported us and Noctis to great personal peril."_

 _Despite her exhaustion, by instigating the conversation, she understood he wished to speak his mind. "Ignis, must we be so formal?" She managed a weak smile. "I'm not sure I can."_

 _"My apologies, you're right." He gestured toward a chair. "May I?" A silent approval given from Ava saw Ignis cross the room._

 _"I won't try to apologize for Gladio's behavior; while I understand his anger, it is misdirected." He explained. "Should you join us at Cape Caem, I would hope Gladio might take time to talk with you before we leave for Altissia."_

 _She sighed, shoulders sagging. "I won't be at the seaside long enough, Ignis." She wondered if sharing her thoughts might backfire. Ignis, unlike the others, maintained a far more cautious approach in all things. "I'm going back to Insomnia."_

 _A single brow raised in surprise. "I can think of multiple reasons to argue against such a venture."_

 _Ava didn't have the energy to argue. "Ignis-"_

 _"Allow me to finish." The rare interruption revealed Ignis believed his point too important to concede. "Wait. That is all I ask of you. Allow us to help Noctis and then together we will return to Insomnia."_

 _She couldn't agree. All of them were focused on Noctis as expected. "I can't. What of survivors? Who helps them? We left the Crown City to the Empire and never looked back."_

 _The possibility of survivors hadn't been discussed at all, they'd assumed any who survived would have left the city. "You realize it is unlikely any have survived this long without protections."_

 _He'd uncovered her point. "Then you understand why I can't let it go. The people expected the Guard and the Glaive to see to their safety." Tears pooled, Ava chastising herself for showing weakness. Her bottom lip quivered. "I've got to try."_

 _A rare frown deepened, darkening Ignis' mood. "To what end? What if you find nothing and become trapped?" He stood straightening his jacket. "I remain in awe of your dedication, but perhaps you will consider my concerns as your friend. Wait. When we return with the Oracle, all of us will work together and take back the Crown City."_


	23. An Affair to Remember

Cor moved deeper in to the sleeping quarters leaving Ava sitting in the makeshift living room. The dock didn't have much in the way of comfort, but she knew her father had stayed here many times on his journeys.

He ducked passing under a beam; returning with a box carried in his hands. "Mac left these things behind, it's nothing significant, a few pictures, and his spare bike key."

Brow furrowed she reached in to pull out the half dozen color photos. Several contained images of Ava at birthday parties or picnics. The image was always the same. Ava and Gladio running around while the adults either argued or acted out in silly and uncharacteristic ways. The one photo she hadn't expected was a closeup photo of the four friends; Mac, Regis, Clarus and Cor smiled at the camera, the depicted closeness of the friendship reminiscent of Noctis and his guard. She handed the photograph to him. "So, you can smile," Ava said, adding quickly, "Sir."

"That was a long time ago, Ava. It's not so easy anymore," he said, handing it back without looking at the image. "There's regret that remains being the last one standing; knowing I could have changed the fate of each." He leaned back on the couch. "And why I cannot agree to send you to Insomnia, you're needed here."

She hadn't expected his decision tossed out in such a casual manner. "If you'd just listen, give me a chance to convince you."

"Ava. Gladio is leaving the prince's company." He let his reason hang in the air.

At first, she didn't believe it. "He wouldn't do that to Noctis. You must have misunderstood."

He hummed in response. "Do you remember the stories Mac used to tell you?"

She laughed; an inappropriate response to her growing agitation. "What? The brave warrior stories?" Ava shook her head. "Mac loved to tell me stories at night; he had a bunch of them, but I fail to see what-"

Cor interrupted her. "The Blademaster. Do you remember that one?"

"No, I don't . . . wait." Trying to rummage through her memory to recall the story Ava remembered one of those outdoor parties. "You were talking with Mac about a sword, right?"

A thin press of his lips showed Ava on the right path, but Cor shifted the subject. "Why do you insist on calling your father by his name?"

She looked away. "He's dead, all right? My father never came back. I can't think of him as anything other than Mac."

She read his disapproval with no need to hear his response. His jaw set and neck muscles tightened. "Your father-"

Ava didn't want to dredge up anything more about Mac. "We were talking about the Blademaster story," she interrupted, "I remember parts of it." Ava ignored the sigh and pointed glance from Cor. "Mac said the Blademaster survived the Great War and set himself to purge Eos of the unworthy, claiming their blades and their lives as the price of failure."

Seeing no reaction from Cor she continued. "If you believe Mac, a young man traveled alone to face the Blademaster only to fail, but this brave young warrior impressed the Blademaster so much that he let the young man live." She shook her head. "Every story ended like this, some young man beat the odds, saved a nation or killed the impossible. There is no ancient swordsman sitting at the base of Taelpar Crag testing the skills of men. It's a story."

"It's not a story," Cor said as he stood. "I'm asking you to be available should Ignis require help." He buttoned his suit jacket. "Let Gladio know I'll contact him when I'm ready," he explained, "Ava, if you see any doubt in him, talk him out of this-do you understand?" He turned and walked toward the stairs.

A sudden wave of concern overtook her. "Wait," she said following him, growing irritated how he ignored her. "Damn it, I said wait!"

He stopped, turned and faced her, a single brow raised in question. "Yes, my Lady Avis, you called?" Cor's glacial tone made it clear she'd overstepped.

She apologized. "I. . .apologize. Gladiolus. . .he. . .please don't make me explain it. Is he in danger if he goes with you?"

A slight release of tension in Cor allowed him to soften his tone. "Have you completed volume six?"

She nodded, she'd read through the entire Silence of Knowledge several times. "I have."

Cor met her conviction with no hesitation. "Ignorance of the enemy leads to mistakes and Ignorance of the self?" He waited for her to complete the recitation.

"Ignorance of the self leads to death." Her heart thumped in her chest.

She waited for him to break his focus, but Cor continued. "Who among you determines worth? It is the King, the general? Perhaps the politician or even the physician?"

She knew the answer; Cor drilled many of these into her head in every training session. "I do. I determine worth and in that truth, is victory." The hint of a smile on his face reminded her she'd gotten the words wrong. "I meant _you_ do, not _I_ do."

"Close enough," he said. "I think you're getting the point. There's much more at stake here. Think about that when you talk with Gladiolus."

Cor couldn't know what had happened in Lestallum; he did not know of Gladio's anger toward her. "He may not want to talk with me. Gladio believes I could have saved Jared."

His brow furrowed. "Disregard the fool who shouts in anger," Cor offered, "he proves nothing save he is an ass."

"What volume is that from, I don't remember reading it?" Ava couldn't remember the passage. She'd grown used to his odd mannerisms whenever the topic of conversation shifted toward Gladio. When they were younger Gladio often commented on Cor's leaning toward Ava's perspective in most cases.

He seemed to think on it, bowing his head. When he faced her, one corner of his mouth crooked up, and she thought she caught the slightest hint of a wink . "How Not to Be an Ass, volume one."

Ava picked up on his change of mood and pressed him. "Who wrote that?"

Cor replied turning toward the stairs. "I did." Ava swore she heard him laugh as he climbed out of sight. The photograph of the four friends grabbed her attention once more; an absent minded smile grew as she looked at the group. A few loud curses from inside the boat caught her attention and within moments Cid emerged wiping his hands on a rag.

"Well, she won't run unless Cindy can find me what I need." He groaned as he climbed down to the dock and pointed at photo. "What you got there?" Passing the photograph to Cid, she watched as he lifted his hat before settling it back onto his head. "Would you look at this group?" Cid laughed.

Ava had wanted to ask what happened to have separated Cid from the others. Cid still talked with Cor, and had for years and the way Cid shared stories of Mac, they'd known each other too, likely from his time on the road. Cor had warned her once against bringing up the past with Cid. _Some things cannot be reconciled, Ava._ "I'll leave it here with you, I should get back upstairs."

Cid seemed lost in thought when Ava turned to leave him alone; she'd let Cindy know Cid needed her help.

"You should go easy on the Marshal," Cid's voice stopped her departure. "I know you don't want to hear about your daddy, but they were two peas in a pod. Both had a knack of finding trouble, always tormenting Clarus and Reggie. Mac had little sense and Cor took right to him." Cid paused, taking his cap off once more and scratching his head. "There's no easy way to say this. When your daddy went missing, Cor drove me to distraction. Phone calls, visits, pushing me to reach out to people we knew. When they," Cid stumbled over his words, "when they found the boat that's when he turned even more sour." Cid handed the photograph back. "Fool thought he could have saved him." Facing away from her, Cid seemed to forget she was there until he turned around. "Don't follow your daddy, you hear me? Only a fool repeats that kind of mistake and you've got brains in that head of yours, so use them. Stay away from the Nifs."

l-l-l

Cape Caem didn't have gentle breezes and lolling surf like Galdin Quay. Strong surf crashing against the rocks below and hearty gusts broke through an almost constant wind. Hidden away at the rear fence, Ava hoped to stay out of Cindy's way talking to Noct and the others. Cid needed a rare metal called mythril, and despite Ava's offer to hunt it down, Cid insisted the prince's party recover it.

Nearing sunset, Ava ignored the growing chill in the air, hearing the friendly taunts and shouts as the group climbed the steps to the lighthouse. She'd stay out of sight until they turned in. The first shiver passed through her, just as Prompto's voice urged the others to hurry. _A little longer_ , she promised, _once inside_ , _I'll head back down to the dock_. She turned toward the departing party to see Gladio leaning against a tree.

"You're hiding," he said, not moving closer, "if I said I was an ass, would you forgive me?"

Accepting his attempted apology wasn't right. "I should have been there. I promised."

"Ava."

The chirp of her phone interrupted them. Looking at the display, she sighed. "It's the Marshal." Swiping to answer the call, she held the cell to her ear. "Yes, Sir."

"Bring Gladio to the Taelpar rest stop before dawn and then get back to the Cape. I'll call him when I'm there. Remember what I said; if you see any doubt, talk him out of this." Cor disconnected before Ava could acknowledge him. She shoved the phone back in her pocket.

She straightened, deliver Cor's orders. "Tomorrow before dawn, I'll drop you off at the rest stop near the Crag. Cor will call you when he's ready."

"I wish he hadn't told you," he said, raking his fingers through his hair, "did Cor ask you to talk me out of going?"

Ava knew lying wouldn't work; Gladio had a knack for reading her. "This Blademaster, it's a story. There's no entity waiting to test warriors at the base of the Crag."

His face darkened. "Just like there's no such thing as the Astrals, right? You saw Ramuh just like the rest of us. That's Mac talking and you know it. Ava, the Blademaster is real and if I'm . . . you don't get it."

"Help me understand."

Gladio faced the tree, pushing with both hands against the trunk. "I got my ass handed to me by _Ravus_. I couldn't stand against him." He shifted on his feet to face her. "Meeting the Blademaster is something I have to do. You'll have to trust me."

"I've never stopped trusting you, Gladio," she said, "not once." She'd wanted to point his lack of trust in her, but she couldn't risk adding to his burden. Whatever he planned to do, Gladio needed a clear head. "When will you tell the others?"

"Iggy knows. I'll tell Noct soon." He stepped closer. "So, are we . . . okay?"

A half smile crossed her face, joining him where he stood. "Yes, we're good, but for now, forget about me."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, Ava." His voice trailed off into a whisper, tilting his head down. She smiled knowing he meant to kiss her.

Iris shouted from the deck. "Gladdy! Time to eat!"

His shoulders slumped and a soft grumble escaped him. "She does that on purpose."

Giving him a quick kiss, Ava grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the house. "I'll see you in the morning."

She hoped to escape with minimal argument. If Gladio planned to meet the Marshal in the morning, he'd need rest and the two of them together meant anything but a restful night. The two small makeshift rooms on the docs, didn't have much, and they were drafty, but it'd keep Ava apart from Gladio.

"Where are you going?"

Continuing up the incline toward the lighthouse, Gladio followed. He hadn't asked for an explanation, but the compulsion to explain fell out with ease. "Back to the dock, I've been sleeping there." She couldn't tell Gladio her nightmares had increased, seeing her father battered and bruised or being chased by the Empire's creations. He'd worry. Ava knew she'd have to stop fighting soon, as every mission brought new night terrors.

She'd moved to the dock after the first night waking Iris and Monica with her cries. Down at the dock Cid slept on the boat, and if he heard Ava's screams, the old man never said a word. Looking at Gladio's expression, the knot between his brows tightened. She wondered if he'd put together the reason, knowing her as he did. Something crossed his face, but Ava couldn't decipher the reaction before his concern melted into a casual grin.

"A little early for bed, isn't it?" Holding out his hand he gestured toward the house. "Come on, Iggy would like it if you hung out with us."

The sting of his earlier anger in Lestallum still lingered, and despite hoping to keep his burden light, Ava's response as she passed him carried an almost imperceptible bite. "Hey. Tough guy. If you want my company for a while, just say so."

"Huh?" Deliberate steps followed her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Iris clapped her hands at Ava's arrival. "I'm so glad you joined us, don't you think so Gladdy?"

Following Iris through the door, Ava couldn't hear Gladio's response. The raised greeting of the others inside drowning out his words.

l-l-l

Ava bowed to Noctis. "Highness."

Noctis waved away her greeting. "Quit it, would you?"

"Noct." The veiled warning delivered, Ignis stood offering his chair to Ava. "It is good to see you again."

Ignis always erred on the side of politeness. "Ignis." She said accepting his gesture, "thank you, but it's been three days."

"So it has," Ignis said, helping her sit, "and yet, I am still pleased to see you." A quick shuffling of bodies allowed Gladio to sit to Ava's right and Ignis pulled a chair to sit across from them. "There. I believe now we may enjoy a pleasant evening with minimal damage to the lady."

Gladio snickered. "You think so, Iggy?"

"Yes, Gladio. Mind her toes if you would."

Prompto interrupted the strange exchange. "Excuse me? Would somebody explain what you guys are talking about, 'cuz color me _way_ confused."

Gladio muttered in response. "As usual."

"Hey!" Prompto said, before asking once more. "No, really what do you mean?"

Noctis leaned back in his chair. "Toes," he said, the air of remembrance in his voice, "oh yeah, I remember. You were there, Prom. The formal thing on my eighteenth."

Staring at the table, Prompto looked to be deep in thought.

"Don't strain yourself." Gladio's taunt fell unopposed, Prompto shifting his attention inward.

"Was that the Eris thing?"

"Yep." Noctis replied. "The Eris thing."

The conversation shifted between Noctis and Prompto. "Dude. I remember that Eris girl. She wouldn't leave you alone at school and kept trying to get a dance with you. But I don't remember seeing Ava there."

Ignis offered to entertain with his recollection of the lead up to the affair, "with Noct's permission of course."

With a shrug and an uninterested sigh, Noctis agreed. "Sure thing Specs. No big deal."

l-l-l

 _"Iggy, I'm not dancing. Period." Gladio's stubborn defiance met with indifference. The two of them had little choice. Protocol allowed Prince Noctis the ability to allow his guard to act in his stead, including dance with eager young women at the formal affair. Ignis maintained that Gladio himself might attract enough attention to warrant the dance lessons._

 _Ignis toyed with his phone, queuing the appropriate music. "Noct, if you would please stand in for Gladio's dance partner."_

 _"Dance partner?" Not looking up from his phone, Noctis laughed. "Not a chance." The silence that followed his response produced the desired effect. Noctis look up to a pointed glare and an obvious air of annoyance down to Ignis' tapping foot._

 _"Then shall we assume you will honor every request during the evening?" Ignis understood Noctis' reluctance to any expectations he'd face at his birthday affair and hoped to capitalize on the notion. "If Gladio can help, then it might make your trying evening far less disagreeable."_

 _"Why do I have to be the girl?"_

 _Pursing his lips, Ignis considered his response. "Due to the limited time we have, Prince Noctis, I will use the most economical response. Because I said so," Ignis said, "any further comments or questions will be deferred until the lesson is concluded."_

 _The prince sighed as he slid off his chair. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this over with."_

 _A few feet away, Gladio's hushed voice on a phone call, further aggravating Ignis. "Gladio, it will hardly improve your popularity if you appear the buffoon in front of all. Put down that damnable phone and pay attention."_

 _"Damn. Calm down, Iggy. I was calling Ava; she's stuck at a council meeting. They're almost done. Maybe if you two knew more women, we wouldn't have to rely on Ava so much."_

 _"Perhaps I do, and Ava is the only woman willing to put up with your nonsense." Ignis returned to his phone and tapped the display, a waltz played through the speaker. "If you would please?"_

 _Noctis sighed as he stepped up to Gladio. "This sucks."_

 _"Listen princess, this is your deal not mine. I'm happy just to stand there and hold up the wall all night long. So, zip it."_

 _"Now remember, Gladio. You must use gentle guiding movements around the floor. Your partner is far more fragile than you think."_

 _Gladio muttered just loud enough for Noctis to hear. "I'll say."_

 _"Keep it up, big guy."_

 _Ignis interrupted. "Noct! Please. Allow Gladio to lead." Ignis explained the proper technique for guiding a dance partner across the floor._

 _Gladio and Noctis stood across from one another and allowed Ignis to explain and place them in the proper position, Gladio's hand resting on the prince's waist. "Hey Noct, you might want to cut back on all the desserts and add an extra work out."_

 _"Cut it out, Gladio."_

 _Gladio had one major problem. He couldn't get the hang of even simple steps. Ignis tried to teach him various steps from the basic waltz to a simple shuffling back and forth; no matter how Gladio tried, he trampled on Noctis' feet. After fifteen minutes passed, the prince refused to continue._

 _"Forget it. I'm not going to be able to walk if we keep going."_

 _Gladio and Noctis continued to argue passing the blame back and forth until Ava entered the room. Without breaking up the argument, Ignis passed them offering his hand to Ava. Dropping her jacket near the door, Ava accepted, allowing herself to be swept into a formal waltz._

 _Gladio and Noctis stood silent, watching the gliding steps of the two, Ava and Ignis' eyes locked as light touches on her waist changed the direction of their turns; the slight rise of their bodies moving together without words in soft, round, flowing movements. After a turn around the floor of the training room, Ignis nodded to Ava, and she spun away from him to end in a formal curtsey as he bowed._

 _"Wow." Noctis had taken dance lessons throughout his childhood, but had yet to dance with a partner._

 _"I think I want to learn how to dance," Gladio said._

Light laughter passed around the table as Ignis skipped the remaining details of the evening. "Suffice to say while Gladiolus has all of our complete trust in the field and looking out for His Highness, dancing is not in his skill set."

Ava patted Gladio's hand. "He tried, and it was still a lovely evening. That's all that mattered."

Ignis continued. "The fault was mine. I failed to teach him enough to insure your feet emerged unscathed. Perhaps I should have stuffed a ball gown with his preferred brand of jerky and that would have guaranteed his success."

"Ha! Nice one," Gladio laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, I think I'll leave all that formal stuff to others."

Once the meal and conversation slowed, Ava decided it time to leave the group in favor of sleep. "Thank you, for including me. I enjoyed this."

Noctis remained silent while the others planned for following day until Ava passed him. "Ava? When we finish-all this I'd like," he paused considering his words, "I would be grateful to have your help, as you've done since this whole trip began."

She bowed. "Your Majesty."

Noctis started to correct her and instead acknowledged her show of respect. "Thanks, Ava."

Ava tossed a quick wink in his direction and stepped out into the evening. She let the night air fill her lungs, fearful that Ignis may have noted she did not respond as expected.

Gladio called out to her. "Hey, wait a minute!"

She pasted a smile on her face before turning to face him. "I'll meet you in a few hours out in front."

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Gladio inhaled. "Do you remember what I said to you that night? After I'd apologized for pulverizing your feet?"

She remembered. _I love you_ , he'd said. She wasn't ready then and told him so. "Gladio, we've talked about this. It's just-"

"Not the right time, I know." He stepped closer and enveloped her in his arms. "It's shitty timing. After Altissia, we will talk. No more dodging me."


	24. Road to Nowhere

Lost in thought, Ava didn't hear Ignis' soft footfalls on the stairs. Staring at the distorted reflection in her mug, she mulled over her discussion with Gladio hours earlier, oblivious to Ignis' presence in the small kitchen.

 _l-l-l_

 _"Yeah. I need a favor," Gladio's earlier lightness disappeared. "Watch over them until I get back, would you?" Not waiting for Ava to respond, he continued. "I know it's unfair to ask, but talk to Iggy; if he's all right with it, I'd feel better knowing you're helping him."_

 _Ava agreed readily, leaving out the added information that Cor had asked the same thing of her. Their destination close, Gladio told her to stop the truck._

 _"Pull over here; I think I'm going to hunt for a bit." Gladio apologized for his directness. "I'm sorry, I'm a little. . . I don't know."_

 _Despite the lack of a parking space, Ava pulled off the road, confident the likelihood of additional traffic slim. "It's all right," she said, checking her watch, with at least another hour before dawn, the risk of daemons lingered. "Do you want me to go with you?"_

 _He leaned his head against the seatback. "Yeah, I do, but I know I should let you go."_

 _She couldn't tell if Gladio's nerves had weakened, or if his behavior meant something more. "Why don't we wait until sunrise, then I'll go?" With an hour until dawn, Gladio agreed. He'd wanted to leave well before any woke at the Cape, hoping to avoid any lengthy conversations or deterrents from his decision._

 _A brief silence fell between them, Ava shifting in her seat to face him. "Do you want to tell me what you're thinking?"_

 _He laughed. "Probably better not to," he said, "let's say it involved me and you in the back of the truck."_

 _A playful push sent him back in his seat. "Really? You're about to face a mythical warrior and you're teasing me?"_

 _He grunted a laugh and then looked out the window. "You're right, seemed like the right thing to say. Truth is I'm worried," he said running his fingers through his hair. "I've got to say this now; when I leave I can't think about you or anything other than my goal."_

 _Ava couldn't let him do it; far too distracted, she'd have to be the one to set his mind at ease. "Wait. Gladiolus." Resting her hand against his cheek he leaned into her hand, covering it with his own. "It's time to let me go."_

 _"Wait, what? That's not-"_

 _Cor's warnings still fresh in her mind, Gladio had but one focus, one goal and it couldn't involve her. "Let me finish, Gladio," she said. "This is moment we've talked about again and again, it's time to be the Shield. Not Gladio, not a lover or a friend but the impenetrable wall that safeguards the king; there is no room for anything more. Meet this Blademaster and take what's yours."_

 _Gladio tried to argue, Ava covered his lips with her fingers. "When the King is prepared, find me in Lestallum." Opening the door, she climbed out of the truck and waited for him. He followed, but slow movements kept his eyes fixed on her as he stood. She managed a smile and joined him. "Now give me a kiss and then go beat the crap out of something."_

 _His expression remained frozen, no hint of his feeling or reaction to what she'd said. It wasn't new; Gladio usually dismissed her whenever they'd reach this point in their discussions. His stiff posture and lack of casual nature told her he'd at least heard her words. Hoping he'd listen, she stepped into him and pressed her lips against his with no reaction. Ava closed her eyes and allowed herself a single moment of total truth. "I love you, Gladiolus, but it's time. Far too many are depending on Noctis and that means far too many are depending on you."_

 _Still seeing nothing in his face, Ava turned intending to end the conversation and leave. Gladio's gentle hand reached for her arm. "Wait."_

 _"No, if you want me to be there for Ignis, I need to go. Remember, I promised to be there when you need me most, until then," she touched her chest, "you'll be with me here."_

 _l-l-l_

Careful hands coaxed the cold beverage from her grasp, replacing it with another its steaming fragrant aroma pulling her attention back to the room. When she'd left Gladio, he'd argued against any extreme decisions. Ava conceded to meet Gladio in Lestallum; he'd head to the city as soon as he could.

"Apologies if I disturbed you," Ignis sat one chair away from her. "Are you all right?"

Lifting her mug in appreciation, Ava sipped her tea before answering him. "I was overanalyzing a conversation." She watched him adjust his glasses and focus on the floor; his avoidance hinted Ignis had an opinion but held back. "I think we're well beyond self-censure, Ignis."

His face held the slightest suggestion of amusement; years of friendship attuned her to his subtleties.

"I've learned to employ restraint on the subject of you and Gladiolus to avoid intense discussions."

No trace of animosity laced his words; Ava understood the difficult position Ignis had to face and answered in the same reserved but no less amicable manner. "I've got several sacks of coffee beans from Tenabrae and other regions in the Protectorate, they're yours." She'd planned to send them along to Ignis after they returned from Altissia, but the deterioration of the original mission made this the perfect opportunity to repay his continued support of her.

"I won't ask how you acquired such wonders," he tapped his chin, "the offer is excellent, I accept."

Ava, knowing Ignis' never ending craving for Ebony added to her offer. "I also have six cases of Ebony in Lestallum, they are also yours."

His soft chuckle and gentle nodding a sure sign of approval, Ignis inclined his head as he spoke. "I couldn't."

"I insist."

Another inclination of his head and words of gratitude led to light laughter that drifted back to a momentary silence. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm fine, Ignis."

He sighed, motioning for her to hand over the mug. "Fine is a polite and simple way to say _mind your business._ "

Ignis was right, of course. Ava had no plans to share. "It is also a non-committal response to avoid a lengthy answer." Remembering Cor and Gladio's request to offer help, she steered the conversation in another direction. "With Gladio occupied, I'd like to offer my help to you and Prince Noctis."

At first, Ignis seemed surprised at Ava's offer, his delayed reaction and careful acceptance the first sign of his reluctance. When he saw her confusion at his response, Ignis attempted to clarify. "Forgive me, I welcome your help, as would Noct, but correct my perceptions from yesterday eve; it seemed you might wish to. . .how should I . . . you might wish to pull back from your obligations." He returned sliding the refreshed mug in front of her. "If I misunderstood, then I apologize."

Unwilling to admit Ignis had read her reticence perfectly, Ava offered the truth. "The Marshal and Gladio asked if I would consider offering help, and so I decided to leave it up to you. I have little to offer, but my help, such as it is, is yours."

A long and purposefully audible sigh preceded Ignis moving closer and laying his hand atop hers. "Listen and listen well, Avis-and before you correct me, I address you in the same manner of respect you have _always_ afforded me." She glanced at his hand. "I believe it is safe to show some level of affection given it is in the spirit of deepest friendship and that our friend is away, sparing me his fondness for glaring."

A light smile and nod from Ava allowed Ignis to continue.

"The greatest foe you will ever face is yourself; it has been so since we first met. If you could only trust in yourself as you do others."

He'd offered one of Cor's favorite edicts, but Ava could never quite trust herself. "I've watched the three of you for years, and your skills, the way you work with one another, I envy it all."

He leaned back in his chair, his brow creased. "I am at a loss. You have a connection to the Crystal and to the line of Lucis. With your help, I devised new skills to help strengthen Noctis' abilities and training. Do you still believe yourself incapable? Look at what you have accomplished and what you may offer to His Majesty when-and if- you decide to continue in His service." Ignis held out his hands to her, and still curious, Ava extended her own. "No matter how you may view yourself, your help is welcomed and always shall be."

A door squeaked as it opened on the second floor landing, and Prompto bounded down the stairs.

"Morn….whoa kay," he said, seeing Ignis with Ava, "didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Giving her hands a final squeeze, Ignis raised a single brow; Ava almost sure he rolled his eyes. "Good morning, Prompto. You've interrupted nothing but a conversation," Ignis said, heading back into the small kitchenette.

Hearing Prompto's excited whispering, Ava pressed her lips together to hold back her laughter. Ignis found no humor in whatever Prompto had said. "Your grasp of the situation is astounding, Prompto, dizzying even."

"Heh, I know, right? I had no idea you and Ava. Wow, that's so great Iggy."

Noctis leaned on the railing up above them and scoffed. "Try again, Prompto."

After the conversation with Gladio, she preferred not to think on hashing out the details of her private affairs. "Time for a subject change. Let me know when the three of you are ready to leave, I'll meet you out in front.

Noctis straightened. "You're coming with us?"

Ava offered a clarification before Ignis could respond. "A shadow," she explained, "you won't even know I'm there."

l-l-l

Ava kept out of sight once the Chancellor appeared. Following to their right, she hoped whatever seemed to keep the daemons away from the Empire's camps would afford her a safe passage hidden from view. Three transport ships rested on the northeast outskirts of the Vesperpool.

At first, Ava planned to search the transports and check for any hint of their origination or next destination when a terrible plan took shape in her head. Reaching for her phone, she realized she'd left everything in the trunk of the Regalia at Ignis' suggestion. With no way to contact Ignis or the Marshal, Ava abandoned her usual caution and chanced a dangerous opportunity. She would stow on board and hope to seek the Crystal.

 _One of these transports carried the Chancellor_ , she thought, watching the sparse troops left behind. She realized the armor differed from the standard Imperial Infantry; the armor itself wider and more rounded, one trooper lobbed something at another, but when the trooper removed his helmet revealing a human, Ava held back her gasp watching the two leaning against the transport ship. She guessed its unique red metal and human guards showed the ship belonged to someone other than the Chancellor.

Leaving one of the two others as his conveyance, she concluded. Her plan, and if she were to be truthful, it wasn't a plan at all, more of a reckless gamble; Ava would stow away, find where the Chancellor rested and then escape to find Cor and plan a more targeted operation.

By midnight, only two ships remained-the red transport and another more generic ship. Closing her eyes, Ava breathed deep and waited until the human guards ventured inside their transport. Swift steps carried her inside the second, finding a pile of crates affording the perfect cover. Offering a silent apology to Ignis, Ava crouched and waited, fighting fatigue to remain awake.

l-l-l

 _Some sense of awareness followed Ava in her dreams as she ran down the stairs of her family home. Seventeen years old to her eyes, the mind belonged to her adult self. The adult remembered the scene her consciousness had chosen, and rather than fight, she allowed it play out._

 _Her mother, known for her staunch opposition to any and all sat across the table from her, her grey eyes staring through Ava. An envelope slid across the table. "Inside you will find the paperwork, pass key and instructions. Your father set aside his stipend and named you as beneficiary," she said, her voice devoid of any warmth. Ava had grown used to being ignored for years, this came as no shock._

 _Accepting the proffered envelope, Ava slipped it into her lap watching the frown lines on her mother's face deepen._

 _"Avis, I expected some level of respect from you, after all, I am allowing you to leave."_

 _In her adult mind, Ava had wanted to argue, but the reality of being dismissed as though she were nothing more than a subpar employee had been too much. Years ago, Ava had returned to her room without a word. She searched for the right words, regardless of the fantasy playing in her dreams she would confront her mother now._

 _The image of her mother sat in stillness, frozen in her disdain. From the foyer, a resounding knock pulled Ava to her feet, carrying her toward the door; Gladio's voice called to her to hurry amid the staccato sounds of gunfire and booming explosions. A sudden shift bathed the house in blue hues, darkening everything in view as she opened the door._

 _Gladio's older self, the one she knew now, stood waiting; the Beast slung over his shoulder. He wore the leather jacket she'd given him, short sleeves to make his sword maneuvers easier and the leather pants he'd once admired. His skin was mottled with dirt and grime, but the wide grin belied the battle taking place outside._

 _Behind him, Ava witnessed a full invasion of Insomnia; row after row of Magitek troops marching; firing blindly into the streets flanked by several Mechs with each advancing group. "Enough talk, I need you."_

 _"Gladio. Where's Noct?"_

 _Shaking his head, Gladiolus turned running back into the conflict without her. The creak of shifting metal frightened Ava as a blade cut into her back causing her to stumble away._

 _Facing her foe, Ava stepped back as a thin blade sliced through the Magitek soldier revealing the Marshal. "You're stronger than this Ava. Once you believe it, we can begin, but now, you must wake up."_

l-l-l

Ava's first sense at waking alerted her to a stale almost metallic scent to the air. Head heavy, she tried to inhale; a simple action awakening every nerve in her conscious self. Waking to the full, Ava's skin screamed in the agony of lacerations across her skin. Eyes opened amid streams of tears, her gasp filled the room.

Any shift of her body forced a hiss through grinding teeth. Closing her eyes, Ava slowed her breathing willing herself to reach a state of calm. She attempted to pull her focus from her wounded body to her situation and the ambient sounds around her; the tight bonds around her wrists and ankles revealed she'd been caught, and the fact she lived meant whoever had taken her expected much in return.

A single overhead light illuminated the room, and a tentative tap of her foot, yielding no pain, slapped into a small puddle of water. _Maybe it's a holding tank_ , she thought. _Even if I'm still in Lucis, this isn't good._

In her attempt to stave off the pain, Ava's effort to remain still failed, her soft whimpers escaping her every so often. Through the haze of distress, her ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. The strides even and confident, Ava almost certain the she could hear a soft humming, the reverberation of sound traveling down a long and empty hall toward her.

Voices followed soon after both sounded male, but neither familiar. "So you thought to bring her here? I realize the difficulties you face, Ravus, making such strategic decisions on behalf of the Empire. That said, I believe I had made it clear none were to be taken and yet—here we are."

"Chancellor, please, if you would consider the possibility of an exchange. The woman for the prince, I believe-" Ava blanched, Ravus Nox Fleuret and the Chancellor speaking of the prince meant they planned to use her for this exchange.

The Chancellor's laughter cut into the explanation for her incarceration.

Heart rate increasing, Ava would never allow it; she'd find a way to prevent any such arrangement. Ava knew little of either man, one the brother of the Oracle and commander of the Imperial Armies and the other, she'd seen in photographs and briefing materials. Neither could know who she was, her worth had to be a guess.

The two entered the small room, Ava keeping her body still, eyes closed. She cried out as a hand touched her shoulder. "There's seems to be a flaw in your plan; you have clearly damaged your bargaining piece. She is of no use-dispose of her."

A strong grip landed on her shoulder once more. "Tell the Chancellor your name. You've been getting in our way since Insomnia, you _and_ the Marshal," Ravus said.

At the mention of Cor Leonis, the Chancellor paused and crouched near Ava's chair. "The Marshal? I must say my interest is piqued, albeit only slightly, depending on the name that drops from your lips, dear girl, you might find salvation."

Ava remained silent, prompting Ravus to add more pressure, causing her to cry out.

"Oh, do leave the girl alone and find something to heal her." The Chancellor waved Ravus away and Ava heard the Commander shout for help. "All this whimpering and human agony—so intrusive." Through his grandiose introduction and continued monologue, Ava grappled with the throbbing pains moving through her, the sting so great, she failed to hear his questions. "Let us try this one last time, tell me your name."

"Avis—Ava Callidus."

The Chancellor stood, recognition filling his expression before it melted into a saccharine smile. "Now, we are indeed getting somewhere. Like father, like daughter, that is the saying, is it not?" Hurried steps reached the room, and a quick exchange meant little to Ava.

"The General is on his way. This is all we have Chancellor, the Merc has more. Should we-"

Once again, the Chancellor interrupted and sent the second party away. Handing her the bottle, Ava exhaled as the pain dissipated.

"All better are we?" He asked, standing in front of her, Ardyn cut her bonds free. "Consider this a warning," he stared into her frightened eyes, "give me no reason to harm you, and perhaps—just perhaps you might dare to hope for an amicable end."

Ava, knowing herself still too weak, agreed and remained seated until Ardyn asked her to stand shifting her chair toward the hall. "Sit, please. Now, about daddy dearest," he began, "perhaps I should warn you, this might hurt—just a little." His sardonic grin troubled her as he stepped behind her.

A silhouette approached the small room; clad in imperial armor, she could see little else, the shadows obscuring the man's features. "I do so love suspense, don't you?" Ava unable to respond, kept her eyes fixed on the approaching figure. If she'd understood the implications of his words, if it were true, the thoughts building in her head and everything Ava had believed about Mac—had been a lie. When the man broached the light of the room, she gasped.

The mess of brown hair she remembered, flecked with grey showed some aging, but the man's face, his dark complexion and deep brown eyes still carried the same youth as when she saw him alive over seventeen years prior. "Daddy?" Her voice cracked, Ava struggling between rising or following the Chancellor's warning.

The lack of warmth in his eyes, or even a hint of joy she'd remembered cut deep, the Empire had broken him leaving nothing of her father within. "Please say something."

Ignoring her distress, Ardyn strolled in front of her turning his head to address her now and then. "I'm so pleased to arrange this happy little reunion between father and daughter." A feigned sense of happy sincerity fell from his lips in a contrived manner. "How touching." Ardyn gestured toward the man. "This is General Callidus. I do apologize for keeping the family apart, but you must understand we needed you to play your part, my dear."

"My part?" She shook her head, gently at first, the intensity increasing as she tried to block the thoughts from her head. "My father is dead. This is a trick. Mac would never turn, never." Ava refused to believe the armor clad man before her might be her father, regardless of the resemblance. The man who promised to return, promised to show her the wonders of Lucis and broke his solemn vows to return as a victim of a silent war.

A curt wave sent the general on his way. "Thank you General, I'm sure there will be more time to spend with your daughter." General Callidus turned around departing the room while Ava buried her head in her hands. "Is there a problem? Perhaps this was a bit much all in one sitting, but now that you have returned, I have a task for you."

Ava spoke aloud to reassure herself, none of what she heard was true. "I am a citizen of Lucis and serve in the Crownsguard. I am not of the Empire!"

"But you are," Ardyn offered, "hadn't you figure that out? You were meant to get close to the Royal family and earn their trust." Leaning close to her face, he grinned. "Admirable work, my dear to reach the goal with little effort—and you performed _wonderfully_ , even for one so young."

Panic rose from her chest, speeding her breathing and heart; her eyes searched in frantic sweeps for an escape. Ava denying all she had heard and seen.

The Chancellor opened his arms wide, tilted his head in a satirical display of caring. "Hush now, child. You're home."


	25. You Call it Madness

"Didn't find your friend?" Aranea walked up the short ramp of her transport. "All right, I'll get you to Lestallum, come on."

The assistance of the Empire's mercenary, Aranea Highwind helped the prince's party retrieve the much needed mythril, and with Gladio off on a personal mission, Aranea's battle skill and support proved invaluable.

The offer of transport to Lestallum appealed to Ignis for the sake of expediency, but when Prompto reminded him of Ava's gear in the Regalia's trunk, the party agreed to seek her out before leaving. At first, Ava's absence had not concerned him, he'd grown used to her sudden disappearances over the years, but the discovery of her motorcycle hidden in the overgrowth next to the haven disturbed him enough to contact the Marshal.

l-l-l

 _"How long?" Cor gave no indication of concern as he asked his questions._

 _Ignis could give estimations rather than facts, Ava had not encroached on the party close enough for him to speak with any certainty. "Twelve hours, maybe more. The lady Avis is without her phone and her survival pack; I have them. I am . . . unsure if she may have tried to follow the Chancellor."_

 _The silence that followed, while typical for the Marshal, troubled Ignis._

 _"Continue with your mission and leave Ava's gear with the desk clerk at the Leville, he'll secure it."_

 _Feeling responsible for the situation, Ignis wanted to offer his help. "Marshal, a small detour-"_

 _Through the phone, the Marshal managed to cut in, "You'll find Gladio in Lestallum; stick to the mission."_

l-l-l

Even before the transport lifted into the air, Ignis had instructed the others not to mention anything of Ava's disappearance when Gladio joined them. "Until we hear from the Marshal, I believe it's best to wait."

Prompto disagreed. "I. . .I don't know, Iggy. The big guy is not gonna be happy when he finds out. I mean, I get I'm supposed to pretend I know nothing about Ava, Noct explained it, but are you sure?"

Explained in the simplest of terms Ignis revealed they knew little. "What we know and the truth could be very different, Prompto," Ignis explained. "We believe she followed us toward the grove, but none of us saw Ava arrive or leave. To imply that Ava is in danger is irresponsible, and pure conjecture and it is for these reasons discretion must be used."

At first Prompto nodded, but continued to question Ignis' decision. The challenge irritated what Ignis believed to be a sound plan. Seeing Aranea approach, Ignis ended the conversation. "The responsibility is mine," his curtness disappeared as she neared. "Aranea, allow me to say thank you for your help and the transport," Ignis said.

"Don't sweat it. Are you always this formal?"

"If the situation calls for it, yes," he replied, his thoughts more focused on the predicament of Ava's possible disappearance.

She chuckled shaking her head. "And if the situation calls for something . . . _less_ formal?"

Prompto smacked Noctis' arm, whispering. "Check it out, Dude." At a quick glare from Ignis, the two moved closer to the Regalia.

"Apologies, you were saying?" Ignis realized a conversation built around him, and he owed Aranea his attention.

Giving direction to one of her men, Aranea turned and faced Ignis again. "I think I was asking if you know how to relax, Ignis."

A scoff from the rear of the transport and a quiet and yet sarcastic delivery of the word _no_ , saw Aranea laugh again. "Seems the peanut gallery has your number," she said, "I think I'll wait before deciding for myself." Hearing the whispers and snickering, Aranea changed the subject. "This _friend_ you left behind?"

Ignis had mentioned Ava before they departed. His instinct suggested Ava might have done something rash. "Ava. Ava Callidus, she is-"

Aranea held up her hand. "I get it, you two are-"

Surprise covered his expression. "Goodness, no. Please understand my hesitation centers on allegiances not personal affection. I am concerned Ava may have tried to follow the Empire on a whim and as you are still in the employ of the Empire, you understand my concern."

"Look. It's clear the Empire is taking a path I'd prefer to avoid; I'm not that kind of girl," she said. "As I mentioned earlier, I think it's time to rethink this arrangement." Aranea looked out the window. "As for your friend, for her sake—let's hope this is all a misunderstanding." Looking around at the concern on the faces of her passengers, Aranea nodded as if something had crystallized for her. "Let me guess, _she's_ the one Ravus has been bitching about. Snuck in to a few locations pretending to be one of the tin cans, right? She really pissed him off, which probably isn't a good thing." Crossing her arms, she sighed. "All right. I'll hang around a little longer and put my guys on it, but no promises. Give me your phone," Aranea said holding out her hand.

"My phone?" With a tentative reach, Ignis pulled out his cell phone, unlocked the display and offered it to her.

"If we're going to talk again, you'll need my number." He watched as she typed information on the small screen. "You know, most guys might be flattered that I wanted to give them my number."

"Thank you?" Ignis said, looking at the display. "Nea? Rather informal wouldn't you. . .oh." Realizing her intentions might be more than communication surrounding Ava's situation, a slight tinge of pink rose on his neck. "Thank you, Nea."

She sighed again. "I get it. You're the old-fashioned type. That's kind of cute, in a way." She tapped the one guard on the shoulder and was handed a phone. "It's mine, and the Empire isn't aware of the number." She handed him the phone. "For this to work you'll have to share your number with me, Ignis, otherwise, it'll be a little rough to reach you."

Another round of snickering and laughter from the other two turning Aranea's attention to them. "Can it!" Ignis raised his eyebrow at her rebuke, and she added, "prince or not- on my ship, you behave, got it?"

Noctis and Prompto did not try to hide their grins at the exchange they witnessed, repeating her final words in unison. "Got it."

l-l-l

Checking his phone again, Gladio reminded himself he'd promised to give Ava space. Cor's words had shattered his rush after he'd beaten Gilgamesh. He'd succeeded in one endeavor only to fail Cor's test.

 _They'd arrived in Lestallum after sunset, Gladio surprised as the Marshal led him toward one bench in the observation area. "Have a seat."_

 _"Why do I feel you're about to lecture me?" Gladio sat, unsure why the Marshal hung around; on the drive to Lestallum, he'd mentioned wanting to get back to Cape._

 _"That depends on you. If you have questions, now's the time. Once I leave, you're on your own, Gladio." Cor kept his focus out toward the Disc._

 _"Ava needs a clean break," Gladio said, leaning back. "These nightmares of hers are getting worse."_

 _Cor stood, taking a few steps away, prompting Gladio to follow. "That's not a question and Ava is none of your concern."_

 _Fists clenched, Gladio shifted to face Cor. "The hell she isn't!"_

 _A slight shift of Cor's head showed a single raised brow. "If you've got something to say, please continue. I'm curious how one of my people matters to the King's Shield."_

 _"Ava is . . .important to me." Gladio said, meeting the Marshal's challenge. "Noct asked her to consider helping him, and if she's not one hundred percent on point, I can't let her near him or anyone else," his voice trailed off with the rest of his words. "No matter how I feel."_

 _"Spoken like the King's Shield." Cor straightened his jacket. "Are you prepared for what might follow?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _The Marshal pressed his lips together, tension settling in his jaw. Inhaling, he waited before clarifying. "Lose the act, Gladiolus. We both know you're capable of complete thought. Are you prepared to push Ava away if she could lead Noctis into danger?"_

 _Without bothering to temper his contempt, Gladio fired back, "I don't appreciate the insinuation. You know I will do whatever I must to protect Noctis, no matter who poses a threat." The need to keep defending his allegiance and dedication to the crown had reached a boiling point. "Big words coming from the man who left his king unguarded."_

 _"I followed orders, and that's all I will share." A practiced voice shifted the conversation. "Tell me something, how far are you willing to go to see Noctis through?"_

 _"I'll die before I let anything happen to him." Gladiolus knew his purpose; to be a Shield his life would be forfeit before the king's own._

 _Cor faced Gladio, his glare fixed. "What if Noctis stopped listening to you and ordered you to leave?"_

 _Unprepared for the sudden shift in the conversation, Gladio couldn't answer the question, instead he tried to clarify. "Are you saying King Regis-"_

 _Holding up his hand, Cor halted the conversation. "Regis' Shield never left his side, not once. Clarus pushed back even when ordered to stand down, he understood something I don't thing you do, Gladio. Being the Shield is more important than being his friend. Are you willing to sacrifice your friendship to do what is right?"_

 _"You mean forgetting everything- Ava, the others and even myself-leaving only Noct." After years of blaming his father for his coldness toward him and Iris, Gladio understood. Clarus committed every part of himself to Regis and expected Gladio to do the same. If it came down to it, Gladio had to protect Noct even from those closest to him. "Damn. I get it," he answered, meeting Cor's discerning expression, "and yeah, even if it means ignoring everyone else."_

 _Deliberate steps carried Cor away from Gladio. "Then forget about Ava. Let her go."_

 _"What if she seeks me out-then what?" Catching up to the Marshal, he waited for a response._

 _"The only person who will determine Ava's path is Ava. The best you can hope for is that somewhere along the way, she invites you to join her and that it happens you can follow, as Clarus did with Althea."_

 _At the mention of his mother, he hung back, realizing she must have understood what waited for her with his father. What weighed on him now had little to do with the conversation, but rather if he and Ava could ever look beyond their respective responsibilities and continue together._

 _Cor broke through Gladio's thoughts. "And Gladio— when that time comes? Don't be an ass."_

l-l-l

 _"You're home."_

Ava refused to accept the Chancellor's words as truth. Mac hated the Empire; what they did to his family and to so many others in Galahd, Mac served the line of Lucis to block the Empire's successes. The Kingsglaive Mac created to fight the Empire's Magitek with the strength of Lucis' magic and protect the royal family. Tapping her fingertips on her forehead she tried to think through what she'd heard and seen, ignoring the waves of emotions threatening to drown her. Sleep overtaking her once more; she rested on the metal cot.

l-l-l

 _The scream tore from her throat, hands clawing at an unknown foe; her thrashing waking Gladio from his rest. While her night terrors were rare, he knew better than to grab her; choosing his words with care. "I'm here, Ava."_

 _Her eyes opened, pupils blown, panting through her fear. Without moving, Gladio remained still, letting her awareness sharpen; her eyes darting about the room. When her breathing slowed, recognition of his presence forced a slow exhale before hiding her face in her pillow. The concern in his eyes embarrassed her. These weren't nightmares, nor were these episodes dreams. Ava turned away, not meeting Gladio's eyes. Checking the time on the clock, Ava groaned realizing she'd likely been asleep only an hour._

 _"Do you know where you are?" Gladio's question, simple and direct meant to help, not mock._

 _"My apartment, it's Saturday and I'm keeping you awake," she said, shifting to face him. "I'll go read or something in the spare room so you can rest."_

 _"Ava, stay," Gladio slid closer to her, reaching for her hand. "You can go sit in that room wrapped in a blanket or stay here with me," he grinned, "one human furnace, two arms and no waiting."_

l-l-l

Unable to sleep, Ava's memories kept her company; almost all centering on Gladiolus. She couldn't think on Mac. Any thoughts of her father reminded her of the cold and silent man in Niflheim armor.

"Stop it," she said aloud, willing her thoughts to bend once more away from Mac, but fatigue had weakened her resolve, hearing his warm voice in her head. _What does the little bird say, Ava?_

Her breath caught as she stammered the reply to the empty room. "L-L-Let me f-f-fly," Ava couldn't say the rest, her sobbing stealing her voice.

 _"There she is!" Mac knelt in the open door, arms outstretched. "What does the little bird say, Ava?"_

 _A six-year-old Ava ran down the stairs a squeal of joy escaping as she ran. Ignoring her mother's warning, Ava barreled toward her father, his smile and encouragement calling her to him. "Let me fly, Daddy!" Mac lifted Ava, twirling her around, until he slowed, allowing father and daughter a moment to huge._

 _"I missed you, Little Bird," Mac placed a gentle kiss on Ava's forehead. "You remember the Marshal, Ava?" Mac set Ava down on her feet as she nodded. "Do you want to say something?"_

 _Thinking for a moment with eyes closed, her small fingers tapped her forehead as if the answer lay buried in her head. A sudden smile grew as she nodded once. "Hello Marshal," she started, looking up for her father's approval before continuing, "it is nice to see you again." She stopped. A double nod in the Marshal's direction reminded Ava to be more formal, and she quickly added what her father expected. "Sir."_

 _A light chuckle from the man standing apart from the two gave a slight bow. "It is nice to see you again, Lady Avis."_

 _Covering her smile, Ava tried not to laugh as her father rolled his eyes. "Cut it out, no titles. I don't want her buying into all that. Avis or Ava, all right?"_

 _Leading Ava into his study, Mac changed the subject. "Where did we leave off Ava?" They'd been reading a book together before he left on assignment._

 _Ava's eyes welled with tears. Sniffling, she admitted finishing the book months before. She continued to apologize as the tears flowed._

 _Crouching to meet her eyes, her father wiped her tears from her face. "You finished on your own?" She nodded and gasped as her father pulled her close for a hug. "Ava, I'm so proud of you!" Small gasps and sniffles continued as her father led her to his chair. "Don't cry Little Bird. Leave the tears behind you. If you want something, don't wait for me or anyone else. Don't let anything stop you, all right? Promise me Ava."_

l-l-l

She heard the words whispered in her ear. "What does the little bird say, Ava?" He eyes opened in a sudden jolt, Ava tried to move, her limbs unresponsive to her will. More troubling to her, the absence of light, plunging the makeshift cell into complete darkness. Her breathing seemed amplified, unnerving her even more; Ava pleaded silently to be released.

The force holding her to the mattress vanished with a metallic sigh, allowing Ava to sit. "Breathe."

Somewhere deep within the corridor a soft voice echoed her. " _Breathe_."

 _Stop it_ ; she warned herself, _there's no one here._ Against all concern, Ava stood facing the remembered direction of the corridor, she could use the walls to navigate, the Chancellor and Ravus had to exit the area, and if Ava could remain in control, she might succeed. Reaching out, her hands searched for the metal walls, guessing if she could reach one of them, she'd have a path to follow.

On the right, her hand touched something wet against a hard surface, Ava guessing rainwater drained through the cracks. Following the corridor, Ava's eyes seemed incapable of adjusting to the complete lack of light; each time she blinked, her eyes unfocused. She counted her steps; hoping for a corner on the right side, her even steps her sole means of navigating the path.

Thirty steps in, Ava could feel no change in the wall or any hint of outside noise. Her breath caught as she walked, dread rising with each advance. Fifty steps in, Ava felt a dull edge with her fingertips, following it down to her feet hoping the impending turn might yield a way out.

At the far end of the next long corridor Ava's eyes revealed a faint light. Her pulse sped faster thinking she'd found the exit, but the low murmur of voices and an unrecognizable clink of something caught her attention. Caution carried her steps, Ava attempting to muffle her progress with careful grace.

The muffled voices, familiar in some respects forced her to stop and listen to the conversation. Only a few words here and there could be heard, Ava realizing she'd have to venture closer. ". . .her go. . .let me. . ."

Ava's ears knew the voice well. "Gladio," she whispered, before risking detection and running toward the source. "Gladio!"

The light grew in intensity, leading her toward an open field; covering her eyes from the blinding sunlight, Ava realized her mistake. She dreamed. None of what she witnessed had been real. Somewhere still hidden away, Ava- the real Ava- slept.

A small round table, fit for children's play rested with six chairs around it, the table top covered in tea pots and sweets, but the inviting nature of the apparent tea party was stained by the macabre arrangement of the guests. Her father sat primly- as young as she remembered him from years ago; the only guest sitting upright sipping from a delicate white tea cup. All around Ava saw a twisted macabre scene. Clarus, Cor, Cid, and King Regis slumped forward in their chairs; a dagger plunged through each man's back. Horror gripped her seeing each blade carved in her father's symbol- a black bird.

"Hello sweetling, be a dear and finish what Daddy started."

Ava felt a weight rest in her hand, drawing her attention downward to see another of her father's knives in her grip.

"Ava, what are you doing? Come on, you know you don't want to hurt Noct."

She stared at Gladio standing before Noctis, his arms outstretched. "Gladio?"

Her father refilled the tea cup, his voice stern. "Finish this, Ava."

She dropped the dagger on the ground, shaking her head. "I can't," she said, shaking her head, "I'm not. . .I won't."

The large heaving sigh from her father carried all his disappointment to her ears. "I'm so very disappointed in you, Ava."

With a final look to Gladio, Ava turned and ran back into the darkened corridor, Gladio calling her name.

l-l-l

"Wedge! How messed up are we talking?" Aranea shouted into the metal building, they'd found the missing Crownsguard agent, but based on what she'd heard, the girl was a mess.

"She's off her trolley, Lady A!" Wedge and Biggs, Aranea's best, carried the girl on a makeshift stretcher.

Aranea sighed. "Translation for those of us who have no clue what you said?"

Biggs offered a more direct response. "She's in a bad way, looks like she's suffered severe injuries. What my friend here tried to say is that the young lady isn't quite aware."

Nodding, Aranea pulled out her phone. She understood Ignis and the prince's party planned to leave for Altissia, but she hoped it wasn't too late. "Get her on board," she said, pressing the speed dial.

"Yes," Ignis' formality on the phone explained he wasn't alone or, if she'd understood the overheard conversations, the fourth in their party-the big guy-was likely within earshot.

"I found her, and I will not lie. She's alive, but will need serious care. Where do I take her?"

l-l-l

Ignis looked through the multitude of conversations on the dock and caught the Marshal's attention. The two stepped away from the group and Ignis relayed what little he knew.

"Can we trust her?" Cor asked, skeptical but trusting of Ignis' assessment.

"Yes," he said, "I believe we have another ally, with a transport ship, if needed." Cor, saying little else than instructions to have Ava brought to the Cape. He pulled Monica aside, leaving Ignis to relay the information into his phone.

Once delivered, Ignis returned to the group as they said their farewells with broad smiles and boarded the boat.


	26. A Beautiful Friendship

Defeated, Iris closed the room door and stomped down the stairs; the tray of food clutched in her hands untouched. She dropped it on the counter of the kitchenette and sighed, just as Monica emerged from the lower bedroom.

"Ava didn't eat," Iris said, leaning on the counter top, "now what?" Monica and Iris had taken turns sitting with Ava over two days' time, waiting for the Marshal's return. He'd been adamant that neither attempt to talk with Ava about what had occurred, promising to return as soon as possible.

Iris understood little about what took place, but she'd gleaned enough to piece things together. The previous week, Ava left with Ignis and Noctis while Gladio met with Cor. Ava didn't come back. Two days ago, Cor raced off with Monica right after the boat left for Altissia and within hours, Ava returned in a bad state. Ava's back had been scarred; several slicing marks looked like sword injuries she'd seen on hunters. Cor disappeared almost immediately; the promise to return given with no additional explanation. Monica tended to Ava's wounds with Iris' help, most of which had healed.

One thing troubled Iris the most. Ava wasn't herself. The woman she'd known for years barely spoke more than a few words with little to no emotion in her voice. Despite Iris' pleas, Ava ate little regardless of the offering and as best Iris could tell, Ava slept even less, all of it unlike the woman she admired. Iris sighed again, dropping into a chair.

"Iris," Monica said, the slightest hint of sympathy in her words, "when the Marshal returns, we'll see what he wants to do." Taking a long look up the stairs, Iris pursed her lips.

The pointed stare and annoyance on Iris' face convinced Monica that issuing a slight nudge might serve as a reminder not to interfere with the Marshal's plans. "Whatever you're thinking you want to do about Ava, let it rest for now," Monica's gentle voice offered an alternative. "I'm taking Talcott to Lestallum for supplies before Cid asks about his list, would you like to come along?"

Iris wondered if Ava might respond more to her alone, and to test her idea she needed Monica to stop her endless hovering. Iris smiled before answering. "Nope, I'm good here. I'll work on the garden in a bit and see if Dustin needs help." Her plan seemed simple enough; all other attempts had met with refusals and excuses. Iris hoped if she connected with Ava in the right way, it would benefit them both.

l-l-l

The silence in the large house pulled Ava from her contemplation. She'd spent two days dissecting every moment she could recall; from her arrival in Steyliff Grove until she'd been delivered to Cor and Monica via the mercenary's transport. Angry at her reckless behavior that set the events in motion, she'd risked far more than herself.

Muted sunlight in her room confirmed the early morning; the view overlooked the sparse wooded area of the cape. She stretched; the movement yielding a sharp twinge in her back. She'd healed well enough, but the beds were old and uncomfortable. Returning to Lestallum seemed the best idea; once the wedding took place in Altissia and the others returned, Ava planned to leave.

Her phone and gear likely sat in Lestallum; the absence of her belongings adding to the emptiness she'd felt since arriving. Every thought led to more questions, but one concern that overshadowed the rest centered on her father. Still unclear if the man she saw was real or a hallucination, Ava conceded much of her experience could have been imagined; a hallucination brought on by the injuries she sustained.

Rusted hinges and warped wood creaked and groaned exiting her room, but the rush of sweet smells revealed a sudden hunger. "Iris," she said, recognizing the familiar warm scent of her honey oat cakes.

Ava's suspicions turned to confirmation as Iris stood up pulling out a small tray. "Amazing as always, Iris," Ava said, taking the steps at a slow pace. "What brought this on?"

"Well," Iris started, unable to hide a hint of a grimace, "I guess it's a bribe."

Confused, Ava pressed. "A bribe for whom?"

"You, silly," Iris said, as if her answer made perfect sense. "That's how bribes work, at least for me."

Iris often used the same tactic on Gladio whenever she wanted something, knowing any distraction createdwith food almost always yielded the desired result. The best guess behind Iris' latest attempt suggested Iris tried and failed with others and she hoped to sway Ava before broaching the subject. Ava played along. "And what is it you wish to secure in exchange?"

"Train me."

Stunned, Ava didn't know what to say. "Iris. . .I. . .don't think I can."

Iris reacted as expected, her usual happiness dropped along with the bowing of her head. "I thought you'd understand." Iris let loose a heavy sigh before collapsing onto a chair. "It's always the same," Iris said. "You're too young is the usual excuse or some halfhearted joke about Gladdy as the reason, but you? Ava, you learned when you were young. You got them all to listen- even Cor, and my father trusted you- it makes perfect sense."

They were nothing alike, Iris and Ava, but if Iris shared that same desire to be a part of something bigger than just her family name, maybe Ava could help. "I was seventeen and wanted to fulfill a promise." Running her fingers through her hair, Ava shook her head. "I can think of half a dozen reasons to say no Gladio being one and then Cor? If he doesn't have me locked up for what I did, he'll-" She stopped. _Eight against the Empire_ , she thought, _one more couldn't hurt._ She realized taking on Iris and training her might help in her own focus. Doubt and fear raised by her ordeal lingered. The Chancellor's words still moved as poison in her blood. _Welcome home._ She shivered. _I'm a Lucian, not a spy; at least I want to believe it's true._ The wide eyed hopefulness from Iris swayed Ava's resolve. "Let me have a little time to think about it," she said, following up in her thoughts, _providing Cor doesn't arrest me._

Iris accepted Ava's request for time. The reprieve allowed her to head to the dock, hoping Cid might throw a few tasks her way. Waiting for Cor filled Ava's anxieties. Cid's sharp eyes took her nervous energy and set her to work on clearing out the storage areas of the dock. The strain on her muscles dissipated after an hour, leaving Ava to work in numbing silence. When Cid ventured up the walkway to the lighthouse elevator, she didn't expect to hear an argument.

The first voice, sharp and caustic belonged to Cid; accusations and insinuations flew at an angry pace. Hearing only one side of the argument, it didn't take long to discern the target of Cid's vitriol. "It's all that nonsense you keep puttin' in their heads! Those boys don't understand!"

Ava couldn't hear the response, but the low drone of a male voice could only be Cor Leonis. Cid scoffed in response to something Cor said.

"If that ain't the biggest pile of," the older man stopped, a heavy sigh calming the conversation, Ava still unable to hear Cor's words. A few hushed exchanges returned Ava to her work, her perceptions indicating a shift of focus to her. Despite her curiosity, Ava didn't care to hear Cid and Cor's opinions.

Her attention on Cid's tasks, Ava distanced her attention from the conversation. Hearing Cor's purposeful steps on the walkway; her thoughts kept pace with him, searching for the apology she had to deliver. Ava settled instead on as much sincerity as she could muster. "Marshal, I. . .I didn't know. I would never have willingly worked against any of you."

He stopped in front of her, the slow creeping frown on his face directed toward her. "You're spending too much time with Cid. Learn to listen before you run your mouth." He gestured toward the couch. "Sit."

"Your phone," he said handing it to her. "The rest of your gear is in my car, Ignis left it in Lestallum as I instructed." Cor stood facing the side wall, not meeting her eyes. Years of his training taught her to look for physical signs of stress and emotions; his rigid posture, set jaw and refusal to look at her didn't bode well.

Propriety dictated a response, but Ava resisted the urge to speak until Cor opened the discussion. Careful not to let any audible responses slip, Ava pressed her lips together.

"As for Steyliff, I asked you to help Ignis and instead you stowed away on the Chancellor's transport? Stick to the mission, Ava. How many times have I cautioned you? When you stick to the mission, you succeed-no- you excel, but when you stray from the plan, your deviations result in injury to you and danger to others. Be glad you were of little value and the Empire's focus on Altissia pushed their agenda."

Ava heard nothing as she expected- no loathing, no hatred, his voice never rising above a normal conversation. It confused her more, and in her confusion Ava forgot herself. "What about Mac? I saw him, he's a general for the Empire. . .and the Chancellor said-"

Cor faced her. "Your father died when you were eight. Whomever you saw, whatever _thing_ the Empire showed you, wasn't him." She'd only seen sadness on his face once before. The day he'd told her of Mac's death, not once since that day had Cor ever shared an emotional response beyond disappointment. "Ava, I lied to you. You were far too young to understand. Make no mistake, the man we buried was your father, the real Machaera Callidus."

Her body reacted to the rising dread; Ava's shoulders curled forward, her frame caving in on itself, seeking to protect her from what she feared most-the truth.

"There's no simple way to explain other than to say, we falsified the reports. The body had been tampered with his organs removed. We had to hide the truth and I am sorry I lied. What you saw. . .I can't say with any certainty what you saw, but _it_ wasn't your father."

 _It-a simple enough word_. Not knowing what else to say, Ava sat back, her voice fragile and weak. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure of what you witnessed? No," he said. "A guess based on the research Ignis started years ago. Perhaps they sought to duplicate the link to the Crystal and failed." Ava remembered Ignis' hypothesis, he'd wondered how the empire overpowered when the sheer numbers required showed a population base the known lands of Eos couldn't sustain. Ava's infiltration project began within the pages of his research. The information was not new to the Guard and the King, but Ignis received a commendation. "The Empire does not task its citizens; they create their army in laboratories."

Cor pulled up a chair. "There's more, and it's time to tell you everything I know, but once you do I ask that you not judge the actions of those involved."

l-l-l

M. E. 756, (Four Days Before the Fall)

 _The hallway of the Royal wing buzzed as attendants hurried through the corridor without acknowledging Cor's presence. He waited outside the King's private chambers. It had been years since Cor had been made to wait, King Mors used to do the same; the exercise an attempt to teach the young Cor patience. He guessed the reason for the summons had little to do with patience and far more to do with his concerns._

 _After a fair amount of time, Clarus stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. Cor turned without a word to see a mix of consternation and aggravation on Clarus' face, but his strangled speech confirmed Regis' refusal to listen to their concerns. "Your turn, I'm out of options."_

 _Cor rested a hand on Clarus' shoulder. "Together. You remember how it goes."_

 _"Sure. This is where I jump up and down yelling while you look rational and calm?" Clarus laughed out of frustration._

 _"You should know Gladiolus does the same thing-laugh when he's frustrated. It's really damned annoying from either of you," The Marshal's attempt to lighten the mood had a mild effect._

 _"Leave my son alone, he'll have enough to worry about." Clarus feigned a smile._

 _"I know. One thing at a time; first we get the old man to see reason?" Cor rolled his shoulders before continuing. "I have to ask, what if he won't?"_

 _Clarus sighed and looked back toward the room. "That's why you're here, Cor. We find a way." Clarus believed part of the opposition from the Kingsglaive proved a breakdown in the ranks and to convince Titus Drautos to investigate his Glaives, King Regis had to intervene. The King had charged Clarus and Cor to direct the Crownsguard to safeguard Insomnia's citizens and the Glaive to protect the Citadel and those within. This unlikely shift had disturbed both men prompting their appeals._

 _The two entered the room, and the king's slumped postured and bowed head sent the two scurrying forward. "Regis!" Clarus reached King Regis first, all propriety gone in the face of concern._

 _"Calm yourself, Clarus. It is not yet my time." Regis peered up at the two standing before him, a tired smile graced his face. "Ah, Cor. Have you come to convince me of corruption from within?" A glance passed between Cor and Clarus. Regis nodded leaning back in his chair. "Thank you, you both may go."_

 _"Regis, speaking as your friend, at least allow Cor to investigate the Glaive members." Clarus' shift to a more personal tone did little to sway the king._

 _"No."_

 _Cor couldn't understand the reluctance, involving Drautos could expose any subversion within his ranks. "Then at least speak with Titus and let him decide. He will listen to you, Your Majesty."_

 _"Again, no," Regis said, "And this time I shall explain my reluctance." The king inhaled long and deep before speaking. "When the Glaive questioned Machaera's death, the two of you stood here insisting his innocence, and while I did not believe a single accusation," he paused meeting each man's eyes with a directed stare, "I did not allow the systematic investigation called for at that time either. The Glaive falls to Titus, and he has our full confidence." A slight tremor in the King's hand as he covered his brow caught Cor's discerning eye._

 _"You called for me, Majesty, if not to discuss the Glaive-" Cor responded._

 _"Clarus, hand me the box, if you would." Regis shifted on the chair, a hint of a grimace as he moved. Out of instinct Cor moved to help. A semblance of his younger self manifested in a smile, the effort reaching his eyes. "Am I in need of a nursemaid? By your hovering it would seem so." Leaning toward Cor he winked, "these chairs are damned uncomfortable; I challenge you to sit for hours listening to our friend drone on and not age in the process."_

 _Regardless of the validity of the king's jest, Cor played along. "His Majesty's point is well taken. Clarus always could ramble on about nothing."_

 _Clarus returned with a small wooden box; strange symbols carved into the wood reminded Cor of the glowing symbols on havens outside the Wall. "I'm standing right here, you know."_

 _Regis feigned innocence reaching for the item. "Perhaps then, faced with the truth from us both, you will accept and learn from it." Not waiting for the friendly banter to continue, Regis opened the box and retrieved a large key. "Keep this safe, and when the time comes, take my son to the first marker." The King of Lucis must gather the tools of his forebears to rule-the Journey of Kings. Clarus and Cor understood the purpose behind the journey, a secret shared when Noctis was barely four years old._

 _"The tombs," Cor said clasping the key in his hand. "With all respect, Your Majesty-" Cor began, until Regis lifted his hand._

 _"Enough formality, speak as we have without restrictions." Regis sighed, "Noctis may be young, but there is no other way. The Empire arrives and for the sake of all, we must let him go, and you, my friend, will go with him."_

 _Both men reacted to the king's words. Cor refused to leave, citing the necessity given the Empire's presence, but it was Clarus who viewed the request as acceptance of his fate. "We have not failed; in fact, this will be our defining moment."_

 _The three continued their discussion until Clarus received a call. When he stepped toward the phone, Regis reached for Cor's hand. "Listen. When Noctis and his guard leave the city, you must follow at a distance. Do not return to the city regardless of what occurs. Move your people as needed; you know of whom I speak. Let this be one last oath between us. A task without measure, a life to be treasured."_

 _Cor remembered the words etched onto Mac's memorial. "I believe you also said an oath is a promise that never fades, haunting both the living and the dead."_

 _"I am in your debt, although the burden in your hands is far more than any I have given you, see it done." Cor straightened and bowed._

 _"You have my word. On my life I will, Your Majesty."_

 _A quick glance in Clarus' direction confirmed the other deep in conversation. "Then go now, before it is too late."_

The sudden wave of understanding released the tension in Ava's muscles. "The king ordered you out of the city." She wondered how much the king understood of his situation. "Why didn't you talk to Drautos, he believed in the sanctity of the Glaive, surely he would have-"

 _"_ We were fooled-all of us," Cor said, "if you recall, I told you the Glaive itself was not corrupt. Drautos was the source of the corruption." He continued. "I caught enough chatter after the staged kidnapping outside the Wall to glean the truth. Drautos had ordered the removal of those Glaives loyal to the king; they didn't count on one of their number refusing to give in. I tried to get through to you, the noise from the ravine proved far too loud. While I cannot say what fate found Titus in the city that night, he has not surfaced, leading me to believe his life ended in Insomnia."

In the silence that followed Cor's revelation, Ava rose to her feet, walking to the end of the dock. "In case you're wondering, Cid passed a message to a friend in Altissia when you returned with instructions to alert the Prince's party, but if you'd like to take a few minutes, we have much more to discuss."

She turned and nodded, grateful for a chance to gather her thoughts. A review of her phone revealed a few voicemails from Ignis and Gladio and at least a dozen messages. "May I?" Ava didn't expect Cor to agree, but he left her alone with a promise to return within the half hour.

The first message from Ignis left no surprises, simple and succinct he apologized, hoping her absence a mere misunderstanding. The second from Ignis proved more somber, asking her to send word as soon as she could. Ava crafted a quick message, unsure if it would reach him in Altissia; she thanked him for his intervention and promised to make amends when the party returned.

Ava flipped the display to listen to her voicemail. Two messages from Gladio a week apart sat untouched. Ava played the first, and from the background noises on Gladio's voicemail, Ava guessed he'd returned to Lestallum as they'd planned, the distinct sounds of street music and loud conversation audible before he spoke. She smiled hearing the exasperated groan as the message began.

 _"I hate talking to this damn thing. All right, so I'm in Lestallum and you're not here. Again. I'm starting to think it's me, Ava. Oh and if the reason you're not here is another damned mission, I'll tell Cor exactly what he can do with his missions." He paused. "Yeah. Like that'll happen."_ He sighed once more. _"Call me."_

The message cut off, and the disembodied voice announced the last message sent the day before.

 _"Hey. I sent you a picture. Its. . .just take a look. Do you like stuff like that? Things will get rough over the next two days, and. . .in case something-you know- happens, I wanted you to know I wouldn't change a damn thing. I'll see you soon."_

She swiped the display to flip through Gladio's messages, most his usual one word opening lines; the only one with an attachment carried a cryptic message:

 _Not really for you, but thought you might want to see this. Lunafreya's. Be safe._

Ava tried several times to save and open the attachment, but the phone repeatedly refused to open the file citing an error of _No Data Link Available._ Rather than continue to fight a losing battle, Ava dialed Gladio's phone; as expected it rolled to his voicemail without ringing once. With a smile on her face she left her message.

"Hey, tough guy. I'm sorry about Lestallum, this time it was all me, not Cor. I couldn't open the picture, but we'll have plenty of time when you return. See you soon and be safe. I miss you, Gladio."

Ava left the dock to find the Marshal, surprised the skies to the south and west had darkened, and the winds from the water lashing Ava's hair around her face. The strange weather captured her attention, leading her toward the overlook, but Ava's chosen destination would have to wait, hearing the Marshal call her away.


	27. Who's Next in Line

The storm at sea intensified, its effects reached as far as Caem; choppy water and harsh gales set the small group in motion at Cid's insistence. Once they secured the dock, the group moved inside; an old shortwave radio whined and argued under Cid's manipulation to strengthen its signal. Cid and Cor carried on a conversation with a man named Weskham via the contraption, and the news from Altissia kept the group huddled around the table.

Prince Noctis had arrived without incident, but the Empire's attempt to interfere with Lady Lunafreya and the Hydrean forced a mass evacuation and even greater destruction for Altissia. Noctis' guard had led the evacuation efforts, and with their intervention, far more of the city's population survived the ordeal. Ava resisted the urge to give in to her rising fears needing more information; the signal dropped out sending Cid into a round of muttered curses and banging until he'd fixed the radio.

Weskham spoke of a silver-haired woman who appeared after the Empire abandoned Altissia and praised her efforts to transport those citizens who could not escape or the injured to a few locations along the Accordo Coast.

Another pause, and this time radio static and interference prevented either side from talking. Cor turned to Ava and gave direction with his head to remove Iris and Talcott. Monica convinced Talcott to follow her outside, but Iris gripped Ava's hand with a force she'd not felt from her before. "Iris stays. She deserves to hear and not a watered down version from any of us later." Ava couldn't read Cor, he simply met her conviction and returned to the radio and Cid.

"Get him back, Cid." The two argued back and forth until a wall of sound caused all to cover their ears in protest; Cid tuned dials and until the earlier voice returned.

"Yes or no Weskham, does the prince live?" Cor's words, harsh and direct pulled a gasp from Iris.

Across the miles a deep voice resonated through the radio receiver. "Yes, the prince is. . . recovering from his ordeal." A long pause caused Ava to hold her breath; some part of her understood the situation grave. "Not all were so favored."

Thoughts flooded her mind. If Noctis faced the Hydrean, had Gladio stood with him? Would the Astrals care who they killed in the struggle? Gladio had never backed down from a fight; no matter the danger to himself, he accepted his role- even reveled in it. Ava had to know if Gladio survived. Iris tensed next to Ava, sharing her concerns; without waiting Ava called out her question. "Who is injured and to what extent?"

A huff and grumble sounded through the receiver. "I'm surprised at you Cor. You should have cleared the room or at least shared you weren't alone."

Cid piped up with a scoff. "Quit yer complaining, you're safe you old crank. Mac's girl is who yer talkin' to and Clarus' youngest is here with her." Cid turned to Ava making introductions as though the man stood before them. "This here is Weskham Armaugh; he's a pretty good cook who thinks himself a spy."

Realizing she'd spoken out of turn, Ava moved closer. "I meant no disrespect, sir."

"You've done nothing wrong, my dear. I met your father years ago," he stopped, clearing his throat, "you have my condolences for the losses suffered during these times."

Cor took the opening Ava afforded them. "What of the Shield?" Iris gripped Ava's hand waiting for the reply.

"The Shield lives as do the others. One of them, I fear his injuries may be too severe; we have done all we can, but he refuses to return and plans to continue on. In spite of the difficulties, all are prepared to continue to the quarry as instructed; they will then travel to Gralea and retrieve the Crystal." Weskham paused in his update. "As for the Oracle which answer do you want, the official Altissian statement or the truth?" A quick admonishment from Cor prompted Weskham to continue. "The Oracle did not survive."

The heavy silence in the room lasted seconds before Cor asked Weskham if he would leave and join them. He agreed once the prince and his party departed the city and he could secure transportation, Weskham would travel to Lestallum. The radio call ended; Cid said little else, patting the top of the radio and mumbling about checking the dock.

An uncharacteristic softness from Cor surfaced asking Iris if she could be prepared to leave within a day. In a show of maturity, Iris pulled from her sadness and assured Cor she'd be ready to leave before nightfall. Ava understood Cor cleared the room for a reason. He moved to his pack resting near the stairs, and pulled out a book handing it to Ava. "I know your belief in the Astrals may be uncertain, but in order for you to accept what I am about to tell you, I believe this should be read when you have time."

The book, while not foreign to her, had never gained enough interest for Ava to read in its entirety. It discussed the legends and tales of the Astrals, including information about the Astral War. "I think I've seen enough to believe without the benefit of religious schooling." She'd seem Ramuh and not a depiction in the book; a being of impossible size commanding the skies and passing judgement on those who tried to fight against the prince. Ava remembered Ignis' logical approach to the Astrals, his understanding based in history, but hidden in his logic, Ignis believed. Faith had never been a part of Ava's understandings of life; she preferred the tangibility of things around her, not stories and legends meant to guide the heart and mind.

Until that night in Aracheole, Ava hadn't comprehended the forces that drove Eos, how the Astrals were more than stories; how they continued to impact the lives of people. "Why now?" She asked, the question rhetorical in nature had bothered her since Ramuh had come to Noctis' aid. "Gods, that's it-isn't it. None of this is random; the Archean, the Fulgarian, the Hydrean-Noct is gathering the support of the Six, but for what purpose?" Cor said nothing, his eyes fixed on the floor.

The lack of a response and strange behavior sent a shiver through her. "You've always been honest with me, but right now you're keeping information from me, why? What are you hiding?"

He inhaled, coughed and hesitant steps pulled away. "Despite your penchant for disregarding almost every order I've issued to you in the field, I think you would have served the line of Lucis well."

 _Would have served_ , she thought pulling apart his words in her head, a strange response considering the state of things; she noted he avoided answering her questions controlled steps carrying him toward the door. Ava pushed her questions aside and would try to lead him once more to her concerns. "Then we aren't going to Gralea? What about retrieving the Crystal?"

"No, we aren't going to Gralea" he said. Her instincts moved her to challenge and question his lack of commitment, but looking over his shoulder toward her, her confidence waned. His staunch conviction had disappeared; where Ava expected strength she saw uncertainty. "Will you walk with me, Ava?"

Cor never asked; he always demanded. His blunt often callous delivery left no room for niceties and warmth, but the change in behavior troubled her. Confused and concerned, she followed.

l-l-l

Altissia

Noctis needed time they didn't have. Resting against the wall, Gladio understood Cor's words. _Being the Shield is more important than being his friend. Are you willing to sacrifice your friendship to do what is right?_ Closing his eyes, Gladio smacked the back of his head against the wall, disregarding the pain. "Damn," he whispered.

The Empire damaged the city more than Leviathan, her wrath somewhat contained to one quadrant of the city. The problem Gladio faced now, was how to keep Noctis on the proper path and convince Ignis to return to Lestallum with Weskham. He couldn't outright force the situation; Ignis insisted despite his injury he wouldn't be a burden, but eventually Ignis' condition had the potential to slow them down. He sighed shaking his head. Ignis had kept the four on target since the start, but the journey had changed-people were dying. That had to mean something to Ignis.

Prompto's state of mind proved to be the next, less difficult obstacle facing the group; Gladio had to decide if Prompto would be cut loose _. I can't protect them all and Noct. He's got to come first. No matter what, both Prompto and Ignis should understand._ The constant barrage of justifications and simple affirmations carried Gladio through the halls.

Deep within the city, the First Secretary's home had survived, but she and others planned to leave Altissia within a week or two for undisclosed locations. For now, they'd been allowed to remain and recover.

Gladio found Prompto sitting alone in an empty room; the youngest of their group sat in a chair, hunched over, holding his head in his hands. Prompto hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, and Gladio resisted the urge to flip the switch out of respect. Not wanting to raise his voice, Gladio's careful steps into the room led him to a chair nearby. He sat, looking for the right opening words, but Prompto's long sigh started the conversation.

"Pryna. . .she. . .she's dead." Prompto raised his head and looked to Gladio, eyes filled with tears. Angry swipes of his hand across his cheeks tried to hide the compassion within. A feigned laugh and a forced smile from Prompto added to Gladio's mounting guilt. Rather than confront Prompto with questions of readiness, he let him talk.

"Heh, what a wuss, right big guy?"

"Not what I was thinking. It's okay to be sad. I remember you told us you'd met Pryna. Makes perfect sense." Gladio hoped he'd sounded sincere. Comfort wasn't easy for him.

Nodding, Prompto managed a weak but more genuine smile. "Yeah, I did. You remember that story?"

"Sure, I do. Poor Umbra, he's lost both Lunafreya and Pryna," Gladio said.

Prompto's voice retreated into sadness. "Yeah." Even in the unlit room, the ambient light reflected off renewed tears.

Crying had always made Gladio uncomfortable, but this time he couldn't joke or change the subject. So many like Prompto were hurting right now. He coughed and said the first thing that came to mind. "You always have a love of animals?" The words felt lame and Gladio struggled to find a better conversation.

Prompto's sadness diminished as he thought over Gladio's question. "You know, I guess I have. I mean, it's horrible. . .you know. . . what happened to Lady Lunafreya, but I can't stop thinking about Pryna. Why?"

Gladio wasn't prepared for the question. "I don't know. Maybe. . .you met Pryna, right? Cared for her, like bonded with her, so it hurts more-I guess."

Silence descended between them. "I wish I could be like you. You don't cry. I guess I'm weak and stupid."

A frown threatened, but Gladio had to remember Prompto looked for reassurance. "You're wrong; you're not stupid or weak."

"Easy for you to say big guy, you're never sad."

"Had it not been for Monica, Dustin and Ava getting Iris out of the Crown City, I could have lost my sister. I don't know how I would have," Gladio didn't finish his thought. "Iris is all I've got," he said, thinking about Ava. "This trip turned out nothing like what I'd expected." Meeting the younger man's eyes, the range of expressions on Prompto's face seemed out of place. His eyes widened, and then Prompto looked away.

"Can I ask you something, Gladio?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Gladio replied.

"Say I knew something that happened, but was told to keep it quiet. If the reason I had to keep quiet is over, should I say something now?"

"About what?" The rising edge to Gladio's voice forced Prompto to his feet.

"Wait a minute, it's not bad. . .I mean it could have been, but it's all right, at least I think it's all right."

Gladio fought the uege to stand, keeping his frustration under control. "Nice and easy Prompto, what are you talking about?"

Prompto hung his head before answering. "Ask Iggy what happened at Steyliff Grove. I can't keep carrying it around. It's not right."

l-l-l

 _This is about Ava_ , he thought _, it must be. I'd asked Ava to help. What they hell happened that forced them to keep secrets?_ When Gladio returned to the guest rooms, he discovered Ignis deep in discussion with an attendant. At first, Gladio thought to confront Ignis, but as he waited he noted the way Ignis tilted his head, keeping his injury from direct view. _Gotta be smart about this_ , Gladio thought, _Iggy's been through hell._ Waiting until the conversation finished, Gladio watched the struggle play out for Ignis, his arm outstretched, searching for the wall and stumbling. Gladio rushed forward and took Ignis' elbow. "Hey, easy there Iggy. I've got you."

Nodding, Ignis straightened his posture. "Thank you. There will be some. . . adjustment until my sight returns, but in more pleasant news, Noctis has agreed to leave in two days. For now, he sleeps."

"Great."

"At the risk of succumbing to rude behavior, your lack of conversational skills over the past week has grown tiresome. I know of your preference I return to Lestallum and seek medical care, but my place is with Noct. If my temporary condition is such an obstacle for you, might I suggest you find a way to _get over it_?"

Ignis' curt words and directness were meant to maintain some level of control on the situation, but Prompto's revelation of secrets spurred Gladio's retort without thinking of the consequences. "At least I tell it straight."

"What _exactly_ is that supposed to mean?" Ignis' contorted facial expression caused a wince, almost convincing Gladio to let it go. "It seems that once more I am left to decipher your grunts and half sentences to determine what you wish to say."

Unwilling to trade insults, Gladio pressed. "You know what Iggy, if you're staying, I need to know I can trust you and right now I don't. Prompto hinted at a problem. Secrets and lies? That's not you."

They'd argued before, this wasn't new; the sneer growing on Ignis' face spoke louder than his unseeing stare. "Secrets? You dare speak to me of secrets? Explain something Gladiolus, for clearly in the loss of my sight I have taken leave of my faculties as well. Who is the only one among us to leave simply because he hoped to best a legend? What did it bring you? Tell me. For I see no evidence of strength or wisdom; I hear nothing but a spurned child. If you've some accusation to levy against me Gladiolus-now is the time, otherwise toddle off with your toys and take your little tantrum elsewhere."

"What the hell is your problem?"

A loud scoff preceded Ignis turning away only to face Gladio once more. His words laced with a venom Gladio had never heard. "I am _angry_. Altissia burns, the Oracle is dead and Noct lies in a state of shock. I expected more from you-I have relied upon you and now when it matters most, your self-indulgent nature overshadows all else. Normally I would argue with you, but you aren't worth it. The real question Gladio is not if I can continue, but rather, if you should."

l-l-l

Cape Caem

 _This isn't happening_ , Ava told herself. She'd lost herself in Cor's explanation. The onset of sunset forced her to wonder how much time had passed. As the skies lost their light, Ava felt the evening chill from the waters cut through her, but she stood rooted next to Cor. "This is," she tried to find her voice, "this is real? A prophecy is just words." She fought the urge to lash out, knowing it would have little effect. "There has to be a way," she tried to reason out loud, "there's always a logical path."

"We'd searched. Don't doubt it for a moment; if there had been another path, we would have taken it." Gone were Cor's convictions, his fortitude she'd admired. He'd been replaced by a man weakened by tales and legends. Ava couldn't accept it.

"No. This is not the only answer. With respect, you cannot expect Noctis to sacrifice his life for something you don't even know is really happening." Ava understood the tenants of fanaticism, but in this case, it conflicted with her training. The training the man now trying to convince her of this forced martyrdom had drilled into her for years. "I can't allow it."

"Ava, it is happening. You must see it. It is half-four and nearly dark. The light is leaving us."

 _Half-four?_ She looked at her watch. "An early sunset is not a portent of the end of the world. I'd like to think I have some insight into Prince Noctis, and this is beyond his current capabilities to understand and follow through."

"Regardless, the King must follow this to its end. So many have given their lives," Cor said. "I'd hoped to spare you of this burden, but if anything happens to me, I trust in you. Help Noctis when he returns. It stands to reason when Noctis gains control of the Ring of the Lucii once more, you might recover your link to the Crystal and the King's magic."

"If that happens, I'll find a way to reach Noctis and the others," Ava said.

"The people will need your help more," he said, before climbing the hill toward the lighthouse.

l-l-l

Altissia

Altissia would be a passing memory in the days to come, a story passed on of an epic ending on a sour note. Inside the First Secretary's home, the bitterness seeped between the prince's companions, leaving Gladio as a mere spectator. Finally able to retrieve his messages, both Iris and Ava sent along their concerns for them all. Ava admitted to missing their meeting and assuring him she was fine; the admission added to Gladio's guilt. Once again he reacted without having the facts and potentially damaged a longtime friendship.

His pride kept him away the previous evening, Ignis' biting confrontation had left its mark. Noct would need them all, no matter Gladio's opinion concerning Ignis' condition; to continue, Gladio required Ignis' help.

He'd wandered around the ministerial quarter and ended up helping Altissian citizens making their way to the transports and boats. Most managed a weak smile or a brief word of thanks for his help. The city had been marred; forced to carry the scars of others fires still burned in many of the structures. With the continuing evacuation, no one bothered to give the fires any attention-there was little point. Altissia, in the eyes of its citizens could offer nothing more to them.

Something in their resignation stuck with Gladio, returning to the First Secretary's home. Maybe Ignis couldn't fight, maybe he wasn't the same; Gladio didn't have the mind of a tactician, but Ignis didn't need to see to plan, and that would be enough.

Resisting the urge to raise his voice, Gladio asked any he passed where he could find the prince's advisor. One led him to a side parlor where Prompto and Ignis sat in discussion heads bowed, and the conversation inaudible. He waited, not wanting to intrude, but Prompto caught Gladio's entry. He shrugged and motioned for Gladio to join them.

"Heyas. . .Gladio," a strained smile and a sideways glance made it clear Prompto likely heard about the argument between them.

The sudden end to their discussion didn't register on Ignis' face; he remained still, but the strength of his voice left little doubt to his mood. "What is it now, Gladiolus?"

"Could we talk?"

Prompto pushed up to stand, but a strong grip from Ignis returned him to the chair. "We can, but the more correct question is would I care to talk with you?"

Gladio ignored the slight and shared what he'd seen that morning; how so many had given up and how he realized what it meant. "It was easier to pretend in in my head my concern was about what had happened to Ava, but that's just bullshit. She's fine. Left me a message that she'd messed up," he inhaled, choosing his next words with care. "The real issue is this all went to hell, and we failed-no, I failed. That's the problem. Noct is a mess, Iggy was injured, and I did nothing to stop any of it."

Ignis attempted to interrupt, "That is not true."

"Let me finish! For whatever reason, we've got a second chance to help Noct and this time, this time-I won't fail. To do that, we all have to work together. I'm sorry for what I said, Ignis. Leaving isn't a possibility for either of us right now, but I'll stay out of your way. If I can help, you let me know."

Prompto's attention shifted between Gladio and Ignis. Leaning, Ignis' hands gripped the top of the walking cane as he spoke. "Thank you for your apology, but I am afraid I must take exception. The issue of blame falls to the Empire. Whatever your shortcomings, I assure you the culmination was not of your doing." He stood, and both Prompto and Gladio moved to help eliciting a loud sigh. "That. . . that hovering you both insist upon ceases, now. I should regain some of my sight in a matter of time, but I guarantee that my responsibility to Noct and to the success of our mission will not be hindered."

Steadying himself, Ignis continued. "Your insights are appreciated as is your offer of help. For now, I would ask that we all continue as we have for so many years; although I must commend you on your speech, touching and well spoken."

"I promise to go back to grunting and half sentences by morning," Gladio said. "Come on Iggy, what else can I say?"

Prompto raised his hand. "Ooh, a little groveling goes a long way, you know."

Both spoke their admonishment at the same time. "Prompto."

"Okay," Prompto said, "that was like déjà vu or something. Weird."

Ignis shook his head. "Perhaps it is more likely your tendency to annoy rather than phenomena."

"Agreed," offered Gladio.

Ignis worked his way toward the door and then paused. "Well? At least tell me if I'm facing in the proper direction."

Gladio chuckled. "Yeah, Iggy. You're good."

Not willing to let it go, Prompto tried to interrupt. "Aww, come on, don't go yet. I think we need a group hug!" Prompto opened his arms wide. "Bring it in, guys!"

"Not bloody likely," said Ignis.

"What he said," Gladio added.


	28. Don't Blame Me

Waking before sunrise, Ava waited at the overlook. Expecting the soft golden hues of sunrise, the starry skies dissolved into deep, rich tones of orange and red. _Maybe things are changing._ As much as she enjoyed the seaside, Ava missed the city. _It makes sense to return to Lestallum,_ she thought _, we've had no sightings of the Empire in over a week._ They couldn't relax, not yet, not until the prince and the others returned. Cid claimed the Empire didn't retreat after Altissia; he contended there would be more to come.

Despite her desire to linger, Ava guessed the morning would still be an ordeal and left the Inside the house, Iris waited with the strange cat that had chosen them as its guardians. "He's coming with us Ava," Iris explained, "I can't leave him."

Not wanting to upset Iris, Ava promised to return for the cat once everyone settled. "The Marshal can't take more than three in his car, so between everything we've packed and the equipment, it's going to be tight as it is."

Dustin patted Iris' shoulder. "Lady Avis, taking the cat will not be a problem. The Marshal and Monica left during the night," he explained. "The hunters at Meldacio requested assistance, and while the others have departed, I have decided to assist in Lestallum."

Ava liked Dustin. Quiet and efficient, he never offered more than required and there was none more reliable in a crisis, but the fact he remained, rather than accompany the others, piqued her interest. "I take it Meldacio didn't appeal?"

He smiled. "With respect, Lady Avis, there is something to be said for civilization."

The buzz of her phone took Ava away from the conversation and up the stairs to her room. Staring at the display, she hesitated at the sight of Gladio's name. By the third vibration, Ava answered. "Gladio?" Her shock at hearing from him preempted her usual greeting. "Are you all right?" Without stopping, she launched into a recap of the radio call, her chest tightening as she shared what they'd been told. "Tell me you're all right."

A long grumbling sigh stopped her, and she waited for Gladio to answer. "Hey, this is me, remember? I need your help."

"Let me get Dustin and the others on the road and then I'll leave with Cid. I'll be there in a few hours."

"No. Ava, that's not what I meant. There's nothing here, and we're leaving," he said. "What I need is for you to talk with Iggy. Maybe you can convince him he's not up for this and should leave."

"Why would Ignis leave?" She answered her question silently. _Because Ignis is the one who was injured._

"Ava, he can't. . .he can't see. Hopefully it's temporary, but I think he should return to Lestallum." He paused. "Will you talk with Iggy?"

"Why?" Ava didn't like the idea of Gladio discounting Ignis and his usefulness. "Tell me why you don't want Ignis with you."

He sighed. "It's not like that. Come on, Ava. You understand. How can I protect Noct if I've got to worry about Ignis?"

Cor had been right. Gladio was an ass. "You're not concerned about Ignis. This is about you."

"That's not fair," he shot back. "I can't be responsible for everyone, Ava."

"No, but you aren't giving Ignis a chance," she said. "You've decided it's too much of a burden on you. Have you for one moment thought about what Ignis must be going through?" Her thoughts wandered to all the times Ignis believed in her even when Gladio did not, and all the times Ignis had defended her.

"You're not listening to me, Ava. He's blind! What the hell am I supposed to do?" Ava pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at the display; shocked at how selfish he'd become.

Keeping her voice even despite her growing anger. she responded. "Oh, I don't know Gladio, trust in the one person who's been at Noct's side longer than you and look at the bigger picture or maybe, just this one time, think about someone other than yourself."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I called you for advice."

"And I'm giving it." Ava saw two paths before her. One would lead to Gladio's approval and the other would likely lead to an argument. She couldn't dismiss all that Ignis had done for her, not now. "Maybe not the answer you want," she said, "Ignis knows his limitations; let him decide what's best."

"What about what I think is best?"

Her nostrils flared at his presumption. "I'm tired of Gladiolus Amicitia expecting the world to revolve around him. Ignis is suffering and you're caught up in what it's doing to you."

"Don't push me Ava."

She sighed. "Don't push you? If the purpose of this call was to get me behind your decision, then you really don't know me."

The silence on the phone meant either he'd hung up or her words were heard, and he'd explode in a moment. "Oh, I know you better than you think. I've ignored it, but it's pretty damn clear. Ignis is always taking your side, and now you're taking his. It's the same crap as before. Now I get why you were always pushing me away, it's him."

This wasn't the first time he'd made accusations against her. Gladio hid his insecurities well enough, most of the time he didn't care. This time felt different. Ava wanted to tell him everything was all right, and they were fine, but she couldn't. "This is not rational, Gladio. Think about it."

His voice deepened as he spoke, words punctuated in anger. "So, I'm crazy now? Is that what you're saying?"

Gladio wasn't playing, his anger escalated and even when she tried to steer the conversation, he would interrupt. "Of course you're not crazy. You're upset, I can hear it. Gladio, you can't carry everything and everyone, that's not what-" He cut her off once more.

"I'm a failure, too? I get it. Perfect Ava and perfect Ignis."

The irrational argument left her little to try; Ava couldn't connect with Gladio enough to calm him. "Stop for a moment, all right? Ignis is a friend. Nothing more."

He sighed, the sound heavy with exasperation and frustration. "I don't believe you, Ava."

She answered without tempering her thoughts. "I'm so tired of having to prove myself to you." She wasn't angry, but the truth to her admission had existed between them for years. It was she who was never good enough, never strong enough, and Gladio who constantly questioned her.

"What about Steyliff? You were supposed to stay with Noct. You owe me an explanation. What about the Empire? Supposedly you get captured and then nothing happens?" The sound muffled and Ava guessed he'd pulled the phone away. When Gladio returned, the same frenetic anger picked up speed. "You purposefully handed yourself over _to the Empire_ , Ava. Why? What did you get out of it? You've got the others going on about how _Aranea Highwind_ helped them. _Helped them_. She's not on our side." He stumbled over his words. "And. . . and _then_ she drops you off to Cor like it's no big deal? What the hell is going on with you? Are you trying to get Noctis captured or killed? Well? Answer me!"

"I . . .you don't. . .I can't talk about it." She couldn't think about what had happened, her thoughts were dark and disturbing in a way that prevented her from saying more. Cor had tried reassuring her of Mac's unwavering loyalty to Lucis and the fact she'd been toyed with out of boredom and nothing more, but the twisted words and images she experienced hadn't lessened. "Ask the Marshal what happened," she whispered.

"Screw Cor," he scoffed, "But then, I'm guessing you already have."

Ava felt his words like a slap against her face, Gladio had never taken an argument this far. He had to know the effect his words would have on her. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything. This is on you. When it got real you pushed me away, always going on about duty and responsibility, putting everything else before us. It's bullshit, Ava. You're afraid and always have been. It all makes sense. You used everyone around you to get what you wanted -me, Ignis and even Cor. You're pathetic."

She choked, sputtering out a denial. "I never-"

"Maybe if you'd stopped trying to replace daddy, you'd see you just lost the best thing you'll ever have."

"Gladio, don't. Not like this," she said, her voice barely audible.

"Don't what? Don't call you out? Don't point out you had no business in the Guard? Sucks to be you now that you've run out of people to pull into your bed."

Trying to gain control, her retort weak and without substance. "That's enough."

Gladio hadn't finished. "Yeah, you're right. It is enough."

Ava stood still, phone gripped to her ear aware the call had ended, but unable to move.

l-l-l

In the weeks that passed, Ava worked with Iris as agreed, the training time a welcome distraction. Iris, far more eager than Ava expected often pushed for longer hours and harsher challenges. The constant drive from Iris helped Ava bury all thoughts about Gladio.

The daily training sessions ended in much the same way, this time differed little from the normal. Bent at the waist, Iris laughed in between attempts to catch her breath. "That was. . .that was awesome," she panted a few more times before letting a deep exhale push free. "How come. . .I mean, I'm so tired."

Stowing her weapons in her harness, Ava grinned. She remembered similar sessions with Monica and Ignis. "Ignis was relentless when I first started; I'd be huffing and puffing, all ready to vomit and he'd just stare at me."

Iris ambled closer, nodding in agreement. "I know that look. The one that says, I'm so judging you right now without saying a word."

Ava agreed. "That's the one." Despite Iris' attempt to make her laugh, Ava managed a weak smile in return.

The loss of Iris' smile and good-natured energy gave way to downcast eyes and a marked drop in her joy. "Are you. . .are you okay? You just-well, you seem so sad. Is it Gladdy?"

Not looking at Iris, Ava shifted toward the stairs, her voice quiet. "I don't want to talk about your brother."

"I'm sorry." A tense silence fell between them, but Iris painted a smile on her face. "So when can I take on the Marshal?"

Grateful for the subject change, Ava packed up their gear and led Iris through the streets. "Facing off against the Marshal? Iris, it's not as easy as you think. It took me years to stand against him for more than ten minutes."

"Did you ever win?" Iris stopped short and waited for Ava's answer.

"Not once, he's just that good, Iris." Ava started their walk once more, giving Iris a small side hug. "Patience, my friend; the ground is very cold and soggy in Meldacio."

Iris talked to herself, trying to figure out Ava's meaning. "I don't get it."

"Simple. Cor won't hurt you, but he will knock you down. It's really muddy and gross at Meldacio-fair warning."

Ava worried about Iris' readiness, the days had grown shorter, not by an hour or two, but by early afternoon the sun seemed to set in a dark haze of cloud cover. They were losing the light. This oddity of time brought with it a larger concern; the daemons increased in number and strength. Hunters began to choose one of three locations as a home base; Lestallum, the largest, accommodated the greatest number, followed by Meldacio. Hammerhead served as a technical base, with Cindy coordinating everything for Cid. Ava received word from Cor to travel to Meldacio the following day; a gathering of hunters organized to discuss plans for helping the local populace and more importantly decide what to do next.

She'd learned more somewhat from one of her Academy instructors residing in Lestallum, an elderly man who explained what likely faced Lucis in the very near future. _Starscourge, daemons and darkness_ , she thought, if _it is true, we need Noctis more than ever_. Her connection to Gladio completely severed; Ava couldn't risk reaching out to Ignis knowing the injuries to his sight. She hoped Cor might have some news about the search for the Crystal, but expected little information from the Prince's party.

The Leville had changed from a hotel to a makeshift base, Dustin and Weskham working together to keep the radio communication a constant. Weskham's culinary gifts proved a welcome change from the spice laden Lestallum delicacies, but it had taken a collective effort to open every room and convert some larger rooms into dormitories in order to accommodate the influx of hunters. More flocked to Lestallum as the rumors surrounding the revival of the Kingsglaive circulated.

As the Marshal had predicted, Ava's link to the King's magic returned. She knew little of the King's ring for Cor hadn't shared much beyond its sacred covenant shared with the Crystal. Ava couldn't teach others, the one critical piece of lineage determined ability. Ava's shield and warping skills remained the strongest; it would take more time to regain her confidence in wielding magic.

Crossing the lobby, Ava felt eyes follow her through to the service door. Iris sighed behind her.

"It's been a week, right? Was it always like this for you?" Iris followed her through the corridor. "It's more than a little creepy. You'd think they'd never seen a person use magic before."

"No, Iris," Ava explained, "For most people, they hadn't seen anything like it. The Glaive didn't interact with the local hunters or the people outside the city. I wasn't close enough to know their dealings, Iris. Even if they survived, no one is going to seek me out."

"But, you had friends, right?"

 _Pelna and Libertus_ , she thought, _I could name them both friend_. "I guess I did, but I don't know where they are. Maybe they wait somewhere in Lucis. Maybe," she paused, an air of hopefulness to her words, "maybe they'll seek out the cities now that the link has been restored." They stopped outside the kitchen. "I can hope both are well, wherever they've chosen to go."

l-l-l

Meldacio wasn't a city, or even an outpost; the undercroft of a rock sheltered the makeshift headquarters for hunters. It rained almost constantly, leaving the area cooler albeit soaked most of the year. Musty scents of damp earth and waterlogged foliage permeated the air in Meldalcio, but for once Ava ignored everything except for the conversation unfolding in front of her.

"Lady Avis Callidus, this is Dave Auburnbrie, he's led the hunters thus far." The Marshal's formality met with Ava's glare.

"There is little reason for titles, _Marshal_ ," she said, not bothering to mask her annoyance. Ava held out her hand. "Please call me Ava. It's good to meet you, Dave. I hope I can help."

Ava guessed Dave to be closer to Cor's age, a bit shorter, stocky and muscular like many of the hunters she'd met; she caught a fair amount of ink on his arms, filing the fact away for later if she ran out of conversation. When he spoke, a slight drawl crept into his words, his voice carried a quiet confidence. "Good to meet you. Cor here says you might be able to help me out."

She glanced toward Cor wondering why he'd been so informal with his own name but sought to point out her familial ties to the Crown City. Giving her attention back to Dave she agreed without hearing his request. "Whatever I can do, sir."

A crooked smile and a light laugh answered her respect. "Hey now, none of that. Just Dave," he said crossing his arms. "Here's the thing, we've got to have people helping run this show. Hunters without a base might be hurt or injured. You both know what's happening out there, and we need to be smart and keep these folks safe as we can."

Cor took over the conversation. "We've discussed three main locations, the others will keep as waystations, like the Prairie Outpost and the rest stops along the roads. What we need is coordination, and that's why you're here. I've recommended that you help Dave in Lestallum, I think with Weskham and Dustin, you can establish a viable base and a refuge."

Every fact presented made sense, Lestallum even in its current state wasn't overcrowded, there were plenty of structures that sat unused and space that could be altered to accommodate more. They'd opened the Leville completely finding it could hold far more than its current occupancy. If the situation in Lucis grew dire, they could consolidate even more. The focus shifting to service would help Ava push aside her emotions. "No problem, when do we start?"

The two men laughed, Ava sure she missed something in their exchange. Her puzzled look and wrinkled forehead prompted Cor's explanation. "I assured Dave you would be most anxious to help the hunters, and it looks like I was right. We're waiting on a few more people to arrive, so for now, if you'd follow me?"

l-l-l

The food in Meldacio was as expected, heavy and filled with protein, but Ava had little appetite and voiced her concerns. "The link has been established again, so we know that Noctis has the ring and lives. Where are they?"

He nodded. "Gralea, we think. The last communication from Ignis two weeks ago put them on the train toward the Imperial city, but since then we've heard nothing. Have you heard from Gladio or tried to reach him?"

Heart pounding, Ava found it hard to explain. "I . . .that is . . .no, and I doubt we will speak again." Cor stared at her, unreadable as she offered an abridged version of their argument, leaving out what she felt inappropriate. Ava gasped as he reached for her hand, the light squeeze sending confusing messages through her.

Cor had never shown any affection toward her, not once, but Ava's eyes widened at the unmistakable grimace of pain on his face. "I'm sorry. I thought," he paused, "it doesn't matter. Focus on the tasks before you, but if you need me, I am here."

 _If you need me, had she missed a subtlety between them?_ Ava stared at Cor unsure what to say. "You've always been there for me and I've never thanked you." Gladio had hurt her in his accusations, and now Cor offered her comfort.

Shouting and calls for backup interrupted their conversation. Cor rising to his feet. "Later, Ava. Let's go. We'll take your bike, get behind me."

She held on as Cor took control, guiding the bike through winding passages. She'd never seen him ride before, but given the ease of his turns, and a gentle pat of her arm, Cor was no amateur. They found the fight easily enough, Cor stopping the bike and waiting for Ava to climb off. "Right behind you," he said.

Ava ran toward the battle, and as she neared, three towering daemons fought against four hunters. _Ronin_ , she thought, taking in their dark hair gathered in a loose bun, long dark robes and thin curved blade. The aura of violet energy a sign of their strength, darkness. Weak to both light and lightning, Ava had never learned how to counter darkness from Crowe, if they'd had more time, perhaps. "Lightning it is then, great. But first."

Running as close as she dared, Ava raised a dome shield to cover the four weakening hunters, surprised at the intensity of the shield. With King Regis the shield had blazed in bright hues of orange and yellow, but the cool blue color of the shield startled her for a moment before she shouted to the men to move behind her. Ava held the shield, her first pointed toward the road waiting until all four stood at the rear. "When I break, you run, got it?"

The Ronin slashed at the pulsating shield, chipping away; Ava struggled to hold tight grabbing her warping dagger from the right. "Ready?" Hearing the shouts in agreement, Ava tried to time her moves. The Ronin slashed at the shield from the right, the impact staggering him. Crucial seconds passed as the shield disappeared and Ava aimed her dagger to the right, the force of the King's magic propelling her away before the daemon's sword cut through where she had stood.

Ronin were deadly, she'd have to keep moving to avoid its strike, but more than that, she'd need a place to charge her magic and weaken the daemon. Ignoring Cor's shouts to retreat, Ava released several lightning bolts staggering the creature and pulling its attention toward her. Pulling a lightning spell wasn't difficult, it was charging it, the more she could charge it the weaker the daemon would emerge when she released the magic.

The creature fought as judiciously as Cor, saving his strikes and advancing in quick motions to knock her concentration. "I can't get far enough!" Changing tactics, she pulled her twin daggers free using the skills Ignis had devised. Her daggers glowed blue, forked electric energy pulsing around the blade. Keeping the blades away from her, she sprinted toward the waiting daemons.

"Ava! No, you must fall back." Cor's concern glancing off her, Ava struck first, engulfing the Ronin before her in a series of shocks, its lightning charred body slowing and staggering. Cor advanced; the slash of his blade toppling the weakened daemon, leaving two more. "We need to guard those hunters, leave it!"

Conceding to Cor, she escaped with several directed warps. "What now? My bike can only carry two, leaving the rest exposed. We'll either have to go through the daemons to reach a haven or chance the walk back."

He lifted his head. "There, see the headlights?" The darkening sky and thick sheets of rain muted a vehicle's approach; she guessed reinforcements from Meldacio sent to join them. "Get back to the outpost; I'll wait with the hunters." Ava's attempts to protest met with a staunch resolve, leaving her little choice. "I need you in Lestallum, get some rest and prepare to return at first light."

"Sorry, but those four," she said with a slight nod, "are in no condition to fight. You're stuck with me until we're sure they're safe." A large truck engine roared as the vehicle drew near, the four hunters moving toward it. Ava sat on her bike and waited. Several in the truck bed helped the four climb to safety, allowing Ava to start the bike. "Your turn," she said, "I'll be right behind you."

"No sass, Ava. Get moving, we'll follow."

The short return to Meldacio in the pouring rain left her and the bike soaked. Ava worried little for the bike; she'd never had issues thanks to Cindy's skill. The rain presented a larger problem; she'd planned to ride to Lestallum and not attempt to stay overnight, the influx of hunters meant sleeping quarters would be scarce, and sharing any space would expose Ava's night terrors. She couldn't appear weak to the hunters if she hoped to earn their trust.

She'd push through to the morning and leave for Lestallum as soon as possible; if the rain broke, she'd go before sunrise. Ava pulled the bike in one of the makeshift parking spots, and even before she could ask, another hunter found her first with a dry set of clothes, allowing Ava a chance to change. She'd noticed a large group gathered around several tables, the raucous laughter and conversation drawing her attention. She hoped the conversation would continue, pushing aside her need to rest. Finding the RV unoccupied, Ava changed from her wet clothes. Once finished, she took advantage of a wood pile and laid her clothes out to dry before heading toward the crowd.

Slipping through the congregating bodies; a man sat entertaining those around him. Recognition flooded through her. _Libertus_.

Ava smiled at seeing his hair in the familiar tightly braided rows on the side of his head. Remembering the teasing he'd endured at Pelna's humor of a receding hairline and overcompensating with braids and a ponytail, thinking on Pelna and Libertus again felt like home. One of the few Glaives who'd been supportive and friendly with her from the start of her time in the Guard, Libertus respected her father immensely and extended that to her. The two hadn't connected since the day of the treaty signing, she'd assumed the worst.

Libertus held the crowd's interest, all intent on listening to him recount one of the many stories of the Glaive. Even through his smiles and animated expressions Ava recognized the same sadness that plagued her.

Scanning his crowd, the sudden realization of her presence ended his story, his smile grabbing his eyes tight as Libertus stood. "Baby Callidus," he said, "I heard you were lurking around." Weaving through the hunters to pull her into a crushing hug, she heard his voice, muffled near her ear. "You made it, kid."


	29. For All We Know

Seeing Libertus again filled Ava with relief. "Where have you been?" She pulled free, the hint of a smile on her face. "Where are the others? Is Pelna with you, too?"

His face sobered. "Pelna's gone, I think. I've not seen him, and even with those who made it out, there's still many missing. I'm sorry kiddo, I know you were friends."

She'd guessed the same; although Libertus' arrival gave her some hope. "Thanks. There's still so much we don't know. Only a handful of the Guard made it out."

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he steered the conversation. "But you did, and based on everything we've heard, someone's turning into quite the hero herself. Crowe believed if you ever got out from under all that political crap you'd be better off." Sighing, Libertus shook his head. "Thank the Six you're all right."

"Thank the Six? What happened to don't bother with all that religious stuff and trust in your blade?"

He shrugged. "At this point, I'll take all the help I can get." A diminutive woman with flushed cheeks and bright blue eyes joined him, leaning against him she thrust out her hand.

"I'm Emilie-Em, if you like," she offered, and by the light grunt and flinch from Libertus, Ava guessed Emilie sought to remind him of his manners. "You're Ava. I can't tell you what a relief it is to finally meet you."

"Meet me?" Ava didn't understand. "Why?"

Em released Ava's hand. "Whenever we arrived somewhere new, the big guy here had to ask after you. I told him it was getting a bit creepy, and you'd run into each other, eventually." She glanced at Libertus before continuing. "I'll admit I got caught up in the search myself, you stayed a few steps in front of us for such a long time."

Libertus scratched his head, looking away. "Yeah, well, if it hadn't been for a few helpful locals, I'd have given up." He dipped his head and quieted his voice a quick glance to those nearby. "I could use your help Ava. There are a few remaining Glaives, and under the circumstances, they're eager to help but nervous about acceptance, I'm hoping you can," he glanced at Emilie and seeing a reassuring nod, Libertus continued, "maybe convince others we can be trusted?"

"Trust you? Libertus, if you know where the Glaives are, we _need_ them."

His focus shifted beyond Ava, posture straightening. "Marshal."

A light touch on her arm confirmed the presence of someone standing behind her, Cor's resonant baritone took the lead. "Let's talk inside," he said, leading them toward the larger cabin. "With Dave heading to Lestallum, he'd allowed me to use this space." Standing aside, Cor ushered Libertus and Emilie inside, but stopped a third woman, unknown to him. "This is a private meeting."

Most of the hunters Ava had met fit the same description; the men were far burlier than average and woman of average height, strong and highly capable. Standing up to Cor, the woman's height barely topped five feet, giving the first appearance of someone far younger hidden under a mass of tangled bright red hair. Ava did not miss the hard stare carried in defiant eyes, their true color masked in shadow.

It was her garish attire that struck Ava most. Dressed in predominantly white clothing, an odd choice for a hunter in the wilds, the rolled tops of her white socks peeking out from under her boots added to her eccentricity. The idea of such a small and delicate woman braving the wilds made little sense, but she stood firm challenging Cor, daring him to deny her right of entry.

"Where Em goes, I go. I'm Robyn. You're the Immortal. I can bow if it makes you feel more important." The refinement to her accent mismatched Robyn's appearance and sarcastic directness; lyrical and soft, her voice far more suited to quiet parlors and afternoon tea. Ava guessed she hailed from somewhere within the Protectorate.

Libertus explained, "Marshal, with Robyn it's better to let her sit in a corner. She's harmless until you need her not to be." Directing his attention to Robyn, Libertus issued a gentle warning. "You can stay for now."

The group ignored a few snide comments from Robyn's chosen seat atop a table, until she directed the conversation away from pleasantries. "Would you stop wasting time and get on with it, Libertus?"

His shoulders sagged. "Right." Staring at his feet, Libertus offered what he witnessed the night Insomnia fell.

The deeper into the night Libertus took them, Ava's hands shook. _Drautos_. She stopped listening; her mind reeled with the truth of the revelation. _You belong here._ His words from years prior haunted her thoughts. _You're better than they are, better than you realize._ _You're one of us._ Captain Drautos' proclamations to her meant little then; he despised her.

Libertus finished, his head resting in his hands, leaving Cor to answer. "Thank you for telling us. Your friend was. . .an exceptional man."

An absent smile revealed Libertus still lost in the memory. "I keep waiting for Nyx to show up and give me grief for making him wait." His face sobered. "He had to be the damned hero. I've left letters and messages for him here and in Galahd. I'm not sure why he refuses to contact anyone."

The conversation continued around Ava, but lost in her concerns and fears she ignored the others.

 _Mac recruited Drautos_. _Mac put Drautos within reach of the King_. "Mac did this," she said, eyes wide as her thoughts shifted deeper. "Then that means. . .the Chancellor. . .I can't stay." The compulsion to move pulled Ava to her feet.

"Hey kiddo, are you all right?" Libertus shifted to face her. "Ava?"

"Mac trusted Drautos completely." She glanced over to Cor. "If Drautos was Glauca-"

"Ava, you're wrong." Cor remained seated but countered her concerns. "I know where you're going with this and I can assure you, your father did not know."

"How do you know? You didn't know about Drautos." Ava met Libertus' show of concern. "What if Mac helped him?"

Libertus reared back surprised by her question. "Mac? Ava, what's going on? Mac died years ago, Drautos was the traitor."

"You don't know for sure," Ava said, her eyes glazing over. "What if it was true?" Ava looked over her shoulder at Cor, but it was Robyn, sliding off the table who responded.

Robyn scratched her head. "Glauca had your old man killed. At least, whispers from Tenebrae traveled through the occupied territories; it was a message: defy the Empire and pay a price."

"You were hardly old enough at the time." Delivered in his most non-confrontational manner, Cor sought to challenge without provocation.

Huffing the hair from her eyes, their pear green hue finally visible. "You may be the mighty Cor the Immortal, but you've never lived in an occupied territory. There are lessons to be learned from Tenebrae to Galahd, not that you and your _liege_ ever bothered."

Emilie interrupted. "Robyn, leave it."

"Why? Because he had a knack for survival? People struggled every day to survive, and they didn't get a _fancy_ title." Emilie pulled Robyn outside, amid continued arguing at being ushered away mid conversation.

"Sorry about that Marshal, Robyn is more than a little harsh, but she doesn't give up when it comes to the Nifs. You can count on her."

l-l-l

Flying over the open waters, Aranea's transport carried Ignis, Gladio and Prompto toward Lestallum. Gladio's sullen and withdrawn behavior hadn't waned, seeking to find a focus for his anger at Noct's disappearance.

Off to the side of the transport Ignis and Aranea spoke in hushed voices as she continued her examination of his injuries. "I wouldn't know where to start," she said, peering as close as she could to Ignis' right eye. "It's not that I'm trying to argue," she whispered, "this doesn't look temporary."

"What of the left?"

She stared at the damaged eyelid; the skin fused sealing the eye shut. "Maybe we should wait until we see the doctors in Lestallum."

"We?"

She laughed, a soft sound, gentle and meant for Ignis alone. "Yes, we. For such a brainiac you really have no capacity for subtlety."

Lowering his head to quiet his speech, Ignis replied. "The definition of subtlety and subtext seems to be vastly different in your mind than mine."

"It's called flirting, Ignis. Give it a try, I promise it won't hurt."

He curbed his usual sarcasm, opting instead to answer without formulating his words in advance. "When you're pressed against me as such, it is no longer flirting, but in fact a rather overt invitation."

"How horrible for you," the teasing lilt to her voice wrapped her words, "someone of your superior social graces no doubt would find it rude to ignore such an invitation."

He shifted away. "Aranea, I. . .allow me to find Noctis first and then, perhaps I would accept without reservation."

From the rear of the transport, Gladio scoffed and grumbled leaving no doubt as to his mental state. "It's about time you remembered. If you two are done playing house, maybe someone can move this trash can a little faster. We need to get back and search for Noct."

"Hey big guy," Aranea's face darkened. "How about I kick you out right here? You're in for one hell of a long walk."

Pushing off from the wall, Gladio met her sarcasm with scorn. "Fine. At least I wouldn't have to listen to you two for the next hour." Gladio shook his head. "When we get to Lestallum, you'll no longer be useful."

"Gladio!" Ignis sharp rebuke did little to Gladio's attitude.

"Come on Gladio, we're all worried about Noct. He's all right, he has to be," Prompto said. "Aranea is helping us out."

"Right. Helping us out. Just like Ava helped us out, right? Iggy's lost his mind to her," he pointed at Aranea, "and _you_ are clueless Prompto. They set us up." He stalked toward Aranea. "Ava's capture? All bullshit, just a way to make you trust the merc here and even that train ride, a setup, they wanted us stuck in Gralea all to take Noct."

Prompto shook his head. "Ava wouldn't do that, you weren't there Gladio."

Aranea cocked her hip, her hands resting on her waist. "I thought you were just a muscle head, but now I realize you're a _world class_ asshole. You don't get it. Looks like it's up to me to knock some sense into that head of yours." Aranea recounted the events surrounding Ava's rescue.

l-l-l

Finding the agent had been easy enough, Formouth was the only stronghold still active. The near constant departure of transports from the stronghold into the waiting fleet ships were a clear sign. If Ravus had grabbed Ignis' friend, this is where she'd be. Aranea had received the order to head to Altissia earlier that morning, but planned to ignore it until they found the missing woman.

Biggs turned his head. "So, we wait?"

"Yeah, we wait." Aranea paced in the hold. "On second thought, we're on a resupply run if asked, let's go." There'd been no demands, no chatter in any of the communications. If Ravus had planned anything, she would have been told. "Put us down near the hangers. And then you two start checking the outbuildings."

"Sure thing, Lady A."

 _This is stupid_ , she thought, _all this because of Ignis_. She tamped down the beginnings of a smile. _Get a grip. Find his friend and get the hell out before you get dragged back in._ She'd flirted more than she should have, but his face flushed at every tease and once she started Aranea couldn't stop.

Maneuvering the transport wasn't the problem-being seen by any of the human counterparts at the base had the potential for difficulties. Beginning their descent, Aranea's attention pulled to one of the far hangers. Two humans walked toward a transport. "There. That's Ravus." She pointed at a tall man in white and black uniform, his strides tentative following another. "Keep us out of sight, Biggs."

Ravus she could handle. He'd buy a supply run. But the second man she preferred to avoid. His long dark coat moved with him, confident strides carrying him along. Even his steps were smug. Slow movements brought his black fedora to rest on his head; despite the distance obscuring his face, his expression likely fell to that of a smirk. Aranea preferred little contact with the Chancellor, he stared through her in conversation; always the smartest in the room, remaining silent but saying so much in his self-satisfied expression and posture.

"They've boarded, Lady A. Shall I put us down?" Biggs waited for Aranea's approval and guided the transport down.

"Stay put," she warned, "when the Chancellor's ship is gone, and I mean really gone -we go."

Wedge turned to face Aranea. "The girl could be dire, Lady A."

"She's probably dead." Aranea's eyes followed the ascending transport _. Damn it Ignis_ , she thought, _you couldn't have lost a cat or a puppy. It had to be a damn Crownsguard agent in the middle of all this crap._ "Forget what I said, put us down. We'll hope they're all fixated on the next conquest and don't notice us."

Biggs muttered as he started their descent. "Might need to rethink the paint job, Lady A."

The appearance of an Imperial dreadnaught overhead meant the Chancellor would be on his way. They simply had to be smart and play dead. Transports ascended into the sky converging at the dreadnaught until the small assembled fleet left the base empty.

"Should we?" Wedge asked.

"Go. She's got to be in that hanger." Both men agreed. "And boys, hurry."

She followed the two men, cautious, prepared to fight if necessary. Aranea's continuous visual scans of the area revealed Formouth empty. "Altissia is the target," she said aloud with a passing thought to the safety of Ignis and the prince.

When Biggs and Wedge emerged with the woman, they'd made a makeshift stretcher from a metal plank. Carrying her with care on board the transport, Aranea's eyes watered in empathy. "What the hell did they do to her?" Her men had covered the younger woman with a jacket. The Crownsguard insignia on the back barely discernable from the shredded condition of the coat. Pulling it aside, Aranea winced, sucking in her breath.

Angry red slashes across her shoulders and arms hinted and the state of the woman's jacket told a gruesome story.

"Those are axe and blade strikes, Lady A. MTs I'd guess. She likely tried to fight her way out and was overcome." Biggs shifted the younger woman's body. "She's breathing, at least, and looks like someone healed her."

Aranea scoffed. "Barely. Get us up in the air, toward Lestallum." Stepping aside, Aranea made a call. Ignis answered on the second ring.

"Yes?"

She guessed he wasn't alone or even whomever he was with wouldn't understand why she called. A quick explanation seemed best.

"I found her, and I'm not going to lie. She's alive, but will need serious care. Where do I take her?" Had she more time, Aranea would have explained at length. She heard muffled voices as her passenger started talking. Nonsense at first slowly morphed into repeated sentences.

"No, daddy, no."

Aranea knelt closer. "Damn. What the hell happened?" Putting the phone on speaker, Aranea tried to talk to her passenger and listen for Ignis' return. "Are you Ava? Hey. Open your eyes. Can you hear me?"

Ignis returned, his voice carrying through the speaker. "The Marshal and another wait for you at Cape Caem, do you know it?"

"Yes." She relayed their destination and a request to hurry before returning to the conversation. "Ignis, she might not make it. Her wounds are deep and severe. I'm sorry."

She heard him sigh. "Understood. Thank you. I must go, but know that I am grateful."

"You should know the Chancellor and Ravus are bringing the whole of the fleet to Altissia. Maybe now is not the right time."

The silence on the phone lasted a moment, before Ignis spoke once more, his voice barely above a whisper. "Again, thank you. We have little choice."

l-l-l

Gladio said nothing, but Aranea's anger continued even after the telling. "The Chancellor messed with that woman's head. I stayed behind until I was sure she had help, but when your Marshal picked her up," Aranea stopped and settled herself. "She sobbed. I don't think I'd ever heard anything. . .it took two people an hour to calm her. Ava kept insisting her father was alive and had killed the king, she begged the Marshal to end her life before she hurt anyone."

Gladio stepped out of his resentment. "The hell? Why would Ava do that?"

"Why do you care?" Aranea fired back, "you were setup, remember?"

"I know why," Prompto said, sullen and quiet he stepped into the conversation. " _He_ made her see it. The Chancellor, I mean. She thought . . . she thought it was real." Arms crossed, he stared at the floor. "I don't know how, but the Chancellor . . . he . . . he can do that." Prompto's admission ended the argument, his arms wrapped around himself.

"Sorry kid, I didn't mean to upset you." Aranea's half mumbled apology was the first. Gladio followed soon after.

Forcing a light smile, Prompto tried to laugh. "Heh, you know me. Can I kill a conversation or what?" When no one responded, Prompto continued. "You know, maybe we shouldn't go to Lestallum, start with Hammerhead first. We're going to need wheels and that means-"

"Cindy," Ignis answered. "This time we have the gil, but it is likely we'll get caught up in errands."

"Iggy," Gladio started, "you and Prompto go to Lestallum. I'll find a way to Hammerhead. I have an idea, but will need help."

l-l-l

The small fire burning gave off little warmth in the cabin, Ava staring through the flames. She shivered.

"Here," Cor said, placing a blanket around her. "I'll let you rest here. If you need anything-"

"You could. . .you could stay-Cor." She'd used the familiar; Ava thought she read the signs since her return from Formouth. His cold detachment had softened, warmed in such a way it couldn't be ignored. Cor had shifted in his behavior with her; the light touches and closeness he adopted whenever they were together she took as a sign of his affections.

Cor backed away shaking his head before speaking. "Ava."

"I don't understand. Is it because of Mac?"

"Yes."

Ava shrugged off the blanket. "You keep insisting Mac is gone, and yet you let my father dictate your actions? Why? I'm not a child. Maybe I'm misinterpreting here or maybe it's my perception, but you care about me, and I'm telling you it's all right."

"Ava, it's inappropriate and not up for discussion."

"First Gladio and now this," she said, gripping the chair. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I just thought. . .I have these flashes of you in Caem, holding me," her voice trailed off, eyes transfixed on the fireplace. "I don't blame either of you."

His frown deepened, deep lines etching further with irritation. Quick strides carried him close. Grabbing her shoulders Cor met her eyes. "Enough. I care about you Ava, you are more important to me than you realize, but you and me is something that could never be, should never be."

He released her, helping her sit once more, Cor's attention focused on his boots. "I'd hoped to avoid this conversation, the error was mine. Your experiences in Formouth-I can't ignore how your ordeal. . .I. . . I allowed it when I meant to protect you." He held up his hand to prevent her from speaking. "I'd never intended . . .I'm so sorry."

"What do mean _you meant to protect me_?"

"When I met your father, I was assigned by the king to keep a close watch on Mac. Clarus was convinced your father was a danger. Mac was reckless; everything he did an impulsive reaction to any of us questioning him, especially Clarus, and this scrutiny often pushed me to intervene or help Mac through the problem. That closeness led to an incredible friendship that lasted until Mac married your mother." He paused. "Juno disliked me in particular, blaming my past and reputation as the cause of Mac's impulsiveness, but when you were born it escalated."

"I know how my mother felt about all of you, including King Regis; she didn't hide it when I was young."

Ignoring her interruption, he continued. "Juno couldn't accept her daughter wasn't perfect. The link meant you were more like Mac and less. . . less Lucian. She demanded you be _fixed_ as if the link could be severed. In response, Juno withdrew leaving you and your father alone despite residing in the same house. Mac turned to Clarus and Althea for help with you, unsure how to raise an infant. The constant stress and steps into the unknown alone intensified his loneliness and uncertainty and," Cor sighed, his eyes rising to meet hers, "that brought him to me."

"I don't understand."

Cor reached for her hand and held it. "Mac couldn't leave your mother. The founder of the Kingsglaive and ranking member of the King's Council were too visible, too public. So, we all pretended. You three presented the perfect family for all to see," he released her hand, no longer meeting her eyes, "when in truth, your father and I. . ."

She stared at Cor, even in his vague words, she began to understand.. _Two peas in a pod_ , Cid had said. Cor unable to control his emotions when Mac went missing. Mac and Cor together. "No, it can't be. Mac was always at home. He always came home."

Cor nodded. "Your father always came home _for you_."

Her eyes widened thinking on all the times her father would arrive with Cor in tow, how they'd leave together citing another mission or work at the Citadel. The pictures she'd received from Clarus never showed her mother and Mac, but rather Mac and Cor together. She'd mistaken so much of their conversations about her father as a sign of fierce loyalty, but it proved to be far deeper. "You kept the secret, because you and Mac were. . .you loved him."

"Yes." Cor removed something from his hand; holding out a titanium band, she noted it looked exactly like Crowe's ring. "Mac gave this to me when you were two. It's the same as yours, allowing us to fight without fear of injury from offensive magic. Read the inscription."

Ava accepted the ring, feeling its weight in her hand. She tilted it to read the inscribed words.

 _For hearth and home_

"Those words meant something very different to your father; they were never meant as a rallying cry, but a promise to protect what mattered most to us both." Keeping his eyes to hers, Cor's voice quieted. "I did my best to stay clear as you grew older, until you insisted on joining the Guard. I broke my promise and had to intervene; keeping you close seemed the best way to keep you safe."

"What promise," Ava asked.

"Do you remember the memorial gardens, and the inscription?" Shaking her head, he explained. " _A task without measure, a life to be treasured; an oath once spoken shall never be broken._ That was our promise to one another and to you, Ava." A knot formed in his brow. "After you returned to Caem, I realized I'd failed you, too."

The embarrassment of her interpretation released a flood of apologies. Cor wasn't making advances; he was showing deep concern. Mortified at what she'd done, she promised to leave at first light.

"Ava, stop. I should have explained everything years ago, I thought all my interference with Gladiolus and guidance over the years enough to imply where we stood. I could never be your father, but I tried to be there when you needed his influence." He managed to stand and straighten his jacket. "Let me say this. I was there when you first entered this world, and have stood in the shadow of your father, watching over you as best I knew how." He offered his hand to her, and Ava accepted. "If you will allow it, I would continue to do so."

Nothing changed between them; Ava had always looked to Cor for guidance and a willing ear. When he moved toward the door reminding Ava to wake early, she couldn't let him leave. "Would you stay?" Ava wasn't quite ready to sleep. "I could use a little guidance right now. Since Steyliff, I keep thinking . . . maybe it would be best to stop, and then after Gladio, the things he said about my loyalty-I don't trust myself."

His expression tensed. "As a mentor, I can remain objective, but if you want me to help you, hold nothing back."

Ava understood what a full disclosure could mean. "You might not like what you hear."


	30. There Goes My Heart

The rumors spread faster than any could have predicted. When the Shield arrived in Hammerhead, cell phones carried the news throughout Lucis within an hour of his arrival. Ushered out of sight, those who'd witnessed a brief conversation learned the King was missing. The Glaive understood with their link to Lucis' magic restored that somewhere Noctis lived, but where he had gone, no one knew.

A small convoy planned to leave from Meldacio at dawn. Half planned to head for Hammerhead, seek the Shield and search for the King, and the other would go to Lestallum. Cor insisted on remaining in Meldacio, citing the need for vigilance; Ava suspected his decision stemmed from his admissions about her father and their discussion. She guessed either Cor needed time alone or remained concerned about how he might react to a confrontation with Gladiolus.

Ava traveled alongside the convoy to Lestallum arriving amid an explosion of activities. Parting company with Libertus and a few others, the influx of hunters congregating along the city streets surprised her. A few familiar faces met her eyes as she wound her way through to the Leville, each encounter the same; a moment of recognition and the exchange of cautious nods. _The_ _Glaives_ , she thought. _They really are worried_. Not all had turned that night, those who survived Insomnia's fall escaped with refugees, fearing reprisals and consequences.

The hunters didn't care. The rise in daemon activity and ever waning light called for more help and the Glaives, regardless of the past, had answered. Inside the Leville, Dustin stood behind the front desk with Dave, the two deep in discussion until Ava approached. The calm and practiced look from Dustin alluded to what Ava assumed to be a strange exchange with the hunter. Seeking a quick word with Dustin, Ava waited for a break in conversation, but Dave noticed her first.

"Well, hey there Raven. Made it back already. Good."

Both Dustin and Ava stared for a moment, sure that they'd heard the mistake. Dustin corrected him. "Ava, not Raven."

Dave looked away. "Sorry, must have heard wrong." He tapped his left ear. "A Zu hunt in fifty-five, hearing comes and goes when it pleases."

"It's all right," Ava offered a smile before shifting her attention to Dustin, "we might have more incoming; we'll need to open spaces in the city."

With Dustin's assurances to oversee whatever was necessary, Ava crossed the Leville's lobby only to be accosted the moment she stepped into the service area. Multiple conversations erupted around her from Iris, Weskham and Talcott; each peppering the small space with questions. Chaos reigned in the small space until her cell phone offered a reprieve, and Cindy's name on the display grabbed her interest. Excusing herself from the insanity, Ava stepped out into the hall.

"Hey Cindy, is everything all right?" At first Ava couldn't hear the whispered words, attempting to press the phone closer to her ear. "I can't hear you."

She heard shuffling and a few more muffled words before Cindy returned. "Hey yourself, listen I don't have much time. Your fella showed up today with those other two boys, but no prince. Cid's givin' him the what for," she paused. "And I tell you what, it ain't purdy. The yellin' on both sides is something fierce."

Ava tried not to sigh, and contemplated telling Cindy an abridged version of the situation before giving her at least a little information. "He's not with me anymore, and it's best not to mention me at all. Thanks for telling me they're back, I appreciate it. If you learn anything more about the prince, please call."

"Oh, hun I'm sorry. I hope I didn't upset you none, but that's exactly why I'm callin'," she said. "Those other boys are headin' your way, and it sounds like your fella is dead set on gettin' into the Crown City with the hunters here. I was thinkin' about calling the Marshal, I'm not sure it's the best idea."

Knowing Gladio, he'd do whatever he wanted. There had to be a reason for the decision. "Let them go, Cindy. There's nothing there," she said, "except for. . .what if the Empire didn't empty the armory?" A temporary pause allowed Ava's mind to wrap around the possibility. There could be far more than just weapons; the potential for everything from medical supplies to food and equipment could rest in whatever remained in Insomnia. Ava's hurried speech carried Cindy back into the conversation. "Cindy, how many trucks do you have on site and can they carry cargo?"

Cindy hummed in response. "You know, I think I see where you're goin'. I've got the trucks, but they'll need more help. Even though that blockade up and disappeared, there's no tellin' what they might find." Cindy could handle the transportation, and Ava could provide the hunters with Dave's approval.

"Hang on." Ava stepped into the lobby, quickly explaining to Dave and Dustin what she and Cindy had in mind. The two men agreed an attempt should be made and Dustin offered to coordinate for the following morning. Dave would handle the hunters and get them to Hammerhead by dawn. A tentative plan in place, Ava returned to Cindy. "All set, delay the group until dawn and they'll have backup. Cindy, remind them to check the hospitals, markets and stores. You take what you need when and if they find anything."

Ava ended the call with Cindy, and rather than face whatever problem waited in the kitchen, she decided to meet Ignis and Prompto when they arrived. Curious how and why Ignis and Gladio would ever leave Noctis, she wandered through the tight passages and out onto the street. The sun still battled against the hazy ochre clouds, always on the verge of rain but never quite getting there. Ava heard the magitek engine before she saw it start its descent.

A cry of alarm in the streets sent many scurrying, but most who'd grown used to the appearance of the blaze red transport new better. The former mercenary Aranea Highwind's transport had made multiple trips to Lestallum before returning to Gralea. Ava had little memory of meeting Aranea, despite the aid she and her men had given. Cor filled in the missing pieces, including Ignis' intervention and arrangements.

The transport touched down just outside the city limits. Ava planned to meet Ignis and Prompto, but would try to speak with Aranea first; she owed the former mercenary appropriate gratitude for her help. Hunters moved aside, curious as to the arrival, but seeing Ava's confident strides and wave as two men exited witnesses understood enough not to intrude.

Ava watched the careful decent of Ignis from the transport. Closing in on their position, his condition evident from where she stood. Years of pointed looks and exacting scrutiny from him had created a sense of expectation; Ignis was always hyperaware of his surroundings and those within his view. He'd changed. Head bent, he appeared to focus on the ground in front of him, even speaking to Prompto without meeting the younger man's eyes. Ignis had always spoken directly; even when unsure he met each conversation eye to eye. Anything less he considered rude.

She knew the worst of it, some unknown event in Altissia had injured Ignis; his vision temporarily lost. Ava and Dustin arranged for several of Lestallum's doctors to consult if Ignis so chose, but neither of them presumed to know Ignis' mind on his injury.

 _Things would be different in the Crown City_ , she thought, waving once more for Prompto's benefit. His excited wave greeted hers as he guided Ignis. When she reached the transport, Ava asked for a moment approaching the woman leaning against the bulkhead.

"You're Aranea." Ava said, holding out her hand in greeting. "I never got a chance to thank-"

"Save it. I'll call in a favor soon enough," Aranea said, accepting Ava's hand. "It'd good to see you made it through with your brains intact." When Ava laughed, Aranea continued. "And unlike the rest of these guys, you might actually have a sense of humor. That'll help." Her expression softened. "For what it's worth, you're here. Don't waste it."

"I won't," Ava responded. "Thanks to you."

"Yeah, well the things we do, right? Iggy has my number if you need anything." The two stood opposite one another for a moment, before Aranea shifted on her feet. "You should know the guys were worried for you, even that behemoth jerk. When I told him what really happened at Formouth, he finally quit his whining, if he doesn't apologize, you let me know."

Ava wasn't quite sure what to make of Aranea's words or even what to say. "Thanks, I guess."

"No big deal." Aranea shouted instructions into the transport. "See you around Ava; try to stay out of trouble."

"I excel at getting into trouble, but I appreciate the advice." Ava raised her hand in thanks.

Cocking her hip, Aranea wagged her finger in Ava's direction. "Listen, the first rescue was free, the next one? That'll cost you." She winked and ducked inside; the metal hatch closed sealing the transport. Returning to Prompto and Ignis, Ava greeted Prompto first.

"Prompto." Ava stepped closer. "Would a hug be too weird for you?"

Nervous laughter erupted, but Prompto shook his head. "Nope. Not. . .not too weird at all." Hearing Ignis try to hide his chuckle inside a cough, Ava's gentle hug met with a sigh. "Thanks, Ava."

"I'm glad you're all right." She explained a room waited for them at the Leville, Dustin would get him settled, and she offered to take Ignis the rest of the way. A brief exchange between them saw Prompto hurry through the alleyway toward the hotel, leaving Ava and Ignis to walk leisurely into the city.

He sighed. "Say it, everyone else has." She linked her arm through his and leaned slightly against him.

"Say what? I'm happy you and Prompto are here, I owe you so very much-you and Aranea."

Ava's veiled reference to his help elicited a scoff. "Come now, Ava, you would have done the same. I simply used the resources available at the time and you, my friend, are changing the subject."

"I wasn't aware there was a subject to the conversation other than a greeting," she said, evading him as much as he did her. "What should I have said?"

He sighed. "You could have opened with a few choice phrases. _It doesn't look that bad_ or perhaps _does it hurt_ or my new personal favorite _at least you're alive_." The acerbic tone lacing his words grabbed her tight, and despite the strong desire to offer him comfort, she did the opposite.

Tightening her grip, she halted their steps. "As you are so fond of reminding me, we share a friendship and honesty between us."

"True."

She faced him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "The truth is I cannot begin to imagine what you feel, but I'm here if you need to talk, whenever you need to talk." Ava linked her arm once more; she said nothing further, allowing Ignis to lead.

"I could say the very same for you." Ignis fell silent climbing the steps with no guidance from Ava. When they reached the square, he tilted his head closer. "Has he apologized at least?"

Caught unaware by Ignis' question, Ava stumbled over her words, recovering with a stilted reply. "Now isn't the time, hunters arrive every day and now with the reappearance of the Kingsglaive, there are far more important issues requiring my attention."

She felt the tension in his arm, the strangled sigh threatening to break free. "Apologies, I had assumed after numerous lengthy discussions, _someone_ would have admitted his failings and at least delivered a half-assed apology."

Surprised at his choice of words, Ava ignored his explanation. " _Half-assed_ apology? I've never heard you use that term before."

"Yes. Where Gladio is concerned, I seem to have lost my ability to self-censure. Allow me to explain something about Gladiolus. He is likely consumed with dangerous distractions; I hold little doubt he fears for losing you. How do I know, you may wonder?" Ignis paused. "I know for the simple fact that for years I have sat through every ill-conceived plan, every dissection of words and actions all wondering if he had acted inappropriately. He'd even confessed to some ill placed jealousy before we'd parted in Hammerhead. Apparently, the idea seems to have festered for years upon end, thinking we-" Ignis stopped.

Ava remembered. "It's all right. I recall that part of his tirade quite well. I apologize you were drawn into it." Weeks had passed, but the memory of his scathing accusations had not waned for her.

Ignis continued unaware of the slight frown overtaking her face. "Truth be told, I was flattered. I've always enjoyed your companionship, but we were not mean to be more."

He was right, of course, Ava valued Ignis' friendship and counsel, but speaking of Gladio soured her mood further leaving her silent. Her breath caught once before Ava settled once more, launching into a rushed speech. "We've opened the back of the house; you'll have your own room, just enter through the door in the square instead of having to navigate up the stairs and through halls. If you forget and enter the lobby, whoever is stationed at the desk will help," she said, a quick catch breath set her off and running into more explanations. "Once you're settled, it's your choice. We have plenty of hunts that would benefit from your experience, Dustin and Weskham are here as well plotting away, I'll be heading to Meldacio shortly and you're welcome to come along."

He answered her with a soft statement. "I've upset you, forgive me."

"No," Ava reassured him. "I do think Gladio made his point quite clear, and his decision to stay in Hammerhead and head into the Crown City speaks to his focus." She didn't bother to paste the fake smile for his benefit. "The Marshal asked me to help the hunters here in Lestallum and with the Glaive eager to help in every way; we'll find Noct, I swear it."

Ignis shook his head. "I fear you will not. I do not doubt your convictions, my friend." He turned to face her, and the precision in his stare belied the loss of his sight. "Have your abilities returned?"

She hadn't mentioned the renewed link at all. Wondering how deep Ignis' knowledge had delved into the link to the Crystal, Ava kept her response vague. "His Majesty has the ring, so it stands to reason the Glaive's abilities would be renewed."

His brow furrowed, and Ava was sure his reactions proof his scrutiny had deepened. "I hear the Marshal's gift of avoidance in your response. The Kingsglaive is of little concern at this moment; my question addressed you and your link."

"The Kingsglaive is hardly of little concern." _Less than an hour in the city and we're back to Ignis quietly judging everything, but he's right. It's grown too easy to deflect others._ Faced with the truth of her avoidance, Ava conceded the truth. "I have been spending far too much time avoiding much of anything; it's been easier to do so." Ignis attempted to ask more, but Ava steered the conversation away from her feelings. "Let me start again. The link returned not too long ago, I will admit to some reservations and concerns."

"How so?"

Hearing the genuine curiosity in his question, Ava elaborated. "Before I explain, I am not disparaging against my skills. I could never focus beyond mid-level magic. The one time I tried on my own, I injured myself." Ava tried to quantify the differences she'd felt. "Shielding is another thing. I could always produce a fairly strong shield, but it was small. I had to crouch and concentrate to hold it."

Ignis nodded, as if he understood something hidden from her. "And now?"

"Now?" She closed her eyes to see the shield in her head. "Now I can stand upright and it takes little effort. I've seen the Glaives and their shields have intensified as well." She paused, not for drama's sake but for fear of scrutiny. "As for the magic?" Ava moved apart from him, and held her hand out cautiously. "Don't move toward me." She'd not attempted this outside of combat, the force of the magic troubling. A bolt of lightning exploded into her hand, Ignis taking a step back, but showing no fear. She closed her hand after releasing the charge and returned to Ignis' side. "It shouldn't be possible; I've never had this kind of intensity before."

Lost in thought, he rested his fist on his lips. "I recall the higher level magic had always been a terrible obstacle for you. Although I do not have a solid reason for the change, I have my suspicions."

Ava resisted the urge to sigh; Ignis would have shared more if he knew the answer, unless he'd been told to withhold it. "An answer both purposefully vague and yet attempting to reassure -another sign of the Marshal's training, Ignis." She caught the slight elevation in the corner of his mouth and laughed in response. "Having you here. . .I can't express how grateful I am."

"Good. I've decided I shall accompany you to Meldacio, so you may enjoy the pleasure of my wit and company a while longer." The dark corridor gave way to numerous rooms on the far side.

Ava gestured toward the closed doors, catching her action with a silent admonishment. "These are all reserved rooms, Prompto's is next to yours and the vacant room on the right is ready for Noctis' return." Ava explained all were emptied of storage and prepared for their arrival. "If you would still prefer for all of you to share a room, Dustin can arrange it."

"I'd prefer something with a window, overlooking the disc or even the power plant if you have it."

Opening his room door, Ava waited for Ignis to enter. "Were you always this cheeky or is this something new?"

Without a change in expression, Ignis stepped into the room. "I thought it time to expand my usual sarcasm to a more robust sort," he said. "Far more me, I believe."

Ava regarded him. There was a marked difference in Ignis' behavior. Nothing wrong, he still carried the same seriousness, the same purpose as always, but there was lightness there more pronounced than she'd ever known from him. An unexpected hand on her shoulder caused Ava to jump. Wheeling around to see Prompto with his hands raised in concession, she breathed again.

"Hey! Did I scare you? Sorry about that." He shifted into the room. "Guess what? I'm heading to Insomnia with a group tomorrow. What do you say Iggy? I bet if you called Aranea, she'd pick us up tonight."

Still facing the bed Ignis politely declined. "I've plans to travel to Meldacio this afternoon with the Lady Avis. Thank you, but no."

A witness to the exchange between them, Ava first considered the strain between them was due to Gladio. And then Ava remembered her brief words with Aranea.

 _'The things we do, right? Iggy has my number if you need anything.'_ Ava's grin grew realizing the subtle and familiar tone Aranea used.

"Iggy. Aranea called you _Iggy_. That's it, isn't it?" Ava continued. "It appears that Mister _my-position-and-obligations-prevent-personal-attachments-beyond-those-for-which-I-have-been-tasked_ Ignis has met someone, hasn't he?" Prompto's chuckle and finger guns confirmed Ava's suspicion.

Speaking over his shoulder to her, Ignis' delivered only a half-hearted admonishment. "Don't start. I know enough information about you, dear Ava, to entertain a crowd."

l-l-l

The strangeness of the separation unfolding in front of Ava occupied her concentration. Driving to Meldacio, Iris and Ignis chatted about the state of things allowing Ava to focus her thoughts inward while watching the road. Prompto planned to remain in Hammerhead after the Crown City mission completed, Ignis offered his help in Lestallum. Ava couldn't say what Gladio planned, she guessed he'd likely attempt a return to Gralea. The eventual lull in conversation enveloped the three in silence, but Ava's preoccupation continued.

"Care to share with the whole class?" His soft lilt carried concern. Ava understood that Ignis asked a far different question its focus on Gladio.

She'd known Ignis long enough to see the gentle tease in his words. "Is it that obvious?" Cor suggested stepping back; she couldn't be sure who would benefit more, but leaving the rift between them unresolved continued to invade the quiet times in Ava's head. Ava replayed the argument so many times; she believed the fault fell squarely in her lap.

"Time is needed," he offered, "a little contemplation and introspection might be helpful all around. That said, perhaps _now_ is not the best time for introspection."

Iris interjected, not fully aware of the hidden meaning behind their conversation. "You missed the turn off, we're heading toward Cauthess. I tried to tell you, but you kinda got lost there for a bit." A quick string of apologies and groans met with Iris' lightness of being. "It happens; you've a lot on your mind."

Ava cursed guiding the truck around in the proper direction, almost embarrassing herself by snapping at Ignis for not warning her sooner. A familiar tune played on Iris' phone, a little more than just a short theme, Ava tried to place it.

"Whoops!" Iris said, digging out her phone, "that's Gladdy. King's Knight." She stopped. "Is it all right if I answer?"

They'd have to face this at some point. "Answer your phone - please." Ava could tune out Iris' voice easily enough; she pressed on the gas pedal, increasing the truck's speed toward Meldacio.

Iris leaned forward. "Gladdy wants to talk with you, Ignis. He said it'll only take a minute."

Accepting the phone, a quieted but rushed series of curt responses alerted Ava that Gladio likely spoke of her. This continued until Ignis pulled the phone from his ear. "I have tried to explain that you cannot speak, but he insists. What would you like to do?"

 _I'd like to forget anything ever happened, but I can't,_ she thought _, I'd like to think he still cares, but does it matter?_ Instead she apologized, and asked if Ignis would put the phone on speaker. Clearing her throat, she steeled herself and spoke first.

"This is Ava."

Silence met her stilted greeting. Shortly thereafter she heard his sigh. "Can we talk off speaker?"

 _Yes_ , she thought, _why the hell haven't you called me?_ Her heart devised any number of responses, but her head refused to comply. "I'm driving. What did you need?" On display for both Iris and Ignis, her chest tightened, hands gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles whitened.

"I thought. . .it's just. . .never mind." Another long pause broke with a choppy exhale carried through the phone's speaker.

"Gladio?" Ava cringed at the weakening vulnerability in her voice. What she wanted to say held hostage in her head. _Is this really how it ends?_

"I've got to go," he said. "I just want to say . . . I . . . be safe . . . Ava."

"Be safe, Gladio." She pursed her lips and blew the air from her lungs, focusing on the road ahead of them. She was losing the light, and the safety of Ignis and Iris necessitated her concentration. Accelerating the truck even faster, Meldacio's blazing lights did little to set her at ease. Their arrival brought shouts of welcome and even Cor raised his hand to greet them, but for Ava, she felt none of the offered warmth. _I guess this is exactly how it ends._

l-l-l

Thanks for reading! Ava and Gladio's story continues in _Under A Darkened Sky_ currently in production!


	31. The story continues

p class="MsoNormal"Ava and Gladio's story continues in Under A Darkened Sky/p 


End file.
